Reece Lestrange
by ginger sass
Summary: Draco Malfoy had a best friend. One that was even more sadistic and narcissistic than himself. Reece Lestrange was a combination of many Slytherins. He had the blunt aggression of Crabbe and Goyle, the mockery and hatred of Pansy, the irresistible persona of Zabini and a hidden heart as warm as Daphne's. He was messed up. Disclaimer: only own Reece. Huge hiatus but not abandoned.
1. An introduction

A/N I feel like Draco needed a brother. Biological or not, it doesn't matter. He needed someone and I needed an OC that didn't follow the golden trio plot. There aren't many male OC Slytherin inserts so here is one to delve into to your hearts content. I'll try not to make it the stereotypical Mary/Gary Sue, but I've got to give a character description at the start. Without further rambling… enjoy.

Chapter 1

He tossed, turned and rolled in the large double bed. The duvet tightening over the form of the eleven year old boy as he wriggled in his slumber. It was always the dreams that made him restless, made his dormant form come to life without certain consciousness.

" _Look after him 'till I get back. Please." A man begged darkly. This 'man' happened to be known to many as the brother of Rodolphus and brother-in-law to the storm that was Bellatrix herself. He was indeed Rabastan Lestrange, and the haughty, fiendish bloke had a tight ball of the most expensive cloth money could buy cradled in his heavy arms. Inside the soft, emerald material was a child. A young, quiet child that was unaware of its surroundings. A boy that had no earthly idea whose arms he was held so tightly in._

" _He's your son." Mr Yaxley, a well-respected member of the Ministry, pureblood and death eater associate spluttered in disbelief. Yaxley brushed back his light blonde hair and recomposed himself quickly. "I'd rather not hold onto the boy while you visit the Longbottom's." Rabastan seemed to become even more desperate and literally thrusted the silent child into the arms of his close friend. Yaxley took hold of the boy with a slight frown of annoyance and Rabastan looked visibly relieved._

" _I owe you a huge favour." Lestrange attempted to relax himself with an airy sigh. Yaxley had only accepted the child because he knew of Rabastan's predicament. The mother of Rabastan's son was a beautiful French woman that had shared an unlikely connection with the older Lestrange brother. Once the boy had been born, the father of Rabastan's girlfriend discovered the alliance that existed between the Lestranges' and Voldemort. He disliked it immensely and took her back to France, telling Rabastan to stay away and to keep the evil child. That was that. But Yaxley could see that his friend was secretly hurting under his cold persona._

Everyone knew the story of the Lestrange clan from then on. Even Rabastan's son had been informed of the true happenings by his guardian, Mr Yaxley. Reece awoke with a tense amount of distress. The dream of his father leaving was always the same, and even Yaxley had said that it was true. Reece was grateful that Yaxley was so open to discussion – happy that he was incredibly truthful. He had told the young Lestrange that it wasn't wise to hide things from children who could later find out in less honest ways.

Having the charismatic boy around definitely brought out another side of Yaxley. To most he would smile an unpleasant smile, but to Reece he would grin honestly. Over the years he had grown to care for Rabastan's son as if he were his own; even though Yaxley wouldn't admit that to anyone. However, due to Yaxley's intense job at the Ministry, Reece had grown accustomed to spending a lot of time with the house elf, Arrow.

Reece rolled drowsily out of the large bed and threw the jet black duvet to the side. His feet sank into the soft, silver rug that covered most of his bedroom floor and he squinted in the direction of the door. Arrow had apparated into his room, full of energy and ready to start Reece's day.

"Master wants me to tell you that your Hogwarts letter has arrived, and that you will be visiting Diagon Alley today to purchase your supplies." She spoke fairly quickly, and Reece struggled to make out what she was saying. Arrow was clearly more excited about the letter than he was. Reece smirked at the fact that he was finally able to attend the famous school, but kept any further excitement to himself.

"Well there's no point in jumping around like all the muggles will be," Reece muttered arrogantly as he made his way over to the walk in wardrobe that Yaxley had kindly filled with smart, expensive clothes. "When are we going?"

"You'll be going in an hour." Arrow chirped in delight. "Master also told me to tell you not to spend too long on your hair because you need to eat breakfast." Reece couldn't help but laugh at her comment even though it was true. For an eleven year old boy, he spent an awful lot of time on his hair. For Reece, it was all about looking and feeling smart. He made sure that every strand was brushed back and stayed in its quiff formation. The obsession was sometimes so bad that Yaxley would often tell him that he was as bad as a model.

"Thank you, Arrow." Reece said kindly as he grabbed a pair of blue jeans out of one of the wooden drawers. Arrow disappeared and left him to getting ready as Reece swapped the grey t-shirt that he chose to sleep in for a wrinkleless white one. He ended up choosing to wear the white t-shirt with a black blazer over the top of it, along with the light blue jeans and black scuff-less sneakers. Time was ticking and he decided to brush his teeth and relieve himself before starting on the task of doing his hair. Reece was in the middle of plucking at the sides with a small silver comb when Yaxley barged in.

"Come on boy, we're going to be late." Mr Yaxley said sternly to Reece whom was standing in front of the tall mirror. Reece simply nodded in acknowledgement and Yaxley had his jaw wide, ready to speak when Arrow popped into the room with a tray. She lay the tray on the bed and disappeared again.

"Get in." Reece mumbled excitedly as he noticed the mug of hot chocolate and French toast on the tray.

"It's as if you listen to food more than you listen to me." Yaxley sighed humorously. The young Lestrange had already put the comb down and was sipping the mug of hot chocolate that Arrow had prepared. "Hurry up and eat that or we'll be late. I'll be waiting downstairs."

* * *

Reece and Yaxley reached Diagon Alley a little later than the latter would have liked. Although Reece had a family vault, Yaxley offered to pay for the school supplies. The two decided to purchase school robes for him first, and on their way there the familiar blonde Malfoy hair came into view. Lucius stood tall with Narcissa by his side and Draco at the front.

"Hello Reece." Draco nodded politely and Recce returned the gesture while the adults exchanged formal pleasantries. Although it was quite an empty greeting, the two boys weren't on bad terms. Quite the opposite in fact. Reece and Draco were best friends. In all honesty, when they were together, the two were right little shits. But they were pureblood little shits. The Malfoy heir and the youngest Lestrange had always had a rather dynamic, sadistic friendship. It was safe to say that Draco brought out the inner 'Lestrange' in Reece. Together the duo were: manipulative, narcissistic, proud, arrogant and cocky among other things.

"Off to get your robes fitted?" Reece asked with a supressed smirk.

"I suppose you are tagging along?" Draco responded with sarcastic dismissal. The adults watched on in amusement.

"After you, your highness." The whole group chuckled at the antics of the two boys and Reece and Draco head into the shop. Once they got their robes fitted they went to buy books and other necessities such as cauldrons.

They were on their way past the Quidditch store when a new broom model caught both Draco's and Reece's eye. The two couldn't wait for Quidditch try-outs in the second year. Malfoy wanted to be seeker, and Lestrange wanted a beater spot. Reece was always quite violent, and Yaxley often trained and honed his Quidditch skills outside their large, isolated countryside home. Due to the intense and frequent games of Quidditch, Reece had already started developing more muscle (Something that he hoped would go down well with the girls) than an average eleven year old, but he was still the average height.

After purchasing the most expensive owls in the store (Reece's being a large, black one with eyes the colour of the ocean) the group of five ended up at Ollivanders to finish off the day.

"Ah Mister's Malfoy and Lestrange." Ollivander said with false joy as he climbed down from the ladder with multiple boxes in hand. Draco only tested about two wands until he found his. Reece wasn't so lucky. After blasting all sorts of spells around the shop interior, he finally found a connection with a mahogany, eleven inch, dragon heartstring. "A very powerful wand you have in your hands Reece." Yaxley was looking extremely smug all of a sudden, whereas Ollivander seemed to have a slight tinge of doubt in his tone.

The group then parted ways after having a small discussion about the boy they recognised to be none other than Harry Potter.

Yeah. A few big names were heading to Hogwarts this term.


	2. To Hogwarts he goes

A/N I forgot to mention that there will be strong bullying in this story. Draco was horrible to a lot of people in the first few books especially, and Reece will only emphasise this. He was bad enough on his own but adding Reece in only makes it worse. I don't know if Reece will always be this way, but I just wanted to give a clear warning….

Chapter 2

Reece rolled to face the opposite wall as Arrow attempted to wake him from the side of his bed. Every other child that would be attending Hogwarts would have shot out of bed as it was the morning of the start of term. But not Reece. He was really not a morning person and preferred to wake at nine or later – not half past six.

"Master says you need to get ready so you can meet the Malfoys on time." Arrow squealed in desperation as Reece shoved his head under the warm, cocoon of covers. Yaxley had received an urgent call from the Ministry the day before and had to arrange for Reece to be seen off by Lucius and Narcissa. The young Lestrange didn't mind this as he would get to head onto the train with his best friend.

"Two more hours." Reece groaned as Arrow began tugging at the duvet from the side.

"Not on my watch." Arrow replied with a sharp yet respectful tone. "I will not let you miss the train." The only response she got was the sound of the duvet shifting further down the bed. Reece sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes drowsily.

"I'm up." He uttered in pure morning irritation.

"Good. Now get ready." Arrow commanded bossily as she apparated out of the room. She knew of her place as a house elf, but that didn't stop her being a sassy motherly figure to Reece.

* * *

Reece stood beside Draco and watched quietly as Narcissa said her goodbyes to her only son. Lucius turned to Reece and patted his right shoulder with a slight sense of pride. He had not hesitated to tell Reece that although it was only a train journey, it was still the duty of a pureblood to dress well. Reece had earlier chosen a black, long sleeved shirt that had one button left undone at the top, along with black jeans and Italian leather dress shoes.

"Your father would have been proud to witness you growing up with such eloquence and charm." Lucius spoke with his nose facing the sky, but Reece accepted the statement nonetheless. According to Yaxley, Lucius and Narcissa had been close to his father due to family connections such as Bellatrix.

Draco and Reece boarded the train after the quick goodbyes and managed to find an empty compartment. They shut the door and took a seat on the left bench, knowing that they would soon be joined by (as Reece would say) two large idiots. The two sat in comfortable silence as Reece rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He couldn't help but continuously glance and Draco's hair. Too slicked back in Reece's opinion. But who was he to rain on Draco's parade?

Moments after they had gotten comfortable, the door was opened again. Vincent Crabbe sauntered in, followed by a bullish Gregory Goyle. The two were on good terms with Draco, but Reece had only met them a couple of times through the Malfoys. From the looks of them, the two didn't seem to be the sharpest knives in the drawer but he decided to socialise with them nonetheless.

"Crabbe, Goyle." Draco greeted snootily as the two took a seat in the quiet, sophisticated compartment. "Did you pass by that Harry Potter on your way up here? I've been wondering whether he's made it or not."

"Didn't see him." Crabbe grunted with lack of interest.

"I hope to befriend him." Draco dismissed Crabbe's bored tone and continued to talk to Reece, allowing the other two to hear what he say. "Hopefully he'll be sorted into Slytherin like the rest of us." The group knew that they were going to be sorted into the green house. It was in their blood after all.

The group sat and discussed Hogwarts and Harry Potter for a while. That was until they were interrupted. The door was opened rudely by a fellow first year. The small girl stood in the doorway, observing the group judgementally. It took all the willpower Reece had to refrain from commenting on the large bush of hair that she seemed to be drowning in. It was literally an out of control bushy mane, a Gryffindor for sure.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville Longbottom has lost his." Longbottom? Reece considered going to say hello to the son of the couple that his father had tortured. He had no idea that he and Neville were in the same year, and without knowing, the loudmouthed girl had painted a target onto Longbottom's back.

"The only toad I've seen is Millicent Bulstrode in the compartment next door." Draco quickly retorted when he noticed the cold fire gleaming in the eyes of his best friend. The four boys snickered harshly at the insinuation, but the girl simply stuck up her nose and pursed her lips before moving onto the next carriage – shutting the door firmly behind her.

The journey came to an end soon after the slight confrontation, and the students pushed and clambered off of the train. The four boys passed the towering, ragged man that was yelling for first years and reluctantly boarded one of the tiny boats. When Hogwarts came into view, Reece and Draco rolled their eyes at the gasps that were coming from the mudbloods and halfbloods as it was only magic. Growing up pureblood meant that Hogwarts was not a farfetched surprise.

The large man – known as Hagrid – handed them off to Minerva McGonagall. Yaxley had mentioned her transfiguration skills, but failed to inform him of how imposing and strict the woman appeared to be. She loomed over the first year students with strict authority, and when she told them to stay put and get ready for the sorting, Draco quickly gestured for Reece to follow him.

"So it's true what they were saying on the train." Draco drawled cockily, gaining the attention of every first year in the room. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Harry and the Weasley beside him both seemed to be incredibly confused by the sudden statement. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco nodded his head towards the two large oafs that stood behind himself and Reece. "And I'm Malfoy," He said while moving up the steps to look down on Harry and the rest of the students. Reece moved beside his friend to make sure he was able to back him up if need be. "Draco Malfoy."

The Weasley seemed to snort at the name for some reason and Draco gave him an offended glare. "Think my names funny do you?" Draco asked in a snide manner, allowing Reece to cut in.

"Well he doesn't need to ask for your name." Reece drawled arrogantly as he glared across at the boy who had snorted at Draco. "Red hair," He looked down at what Ronald was wearing. "And a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley."

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter," Draco said harshly as he turned his attention back to Harry. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." Reece watched on with a smirk as Draco offered Harry a hand to shake.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry replied with a hint of courage. Draco looked visibly insulted by the dismissal, whereas Reece just glared at the Weasel.

"You just made a few enemies, Potter." Reece spat as Professor McGonagall re-entered the room they were all waiting in. She tapped Draco on the shoulder with a roll of parchment and he and Reece hastily moved aside. Potter didn't know anything, and Weasley had probably been in his ear from the get go. Although Draco seemed to be more irritated by Harry, Reece definitely had his sights set on Ronald.

The students followed McGonagall like lost sheep into the hall. The room was filled with teachers and students, all eyeing the group of first years – probably trying to get a glimpse of the golden boy. Reece rolled his eyes once again when he heard the irritating girl from the train whispering to another girl. She was bloody annoying. They were halted by the stern Professor at the front of the hall and awaited further instruction.

Without warning, the sorting hat began to sing about how it was smart. Reece watched on bored out of his mind as the song dragged on and on. When the song finally came to an end, Professor McGonagall unrolled the long piece of parchment and waited for silence. All of a sudden something hit Reece. It was a hat. One that would have to go on his head. It could flatten, possibly ruin his hair!

"Abbott, Hannah!" Was called first, assuring Reece that it would be in alphabetical order. He would be before Draco, and before Potter. It was a perfect set up for attention.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted, causing a loud applause to erupt from the table that donned yellow. After the first sorting: Susan Bones went to Hufflepuff, Terry Boot became the first Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor and Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin (Much to Draco's dismay). Reece waited calmly for McGonagall to reach the letter L. After quite a while, she did.

"Le-Lestrange, Reece." She accidentally stuttered while reading, causing the hall to become even more tense. Everyone was completely silent as they watched Reece step ever so suavely up to the stool. He looked out at all the students with a rebellious smirk plastered across his lips. They were all presuming that he was the son of Bellatrix; everyone always did. In the sea of first years he also noticed a small dark haired boy with red ears, supressing a glare that was clearly directed at him. McGonagall planted the hat on his head, and Reece grimaced slightly. He took no pleasure in having the grimy hat speaking in his head.

" _Well I never."_ The hat said with a hint of disbelief. _"Hmm, you could do well in Ravenclaw, with your knowledge of your smarts. But I know deep down you have the heart of a Gryffindor that you can't reveal. Interesting… Perhaps Slytherin is the best place to put you after all. You certainly have the manipulative arrogance of a green snake. You could be in any house, but it is your blood that defines you. Lestrange's are always Slytherins, it's in your blood after all."_

"Slytherin!" The hat called as the students in green gave a respectful applause. Reece couldn't help but feel bewildered by the words of the hat. When he reached the table, he shook the hands of a few of his older peers and nodded to Crabbe and Goyle who had earlier been sorted. Reece sat across from the two, and beside him was a small blonde girl. Draco soon joined them and sat to Reece's left.

Dumbledore finally summoned the food and the Slytherins dug in with quick sophistication. The only people who ate like pigs were Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode. Throughout the feast, Reece introduced himself to the likes of Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Tracy Davis. He was also able to greet his good friend Blaise Zabini, and quickly rejected a conversation between himself and Millicent Bulstrode.

When Daphne Greengrass started a conversation between herself and him, Reece was caught off guard. The Greengrass' were known to be a neutral family, so it was surprising that she attempted to talk to him, a Lestrange.

The feast was soon coming to an end, and Reece couldn't help but follow Draco's line of sight. It seemed that he was glaring intently at the Gryffindor table. At Harry Potter to be exact. The Gryffindors were oblivious of Draco's fury, but his best friend was not.

"It isn't wise to hold a grudge." Reece muttered casually as he took a sip from his goblet.

"And I suppose you don't have a vendetta against Weasley?" Draco shot back quietly, keeping the conversation between the two of them.

"Maybe you're right," There was just something about that Ronald that rubbed him up the wrong way. "At least they seem to be friends." Draco nodded in agreement as Reece let the harsh tone in his voice viciously arise through a whisper. "It'll make making their lives a living hell a whole lot easier."


	3. You beat and I seek?

Chapter 3

Reece had a decent night's sleep in the Slytherin common room. It may not have been the homiest of places but it was furnished with things that were expensive, and Reece was happy with that.

After donning his new uniform and robes he went to the hall for some food before his lessons. Reece sat with Pansy and Daphne as he wasn't in the mood for putting up with Crabbe and Goyle's open-mouthed eating. He really didn't mind the two girls, even though Pansy came across as one of those stereotypical bitches. In all honesty, Reece knew he was an arsehole so he and Parkinson got along swell. Daphne on the other hand was incredibly polite. She was a model pureblood in that sense and Reece was willing to learn how to be kinder by observing her ways.

"The food here is at quite a high standard." Pansy chided with a hint of satisfaction as she gracefully devoured her third slice of brown toast. Reece sat quietly, allowing them to speak to each other without his input as he sipped at the pumpkin juice in the silver goblet.

"I agree Pansy. Especially the start of term feast, it was so nice." Daphne agreed timidly. It seemed that she was a little shy and it would take her a while to come out of her shell.

He walked to transfiguration with Blaise due to the fact that they had crossed paths on their way to Professor McGonagall's classroom. The two sat together and were taking notes when the sound of footsteps hurtling down the corridor made Reece smirk. Potter and Weasel were late. Late for McGonagall. The two were on their way to the front when Ron chose to say one of the stupidest things he could have said.

"Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" He seemed incredibly relieved at the fact that she wasn't standing at the front. As soon as he said this the Professor returned to her human form and swiftly waltzed over to the gawking boys. "That was bloody brilliant." Reece couldn't decide if it was him not thinking what he was saying, or sucking up, but either way it didn't help matters.

"Thank you for that assessment Mister Weasley, perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mister Potter or yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might arrive on time." Reece had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from snickering at what was transpiring.

"We got lost." Potter stuttered, attempting to give some kind of excuse.

"Perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Harry and Ron took a seat at the front without argument, and Reece and Draco shared a comical smirk.

Potions with their head of house, Severus Snape was soon after. Draco was excited and that mood had rubbed off on Crabbe and Goyle. Reece sat on one side of Draco and left the other two to sit on the other side – far away from Reece, and far away from the caldron. The two were as thick as a board and Reece didn't want them lowering his high marks. Yaxley had told him that he was expected to be in the top five for all of his classes, and Reece intended to deliver by getting into the top three. All of a sudden the door flew open with a brushed creak, and Snape strode in with his black cloak flowing in his wake.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Snape drawled as he took his place at the front of the classroom. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of the exact art that is potion making. However for those select few," Snape glanced at Draco and Reece. Reece kept his expression blank whereas Draco smirked. "Who possess the predisposition," He edged forward, pulling his clock over his front. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." That caught interest.

Harry Potter seemed not to care about what was being said. Or he was taking notes but that was beside the point. Reece noticed that Snape was already taking a dislike to the chosen one. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of knowledge that is so formidable that you feel confident enough to not, pay, attention." The annoying girl from the train elbowed him and moved her head in Snape's direction. "Mister Potter." He said suddenly, changing the direction of his speech. "Our. New. Celebrity." Reece silently prayed that Snape didn't see him roll his eyes at the statement.

Snape fired a question at Harry that the writer couldn't be bothered to spell and Reece looked over his shoulder subtly. The annoying girl had her hand in the air and was waving it around in determination. He fired another two questions and the answer was the same 'I don't know sir'. "Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mister Potter?" Draco and Reece shared another smirk. It seemed Harry Potter was already making his own life hard, and the two hadn't even done anything yet.

* * *

"I swear to god…" Blaise Zabini grumbled as the mail arrived in the hall. He, Reece and Theodore were all sitting conversing casually in the hall when owl after owl began swooping and fluttering overhead.

"They're bloody everywhere." Nott complained as more and more entered. Reece's owl swooped down and sat on his shoulder. It was a beautiful creature and he could hear Tracy Davis cooing over it from a little further down the table. He gently took the letter from its leg and dismissed it before Tracy could leap across the table. The letter was a quick hello from Yaxley and Reece wrote a small reply, informing his guardian of his house and such.

"I can't believe McGonagall gave us homework already." Reece sighed in annoyance as he returned to the pile of transfiguration homework that had been set. Nott was working hard on his work as well, but Zabini just sat eating an apple and scanning the Prophet that had been delivered to him. Blaise was smart, but he hated putting in effort. He tossed the paper across the table to Theodore who glanced at it quickly.

"Father said that they were going to be broken into sooner or later." Nott said with a slight bored tone. "They're quite overestimated, wouldn't you say Lestrange?"

"It is a bank." Reece replied with a nod of agreement. "Imagine the galleons in all those vaults, just waiting to be stolen but anyone who could gain access."

"They said nothing was taken." Blaise added before taking a bite out of the apple. "Why infiltrate Gringots of all places, then fail to nick anything anyway? A wasted effort if you ask me." Both boys nodded. Who would break into Gringots then not steal a thing?

* * *

Reece stood next to Draco and Daphne. They were in two lines with school brooms beside them. Reece's features scrunched up disdainfully as he examined the quality and condition of the broom on the floor. They were awful, not like his broom at home. His broom was an American one that Yaxley had brought back for him, and it was at the same level as the Nimbus 2000. Madam Hooch appeared with a strut in her stride and walked through the middle of the lines.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch." Everyone but Reece and Draco replied in a chant. She turned quickly, her abnormally yellow eyes gleaming with unnecessary excitement.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what're you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broom. Come on now hurry up." There was just something about the woman that was beginning to get under Reece's skin ever-so slightly. "Stick your right hand over the broom, and say up." There was a huge chorus of the word 'up' and Reece's broom shot into his hand without hesitation. As did Potter's and Draco's. It took the rest of the class a little longer and the know-it-all herself, Hermione Granger was struggling. Reece was stood across from her and couldn't help but smirk harshly at her failure. She looked up in frustration and locked eyes with Reece. Her frustrated glance met his dark-eyed grin and he shrugged quizzically at her before pointing the tip of his broom at her rolling one. She glared fiercely and began to try again when,

"Up." Ron Weasley shouted once more; only for it to fly up and smack him square in the face. Reece snickered as he was one of the only people to see it, and the group listened to their teacher once more.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom I want you to mount it – and grip it tight." The students followed her instructions without hesitation. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard, keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forwards slightly then touch back down." Once the whistle had been blown one boy began panicking as he floated higher and higher. "Mister Longbottom," So that was Longbottom. To Reece he didn't look like much, but then again, maybe he was bias. "Mister Longbottom!" Hooch yelled as Neville shot off into the air screaming for help. "Come back down this instant!" She bellowed as he flew around the school grounds. "Everyone out of the way!" Hooch commanded as she ran towards Neville once he had hit the ground. "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mister Longbottom to the hospital wing."

"See his face?" Draco asked the group of students arrogantly as he fiddled with the remembrall he had picked up. "Maybe if the fat lump would have given this a squeeze he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse." Half of the group giggled at the comment and Reece couldn't help but snigger at Draco's antics.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said, taking a step forward.

"No." Draco replied vivaciously as he almost squared-up to Harry. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find – what do you say Lestrange?" Draco asked, turning to Reece with a look that said you better agree. "You beat and I seek?"

"It would be my pleasure to give it a good smack." Reece replied with a sadistic grin. He and Draco began swerving through the group on their brooms. "Perhaps you could leave it on a roof when we're done?" He and Malfoy jet off into the air. Draco lobbed the remembrall at Reece, who smacked it back with the palm of his hand.

"What's the matter Potter?" Draco yelled as he caught the possession and held it up. "Out of your reach?" By this time it seemed Harry had had enough and decided to mount his broom. He shot up into the sky after a lecture from that nosey girl and faced the duo that loved to cause trouble.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry shouted over the wind.

"Is that so?" Draco asked with a mocking grin. "You probably don't know this but Lestrange here wants a spot as beater on the Quidditch team next year. Maybe you could show Potter here what beaters do on the pitch." Reece knew exactly what Draco was saying, and as soon as Harry went for the remembrall Malfoy rolled to the side. Reece caught Potter by the back of his robe and yanked him backwards causing the broom to almost tilt upwards.

"Care to try again Potter?" Reece asked smoothly as Draco waved the object, egging Harry on. Harry made another dive for Draco but Reece stuck out his arm. Just as he was about to fly head on into Draco, the arm around his neck soon stopped him in his tracks. The hit was equivalent to a wrestling clothesline and it soon knocked the air right out of him.

"Have it your way Potter!" Draco yelled as he lobbed the ball as far as he could. He and Reece shared a satisfactory nod and descended as Harry flew after it.

"Harry Potter!" The celebration of the catch was soon cut short by Professor McGonagall. "Follow me." Crabbe and Goyle had now joined them and the four were laughing at the hilarious event.

"Oh my God this is golden." Malfoy sniggered when McGonagall was out of view. This comment was supposed to be funny but Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones laughing. "Caught by McGonagall while he was catching the stupid thing as well."

"Shut your gob Malfoy." Ron Weasley piped up in defence of Harry.

"I suggest you don't get involved in other people's business, Weasel." Reece snidely replied automatically. "Leave Malfoy to his jokes and go and see if Potter needs a hug. Give his arse another kiss while you're at it." The two blundering oafs burst into a fit of static laughter and Draco also chuckled rather wildly. "That's what your family does, isn't it? Kiss the arses of halfbloods and muggles." Ron's face turned to a dark magenta shade and he looked as if he were about to explode at any moment.

"What are you going to do about it Weasley? Get that pushy prick Percy to report us?" Draco had now come up with good insults and had taken the attention away from Reece. The further insults directed at his family pushed Ron to a breaking point and the small boy whipped out his wand and pointed it at both Draco and Reece.

"Go on Weasel. Do it." Reece grinned in a way that was scarily intimidating and Ron's hand was shaking was a mix of fear and rage. After a few tense seconds, Ron lowered his wand and a lot of the surrounding first year pupils sighed in relief. "Scared of me Ronald?" He questioned in a mocking tone.

"No." Ron mumbled quietly in reply.

"Well you should be."


	4. Hatred for charms

Chapter 4

Reece sat with his head in his hands as the concept of levitation was explained. He sat behind Draco, beside Blaise and Pansy. Yep, he and Pansy were still on pretty decent terms. If either one of them was against nastiness, they would have had a disagreement by now. But due to the fact that they were both as horrible as each other, the two of them made quite a vindictive duo.

"One of the wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation – or the ability to make objects fly." This guy was way too excited about teaching a simple spell. "Do you have your feathers?" The Gryffindor know-it-all that was now getting on Reece's last nerve waved her feather. "Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement that we've been practicing. Swish and flick." How long were these lessons again? "Everyone."

"Swish and flick." The class chorused, imitating the wand movement. Reece simply put his head down on the desk and ignored the instruction. He hated charms.

"Good, oh and pronounce it wingardium leviosa. Off you go then." In Reece's opinion this class had to be one of the most ridiculous things that he had ever sat through. He sat up lazily and took out his wand, pointing it at the feather on the desk. Just as he said the spell, bloody Granger managed to beat him. It was only because he wasted time being bored but still. She won. "Oh well done, see here everyone, Miss Granger and Mister Lestrange have done it." Hermione's proud smile faltered slightly when she noticed Reece leaning back against the wall lazily with his wand not even held correctly. At least she had done it first. Reece's day was brightened when he noticed the Weasel slumped over his books, having a strop over the whole competition between himself and Granger. Perhaps she could be a valuable ally? No, Gryffindors were the loyal ones.

Seamus, an irritating little Gryffindor for some reason decided to have another go, only to blow the feather up and dirty himself up in the process.

"Think we're going to need another feather over here Professor." Harry said in shock.

"No shit, really?" Reece muttered sarcastically under his breath. Pansy, Zabini and Draco all overheard the comment and burst out into a fit of snickers and chuckles until they were shushed.

When the lesson finally ended, Reece followed the four Gryffindor boys and listened to Weasel taking the mick out of one of his own. A sudden sound of quickened footsteps made Reece look to his right. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had heard Ronald. Granger stared at the ground as she barged past them. Well there's a reason to finally attack the ginger git. Reece lunged forward and shoved the small Weasley forward with so much force he fell to the ground.

"As much as I hate to say it, you're a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Get out of the hovel and learn some manners." Reece stood over him shouting, until he was pushed away by Dean Thomas. "Push me like that again and I'll put you in the ground." He hissed at Dean before turning on his heel. Hermione began walking again, and Reece guessed that she had stopped to watch the event.

After that blow up, Reece kept his head down in the common room until the Halloween feast. When he reached the hall with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle they went and took a seat at the far end of the Slytherin table. Reece watched as the three boys shoved endless amounts of sweets in their mouths. He couldn't eat. He felt sick. Even though it was in spite on the Weasel, Reece had defended the Gryffindor know-it-all. How embarrassing. Letting his well-sculpted mask slip for someone whose blood wasn't even pure.

"Troll! In the dungeon!" Everyone looked quickly at the DADA Professor. He was running down the middle of the hall, his arms flailing in fear. "Troll in the dungeon!" He yelled, coming to a halt. Dumbledore and McGonagall rose from their seats slowly and watched at the Defence Professor stood still as a statue. "Thought you ought to know." He said as he fell to the ground in a sudden feint. With that, the entire hall burst out into a fear stricken panic. Reece rose from his seat ever so slowly, a bored expression etching onto his features.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed, gaining the attention of everyone in the hall. "If everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons. Reece turned to join his house, but couldn't help but notice Snape looking tense all of a sudden. He quickly swept out of the door behind the teacher's table, leaving Reece full of questions. What on earth was he doing?

* * *

News of the bleeding Gryffindors defeating the troll travelled fast. Draco wouldn't stop going on and on and on about how even Crabbe and Goyle could have beaten one. They of course thought it was a compliment, but everyone else knew better. Reece sat at the table watching Snape closely. Daphne and Tracy had tried to talk to him multiple times during breakfast but he answered quickly, not allowing the conversation to continue. Now the head of Slytherin house was talking to Potter about Quidditch. That guy was clearly up to something.

"I can't wait to see Potter go flying off of his broom today." Draco spat as he sat across from Reece. Just as he was about to take a slice of toast, a large broom-shaped package was dropped in front of Harry. "You've got to be joking." He growled as he rose from the bench. "I've just lost my appetite. Come on Lestrange, let's go." Reece knew better than to argue with Draco when he was in a mood like this so he got up and left the hall along with his blonde friend.

Harry left the hall with Ron, broomstick in hand. He didn't get very far though, because as soon as he turned the corner, Reece and Draco were waiting for him.

"Ooh a Nimbus two thousand." Reece said with satirical interest.

"As if you think a broom like that is going to help you catch the snitch, Potter." Draco spat. His jealously and anger was clear, even Harry could see that Draco was ready to fight.

"Sod off Malfoy." Ronald countered poorly.

"I'm not going anywhere until Lestrange shows Potter how beating is done outside of Quidditch." Draco retorted as he folded his arms over his chest tightly.

"Letting your sidekick do your dirty work again Malfoy?" Harry asked as he puffed out his chest. Reece whipped out his wand immediately, taking huge offence. He was not Malfoy's sidekick. He was the mastermind. He had the control. Within seconds Reece had lunged forward, grabbed Harry's sweater and pressed his wand into the throat of the golden boy while he was at it.

"Just because I don't just insult with words doesn't mean I'm not able to outsmart you, Potter." Reece shoved him into a nearby wall. "You ever heard the story of how Rabastan Lestrange was locked up in Azkaban?" He whispered in a menacing tone. Harry shook his head slightly in reply as Reece continued to shove him into the stone. "My father got caught. He got caught torturing a witch and a wizard to insanity. Do you want to know who they were?" The two heard both Draco and Ron swallow a lump in their throats. "Frank and Alice _Longbottom_." With the harsh emphasis, Reece let him go and turned away, Draco following at his heel. Hopefully Potter and Weasel would never look twice at him again.

* * *

Reece stood in the crowd with the rest of the Slytherins and both teams began taking up their positions on the pitch. He couldn't help but roll his eyes when an annoying voice of a Gryffindor commentator rang out across the grounds.

"Welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season. Today's game, Slytherin verses Gryffindor." Just as he thought Lee Jordan had finished talking… "The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the pitch to begin the game."

"Now I want a nice, clean game." She said sternly with her hands on her hips. Naïve much? Every Slytherin knew that it would never be a clean game. If you can cheat and get away with it, why not go for it? Reece honestly couldn't wait to try out for a beater spot. It wasn't as good watching it from the crowd.

Right at the start of the game Angelina Johnson scored and earned ten points for Gryffindor. The goal certainly did not boost the Slytherin morale and a few older students in the crowd started to bad mouth the keeper – saying how it was an easy save and so on.

At one point Marcus Flint managed to have a good run with the quaffle. Good run meaning that he kicked and barged opponents out of the way. Unfortunately he wasn't able to earn the points as the smug Gryffindor keeper Wood managed to make the save.

Reece and Draco burst out laughing along with a few other Slytherins when Wood got knocked off his broom, and the comical snickers continued when Angelina went flying into a Gryffindor tower. This had to be one of the best, dirtiest games ever seen. And it was made even better when Potter lost control of his broom while pursuing the snitch. But then… all good things must come to an end, and Harry Potter got the snitch. Got, not caught. Swallowed the flaming thing leaving all Slytherins to mourn their loss to their rival house.

All of the Slytherins were not in a good mood that night, and Reece hid away from the furious older students in his dorm.


	5. Detention

Chapter 5

Unfortunately, Yaxley wasn't able to let Reece return home for Christmas as he was away in France doing business for the Ministry. The worst part was that every Slytherin in his year was going home for the break. Everyone but him.

He sat at the Slytherin table, watching the chess game between Potter and Weasel from behind his book. He'd taken the book about dark arts and defensive spells out of the library for something to do, but the game on the Gryffindor table caught his attention more.

On Christmas Day he woke up to find a couple of gifts. One from Yaxley, one from the Malfoys, one from Blaise and one from Pansy. Yaxley had sent him a black ring with the Lestrange family crest carved into it. He had no clue where Yaxley had found it but Reece loved it nonetheless. The note with the gift said that it used to be his father's long ago, and he felt a sudden connection when wearing it. The Malfoys had sent him some expensive sweets and Reece set himself a mental reminder to thank Narcissa and Lucius (as well as Draco) when he next saw them. Blaise had given him a smart new pair of shoes and Pansy had sent him a designer perfume. She had also written a note explaining that although he did not smell bad, he could smell better.

* * *

With that Christmas had passed and the snow had cleared just after everyone returned to Hogwarts. Reece was sauntering casually through the library, looking for a new book after returning the previous one. He was standing with his hands in his pockets when the bushy haired Gryffindor pranced past with a huge book in her arms.

"Mudblood, mudblood, muddy-muddy mudblood." He taunted in a sing-song tone. She whipped round to see who was being so loud in the library and came face to face with Reece.

"What do you want?" She asked in her bossy tone while glaring at him lightly.

"A good book if I'm honest. I've been through most of the good magical books in this bloody library and there's no way I'm going near the muggle section." He turned to look away from her and scanned the titles on the shelves for effect.

"Leave me alone Lestrange." She commanded as she turned back to walk off in the direction that she was headed.

"You wound me Granger. Pissing you off highlights my day." Reece retorted sarcastically.

"Then you're sick." Hermione shot back as she strut away quickly. He allowed the arrogant, Machiavellian grin to spread across his lips and devour his facial features.

"I know."

* * *

"I'm so sick of Potter." Draco spat as he and Reece walked around the grounds. The two had decided that they needed fresh air – and time away from Crabbe and Goyle. "And those two that he hangs around with." He was in the middle of his rant when Reece cut in rather suddenly.

"Speak of the devil." Draco follow his friend's line of sight to see the three on their way down to Hagrid's hut.

"Let's follow them and see what they're up to. Get them into trouble if we can." Draco said with a newfound enthusiasm. He set off at a slow jog in pursuit and Reece followed at his pace. Once they had reached the hut, Reece and Draco both peered through a window to see Hagrid carrying what looked like an egg over to the table.

"That's a dragon egg." Reece whispered confidently. He knew that dragons were banned and that keeping one was illegal. Hagrid would be in a lot of trouble if anyone found out. The two watched as the dragon exited the shell in spectacular fashion. That was until Hagrid spotted Draco peering through the glass. As soon as he had been spotted, Draco ran off and up the hill as fast as he could – quickly followed by Reece.

"Let's tell Professor McGonagall on the way past. She'll have their heads." Draco said breathlessly as they re-entered the school halls. "Professor," Draco said coolly as he swaggered into the classroom. Reece wandered in after him with a charming stride as Malfoy informed the head of the Gryffindor house. She managed to intercept them and the five were now in her classroom. Draco and Reece stood off to the side – Malfoy looking incredibly smug and Lestrange looking indifferent, whereas the golden trio stood in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Nothing. I repeat, nothing, gives a student the right to walk about the school at night." She began to lecture as Reece rolled his eyes. The woman could lecture for hours on end and not be at loss for words. "Therefore as punishment for your actions fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor,"

"Fifty?" Potter asked in disbelief as the other two shared a gutted glance.

"Each." Draco seemed to be on the verge of laughter once Minerva had said that they would lose one hundred and fifty points. "And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention." Reece frowned slightly and Draco's smug expression soon turned to one of confusion and annoyance.

"Excuse me Professor," Draco said as he stepped forward. "Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us?"

"No, you heard me correct Mister Malfoy. You see, as honourable as your intentions were you too were out of bed after hours." It was Potter's turn to look smug now. "You and Mister Lestrange will join your classmates in detention."

"Ha." Reece had finally spoken up on the matter. His body was still leaned against the desk smoothly and his face was emotionless. "You must be _insane_ to think that I'd serve a detention for something as petty as this."

"You think you're all that, don't you Mister Lestrange?" McGonagall asked coolly once she had calmed her shock after being spoken to the way she had been spoken to by a student. "Think that you're above everyone else along with Mister Malfoy?"

"Curiosity killed the _cat,_ Professor." Reece shot sharply. "But I guess I'll do the detention. Maybe make some new friends during that time." He smirked scarily at Harry and Ron.

"Off to bed now, all of you." Minerva was slightly shaken by his way with words. Everything he wanted to sound intimidating would sound threatening, and everything that he wanted to sound smooth was simply suave.

* * *

After what could have been described as banter between Hagrid and Filch, the five students along with Fang and Hagrid entered the forest. While they were trekking through the forest Hagrid discovered unicorn blood. He split the five off into two groups, Hermione and Ron with him and Draco, Reece, Harry and Fang.

"Wait 'till my father hears about this." Draco spat as Reece followed the two uninterested by the current predicament. He walked behind the other three but made sure to stay close enough to the lantern.

Suddenly Fang walked ahead and the three boys came across a tiny clearing. In that clearing was a black hooded figure, looming over the deceased unicorn. Draco screamed and ran as soon as he noticed the figure with Fang closely behind him. Reece glanced at Harry and noticed him touching his scar, then he looked back at the figure that was now on its way towards them.

"Potter, get back." Reece muttered as he took out the wand that he had refused to hand over to Hagrid earlier. He pointed the wand towards the leering figure, stepping back as it neared him. Harry had also fallen back against a stack of roots and the two were utterly helpless as Reece had no idea what spell would affect the cloaked creature. Just when hope seemed to be an impossible thing, a centaur leapt out of the clearing – frightening the figure enough to make it retreat.

"Harry Potter," He said as he made himself known. What was Reece? A root? He was there the whole time as well. "You need to leave, the forest is not safe at this time, especially for you."

"What was that thing you saved us from?" Well at least Potter remembered that he was standing right beside him.

"A monstrous creature." The centaur replied. "It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn; drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. If you slay something so pure, from the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" An oblivious Harry asked. Reece was still there, blending in with the roots and all – just in case you were wondering.

"Can you think of no one?" The centaur asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you mean to say, that that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking its blood, that was Voldemort?"

"Do you know what is hidden in this school at this very moment Mister Potter?" He asked Harry as he moved towards the two boys.

"The Philosopher's stone." Harry said as Hagrid approached the scene with the rest of the group in tow. Reece just stood like a lemon as the centaur and Hagrid exchanged a greeting. Once the detention was over, he head back to the Slytherin common room with one question on his mind.

What in the world was the Philosopher's stone?


	6. Simply healthier

Chapter 6

Reece persevered through the end of year exams. He knew that he and Draco had done well. But much to their dismay they both knew that Hermione Granger had done better. Somehow in class the bloody Gryffindor was always able to get higher than the top mark when Reece only achieved what was supposed to be the highest.

He sat in the common room listening to Pansy and Daphne slagging off another girl in their year. The two were completely opposite personality wise but still managed to be good friends. Reece had heard from Tracy that they had had their fall outs, but it seemed they were on good terms at the moment. Reece wasn't one for being fake. Quite the contrary he took pride in seeing the reactions when he said things to people's faces.

"I can't believe she said that though." Daphne said with disbelieving irritation. She? Said what? Reece just sat in the green armchair beside them pretending to know what they were talking about. "But I always thought Hannah was nice. She's all Hufflepuff and airy."

"That's what I thought until Tracy and Millicent told me what she had said to Lisa Turpin." Pansy sighed as the sour look on her face only got worse. "Everyone always judges us and talks about us even though they don't know us."

"Because you wear green." Reece grimaced at his own statement but the two nodded nonetheless. It was true. No one cared if they hurt a Slytherin's feelings, because it was expected that those who wore green didn't feel emotional pain. They were supposed to be the enemy, but nice people like Daphne and quiet people like Theodore didn't want that. Even if their families minded, Reece didn't think that they would have minded being sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Because we wear green!" Pansy said passionately as her hand gestures exploded – her arms flailing and waving in all directions. "I'm a bitch and I wear green, so automatically I'm the worst in the year. Hannah Abbott can't keep her mouth shut, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil spread rumours left, right and centre, and Lisa Turpin is always creating rumours off the top of her head. But because I'm cunning and ambitious, I'm the horrible one."

"I know that I'm disgusting but no one would have given me a chance anyway. They all think, Lestrange? Oh he must be the son of Bellatrix. But I'm not. Rabastan is my father, not Rodolphus. God this school is so frustrating." Reece made his feelings clear also.

"I'll be nice to anyone unless they give me a reason to do otherwise." Daphne said quietly as she tied her blonde hair into a quick ponytail. "But how can I be kind to people if they don't even give me the time of day?"

"I love Slytherin and everything it stands for, but I hate the prejudices that people have against us." Reece growled. "I know I've made a name for myself as the smart, violent sidekick of Draco but that's only because I fight back. So what if I retaliate?"

"You're not his sidekick Reece." Pansy said sympathetically. He may have been an arsehole on the outside but she and Daphne could see though some of his games. Reece was always one to put up a mask. And he never took it off. For anyone. "You may be his best friend, but the sidekick role is filled by Crabbe and Goyle. I swear they follow him around like they don't know what to do with their lives."

"Potter called me his sidekick." Reece mumbled dejectedly. "The golden boy himself called me his sidekick." He had now resorted to staring at his feet in an empty manner.

"I heard Draco talking about what you did after he said that though." Daphne cut in sharply. "Apparently you threw him against the wall and put your wand against his throat." Reece looked back up at the two girls seated across from him and gave them one of his trademark, menacing smirks. "Wow…" Daphne trailed off as her eyebrows knitted at the thought of his violent actions.

"I really hope you get a spot on the Quidditch team next year." Pansy said suddenly – the conversation reminding her of what Reece did to Harry during their first flying lesson. "You'll be able to let it all out at practice by hitting the bludger instead of Potter."

"Perhaps you're right Pans." Reece gave her a genuine smile. It wasn't one of his smirks or grins. It was a proper smile that made both sides of his mouth peak up and show his straight white teeth. "Thanks girls," He said as he got up from his chair, wanting to start getting ready for the end of year feast. "Both of you are the reason I'm only nasty between nine and five."

* * *

Reece sat between Pansy and Daphne at the feast. Draco was seated across from him with Crabbe and Goyle on either side, and Theodore and Blaise were seated a little further down the table. Somehow – without Reece even acknowledging it – he had gotten a lot closer to the two girls over the past few weeks. They made him smile without even realising they were doing it, and their unconditional bitching made Reece laugh from time to time. He and Draco were still also on decent terms. At times they grew distant but after a couple of weeks they would grow close again. Reece was just sick of the two buffoons that were seated either side of the blonde. They were dumb, boring and couldn't even understand the simplest parts of the English language at times. Nott and Zabini were cool guys. They were reserved and kept to themselves most of the time but still managed to be talkative at certain points of interest.

Then there was Potter. And Weasel. And the girl from the train, Granger. The three had done this, that and the other. But Reece didn't care, and it didn't look like Potter had even mentioned what had transpired in the forest. Ronald was just a downright idiot and Granger, well. She wouldn't be all that bad if she wasn't as bossy and annoying and muggle.

McGonagall tapped her glass softly, and Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Another year, gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points." Draco looked visibly chuffed as he had pretty much taken one hundred and fifty from them earlier on. A dull applause rang out for the last place house. "In third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points." There was a larger, humble applause for those in yellow. "In second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty six points." There was a soft cheer and applause for the second place winners. "And in first place, with four hundred and seventy two points, Slytherin house." Although the other three houses were not pleased, the Slytherins clapped in delight along with Professor Snape who was clapping quickly with a hidden sense of pride.

"Yes." Draco muttered with joy as he smirked at Ron Weasley.

"Yes, yes well done Slytherin, well done. However," Snape's face quickly turned to one of concealed shock. "Recent events must be taken into account." Snape glanced at Dumbledore who had decided to make a last minute change to the standings. "And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for cool use of intellect when others were in peril. Fifty points." The Gryffindors gave a warm applause and Malfoy looked visibly pissed off at Dumbledore's sudden point awarding. "Second, to Mister Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen in many years. Fifty points." Reece shook his head at Draco whose face quickly turned to thunder. "And third, to Mister Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house sixty points." Reece then turned his attention to the staff table and noticed Minerva McGonagall looking smug. "And finally. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points, to Neville Longbottom." The Gryffindor table screamed and applauded vigorously as they had now passed Slytherin by a mere ten points. "Assuming that my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order."

"Old fool." Draco spat as the decorations changed from green to red.

"Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" Dumbledore announced. The other three houses in the hall were jumping with joy and celebrating with glee. The Slytherin table just watched on. Disappointed. They would have won by a mile if it wasn't for the stupid point addition at the end. Draco took of his hat and threw it down on the table in frustration. Bloody, bleeding lions.

* * *

Soon they were back at the station and Reece wasted no time boarding the train. Instead of sitting with Draco and the two henchmen, he sat in a compartment with Blaise, Daphne and Pansy. On the way back, Blaise teased Pansy mercilessly. Apparently Tracy had told him that Pansy had told her that she fancied Draco. It seemed Zabini would not let it go. Daphne and Reece were entertained by the spat that the two were having and eventually gave up on trying to stop it. It took around an hour, but Blaise finally got her to admit that she had a crush on Malfoy.

Pansy had then steered the conversation in Reece's direction – and he wanted to hex her for it. Daphne had started nagging and pestering him about how he should be more open with his friends. He finally cut her off and told the group that he wasn't exactly keen on the concept of relationships and much rather preferred something more casual. Blaise knew exactly what his friend meant and began snickering at the blunt opinion whereas Daphne and Pansy began badgering him, asking what he was insinuating.

It turned out that the people in the compartment were healthier for Reece than Draco ever was. But how long would it take for Reece to realise that Malfoy brought out the Lestrange in him?


	7. Ladies and Gentlemen

Book 2

Chapter 7

Reece had a crap summer. Mr Yaxley had been in a foul mood for most of it and when Reece asked what was wrong, Yaxley would dismiss it as work related issues. He had been owling Draco, Pansy, Daphne and Blaise all summer and had occasionally sent a letter or two to Theodore. Because of Yaxley's mood Reece spent most of his time playing Quidditch and practicing his beating skills on all sorts of things. He had spot up noticeably and his body seemed to be in even better shape due to the heavy amount of exercise that he had been doing. When he wasn't training Reece spent his time reading all that was in Yaxley's library with one goal in mind. Beating that flaming mudblood in all of their classes.

As he was supposed to be shopping for school supplies with Draco and his father, Reece chose to wear a black suit with an emerald green tie fastened around the collar of his white shirt. He spent a long time on his hair, trying to make it stick up perfectly without any hair products such as gel. Arrow had repeatedly told him that he looked just as cute with the quiff flat. But Reece didn't like it in that messy sort of way as it was long enough to hang over his eyes slightly.

Lucius took the two second year Slytherins to Diagon Alley and they got straight to purchasing items as there was no need to withdraw such a small amount of galleons from Gringots.

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" Draco spat in distain as he read the list of books that were required for the new school year. Purchasing the new DADA books was one of the first things that they decided to do. And while Gilderoy emerged from the back of the shop, Reece and Draco took up residence at the top of the stairs leaving Lucius to wade his way around a few witches at the back of the store.

"Can already tell this Lockhart is a right prick. Magical Me? What a load of rubbish." Reece snarled to Draco as they both casually flicked through the pages of books that they had randomly picked up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mister Gilderoy Lockhart." A voice announced as a generous applause was given by those in the shop.

"What an absolute tool." Draco added to Reece's earlier statement grumpily. They were whispering and snarling at the fact that they had to purchase anything to do with him when a certain name caught their attention.

"It can't be Harry Potter." Lockhart said in disbelief. Draco tensed up and turned up his nose at the name of his rival, whereas Reece only rolled his eyes. Only Potter would get noticed in a bookstore. "Nice big smile Harry, together you and I will make the front page." The two heard the sound of a photo being taken. "Ladies and gentlemen what an extraordinary moment this is…"

"He's so arrogant that he seems fake." Reece uttered under his breath accidentally. Draco raised a calm eyebrow at him but Lestrange only shrugged it off. Reece turned around to notice Malfoy peering over the smooth wood and down at the scene below. He knew that Draco was jealous. But Reece could also tell that Draco was not going to let this one slide. So he readied himself for a confrontation.

Draco had moved to the stairs during the end of Lockhart's speech and was watching the three older Weasley brothers in the shop subtly. Reece remained at the top of the stairs, leaning over the wooden railing casually. As Potter pushed his way out of the crowd, Draco ripped a page out of a book – pocked it – and moved quickly to intercept Harry.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Malfoy said with fast aggression as he moved in front of Harry. The four youngest Weasley's had moved to flank Harry, not knowing of Reece's position. "Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." At that moment the small ginger girl with a dirty face stepped up to Draco.

"Leave him alone." Ginny Weasley said sternly.

"Look at that Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend." Draco quickly retorted with less of a spit than his previous statements.

"Well if it isn't my favourite Gryffindors." Reece hummed as the descended the stairs with a charming elegance in his stride. "Oh with more gingers added to the mix, how fun." He reached the last step and moved between Ginny and Draco within a flowing movement. "No need to cause a scene Weaselette." He drawled, speaking down to Ginny as if she had the same amount of brain cells as Crabbe and Goyle. Making sure to keep the movements calm and suave, Reece adjusted his tie slowly while looking at the twins. "Voices crack yet?" Draco sniggered rudely until he was stopped by a sudden snake head clamping down on his shoulder.

"Now, now Draco. Play nicely." Lucius said as Draco stepped aside; leaving Reece standing between the opposing sides. "Mister Potter," He said with a knowing smile. "Lucius Malfoy, we meet at last." Harry accepted the gloved hand as he had no other choice, and Lucius pulled him forward – moving Harry's hair and revealing the famous scar. "Your scar has legend. As well as the wizard who gave it to you." Hermione Granger was now approaching the group with a book under her arm.

"Voldemort killed my parents." Harry said courageously, standing up to the former death eater and saying the name of the Dark Lord. "He was nothing more than a murderer."

"You must be very brave, to mention his name." Lucius pushed Harry backwards slightly as he spoke. "Or foolish."

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said boldly as Lucius turned to face her.

"When are you going to learn to keep your gob shut Granger?" Reece mumbled heatedly to the girl beside him. She was one of the most annoying people that he had ever come across. The older Malfoy shot Reece a tiny glare that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, and Reece bowed his head to break eye contact.

"And you must be Miss Granger." Hermione glared at Lucius but it by no means fazed him. "Yes, Draco's told me all about you. And your parents." Of course he would have. She was the one that beat Reece and Draco in every subject. Reece had managed to snag the second place spot and Draco squeezed third much to Narcissa's disappointment. "Muggles aren't they?" Lucius turned to look at the others again. "Let me see; red hair, vacant expressions," He took Ginny's book out of her cauldron. "Tatted, second-hand books. You must be the Weasleys." Arthur had now made his way over to the group and didn't seem overly happy about who was speaking to his children.

"Children, do you mind heading outside?" Arthur asked in a hasty rush.

"Well, well, well, Weasley senior."

"Lucius." Arthur replied cautiously.

"Must be tiring at the Ministry Arthur, all those extra raids. I do hope they're paying you overtime. But judging by the state of this," Lucius looked down at the used schoolbook in his hand. "I'd say not. Why make a disgrace to the name wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard Malfoy."

"Clearly." Lucius' sudden vague comment made Mr Weasley glare at him, confused. "Associating with muggles," He stepped forward and sneakily placed a second book back in the cauldron with the one he had taken out earlier. Reece noticed the cheeky mind game that was being played, and he really wanted to ask Malfoy what the book was later. "And I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work." Lucius drawled as he turned to leave, Draco swiftly moving and Reece standing casually with his hands in his pockets.

"See you at school." Draco said with a quick raise of the eyebrows as he followed his father. Reece strolled forward casually and stopped in front of a raging Arthur. He smirked with fake manners as he stuck out his left hand to Mr Weasley. Arthur glared down at the hand and Reece put it back in his trouser pocket slowly.

"You lot are no fun." He grinned at Ron. "See _you_ at school. I look forward to pissing you all off as much as I did last year."

"And I look forward to watching someone wash your mouth out with soap, Lestrange." Hermione piped up from the end of the line. Reece moved once again and stopped just in front of her. He looked down at her (as he was around the same height as Malfoy) and snarled silently.

"Granger, your compliments make me all warm and fuzzy inside." Reece whispered satirically, not allowing the others to hear what he was saying to her. "You have a way with words. But tell me, how does it feel having all that anger bottled up inside you? Don't you just want to let it all out by taking a swipe at me?" He coaxed, daring her to attack him in public.

"Tell me how it feels to be poisoned by hatred." Hermione shot back, her tone the same level as his. The shop was simply too noisy for Harry and Ron to hear what was being said.

"Touché." Reece smiled. Hermione's eyebrow flinched slightly as he drawled the single word and before she could say something else, Reece turned to leave. He didn't look back at the group, and met up with Draco and Lucius outside. Hermione was left in confusion. How could they have just traded metaphors so quickly and allowed it to be ended like it did?

* * *

Reece grimaced at Granger's words once Arrow had left him alone in his room. Poisoned by hatred? He wasn't poisoned by hatred. If people did him wrong, he loved to make their lives a misery. If anyone was poisoned it was the Gryffindors. And the Hufflepuffs. And most of the Ravenclaws. Reece believed that Slytherin was the target of hatred, not those he chose to anger and tease.


	8. Some casual violence

Chapter 8

For the second year running, Reece boarded the Hogwarts train with Draco. They both pushed and shoved other young students out of the way in search for a quiet compartment. Neville Longbottom seemed to be making is way through the door, struggling to get through it with his robes in hand. Draco simply brushed past the small Gryffindor, but Reece couldn't just walk past. It was simply too tempting. His casual stride was interrupted by a quick step, and Reece pushed forward with power – evidently shoulder barging Neville. Neville bounced roughly into the far side of the door frame, squeaking in pain as he stood up straight after the impact.

"Watch where you're going Longbottom." Reece chided mockingly. Draco had carried on in search for a place to sit, but Reece stayed in case Neville wanted to spit out a silly retort. He looked like he was about to say something to the Slytherin, but another voice cut in from inside the compartment.

"You were the one that bumped into him." Said the bossy Hermione Granger.

"Not you again." Reece rolled his eyes as Neville stepped back quickly, allowing Hermione to take up residence where he stood. "Learn to keep your fat mouth shut. It already got you into trouble at the bookshop, don't let it trip you up now." She stood her ground sternly, glaring fiercely at one of the main Slytherin bullies.

"It's called sticking up for your friends." Hermione fired back bluntly. Reece's jaw locked at he placed one arm on the frame, causing his blazer to rise slightly. He was wearing exactly what he had worn at Diagon Alley, but this time his shirt was black not white.

"Don't push me Granger. Sit down, shut up, and let me talk to Longbottom." The tone was so harsh that she took a step back. Reece's eyes had darkened noticeably, and although the golden trio wouldn't admit it to anyone – he was quite scary. Malfoy was a prick, but Reece was intimidating. "I believe he and I have a few family disputes to settle." With that disgusting comment about the Longbottoms, Neville shot forward.

"Don't talk about them!" Neville screeched as he stuck out both arms and pushed Reece with as much force as possible. Reece stumbled back in shock, but regained his balance and composure within seconds.

"Perhaps I should follow in my father's footsteps, send you there as well Longbottom." Neville made a dive but Reece was prepared for it. He caught the Gryffindor by the front of his robes and swung him round powerfully. Neville hit the corridor wall across from the compartment roughly and Reece held him up so that they were eye to eye. "Maybe not yet though." He muttered as he dropped Neville so that his feet were back on the ground. Reece let go of the robes, straightened them out, and then without warning planted a forceful punch right into Neville's ribs. Neville fell to the floor instantly, winded by the sheer impact of the fist.

"Go away Lestrange." Hermione somewhat howled as she swooped down to Neville's side. Reece didn't argue as he fixed the position of his shirt cuffs. He turned casually and went to find the compartment that Draco had gone into before the whole fiasco.

"Well, what happened?" Draco asked with his nose high as Reece sat across from him. Next to Malfoy was Goyle, and opposite was Crabbe and now Reece.

"Knocked the air right out of him." He replied smugly while fixing his green tie. Draco chuckled, therefore the two behemoths also laughed.

"Father said that your father would be proud of you Lestrange." Draco informed.

"That means a lot." Reece said quietly. He did not expect Malfoy to come out with something like that. "All I want is to live up to the family name. Stay on the family tree."

* * *

Reece next to Blaise and Daphne at the feast. Across the table was Draco, Pansy and the two large boys whom were eating like animals.

"It seems Pansy has decided to take a different approach." Reece commented to the blonde girl beside him as he subtly observed the way that Pansy was flirting with Draco.

"She's gone for a more full on method in hope he'll now notice her." Daphne replied quietly. "How do you think Draco's going to react to it?"

"Not well." Reece muttered dryly. Pansy was now leaning over him, trying to reach the potatoes that were clearly too far down the table for her to reach. "Although sometimes it doesn't look like it, he's quite a reserved person. Don't get me wrong, she's alright, but I don't see Draco taking an interest in the near future."

"So you're saying he might eventually warm up to the whole, in your face attitude?" Daphne raised an eyebrow questionably and Reece shrugged in reply.

"Only time will tell."

"I guess so." Daphne sighed. "I don't think a little rejection will stop her advances though. She's got her heart set on him."

"Why?" Reece asked. It was quite strange that she was already focused on him in Reece's opinion. Pansy was quite pretty, definitely one of the better looking Slytherin girls. So why should she waste her time on Draco so soon?

"Not a clue. It's like the idea of someone fancying you." Daphne pouted playfully and Reece frowned at her. "There's no reason anyone would fancy a Slytherin meanie such as yourself."

"That hurts. I'm good looking though; way better than Draco." Daphne laughed and shook her head. Reece smirked one of his best smirks at her and lifted his eyebrows. She soon shut up.

"You're alright. But you know it."

"What's wrong with me knowing that I'm attractive?" He frowned, ignoring the fact that she only said he was okay.

"There's a fine line between confidence and arrogance." Daphne had started speaking as if she were giving him a life lesson. "You've crossed the line and probably walked a mile." Reece shrugged. So what? "For a lot of girls confidence is attractive, but arrogance is a huge turn off. No girl wants to compete for time in the mirror."

"Well then I'll buy my future girlfriend a mirror so we can both have one." He said casually, picking up his goblet and taking a sip.

"A good suggestion, but no. Girls need to feel comfortable around you, so it can't seem like you're judging their hair because yours is perfect." Daphne lectured.

"You think my hair's perfect?"

"No." She fired quickly. "I think it would be cuter flat to be honest." He thought about it. Longer than he thought about it when Arrow had suggested it.

"But it looks smarter when it's in a quiff like this." Reece argued.

"Yeah, it's smarter. But the bed-head look could be quite attractive on you." Daphne was silently critiquing his hair as she spoke. "All in all it's not as bad as Malfoy's, but maybe you should just brush it forward with your hand when you wake up tomorrow. If I see you in the common room and I'm wrong, I'll tell you. Deal?"

"Deal." Reece mumbled reluctantly after a few moments.

"I'll have you know I'm never wrong when it comes to fashion." She added once the deal had been set. "Say goodbye to the porcupine Lestrange." Daphne was incredibly smug, and Reece just glared at her jokingly before turning and cutting a small slice of cheesecake.

"You don't want a bigger slice?" Blaise Zabini commented once he had swallowed the large piece of chocolate cake he had shovelled in moments before.

"I don't like to eat large portions of sweets and stuff. Like, I'll have a huge roast dinner, or a giant full English but I'd rather not get fat." Blaise snorted at the answer and Reece simply shrugged at him as he ate the piece that was on the end of his fork.

"You sound like one of those fitness gurus. A large breakfast is fine, but not much sweets as they will make you gain weight much faster." Blaise said mockingly. What was it? Pick on Reece day? Comments about his hair? Now about his eating habits?

"Laugh now but you'll be the one sitting on your arse when all of the girls are chasing after the hot, Slytherin Quidditch beater." Reece said without even a hint of humour. Blaise had no retort, and just turned – in defeat – to talk to Theodore who was sitting to his right.


	9. Quidditch

Chapter 9

"The bed-head style is cute, but it isn't you." Daphne said as she observed Reece's hair. She was faffing around with it, moving it to the side, and brushing bits backward. He just wanted some breakfast before Herbology but she wasn't letting him leave. "The swept back look is more you."

"So you're admitting that I was right?" Reece asked cheekily as she pushed some of the chocolate brown hair back from his face. "You've been standing on your tip-toes for like, twenty minutes. Don't you want some breakfast before the first lesson?" She simply ignored his statement and stepped back to look at her work.

"The swept back quiff style is way better than the whole porcupine thing." Daphne said as she placed her hands on her hips thoughtfully. Reece opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off quickly. "And yes, there is a huge difference. This way the quiff isn't as high and porcupine like. It's more off a model hairstyle if you ask me."

"Alright, alright I trust your expertise. Now can we please go and get some bloody food? You're starving me here." For the first time in ages he didn't care how his hair looked. All Reece wanted was some food.

When the two reached the hall it was quite busy. They went and sat with Pansy and Tracy Davis who seemed to be gossiping intently. Tracy was leaning over her toast, her hair almost touching the butter as they spoke. The two turned their attention to Daphne and Reece sharply as they sat down. Daphne next to Tracy, and Reece beside Pansy.

"Done something new with your hair Lestrange?" Tracy asked as she critiqued the slight, noticeable change. Reece ignored her at first, piling bacon, eggs and beans onto his plate. He only acknowledged her when Daphne kicked his foot under the table.

"I let her do it today." Reece nodded his head forward, gesturing to Daphne. "Unfortunately I haven't seen it yet, so please tell me if it doesn't look good."

"Well you certainly look even hotter than usual." Pansy said bluntly. She was always one to give honest opinions, no matter what situation she was in. "I'd say Daphne's done a good job." Daphne was clearly pleased with herself and sat with her nose a little high.

"Yeah." Tracy agreed although her attention was elsewhere. "You seem to be the guilty pleasure of many girls in our year."

"What?" Both Reece and Daphne asked at the same time. He had now polished off most of the food on his plate and was reaching for his goblet, waiting for her to elaborate on her sudden comment.

"They're all staring." She whispered to the four. "Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil _and_ Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff – oh I'm not letting this one go, Hannah will definitely hear about this. Even some of the Gryffindors are sneaking glances Lestrange; Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown – Jesus Christ nearly all of them are, even," Tracy spluttered. "Even G-Granger keeps glancing out of the corner of her eye."

"Doubt it." Reece snorted rudely after getting over the initial shock. "I winded Longbottom in front of her on the train. The only look I'll be getting off the mudblood is loathing. As for the rest of them, they're all probably just staring while thinking of how to spread around the fact that I'm sitting with girls and not with Malfoy." The three girls shook their heads at his dismissal. It was obvious; to them.

In Herbology Reece chose to stand beside Pansy and Blaise rather than Draco. Unfortunately for him Hermione Granger was standing on the other side of Pansy – much to the dismay of the latter. Reece could just sense that it was one of those lessons. One of those that she wouldn't shut up in.

"Morning everyone." Professor Sprout said rather cheerily as she entered the greenhouse. No one really paid attention, and Reece just stood with his hands in the pockets of his robes, bored. She tapped on a nearby plant pot noisily to gain attention and everyone's conversations died down quickly. "Morning everyone." She repeated unnecessarily.

"Morning Professor Sprout." The class chorused. Reece didn't bother saying anything. He never did.

"Welcome to greenhouse trees second years, now gather round everyone." The whole class took a step forward. "Now today we're going to re-pot mandrakes." She announced while picking up a pot that was behind her. "Can anybody here tell me the properties of a mandrake root?" Sprout asked as Hermione's hand shot up unsurprisingly. "Yes? Miss Granger." Reece knew the answer. He usually knew but just didn't bother to put up his hand. Hermione Granger could keep the know-it-all reputation for as long as she wanted, Reece really wasn't bothered.

"The mandrake or…" Reece rolled his eyes at her annoying voice, and at the fact that the author was too lazy to spell the next word. "… Is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state. It's also quite dangerous, the mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Excellent." Professor Sprout jeered excitedly. "Ten points to Gryffindor." The Gryffindor students were over the moon about the early points that had been awarded, but Reece didn't need to look down the line to know that Malfoy was seething.

"Now as our mandrakes are still only seedlings, the cries won't kill you yet. They'll only knock you out for several hours which is why I've given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection." Sprout said with strict authority. "Will you please put them on right away?" Reece picked them up and made sure that they didn't touch the top of his head. It seemed Draco had the same idea about what angle to put them on at. "Quickly." She said as Crabbe and Goyle struggled to work out what to do with them. "Flaps tight down and watch closely. You grasp your mandrake firmly, and pull it…" She yanked it out of the pot and an ear shattering scream erupted from the mandrake. Quite a few students put their hands over the muffs as she explained what to do next. Reece was observing other people's reactions and sniggered when he witnessed Neville faint. "Eh, Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs." Reece smirked and Malfoy also had the same reaction.

"No ma'am, he's just fainted." Seamus Finnegan announced rather rudely.

"Yes, well, just leave him there." Sprout said with a careless wave of her hand. "Well off you go, plenty of pots to go around. Grasp your mandrake and pull." And with instruction the whole class yanked their mandrake out of the pot in front of them. Reece almost lobbed the mandrake in the other pot and looked down the line to see Draco glaring heatedly at his.

* * *

The hall was packed, and Reece sat tightly between Tracy and Daphne. At least he wasn't squashed between Crabbe and Goyle. A tatty old owl that looked to be on its last legs flew into the hall and grabbed everyone's attention. It attempted to land in front of Ronald Weasley, but went soaring into a bowl of crisps instead. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle found it most amusing and laughed along with the rest of the hall. Reece also chuckled at the colour of Weasley's face. He was red with embarrassment.

"Ay up, Weasel's got a howler." Marcus Flint commented quietly, his teeth sticking out as he spoke. Seamus then said something along the same lines and Longbottom told him to open it. The Slytherins began laughing again while he spoke. Ron opened the envelope and the hall fell silent as everyone was anxious to hear what it was going to say.

"Ronald Weasley!" An angry, strained voice bellowed from the envelope. "How dare you steal that car? I am absolutely disgusted! Your father's now facing an inquiry at work and it is entirely your fault. If you put another toe out of line, we'll bring you straight home." The envelope then turned and spoke in a more calm tone. "Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." Ginny Weasley seemed to be incredibly embarrassed by the sudden mention. Once the letter had finished, the entire Slytherin table burst out into fits of laughter. Even some of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors joined in.

"Oh that brought tears to my eyes." Tracy commented once the laughter died down. "I'd hate to have a mother like that though, embarrassing me in front of the whole school."

* * *

Reece sat right at the back of the class next to Blaise. He wanted nothing to do with Gilderoy Lockhart. The guy was more self-absorbed than he was, and that was saying something.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me." Reece's lips curled into a scowl. He wasn't funny, and was most certainly not, by any means cool. "Gilderoy Lockhart," He announced, descending the stairs smoothly. "Order of Merlin, third class. Honorary member of the Dark Arts Defence League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's most charming smile award." Lockhart flashed the smile that had apparently won him an award and Reece grimaced. This guy was purely a tool. "But enough talk about that, I didn't get rid of a Banshee by smiling at it." Ha-ha-ha funny. "Now, be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind." He tapped the covered cage and it rattled. "You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know that no harm can come to you whilst I am here. But I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them!"

"Cornish Pixies?" Seamus asked as a few naïve pupils started to laugh.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." Lockhart repeated. Reece was ready to walk out the door. He knew what they could do as he had come across some in the woods near Mr Yaxley's home once before. They were like really annoying friends that leeched onto people, and he couldn't be bothered dealing with the blasted things if they were let out. "Laugh if you want Mister Finnegan, but they can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them." As soon as he let them out Reece grabbed the books on his desk and walked out the door behind him. From outside he could hear the mayhem and screaming students. He stood and watched as people filtered out and couldn't help but laugh at Draco who seemed to be incredibly panicked.

Saved himself from a lot of embarrassment there.

* * *

Marcus Flint, Slytherin's Quidditch captain seemed to be a bearer of good news. Reece sat in the common room with Zabini and Nott, conversing casually and discussing the day's events when Flint wandered over – his teeth sticking out in what was supposed to be a smile.

"I want you on the team Lestrange. We've got a new seeker this year; Malfoy. And there's an empty beater spot 'cause one of our guys left last year." Flint said to Reece, ignoring the two other boys.

"Yeah." Reece replied almost too casually. "I'm game."

"Good. Mr Malfoy has generously bought everyone on the team a brand new Nimbus two thousand and one. I'll give you yours tomorrow so you're ready for the first practice." He explained as Reece nodded his head at the instructions. A brand new Nimbus for everyone was a good way to get on the team without trying out. "You'd better not disappoint, because I'm expecting a lot. I've heard you're violent, and I want to see you play as dirtily violent as possible."

Only an hour after that Flint approached again. He was dressed in his Quidditch attire and had two brooms. One in his left hand and one in his right. "Your new stuff should be in your room. He's the broom I mentioned as well." Marcus handed Reece the broom and Reece glanced down at the parchment in his hand. "Go get changed now and meet us all in here." Without arguing, Reece did as he was told.

The group of Slytherins were on their way to the pitch when they were intercepted by Wood and the rest of the Quidditch team.

"Where do you think you're going Flint?" Wood questioned as the two teams entered a standoff.

"Quidditch practice." Marcus replied as if it was their right.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Oliver Wood argued.

"Easy. I've got a note." Flint said cockily as he held out the parchment. Wood snatched it as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley walked over to see what was going on.

"I Professor Severus Snape hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today as they need to train their new seeker and beater." All of the Gryffindor team looked reasonably annoyed and Wood just looked back at his rival. "A new seeker? A new beater? Who?" Draco stepped out of the group smugly, and Reece just moved into view by standing next to the captain.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Draco moved his broom intentionally. "And we're not all that's new this year."

"Those are Nimbus two thousand and one's?" Ron commented in disbelief. "How did you get those?"

"Really Weasel? The whole team had no idea what type of broom they were." Reece said sarcastically as the Gryffindors admired the new brooms. "They were a gift from Draco's father, believe it or not."

"You see, unlike some, my father can afford the best." Draco spat coolly at Ron who looked to be on his last nerve.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." Hermione said sassily as soon as Draco had finished speaking, taking the heat off of Ron. Reece stepped up to her swiftly and smirked down at her rather sadistically.

"And you're suggesting that what I did on the train didn't prove that I'm a good _beater_?" Reece whispered, drawling out the last word. "It was a good hit, wouldn't you say? Knocked the wind right out of him." Draco had now edged forward and was trying to copy Reece's menacing stare. It was definitely not as good, and Granger stared right back at him sternly, avoiding Reece's threatening gaze.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Hermione didn't reply to Draco's statement. Reece along with the other Slytherins snickered, whereas the Gryffindors all looked enraged. George Weasley looked ready to pounce, and the girls where screaming things along the lines of 'how dare you?'

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy." Ron said as he took out his wand. "Eat slugs." Draco seemed scared for a second, but the fear soon disappeared when the Weasel was sent flying backwards by his own spell. Reece burst out laughing with the rest of the team, and while they were checking on the idiot, Draco, Flint and Pucey fell to the floor. They were all clutching their stomachs, trying to hold in the laughter. Ron then threw up his first slug and the noise level of the Slytherins only rose considerably.


	10. A surprising Slytherin

Chapter 10

" **Let me rip you. Let me kill you. Kill, kill, kill."**

"What's gotten into you Lestrange?" Draco asked as his features scrunched together in worry and confusion. Reece, Draco and a pile of students were moving through the school aimlessly for film plot reasons. He was near to vacant with a face full of emptiness and Malfoy was slightly fazed.

"Nothing." Reece quickly replied as he was snapped out of the daze. "Could have sworn I heard something, that's all." Unknown to all but one, Reece had indeed heard something. A sadistic, smooth voice that was threatening the life of someone that was possibly nearby. "Hey, look at those sneaky bastards." He pointed to a line of spiders that seemed to be scuttling down the hall in the opposite direction that the group was heading.

"Spiders?" Theodore Nott asked from behind them. "Christ, I hate the blasted things." Crabbe and Goyle giggled blunderingly but soon stopped when Draco gave them a look that told them to be quiet.

" **Kill."**

"Ah shut the fuck up." Reece uttered under his breath. It was as if he was the only one that was able to hear the whispering. Who was it going to kill? Why was it even talking, and more importantly why could he hear it? Under the tough guy mask – it was creeping him out. The crowd of students had now started walking along a corridor that's floor was covered by a thin layer of water. The three Gryffindors were already standing in front of what looked to be… oh hell no. Was that blood? And a dead cat? Filch's cat? Well at least the bloody thing won't be grassing people up now; props to whoever hung it up. Reece couldn't help but think like this as it was true.

"Enemies of the heir beware?" Draco spoke loudly as if it was the most bizarre thing in the world. "You'll be next mudbloods." He spat while turning his focus to Granger. The two were glaring at each other while Reece just stared up at the wall.

"What's going on 'ere? Go on make way, make way." Filch snarled as he pushed through the crowd of students further down the corridor. "Potter what were you…?" Filch stopped speaking immediately when he noticed his beloved cat strung up by its tail. "Mrs Norris. You've murdered my cat." Harry started shaking his head in denial at the accusation but Filch continued. "I'll kill ya. I'll kill ya."

"Argus. Argus-" Dumbledore froze for a brief second when he saw the writing on the wall. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." No one dared argue and turned to leave hastily. "Everyone except you three." He pointed at Harry and co. Draco snarled but turned quickly but Reece on the other hand waited a few moments. He moved to his left and put his palm against the wall, attempting to somehow hear the voice once again. McGonagall – who had been ushering students away – glared sternly at him.

"Something you want to say Mister Lestrange?" She asked strictly.

"I don't want to say anything Professor." Reece replied quietly, his attention elsewhere.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Dumbledore questioned as he observed the cat.

"Waiting." He answered quietly. Reece had now moved a few steps back, trying to see if a different part of the wall would work.

"Waiting for what?" McGonagall snapped shrewdly. She would not have a repeat of last year in front of fellow staff members.

"It."

* * *

Snape had appeared during McGonagall's lesson (much to her annoyance) and dragged Reece up to Dumbledore's study and left him there without explanation. He knew not to touch anything just in case, so he just stood by the desk waiting for Dumbledore to arrive.

"Ah Mister Lestrange, I'm glad you haven't left." Albus said calmly as he entered his office space. "Take a seat." Reece obliged and sat in a chair that was in front of the desk. Dumbledore reached his chair and slumped down into it, his posture faltering slightly. "What is 'it'?"

"I don't know." He shrugged quickly, avoiding saying something cheeky or rude. "A voice."

"A voice." Dumbledore repeated as his voice wavered a little. "If it is true, and the chamber of secrets has been opened, it is possible you heard the voice of the creature that mythically inhabits the space." Reece just looked at the headmaster, his face full of confusion and doubt. "Perhaps… no." He cut himself of slowly. "Maybe so. Do you know of the Hogwarts founders Reece?"

"Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yes." Dumbledore muttered to himself. This guy was pretty nuts in Reece's opinion. "Please keep what I am about to tell you to yourself," Reece nodded, agreeing the confidentiality. "It is widely known that Salazar was quite set in his ways, only wanting pureblood wizards to attend the school. But those were not the only ways that he was set in. Slytherin had a sibling. An older sister that was almost completely wiped from history."

"And why's that important?" Reece asked rather arrogantly.

"The reason she was removed from the history of wizardry was quite simple. She was in love with a woman. Bear in mind this was over a thousand years ago, so being exiled like this was not out of the ordinary. It is important because everyone knows that he-who-must-not-be-named was a decedent of Salazar Slytherin – an heir if you will. However, only few know of the second Slytherin. Therefore no one ever knew if there was an heir on her side." Dumbledore paused. His eyes were full of conflicted twinkles and darkness. "That is until now. Legend says that a monstrous creature lives in the chamber, awaiting the heir of Slytherin. So I must ask you, have you spoken to it?"

"I don't even know how to speak to bloody creatures." Reece spat in disgust. He was certainly not going to let the blame be pinned on him. "For crying out loud I haven't heard anything like that before. It was only when we were near the cat that I heard it, hissing the word kill and stuff."

"I'm going to presume that you read and absorb knowledge Reece. Tell me if I'm wrong as I'm just going off of your exam results." Reece shook his head as he did enjoy knowing things that others didn't. "Can you guess what the creature is? As you've said it does hiss." Dumbledore seemed to play a lot of games and Lestrange didn't like it at all.

"Unless it's a snake," Reece said without thinking properly. Only when Dumbledore's eyebrow rose did it click. "Shit."

"Mind your language." Albus scolded.

"There's supposed to be a basilisk down there?"

"That is what the legend says." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "And only the heir – who can speak and understand parseltongue – can control it." He stopped abruptly and took a sweet out of the bowl on his desk. "Therefore, I am suggesting that as you can hear a voice, you could possibly be the lost ancestor of the Slytherin family." Reece wasn't overly shocked, he was just doubting the theory. "As I said I don't want this leaving this room. First of all I cannot be one hundred percent certain. And second of all if people thought you petrified Filch's cat I'd have to take action."

"You're saying that only I can control this thing if it's real?" Maybe a bit of power would do him good.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. But I ask you not to try and contact or control this monster. If it is being handled by someone, or something you may only rile it up even more. And if that's the case I can't risk lives having you stay in Hogwarts." Dumbledore said; the doubt in his voice as clear as day.

* * *

Reece was in the library searching for two things. One, someone to harass/annoy. And two, a book that had information about basilisks and parseltongue in. He was walking past a row when a certain someone caught his eye. Number one, check. Hermione Granger was reaching for a book and Reece couldn't just leave her be. Potter and the Weasel weren't even anywhere in sight. He stood right behind her, looking over her shoulder at the book she had just picked out.

"Moste Potente Potions?" He muttered observationally. "It isn't even spelt right." Hermione circled round to face him quickly; clearly not liking the fact that she was in a vulnerable position. Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to speak, just as he cut in. "Why'd you need a book like that mudblood?"

"A bit of light reading, for your information." She scowled in reply. Something was keeping her there. Although the horrid Slytherin may have followed her if she went to find Ron and Harry, she replied to him as if it was a preferred option.

"I highly doubt that." Reece laughed in a way that was far from pleasant. "A polyjuice potion no less? Interesting." He drawled smoothly, placing his hands behind his back and leaning over her slightly.

"Just leave me alone." Hermione whispered bossily.

"Quite a difficult potion to make that is." Reece raised his eyebrows thoughtfully, ignoring her previous statement.

"So?" She asked sassily. The book was now held tightly under her arm and Reece couldn't help but chuckle silently.

"Don't just dismiss me 'cause I'm mean Granger. I was second in the exams last year, so that means I'm nearly as good as you. Therefore, I would like to offer my help." The ends of his words were awfully drawn out but he seemed sincere nonetheless. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing for Reece. Yes she was still a mudblood, below him and all that. But now he was interested in the science behind polyjuice potions and what it took to make one.

"You bully people mercilessly and always join in on making fun of people with Malfoy. Why would I even consider saying yes?"

"You'd consider it because two heads are better than one. You can take all the credit if you're so set on being the best. Potter and Weasel don't even need to know that we've spoken about it." This was definitely a strange proposition. Perhaps he'd been spending too much time with Daphne and Blaise instead of hanging around with Draco. Maybe he was going a little soft?

"You can help if you promise not to be mean and call me names." Hermione said after a long, thoughtful silence. Well that was easy. He'd been a bully to her and her friends since the start of Hogwarts. And he was a snake. "I'll tell you if and when I've got hold of the right ingredients to start brewing it."

"Don't worry about the ingredients, I'll get them – prove I'm a reliable partner." Reece said suavely as he leant sideways against the end of the bookshelf beside him. "I'll rob them from Snape's storage before the weeks over. Where do you want them dropping off?"

"Out of order girl's bathroom." Hermione whispered once she had thought of the place.

"Doesn't that stupid Myrtle girl squeal around in there?" Reece asked with a judgemental frown. The ghost was known to be the second most irritating spirit at Hogwarts, as Peeves took first place on the list.

"I've already warned you, I won't let you help me if you're mean." Granger scolded him as if he were a child.

"I wasn't being mean. I was just saying that girls have told me she's fucking annoying." Reece pouted unintentionally as he folded his arms tightly over his chest.

"Stop being horrible and stop swearing or I'll be the one to wash your mouth out with soap." Wow she was getting on his nerves already. "Myrtle's just emotionally fragile. She is dead after all."

"I swear, if I was a ghost I'd be like Peeves. Taking the mick out of people and jumping out at them would be way more fun than wailing in a bathroom all day being sad about the fact that you're dead."


	11. Boy down

Chapter 11

It was the day of the big Quidditch game. Although Flint wouldn't admit it, this game meant everything to him. Beating Gryffindor meant a lot to every Slytherin in all honesty. Finally pulling a win over them after the house cup fiasco the previous year was what was on their minds.

Reece sat at the Slytherin table alone in his Quidditch attire the morning before the game. That night he was also planning to rob the ingredients from Snape's storage as well. So there were quite a few things on the young boy's mind.

"Are you nervous?" Daphne had appeared suddenly and was sitting beside him with a concerned expression. Her hair was tied back messily and she seemed to be quite drowsy in her speech.

"I'm fine." Reece lied. The nerves were eating him up inside bone by bone but he hated to show any form of weakness. "What's up with you? You're not as cheery as you normally are." She scrunched up her nose at the way it was phrased but nodded at his statement nonetheless. Daphne came across somewhat tired and down. It was definitely unlike her to be like this.

"I'm just tired Reece." She dismissed him with a wave of the hand and picked up a triangular shaped slice of toast. "Didn't get much sleep last night. No one in my dormitory did really." He frowned at her last statement. What in the world was she talking about?

"What do you mean no one in your dormitory?" He asked while reaching for some bacon and sausages. Talking to her was calming him without him even realising. Before she sat down Reece had only forced himself to eat a small slice of toast, but now he was piling up a full English like he did most mornings.

"I'm sworn to secrecy." Reece frowned as he shovelled in some beans with as much sophistication as he could manage. "It's kind of a girl code that you don't tell boys."

"I won't tell anyone. You have my word." Daphne looked like she was considering it but still not giving in. "If you don't tell me I'm just going to presume the worst."

"What do you mean worst?" Daphne asked doubtfully. Reece smirked at her and raised his eyebrows up and down. "You're actually disgusting." She grimaced before punching the side of his arm playfully. "If you must know, it was Pansy." His smirk soon changed to a frown.

"Is she okay?" Reece asked worriedly. He was genuinely concerned for his friend – and he wasn't concerned about people often.

"I think so. But she was crying all night." Daphne didn't exactly want to say anything else but the look in his eyes made her elaborate a little more. "You said Malfoy may be slightly dismissive at first but I didn't think it would be that bad. Pansy means well, but he doesn't come across delighted at the fact that she has an interest in him. Yesterday he told her to leave him alone as usual, but then started calling her names and stuff as well. It was really harsh to witness to be honest."

"You were there?" Reece asked, surprised. "Didn't you stick up for her or anything?"

"I couldn't. He had Crabbe and Goyle with him and you were nowhere in sight." He was in the library, conversing with Granger about the polyjuice. "It was in the common room and Malfoy wouldn't hesitate to embarrass her more if I said something." Daphne replied with hesitation. She also seemed quite upset that she didn't stop what was being said to her friend at the time.

"That bastard. He might be my friend but I'm not going to let him get away with that." Reece spat furiously. They may have been best friends but there was no way he was going to let Draco get away with that. He made Pansy – his friend – cry, and Reece wouldn't let him do it again. He shot up from the bench and allowed his eyes to scour the table in search for a bleach blonde.

"Reece stop it." Daphne scolded as she grabbed his forearm roughly and pulled him back down. He landed on the bench with a thud and gave Daphne a small glare. "He's your best friend. And besides, it was just a few mean names and comments. You've said a lot worse."

"I do things to my enemies. Not my friends." Reece snapped harshly as he downed the rest of the pumpkin juice in his goblet. "If he does that again I swear I'm going to smash his face in with my bat. Teach him and those two idiots not to make my friends cry." She had tried multiple times to cut him off but had no such luck. After that Daphne just left his blood to boil, praying that he would calm down after the match.

* * *

Throughout the game, Reece repeatedly smacked the bludgers whenever he got the chance. At one point Katie Bell nearly fell off of her broom trying to dodge his vicious attacks. The Slytherin team played dirtily, but not dirty enough to be penalised often.

The team was now leading by sixty points but there was still no sign of the snitch. Malfoy had been attacking those who had the quaffle every now and again but stayed out of the action for most of the game.

Reece loved being right in the middle of the action, and at one point hit a bludger at Harry. Potter managed to dodge it but it seemed to come back down and smash the front of Wood's broom in the process. Reece frowned at the rogue bludger for a second before going back to attacking Angelina Johnson (who had the quaffle) with the rest of the team. Soon after both seekers had disappeared and it was obvious that the snitch had been spotted. Reece continued hitting the other bludger at the Weasley twins whenever it came near him. One time he hit it so hard that it flew right past Fred Weasley and managed to hit his brother's back forcefully. George seemed to be dazed by the impact so Fred hit it away once again. Reece looked down to suddenly see Draco going flying through the air without his broom.

Once Draco was out of the running, Harry caught the snitch quite easily. Reece was flying off of the pitch, his head lowered in defeat when he noticed Harry lying in the sand. The bludger seemed to soar down at him and the Gryffindor only just managed to get out of the way in time. Reece turned his broom sharply and flew towards the bludger that had once again bounced off of the sand. Just as it was going down for a third attempt, Reece smacked it forcefully with his bat and it was sent in the direction of those approaching. He was only just able to get out of the way of the explosion that Hermione Granger had caused and flew back to the tent without stopping to witness the gathering crowd.

* * *

Reece stood in the hospital wing. Crabbe and Goyle were buying the whole Draco's hurt act, but Reece was not. He was groaning in pain but in all honesty the fall wasn't that bad.

"Oh Mister Malfoy stop making such a fuss you can go." Madam Pomfrey said as she waved all of the Gryffindors out of her way in order to get to Potter. Reece really didn't want to be there, but Flint had said that he needed to make sure that the seeker was alright. Wanting to keep his spot on the team Reece agreed but in all honesty Malfoy was doing his head in. After all, it would have been more fun to see him in real pain after what he had done to Pansy.

* * *

After sneaking out of the common room once everyone had gone to bed, Reece had finally found Snape's storage. He was just looking for lacewing flies as he had found everything else with no trouble. But a sudden voice startled him.

" **Kill, kill."**

"Not again." Reece whispered disdainfully as he finally picked up the lacewing flies that were needed. "Fuck off mate, I don't care right now."

" **You should care about me master. One's already down. And I can take out more at your command."**

"What do you mean?" He hissed as the voice seemed to disappear slowly.

" **Perhaps master should take a look at what happens to those who are not pure."**

With that the sound of rumbling and thinking stopped completely. Suddenly Reece remembered where he was and left the store room quickly in case he was caught. He snuck into the bathroom with a silencing charm on his feet and deposited the ingredients in a stall. Luckily Reece was able to leave the toilets without Myrtle noticing him and was on his way back down to the common room when he saw some shoes. What on earth were some shoes doing sticking out from behind a wall? Reece made his way towards the shoes cautiously and snuck round the corner silently. There, frozen, was the irritating boy with the camera.

"What the hell?" He knelt down by the first year's side a touched his hand. It was ice cold. "Oh my God." Reece muttered under his breath as he took his hand away from the frozen skin. The basilisk had done this. The one that called him master. Did it do this for him? Reece put his hands over his face, and on the verge of a breakdown he decided to run to McGonagall's office as it was nearby. He hurtled there with no worry about how he looked and knocked on her door until she answered. McGonagall stood in her tartan robe looking down at the Slytherin in discomfort.

"It's that boy with the camera. He- he's," Reece stopped stuttering as he had no idea how to tell her that a young first year Gryffindor was possibly dead in a nearby corridor.

"Spit it out Mister Lestrange." Professor McGonagall commanded sternly. It was the middle of the night and she had no time for games. Reece had no earthly idea what to say to her, so resorted to gesturing for her to follow him. She reluctantly did so as he jogged down the corridors in search for Colin Creevey. Reece stopped in front of the boy and Minerva almost collapsed in shock as she fell to her knees beside the small boy. "Fetch Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall whispered as she touched the boy's cold skin.

Reece ran up to Dumbledore's study – only just managing to avoid Filch who was still patrolling without his beloved cat.

"Sir Professor McGonagall told me to come and get you." Reece said as he barged into the office. Dumbledore was sitting calmly at his desk speaking to one of the portraits on a nearby wall. Albus turned to face the boy who had urgency written all over his face and agreed immediately.

Reece was sat in Dumbledore's study once again. They had taken the petrified student to the hospital wing and Albus had dragged him off soon after explaining to McGonagall what she was supposed to say to the rest of the staff. Dumbledore looked mortified as he stared down at the young Lestrange, and it was obvious that he had jumped to the worst conclusion first.

"Professor it spoke to me so I followed its voice." Reece tried to explain without adding the part about sneaking into Snape's storage. "I promise I didn't do it sir. I went to get the nearest teacher as soon as I found him." The urgency in his voice was clear and Dumbledore's stared relaxed ever so slightly. "Please Professor, you have to believe me. I didn't do it." The headmaster sat in silence for a few moments before speaking something that Reece didn't expect to ever hear.

"May I ask a favour Mister Lestrange?" Dumbledore asked coolly. Reece nodded and Albus continued speaking. "If you can really swerve its ideas, I beg you to save those the basilisk hunts if you can. It has only petrified victims so far, but I cannot believe that it will not kill a student if it gets the chance." Reece got up to leave but Dumbledore hadn't finished. "Please Reece." Was he actually begging? "You're the only hope they've got at the moment."

"I'll do my best to spare a mudblood or two." He mumbled under his breath on the way out.


	12. Why we love her

A/N I see Reece's theme tune to be a song like Cupid Carries a Gun. Or The Mephistopheles of Los Angeles. Basically something off of the album The Pale Emperor. Just thought I'd be a bit random and put that in a note.

Chapter 12

Reece head into the bathroom the next day. He was tired, grumpy and really couldn't be bothered with Granger. But still, he wanted to see how the potion was doing and maybe even ask what she was brewing it for. When Reece entered the room after making sure no one saw him, he noticed Hermione sitting on the floor with her legs crossed in front of the cauldron. He walked in casually and stood in the same positon that Ron was in earlier.

"I'm presuming that it's going well?" Reece questioned as he folded his arms.

"I'm doing my best." Hermione replied as she stirred the contents cautiously. "Did you hear about Colin?" She asked, her breath catching involuntarily in her throat as she did so. Granger was definitely worried about the chamber being opened.

"Hear?" Reece forced a painful laugh as he replied. "I was the one who found him." He shook his head at Hermione whose attention was no longer on the cauldron. "Found him near McGonagall's office and told her."

"How did he look?" She asked. It was clear that Hermione was unsure about wanting the answer.

"Frozen. He was ice cold as well." Reece shook his head in denial again as his back arched off of the wall. "I advise you to be around a pureblood while these attacks are happening Granger; hopefully it won't go for you because there is someone that it wishes not to hurt right beside you."

"It?" Hermione's eyes narrowed at the fact that he was clearly withholding information. Information that would be valuable to Harry. "You said you were waiting for it that night, what is 'it'?"

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to Granger. Dumbledore's sworn me to secrecy I'm afraid." Reece said smugly as he made his way towards the exit. "Don't sit in here alone for too long mudblood, you never known when it will strike without its master there to stop it."

* * *

Much to Reece's dismay, Snape had physically dragged him to the duelling club that he was going to give a miss. The reason he wasn't going to go was a simple one. Gilderoy Lockhart. The head of Slytherin house said that he wanted a capable student there to take on a pupil of Lockhart's choosing. So alas, Reece was stuck standing between Draco and Goyle towards the far end of the hall looking as bored as ever.

"Gather round!" Lockhart shouted over the chattering students. "Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me?" Reece wanted to kill Snape for making him attend. "Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves – as I myself have done on many countless occasions. For full details, see my published works."

Hell no. Lockhart threw his cape at a couple of Gryffindor girls who caught it and began squabbling over it. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." Snape stepped up looking quite bored as he drew his wand. "He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry; you'll still have your potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear." The two men held up their wands, bowed and walked in opposite directions to take up their positions.

"This ought to be good." Draco whispered smugly as they all got a glimpse of the expression on the face of their head of house.

"One." Lockhart said as the two positioned themselves in a duelling stance. "Two." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "Three."

"Expelliarmus!" A light shot out of Snape's wand and hit Lockhart square in the chest. Gilderoy flew back with a scream and a lot of the boys in the room suddenly got the giggles.

"An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape." For once Reece had to agree with what he was saying. "But if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do." Snape seemed to find that comment amusingly insulting. "If I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape suggested, putting the idiot in his place.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape." Lockhart smiled a fake smile and walked away from his assistant. "Let's have a volunteer pair." He looked at the crowd of students, his eyes focusing on Harry. "Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Harry started to move out of the crowd and Ron was about to follow when Snape piped up.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Ron seemed to be quite disappointed at the fact he wasn't allowed, whereas Draco snorted at the blunt insult. "Might I suggest someone from my own house?" Lockhart looked to be a bit disgruntled by the question but went along with it. "Lestrange, perhaps?" Snape whipped round and Reece didn't argue before exiting the crowd. He pulled out his wand and moved so he and Potter were just inches apart.

"Wands at the ready." Lockhart commanded as both boys held up their wands. The two then brought their wands down swiftly and turned without a bow. "On the count of three," Harry took up the position Snape had earlier but Reece just pointed his wand at his opponent lazily. "Cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm, we don't want any accidents here." Reece widened his stance a little and thought of a better spell to use. "One. Two," Just for the hell of it Reece decided to cheat a little.

"Everte Statum!" The spell hit Harry quickly and he went flying backwards with multiple backflips due to the sheer force. Every Slytherin smiled as he hit the ground but the rest of the students looked on, worried. Potter wasn't done however, and rose to his feet quickly while waving his wand.

"Rictusempra!" Harry screamed as a spell blasted out of his wand. If it was Draco up there facing Potter he would have been hit by the spell. But he wasn't, Reece was. As the light came streaming towards him Reece quickly cast a weak silver shield that was able to block the attack and send it back in the direction of the caster. Harry was hit by yet another spell and flew back so far he hit the hall floor. He clambered back up the stairs, and Reece was walking backwards away from his position when Snape grabbed the back of his robe and shoved him forward.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart yelled, attempting to restore order in the situation.

"Serpensortia!" Reece smirked as he muttered the spell. A large python flew out of the end of his wand and began slithering speedily towards Harry.

"Don't move Potter, I'll get rid of it for you." Snape said lazily as he strode towards the snake.

"Allow me, Professor Snape." Lockhart said with enthusiasm. The potions master stopped in his tracks and watched the Defence Professor judgementally. He passed Harry and moved towards the snake. "Alarte Ascendare!" The snake shot up into the air, almost hitting the hall ceiling as it did so, and then fell back down and landed where it had previously been. The snake was even more riled up and looked at Harry. Potter stepped forward and began whispering to it as it turned to stalk a Hufflepuff at the front of the crowd.

" **Don't attack him."** Reece was the only one who could understand what he was saying and watched on with a smirk. It continued to advance on Justin Flinch-Fletchley who was now stepping back with fear written all over his face. **"Get away from him."** The snake turned to look at Harry and did what to others was to be a hiss.

" **Apologies."** The snakes said as it shut its mouth.

" **Don't listen to him."** Reece walked forward swiftly with fury in his eyes. It was a snake that he summoned. His snake. Not Potter's. **"I summoned you, so you'll do as I command."**

" **Of course master."** The snake hissed quietly, not sure which direction to look. Reece bent down beside the snake and began stroking it. It looked as if Reece had calmed down the snake and Harry had been egging it on. Things would not be good for a certain golden boy.

"Vipera Evanesca." Snape said suddenly, shooting a spell past Reece. The snake disintegrated within seconds and the crowd broke out into whispers. Harry frowned at Reece, bewildered at the fact he wasn't the only one able to speak to the snake.

"What are you playing at?" Justin shouted once he was sure the snake had been killed. "If it wasn't for Lestrange that thing could have killed me." Reece smiled and nodded his head politely to the panicked Hufflepuff. Even though Harry wasn't the one egging it on, Reece wasn't going to tell others different.

* * *

When Reece got back to the common room Daphne, Pansy and Blaise dragged him aside. Pansy seemed to be much happier than she apparently had been after Draco's whole blow up, but the three were looking at him rather doubtfully nonetheless.

"You're a parselmouth Lestrange?" Zabini asked with his eyebrows raised. Reece simply shrugged and tried to move away, but Pansy grasped his arm tightly and pulled him back. "Don't walk away, you owe us some sort of explanation."

"No Zabini, I don't owe you shit." Reece yanked his arm out of Pansy's grip and stormed away from the trio. Everyone was always so nosey. He was tired, annoyed and stressed out all at the same time and it wasn't a combination for him. Not at all.

After pretty much slamming to portrait behind him, Reece set off down the quiet corridors in search for someone – anyone to piss off on their way past. He was about to head off to the common room as it was getting late, but luckily came across a small Ravenclaw named Terry Boot. Terry was walking down the same corridor in the opposite direction and as the two crossed, Reece stuck his foot out. Boot was unaware of this and tripped over the sudden barrier in his path. He flew forward and hit the ground roughly, sliding a few inches across the floor. Boot whimpered slightly and Reece stood with his back facing the Ravenclaw. He looking over his shoulder slowly and noticed Terry attempting to get back to his feet again.

"Come on Tezza, it was just a little fall." Reece teased as he turned and approached the boy who was now on his knees, taking the dirt out of the grazing on his hands. Terry froze as he heard the menacing footsteps nearing him instead of leaving. Reece grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled him up onto his feet violently. Boot whimpered again as he felt the sting of the grazing on his left knee and Reece let go of his hair, setting himself up for a good hit. Just as he was about to knock the air right out of the poor boy he was stopped by sound nearing footsteps.

"Leave him alone." Commanded a bossy little voice that sound distinctly like… Hermione Granger. Reece turned to notice the Gryffindor standing at the end of the corridor with her wand pointed at him. She had just been to check the potion and was on her way back to the common room when she heard the painful cry of a boy.

"Piss off mudblood and let me have my fun." He turned to Terry, but growled in frustration when he saw the Ravenclaw limping down the corridor as fast as he could. "Oh that's just brilliant." Reece sighed angrily while pointing to him with a quick, fierce wave of the arm.

"Why do you have to be such a bully?" Hermione said in an exasperated tone as she tightened the grip on her wand. "You're so horrible Lestrange, he didn't do anything to you."

"It's in my blood. Even the hat said that it was my blood that defined me. I'm in Slytherin. Malfoy's supposed to be my best friend and I'm apparently only just living up to the family name. I've got quite a lot on my plate if you've failed to notice." Reece ranted heatedly as her glare softened ever so slightly. "I can't bottle up my frustration like you do Granger. Boot was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Having the surname of Lestrange doesn't give you an excuse to bully people. If you're that angry you've got to learn to deal with it differently." Hermione trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

"What would you know?" He spat in reply. "I'd get burned off the family tree just for talking to you like I am now. But lucky me, I can't get burned off because no one has access to the family home. Why? You might ask, because my father's in Azkaban because he was caught torturing the pissing Longbottoms." She tried to open her mouth to say something, but ended up shutting it as she was at a complete loss for words. "You can't expect me to become a good guy like yourself Granger. Guys like me aren't supposed to be golden boys, we're expected to be sophisticated arseholes."

"There's a difference between being what you're expected to be and being a bully." Hermione quickly tucked away her wand and walked past him. Reece stood frozen, not knowing how she got through to him like she did. Perhaps befriending her and being burned from the family tree wasn't so bad. It's not like he knew any of them anyway.


	13. Beside her again

A/N Thank you for the reviews and follows/favourites. They make my day:)

Chapter 13

Many students – especially those who weren't pureblood chose to return home for Christmas. Two boys and a cat had already been attacked and a lot of people wanted to see their families in case the same fate crossed them in the future. The only Slytherins in Reece's year that chose to stay were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, so he was a little stuck for options.

He sat beside Draco in the hall, with the two large boys across from them filling their faces with food. There was barely any conversation until Draco started cracking jokes about Potter being the heir of Slytherin. Crabbe and Goyle found it most amusing but Reece found it incredibly boring. Malfoy would never shut up about the Gryffindor trio; and now that rumours were being spread about Harry, Draco only spoke of him more frequently. Reece knew that it was pure jealousy. He had known Draco long enough to know that, that was the reason he bullied the three. Reece bullied for other reasons – some of which he had stupidly admitted to Granger when she caught him harassing Terry.

He looked over his shoulder subtly and noticed the trio sitting away from the rest of their house. Granger was the only one facing his direction and he could see her talking seriously to the two boys. Reece was incredibly confused when she began waving two cakes at them. It was quite bizarre to say the least but the cakes did look quite nice. Hermione rose from her seat and left on her own, unknowingly giving Reece the perfect opportunity to follow her. He rose from his seat and excused himself before setting off after her quickly.

She seemed to be checking on the potion as he had followed her to the bathroom. Reece sauntered in quietly with his hands in his pockets and made his way towards her.

"So I never asked what you were even going to use this for." She jumped at the sudden voice and quickly looked round from her seat on the floor.

"Can't tell you I'm afraid." Was she taking the mick? That was along the lines of what Reece had said to her about the petrifying. He glared at her slightly and Hermione soon noticed the hostility. Reece moved towards her and looked into the cauldron. White smoke was flowing out of it softly and that meant that it was almost ready.

"At least tell me whose hair you're putting in it." Reece complained. Hermione shook her head and tapped the side of her nose twice, gesturing that she wasn't going to share the secret.

"Could you do me a favour and place the cauldron in the sink please?" She asked sweetly. Reece sighed and took out his wand. He cast a levitation spell and moved it cautiously over to the sink. The smoke was soon beginning to spill over the sides and Reece put his wand away. "Thank you." Hermione said suddenly. She seemed unsure of her own words and Reece looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "For stealing the ingredients and checking on the potion and stuff. I would have struggled without the help."

"You're um, welcome I guess." Reece scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. They were in a strange situation and neither knew what to say to the other. She hesitantly pushed her hand in his direction, gesturing for a handshake. He looked down at her outstretched hand. Was he really going to shake the hand of a mudblood? Immediately regretting his decision, then taking back the regret, Reece took the hand off of his neck and allowed it to touch hers. They shook twice before Reece let go and shoved both hands in his pockets nervously. "You know, you're not half bad Granger."

"And you're quite alright when you're not bullying people." Hermione replied with an infectious smile. Almost instantly he mirrored her smile, but after a few seconds turned to leave. "Maybe one day we'll work together again." Reece stopped in his tracks.

"Perhaps our goals will cross paths once more," He said clearly, turning his neck to look over his shoulder at her. Hermione was standing over the sink, but her attention was on the Slytherin. "Just don't get killed by the attacker first; and remember that I've got your back if you find no one else has."

"As long as you remember that you can talk to me instead of beating up people." Reece nodded as he turned his neck back to face forward. They could never be proper friends, but someone watching out for him – as he did for her – was all Reece needed for now. The two made quite the academic duo, and it was as if the teachers didn't see it because they were in opposing houses. The division was sometimes a great shame.

* * *

Reece was sitting in one of the chairs in the common room behind the sofas. He wasn't exactly in the best of moods after the conversation with Granger in the bathroom. It was as if they had said goodbye to each other, even though they would still see one another in classes and such. Perhaps he just didn't want to admit that the mudblood who seemed to tear off his mask fiercely was friendship material. He was snapped out of his deep thoughts when Malfoy sauntered in followed by a somewhat nervous looking Crabbe and Goyle. He flopped suavely onto the sofa and spread across it, leaving his two thugs to stand, confused.

"Well sit down." Malfoy gestured to the sofa opposite as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The two took a seat and sat nervously, glancing around the room instead of looking at Malfoy. "You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods by the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world – all of them." Reece sat observing Crabbe and Goyle suspiciously and couldn't help but be surprised when he noticed Crabbe's fist curling into a ball. "What's wrong with you Crabbe?" Draco asked as Goyle hit his arm.

"Stomach ache." Crabbe replied as he leant forward slightly.

"You know, I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't done a report on all these attacks." Malfoy continued running his mouth, ignoring Crabbe's off attitude. Reece on the other hand wasn't as stupid. He had just help Granger brew a polyjuice potion and now there were two guys acting strangely off. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. Father said that Dumbledore was the worst thing to happen to this place. Draco spat." This wasn't going to go down to well.

"You're wrong." Goyle cut in suddenly, much to Draco's surprise.

"What?" Malfoy asked as he stood up and looked down at the two. "You think there's someone here that's worse than Dumbledore?" Crabbe shook his head and Goyle just looked down thoughtfully. "Well? Do you?"

"Harry Potter." Goyle answered suddenly. Reece sat back in his chair, almost laughing at the situation beside him.

"Good one Goyle, you're absolutely right." Draco said with a slight proud scowl. "Potter, and people actually think he's the heir of Slytherin?"

"But then you must have some idea who's behind it all?" For Reece the penny dropped within an instant. As soon as Goyle asked this he knew that they were looking for answers about the heir. Well this was awkward. They were asking the wrong person when an heir was in the room.

"You know I don't Goyle," Draco said quickly as he went and sat on the edge of a nearby desk. "I told you yesterday." He picked up a small box from dinner and threw it into his other hand. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Malfoy moved the box next to his ear and shook it. "Is this yours?" Goyle shook his head smoothly at the question. "But my father did say this, it's been fifty years since the chamber was opened. He won't tell me who opened it, but they were expelled. The last time the chamber of secrets was opened a mudblood died; so it's only a matter of time before one is killed this time." Upon hearing this Reece's posture stiffened immensely. "As for me, I hope its Granger."

"Calm down Malfoy there's no need to get over excited." Reece mumbled from his seat, making his presence known to the three that were now standing. He did most certainly not hope that Granger was going to be killed.

"What's the matter with you two?" Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle heatedly. "You're acting very, odd."

"It's his stomach ache." Goyle said, gesturing to Crabbe large mid-section. Draco began playing with the box he had earlier pocketed, and Reece watched the two intently. Before he could say anything the two had hurtled off, one with gingering hair and the other with a scar appearing. "Where are you two going?" Malfoy yelled as he gave Reece a shrug. They were definitely out of character.

* * *

News of Hermione Granger ending up in the hospital wing spread around the school like wildfire. Reece soon heard Draco gobbing off about how she might have been petrified in the common room, and he was growing incredibly frustrated not knowing what was actually up with her. Eventually it all became too much for him to fathom, so Reece snuck out on his own to see how she was. According to gossip, Pomfrey was a light sleeper. He had to cast a silencing charm on his feet to get past Filch and to sneak into the hospital wing without getting noticed. But eventually he got there.

The only people who were in the wing were those who had been petrified, and Hermione wasn't one of them. Reece looked towards the drawn curtains and shook his head. What on earth had she done? He drew back the curtain and stepped through the gap, closing the curtain behind him. Upon seeing her Reece had to hold back a laugh. She was a cat, and she was malting. He tutted and went to sit in the chair beside her bed. Hermione seemed to hear the tutting and woke up slowly, her yellow eyes scanning the room until they settled on the boy beside her bed.

"Didn't you pay attention when I told McGonagall that curiosity killed the cat?" He asked in a patronising whisper. Even though it was dark the cocky smirk on his face as still obvious.

"That was quite rude to say, I'll have you know." Hermione whispered back, almost coughing on a hairball midsentence. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I heard the rumours of you being in here and I needed to know if you'd been petrified or not." Reece muttered awkwardly. He was never really the one for caring and such so saying things like that always came out dodgy for him. "But now I know that you tried to turn into Bulstrode while those two gits were playing Crabbe and Goyle. Only you ended up as that bloody cat by mistake." He silently chuckled at the shocked expression on her face. It was as if she expected him not to figure it out. "You know you could have just said you needed their hairs."

"But that would have meant telling you what they were needed for." Hermione whined quietly as Reece watched more fur fall from her cat ears. "You're not my enemy anymore but you're still Harry's and Ron's."

"I would have gotten them if you'd asked. Then you wouldn't be sitting in here choking up fur balls. I know trusting a Slytherin is an impossible thing and all that but all you had to do was ask, like, am I that unapproachable?" Reece ranted, trying to keep his voice down but get his point across at the same time.

"I'm not going to answer that. But you have all your secrets and I have to have mine; I can't tell you things about Harry just as you can't tell me things about Malfoy." Hermione whispered sassily, pushing aside the fact that she was currently fury.

"I honestly don't really care about Malfoy at the moment Granger. I just wanted to see if you were okay, and by the looks of it, you're alive." Reece rose from the chair he was sat in and took one last look at the failed effects of the polyjuice potion. "I just needed to know that I hadn't let you get killed." He uttered under his breath, unaware of her ability to hear what he was saying in the cold silence.


	14. Plot twist!

Chapter 14

Christmas break was soon over, the snow had cleared and all students had returned to school. Reece was sitting by himself in the hall eating his breakfast. That was until he was joined by a cheery Daphne who hadn't spoken to him since the whole blow up before Christmas. She didn't have anything against Reece or anything like that, she just chose to stay clear of him for a while so he could cool off.

"Good morning." Daphne said as she flopped gracefully onto the bench opposite him. It was usual for her to be in a good mood, but this mood was more than just good. "How was your Christmas?"

"Oh it was swell." Reece sarcastically drawled as he refiled his goblet with pumpkin juice. "Spending my time with Malfoy and his two henchmen was just how I envisioned my break would be." Daphne frowned slightly at his attitude and continued to listen. "Don't even get me started about that bloody mudblood pointing her wand at me because I pushed Boot over." As if he would have mentioned them speaking without conflict before and after that. "How was yours?"

"It was alright." Daphne said, keeping up her cheery tone. "Just an average Christmas to be honest, with a huge family dinner of course. My mother did say to tell you that you're welcome to visit next year if Mister Yaxley can't have you home for the break."

"Thank you for the offer." Reece muttered as he rose from the bench. "If you'll excuse me, I've just spotted Zacharias Smith leaving on his own." Daphne secretly wanted to stop him from possibly attacking the Hufflepuff, but she had no idea what to say to the loose cannon. Reece exited the hall quickly and pursued the Hufflepuff. Zacharias went outside into the cool air – probably to be in the sun due to its rare appearances – as spring was fast approaching. "Yo, Zach!" Reece yelled across the yard. Smith heard his name being called by the voice people rarely wanted to hear and turned round quickly to see Reece approaching.

"What do you want Lestrange?" Smith asked courageously as Reece came to a stop just in front of his target. Reece's fists curled up so tightly that he could feel the nails digging into his palms.

"Just wanted to say hi." He replied with a sadistic grin. Zacharias was about to say something in response but was cut off by a heavy hit to the stomach. He doubled over, winded by the force leaving himself open to attack. Reece quickly took advantage and grabbed the Hufflepuff scarf that was wrapped round his neck, and then yanked it up tightly so that Smith was standing straight again. Smith began coughing for air and Reece randomly stamped down on his foot. Zach yelped in pain and his head snapped down to look at what had happened. Just as he did so Reece brought his right fist up powerfully and smacked the bottom of his jaw, just like a wresting European uppercut.

"Mister Lestrange!" Professor McGonagall bellowed from the other side of the yard. Moving away from her was a fearful looking Susan Bones who seemed to have grassed him up to the strict transfiguration teacher. Reece turned as Zacharias fell to the floor, cupping his jaw that was now bleeding quite heavily. He gave Bones one of his most threatening glares before looking at the woman who was now hurtling across the grass holding her hat down as she ran. "Thirty points from Slytherin for such violent behaviour. Professor Dumbledore has given you the benefit of doubt since you first arrived, but this is too much." She gestured to Smith who was attempting to scramble to his feet and hide the tears on his cheeks at the same time. "You have no right to harm another student in this school!" Reece rolled his eyes. This woman could rant for days. "Do not roll your eyes at me! Come." Reece reluctantly followed, leaving Smith to be helped to the hospital wing by Susan.

* * *

Reece was awarded two weeks of detention with Madam Pince. He knew that his actions would have had consequences, but Reece was incredibly annoyed that he was caught because Susan Bones had dobbed him in. What irritated him the most was the fact that he had to sort library books instead of watching the upcoming Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match.

"Now I don't care what you did to get detention with me, but I assure you that I do not take well to slackers." Pince said sternly as she moved away from the main part of the library. As the match was about to commence, only two other students were in the library: Granger and Penelope Clearwater, an older Ravenclaw. Reece sighed in annoyance and went over to one of the tables. He was supposed to put the books back where they had been originally before being taken out, but in honesty Reece didn't spend enough time in the library to know what went where.

He dragged his feet over to one of the tables in the middle of the space and sat on one of the chairs. Reece put his feet up on the desk, not caring about the furniture and observed the two girls. Clearwater seemed to be hard at work with three books and a roll of parchment in front of her. She came across quite relaxed, and was biting her lip in concentration. Granger on the other hand was scanning a book quickly and scribbling carelessly on the small piece of parchment beside her. Reece sat back, not planning to do any work. As if he was going to sort books for ages.

" **Kill."**

You've got to be joking. Again? Reece stiffened and rose to his feet with slow urgency. He looked round at the two girls who were totally oblivious to the nearby creature.

" **Mudbloods have no right. Let me kill."**

"Both of you shut your eyes." Reece said boldly as he approached the voice. The two girls stared at him blankly in question of his sudden outburst. "Do you want to get petrified? Shut your fucking eyes until I tell you it's safe." Penelope closed her eyes out of pure fear but Hermione wasn't keen to follow his instructions. "Just trust me Granger."

"It's a basilisk, isn't it?" Hermione asked in a small voice as she shut her eyes and scrunched up the parchment in her hand. "The thing that's attacking students?"

"Shut up." Reece muttered as he stopped behind a bookshelf suddenly. He was so close to the creature that he could hear the harsh breath hissing in the pipes. **"Do as I command and return to your chamber immediately."** The monster stopped breathing for a few seconds, pausing in its pursuit.

" **Kill. Kill."**

" **You will not kill at his moment!"** Reece hissed angrily. **"You will leave this area before you are exposed."**

" **Yes master."** The snake muttered in defeat as it turned to leave without a further fight. Reece leant against the cold wall beside him in relief as he calmed his nerves. He slid down the wall slowly, sinking to the floor and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"It's gone." Reece mumbled loudly. The two girls opened their eyes quickly and both shared a fearful glance. "Either of you have a mirror?" He asked quietly as they both collected their things and moved closer to the Slytherin who in this moment, looked slightly vulnerable.

"I have one in my bag." Penelope uttered as she opened the bag and took out a small mirror.

"You'll have to use it to look round corners." Hermione explained as the parchment in her hand tightened under the nervous grip. "If it looks you in the eye directly you will be killed, but if you see the gaze in something you can only be petrified." Clearwater left the library quickly, holding the mirror out just in case. Little did the two second years know that she was going to be attacked on her way through the school. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked, kneeling down across from her saviour.

"I told you that I'd have your back when no one else does Granger, did you doubt my words?" Reece smirked at her, feeling more relaxed in an instant knowing that she was safe.

"Thank you, for saving us. You didn't have to save a mudblood like myself." Hermione said while avoiding the question tactically. "I'd be petrified in the hospital wing if you didn't warn us."

* * *

"Your attention please." Professor Snape drawled as the common room came to a reverent hush. "Due to recent events," Although on the inside he was bothered, Snape acted as if it wasn't a big deal. "These new rules have been put into place and will apply from now on." He looked down at the parchment. "All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock, all students will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher, no exceptions."

As soon as Snape left the room Malfoy turned up his nose and began ranting.

"This is pathetic. No one in this house will be attacked, we've all got pure blood in us. Why should these rules apply to us?" Draco spat. Crabbe and Goyle were listening intently along with Pansy, but everyone else just frowned or rolled their eyes. Students quickly filed into their dormitories, and Reece sat on one of the sofas. There was no way he could sleep, he was far too restless. Reece turned to see Pansy sit beside him. She sighed dramatically and Reece's eyebrow rose sceptically.

"What's up with you?" He asked, causing her to jump at the sudden question.

"Nothing." Pansy flinched as she denied the question quickly. "Okay." Reece smirked victoriously as she gave in. "I know people are getting petrified and stuff, but I can't help but be sad about other things."

"Malfoy?" Reece sounded a little more disgruntled than he intended to but Pansy didn't seem to care about his tone.

"I know we're only young and it shouldn't be the most important thing in my life – but getting Draco to like me means everything to me. Tracy was like, telling me that I still have plenty of time and all that. But people don't realise that everything happens sooner nowadays. I have a distant cousin that is in a serious relationship, and she's only fourteen. She's already done stuff and I'm just sitting here trying to get noticed by _someone_."

"You shouldn't feel rushed and pressured just because your cousin has a boyfriend." Reece muttered thoughtfully. "The difference between every year is huge Pans. We're all so different than we were last year, and I'll bet everyone will change by the time our third year comes around. From a guy's point of view, good on her boyfriend for getting in there and all that, but at the same time were they really ready or were they pissed?" Pansy simply shrugged and Reece continued. "Don't get me wrong, if I was offered something, I wouldn't refuse. But you need to remember that Malfoy's testosterone will soon kick in and he'll be searching high and low for a girl. When that happens, you need to choose if you're going to be that girl or not."

"How do you know all this? You speak like you've seen it all before." Maybe he had. For all she knew he could have used a time turner.

"I'm quite the observer if I'd say so myself. If I'm not bullying or being abnormally nice, I tend to watch people. How they act, who they talk to." Reece said smugly.

"No offence but you're like the quieter, meaner, hotter version of Tracy." Pansy laughed as Reece turned his nose up at the statement.

"I'd rather you not compare me to the school's gossip source."


	15. Ending with a note

A/N Sorry for a random pause in frequent updates, this week was a week from hell. This chapter is very short for multiple reasons. For a start I just wanted to finish the second book so I can start fresh on the third. Another reason for its lack of words is me wanting to use this as more of an author's note chapter. Personally, I love this idea and I really believe it has potential, but finding the time to write is a struggle for me at the moment. I wanted to let everyone following and enjoying this story to know that I may be gone for a while again. With a main role in a theatre performance, piles of work and personal struggles writing is a burden. And writing shouldn't be a burden. I'll be back with updates in the future for this story and my other one, but for now, apologies.

Chapter 15

And that was it. Another year gone just like that. Although he had saved her in the library, Hermione still managed to get herself petrified. Right up until Potter defeated the basilisk, Reece had been plagued with guilt. Naturally, the abnormal regret soon turned into violence that was ultimately taken out on students such as: Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot, Neville Longbottom and a couple of first years. Teasing Potter and Weasel also became more frequent, and Draco couldn't be happier with Reece's antics. Daphne, Pansy and even Blaise repeatedly asked Reece what was wrong. Unfortunately for them they always got the same answer – which was something along the lines of 'stop being so nosey' or 'it's my problem, not yours'.

The hall was packed with students for the end of year feast. Reece was one of the last to enter the room and was about to sit with Daphne and Blaise when a voice called his surname from a little further down the table.

"Lestrange." Draco shouted calmly. Pansy was squashed against his left side and the two buffoons were packed tightly on his right. Malfoy managed to de-wedge his arm that was jammed between his rib and Pansy, and then waved Reece over. Reece refrained from rolling his eyes at the image in front of him, then went and sat opposite the four beside Theodore. Nott – from what Reece had observed – seemed to be getting a lot closer to Draco and his group. There wasn't exactly a proper reason for it, but it fit nonetheless. He began filling his goblet with juice while trying to block out Pansy's flirting. Reece and Pansy were still good friends, but her constant flirting made him cringe. "Look at Potter." Draco spat suddenly.

"What's he doing now?" Reece asked, trying not to sigh as he and Theodore swivelled round in their seats to see what Malfoy was turning his nose up at. All he saw was Harry laughing with some of his friends. "Basking in all that glory." Pansy nodded in agreement as she mirrored Draco's disgruntled expression. "You know, I think most of it is made up. The only thing I could see being true is that bloody Lockhart messing up his memory." Reece rested his elbow on the table and placed his forehead in his palm. He continued to drink slowly, bored of Malfoy's constant chiding and complaining. Draco was infuriating at times.

"Look who's back as well." Nott added while cocking his head towards the door. Granger was hugging scar-head with a huge smile on her face. Reece turned again and watched her shake hands with Weasley. There was a sudden tap on a goblet and everyone quietened down.

"Can I have your attention please?" Professor McGonagall asked as Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Before we begin the end of term feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey, whose mandrake juice has been successfully administered to all who had been petrified." Dumbledore paused to allow a large applause for the two women. Reece didn't want to stand out from the crowd, therefore chose not to clap along with a majority of other Slytherins. "Also, in light of recent events, as a school treat all exams have been cancelled." Dumbledore smiled as the hall erupted with cheers. Just as the noise began to die down, the doors opened and in stepped the groundskeeper, Hagrid.

"Not him." Draco groaned under his breath when the large man came into view. Reece wasn't exactly fond of the man but he did have the manners not to make a comment.

"Sorry I'm late." Hagrid announced casually as he strode towards the staff table. "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol." Everyone watched as Hagrid spoke to the Gryffindors quietly. Reece could hear Malfoy muttering profanities under his breath, and when everyone stood to clap Draco glared at his best friend while pulling Goyle back down onto the bench.


	16. On the pull

A/N My best friend and I were walking a few weeks ago and were referred to as a 'ginger tribe'. After everything I've heard over the years, that was a new one:') This is kind of a rogue chapter, and I've probably moved everything on too fast but oh well. Enjoy.

English teenager dictionary:

Pull = Snog

Fit = Hot/good looking

Chapter 16

It was nearing the end of summer – and it had been a usual one. Quidditch and reading. The only thing that changed slightly was Reece. Mr Yaxley had at one point described it as the 'couldn't care less teenager stage'. It is known to most of us as the rebellious phase, if you will.

Reece sat at one end of the large, wooden dining table and Yaxley sat opposite. Arrow had just served breakfast, so Reece was digging in to the full English and Yaxley was slowly crunching down on a slice of toast while reading the morning paper that had been delivered.

"Sirius Black?" He asked the former death eater as he eyed the paper. On the front of it was a photo of a man that Reece didn't recognise. It was rare that Yaxley wouldn't tell him who someone was, especially if they had been a former associate. "You never mentioned him." Yaxley folded up the paper and placed it in front of his goblet, sighing in thought as he did so.

"I never mentioned him because I never knew him." He replied mysteriously. "Sirius Black," Yaxley seemed to drawl the name with disgust. "Was not a death eater. Apparently he informed the Dark Lord of Potters whereabouts, but I highly doubt it. That man right there," He pointed down at the paper with a stern index finger. "Is a blood traitor with nothing to show for it." Reece nodded his head in agreement, swallowing a sudden lump in his throat as he did so. He had committed acts that a traitor would commit at Hogwarts, and couldn't help but feel nervous. The hostility that people like Mr Yaxley had towards everyone who wasn't pure put him on edge. "Well enough of that, I should really be at work already. If you'll excuse me." Yaxley rose from his chair slowly, gripping both arms of it tiredly.

Mr Yaxley disappeared by the means of apparition after grabbing his briefcase and Reece slumped into the cushioned chair. He was bored. Bored out of his mind in the house he was in.

"Arrow." Reece called lazily. The resident house elf appeared within an instant and looked up at the boy expectantly. "I'm proper bored, do you mind setting up the floo?"

"Will master Yaxley mind sir?" Arrow questioned cautiously as she moved towards the large fireplace that was attached to the wall behind the seat that was earlier occupied by Yaxley.

"It's the last day before I go to Hogwarts, Arrow. I've got my school supplies and everything but I don't want to spend the day sitting around." Reece whined petulantly as he wriggled in his seat slightly.

"The floo is ready for you sir." She said while approaching him with a small pot full of powder that wouldn't get him dirty. "Are you going straight away or are you going to get changed first?" Reece took the pot of powder out of her hands while standing up; then looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a tight, plain white t-shirt that emphasised his large arms with a plain black leather jacket over it, as well as a pair of washed black jeans and black combat boots. As previously mentioned, rebellious teenage stage.

"Are you trying to say that I don't look good?" Reece teased.

"No, not at all sir." Arrow said sincerely as they both stepped towards the floo. "Do you have any money?" Reece was thankful for the reminder and checked his pockets. He had three galleons on hand – definitely enough for the day.

"Yeah, I've got a few galleons." He replied with taking a large pinch of the powder from the pot. "I'll be back before dinner." With that, Reece handed her the pot and stepped into the fireplace.

Reece strolled casually through Diagon Alley. There were parents and children hustling and bustling everywhere trying to purchase last minute school supplies. One of his favourite things to do during this was get in their way, then apologise politely for the inconvenience caused. But soon even this became boring, and it wasn't even midday. He'd been everywhere, everywhere except The Leaky Cauldron. Reece walked inside suavely, but then wished he hadn't. It seemed that the flaming Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione had decided to take up residence at the large table. They were all incredibly busy speaking to one another, so Reece kept his head down and managed to slip past them. He sat on the far stool, keeping away from the irritatingly noisy family. _Family._

"Can I get you anything to drink?" A voice grunted. Reece stared down at the bar, his head resting in his hand.

"A gin with juniper berries." Reece mumbled quietly. The man frowned and looked at the boy. He didn't look as young as most students in his year, but he still looked a little underage.

"You look a little underage."

"Here's a galleon." Reece hissed as he placed a galleon on the wood he was resting on. "Go get me, Reece Lestrange, what I asked for." Although the bartender was insulted, he actually accepted the bribe and brought the drink over moments later. He stared down at the small cup for a moment, then took it into his free hand and threw it back without hesitation. Reece felt an instant burning sensation in his throat. He had sampled some of Yaxley's drinks, but this stuff didn't even compare. Reece was about to wave the man who served him back over, but was stopped as his attention was drawn towards a beastly ginger cat that scampered past his feet. A few moments later the cat was being pursued. "What possessed you to buy that ghastly thing Granger?" He uttered under his breath.

"Lestrange?" Hermione asked quietly in disbelief. She had now completely forgotten about the cat and was approaching the boy on the barstool. Reece turned his head to the side while swallowing the taste of the alcohol and smirked at her. She leant sideways against the bar and looked down at him. He had improved looks wise over the summer, and she had most certainly become a sight. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink, what does it look like?" Reece retorted. "I'm not even going to ask what you and the ginger tribe are doing here."

"Well there goes my hope of you changing over the summer and becoming a nicer person." Hermione scolded quietly. "You sounded different in your letters."

"Yet you sounded the same." Unknown to everyone, the two had been owling frequently over the summer. They had a lot in common on the academic side of things and were able to talk easily over letters about other things as well. Reece had everything on the line talking to her – and often regretted it after. But while they were conversing, she made him smile, and wasn't afraid to challenge him. He liked it; enjoyed speaking to a mudblood. "Always have to be the smartest, don't you Granger?"

"I like the challenge." She admitted as the cat scurried past once again.

"If I end up with cat hair on my jeans I'm going to be pissed." Reece scowled as it made its way over to the large table.

"I thought you already were." Reece frowned in confusion. "Drunk, that is." She elaborated while glancing at the small cup. "That doesn't look like it had juice or butterbeer in it." The know-it-all tone in her voice was clear as she observed the boy in front of her.

"I've only had one." He mirrored the tone, adding a cheeky grin. Hermione scrunched up her features playfully but her attention was soon elsewhere due to the calling of Ginny Weasley. "She's turning into a right gobby bitch." Reece muttered in annoyance as she smacked his arm lightly.

"One minute Ginny." Hermione said politely as she turned her attention back to Reece. "Do you want some company? It can't be fun sitting here on your own."

"I should probably be off anyways." He sighed, puffing up his cheeks while looking back at the empty cup. "It's not like you'd want them to have a go at you for talking to me." Reece stood up, making sure his back was in the direction of the Weasleys.

"Okay." Hermione said in a tone that sounded slightly disappointed. She began to move away but was stopped by his sudden, impulsive words.

"No hug? C'mon Granger I thought we were closer than this." Reece's statement was oozing confidence and he noticed Hermione blush as she moved some hair away from her face. She stepped forward hesitantly and wrapped her small arms around his neck loosely. He followed, wrapping his arms around her torso lightly and lowering his neck so that his head was hovering above her right shoulder. "If they see my face now, we're both fucked." Reece whispered.

"They'll probably disown me for the day, but I think Mrs Weasley will be out for your blood." Hermione muttered thoughtfully as her grip around his neck tightened slightly without her realising. He laughed off her statement quietly, not wanting to draw attention to their current situation.

"It's like you think that only your friends would target me Granger. If they knew that I was even on speaking terms with you, I'd be labelled a traitor. Even my bloody guardian would kick me out." His chin lowered to rest on her shoulder. Hermione could tell that he was seeking comfort, but she wasn't exactly sure what for. Yes, he had said that it was a risk even talking to her, but was that all? It couldn't be. The arrogant bully Reece Lestrange was never one to show any form of weakness, in front of anyone. So why was he doing this now? Was it the small sum of alcohol?

"Hermione." Reece groaned as he heard the voice of Mrs Weasley calling from not too far away. The people who she surrounded herself with were so frustrating. They wouldn't leave the girl be. They were always there.

"You'd better get back over there." Reece said dejectedly as he reluctantly removed his arms from her midsection. "I'll see you at school." He mumbled as Hermione smiled at him sympathetically. Reece made his way towards a back door, and Hermione made her way back to the table. She was going to have a hard time explaining that one.

He head home straight after, furious with his own actions. It was as if he was possessed whenever he was around her. Ignoring Arrow's welcome, Reece ran up to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. A blood traitor. That's what he was. And this time it wasn't an empty conversation with the pretty mudblood. It was actual physical contact, and Reece liked it. There was just something enticing about her soft, caring expression. Something attractive about the fire that often appeared in her eyes during confrontations with Malfoy and the Slytherins. Wait, pretty? Enticing, attractive? Well shit. He didn't. He couldn't. Reece gripped his now messy hair roughly and tugged it in frustration. But he did.

He fancied the Gryffindor mudblood.

* * *

After arriving at the platform on his own, Reece ended up in a compartment with Daphne and Pansy. Throughout the journey the two girls repeatedly complained about the weather, as well as boys. Reece grumbled excuses during their rants, but eventually he left them to discussing Pansy and Draco. She was still after him, and Daphne was trying her best to give her tips.

"Maybe not be overly forward with him." Daphne suggested, treading lightly on egg shells. "He comes across a little reserved when it comes to girls, if you get what I mean."

"He's a complete nob-head." Reece said suddenly. Both of them turned to look at him in shock as this was one of the first times he had spoken during the journey. "Honestly, you could do a lot better Pansy."

"Well he's the best I can do Slytherin-wise." Pansy snapped in annoyance. "It's not like anyone in any of the other houses will look twice at someone in green." Her tone softened slightly as she spoke this time. For a split second he felt a rope of disappointment tug at his heart. She'd never look at him.

"So you wouldn't go for me?" Reece asked with mock hurt. He stuck out his bottom lip, his brown eyes looking at the two girls across from him. Both of them shrugged. "Alright, fine. But I will accept the challenge."

"No one's issued a challenge." Pansy frowned as she went back over her words in her head. "Oh. You really think you could get someone that isn't in Slytherin to look twice at you?" Daphne snorted in a not so ladylike manner as Pansy grinned mischievously. "If you can pull a girl from another house by the end of the year, I owe you two galleons." Reece was about to accept the terms but she continued before he could do so. "But. If you can't, you have to pull Millicent Bulstrode on the last day." His eyes opened wide in horror as she outstretched her hand. Snog that disgusting creature? Then again, he was a Quidditch player. He was smart. And he was fit. Reece smirked and shook her hand softly.

"I accept the bet. Now be honest," The tone change was obvious as his playful expression disappeared within an instant. "Am I really that bad? You two treat me like I'm your brother or something."

"No." Daphne cut in as Pansy opened her mouth to say something. "It's just Pansy likes Draco and I like…" She trailed off, not wanting to admit who she fancied. The two smirked at her knowingly and the blonde eventually gave in. "I may have a small crush on Zabini." Reece nodded casually, dropping the conversation. But Pansy began to squeal in excitement and that was when he completely zoned out and left the two to talk about boys again.


	17. Future is overrated

Chapter 17

After the dementor situation on the train, Reece was happy to be in the hall. What he was not happy about however, was the choir.

"Christ they're annoying." Draco muttered to Reece who was sitting to his left. The latter nodded in agreement as the hall began applauding the singers. "Did you hear about Potter?" He asked smugly as the headmaster made his way to his podium. Reece was about to ask what Draco was on about but the speech began before he could do so.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore announced as the students made their way to their seats. "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Many Slytherins looked down their noses at the new teacher in tatted robes. "Good luck, professor." Dumbledore said as the hall gave him a generous applause. Draco nudged Reece as the applause died down, and the two along with Theo turned around. Crabbe and Goyle were also watching from the other side of the table.

"Potter." Draco whispered. Harry and Ron flinched but played it off. "Potter," This time the two turned round to meet the smirking faces of the five Slytherins. "Is it true you fainted?" Nott dramatically sighed and Reece continued to watch over his shoulder. Harry didn't reply and the other two thirds of the trio looked on. "I mean, you actually fainted?" Draco spoke as if he had struck gold and Reece rolled his eyes.

"Shove off Malfoy." Weasley snarled as he and Harry turned back to the Gryffindor table. Draco and Theodore swivelled around but Reece continued to watch the three behind him. His bored glance somehow met Hermione's loathing glare and the two stared at each other for a few seconds. Reece was broken out of the small trance when Dumbledore started speaking and turned away from the Gryffindors quickly.

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid." Many students were applauding the half giant, but Draco was enraged.

"Him?" Malfoy spat to the surrounding boys. "Father will hear about this. I can't believe he's teaching the subject after giving us that bloody book." Oh yeah, that. The book that attacked Arrow because Reece had her open it. No serious damage was done but she was in a mood for a few days.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban." Draco looked as if he were about to explode with concealed rage. "The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution; dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light."

"He's going mental." Malfoy concluded snobbishly as the food appeared on the tables. Reece was tempted to argue with Draco but decided against it. He knew that picking a fight with a Slytherin would only end in a disaster, so he kept his head down and did what Malfoy wanted.

So being the model Slytherin that he was, Reece made sure to trip up Justin in the crowd of students that was exiting the hall. Flinch-Fletchley went soaring into a crowd of Ravenclaw sixth years and Percy Weasley was soon stretching his authority trying to sort everything out.

* * *

"I thought you'd be taking Arithmancy, not Divination." Blaise remarked as he peered over Reece's shoulder, trying to get a good look at the new schedule.

"It's the same thing." Reece shrugged as Blaise took a seat beside him. "The only difference is that Arithmancy uses numbers and stuff."

"I thought smart people like yourself loved numbers and challenging academic problems." He replied while greeting Daphne and Tracy with a nod. The two girls sat across from them and began comparing class timetables. "You know, Professor Snape would probably let you change classes."

"Zabini." Reece sighed through his nose as he continued to eat the breakfast on his plate. "Professor Trelawney is supposed to be well weird. Apparently she predicts death and stuff; who'd want to miss that?"

"I'll give you that Lestrange. But I know you. You like facts, not things with multiple answers." Blaise said matter-of-factly as he secretly looked to the girls for help.

"Yeah." Daphne piped up suddenly, agreeing with Blaise for multiple reasons. "You'll drop it by the end of the year." Reece ignored her and continued to eat. "Seriously Reece, you should just take Arithmancy with me, Tracy and Blaise."

"And sit listening to Professor Vector go on and on about numbers and letters?" He snorted, letting his attention roam elsewhere. "I may like facts but my tolerance for boredom only goes so far." Reece said absentmindedly as he admired the short skirt that Lavender Brown was strutting around in. The Gryffindor was on the borderline of slutty and was quite bland, but she seemed to be aging decently. Of course, Brown was nothing compared to Granger. But she came across as quite an easy pull. "Why don't you two walk around with skirts like that?"

"Like what?" Daphne asked as the two turned to look at what Reece seemed to be admiring. Tracy noticed Lavender first and her pretty features scrunched up in disgust, Daphne then spotted her and had a similar reaction. "Because we have class, and by the looks of it, she's ready for anything."

"Anything?" Reece questioned, his interest peaking higher. The two girls had disgusted expressions on their faces but he was too excited to acknowledge them. "She seems like an easy pull, wouldn't you say?" Daphne's eyebrows shot up her forehead in realisation.

"Her?" She asked doubtfully while turning to look at the Gryffindor once again. "You could have picked a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, but you pick Lavender Brown?"

"Well she does come across as an easy catch. Yes, she's annoying as hell. But I'd rather pull her than bloody Bulstrode." Reece said to Daphne, ignoring the confused expressions on the faces of Blaise and Tracy. "Those two galleons will be mine by the end of this term."

"Why would you want to snog Bulstrode?" Blaise asked as he received his copy of the Prophet from his owl.

"It's a bet between Reece and Pansy." Daphne said as she began to explain what had happened on the train.

* * *

Reece entered Divination and sat at a table with Pansy. It seemed that Draco had one of his henchmen sit beside him so Pansy could not.

"Welcome, my children." Oh wow. She looked like a bloody madwoman. Professor Trelawney was certainly eccentric to say the least. "In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination." He was bored already, and was seriously considering taking Blaise's advice and moving to Arithmancy. "In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight." Mr Yaxley had previously described the Sight as a load of bollocks and Reece couldn't help but feel as if he was in the wrong class. Sybill rose from her chair, knocking the small table in front of her as she did so.

"Christ." Reece muttered under his breath as a few students giggled at the Professor.

"Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together we shall cast ourselves into the future. This term we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves." She was excited, Reece was not. He was really regretting his decision right now. "So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you." The class began to move and faff around with cups as she spoke. "What do you see?" He looked into Pansy's cup and shook his head at the random pattern. "The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read."

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Reece whispered to Pansy. She ignored him and continued to look into the cup, a fascinated expression on her sharp features.

"First, you must broaden your minds." Trelawney announced as she clamped two bony hands onto Finnegan's head. "First, you must look beyond." Reece put the cup down lazily and leaned back against the railing. Yaxley was right. Absolute bollocks. "You boy," He looked across the room to notice she was addressing Longbottom. "Is your grandmother quite well?"

"I think so." Neville stuttered in reply, unsure how to answer to the strange Professor.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Give me the cup." She looked inside the cup doubtfully before informing a nervous Neville. "Pity." The Gryffindor immediately grabbed the cup and was trying to see what was up with his grandmother. "Broaden your minds." Trelawney instructed for the second time. She approached the golden trio, and Reece couldn't help but chuckle at Weasley's reaction when her voice rose considerably. Granger looked as if she wanted to call out the teacher for such nonsense, and Reece couldn't blame her. "Your aura is pulsing dear. Are you in the beyond?" Bollocks. "I think you are."

"Sure." Ron agreed with a fearful expression carved onto his face.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see."

"Yeah." Weasley replied as he began flicking frantically through the text book. "Harry's got sort of a wonky cross. That's trials and suffering." Was Granger laughing? She looked to be holding it in and Reece couldn't help but smile while trying to supress his laughter. Her amused expression was infectious. "And that there, could be the sun and that's happiness. So you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it." Reece was now biting his lip, almost chuckling as he watched the small movements and eye rolls that Granger was doing as he spoke.

"Give me the cup." Ron handed it over willingly. Reece kept watching Granger. He couldn't peel his eyes away from her no matter how hard he tried. She was turning into an obsession. A guilty, risky, rebellious obsession that he couldn't shake off. Reece snickered when the Professor jumped back; the woman was mental. "Oh, my dear boy. My dear, you have the Grim." What the fuck is that?

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked stupidly.

"Not the Grin, you idiot. The Grim." Another student corrected as Reece sat up straight again, eagerly waiting for an answer. "Taking form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen of death." Ha jokes on you Potter.


	18. Buckbeak

Chapter 18

"Care of Magical Creatures with that monstrosity next." Draco ranted as he along with Reece, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Nott and Tracy descended the stairs down to the edge of the grounds where Hagrid had planned the lesson. The two Neanderthals sniggered gruffly and Nott nodded in agreement as they continued to bob down the steps. "And that prediction in Divination, what a load of rubbish." Pansy and Tracy broke away from the group and stood with Lisa Turpin, leaving Reece with the four boys as Hagrid began speaking to the group of pupils.

"That's it. Come on, now. Come closer." A few students stepped towards the teacher with hesitant interest. "Less talking if you don't mind." He pointed directly at Draco who was still ranting on about how Harry Potter always seeks attention. Reece didn't care for Malfoy's incompetent ranting and attempted to move away, only to be caught by the grip of Crabbe.

"What are you playing at?" Reece hissed at the large Slytherin as he ripped his arm forcefully out of the boy's grasp. Vincent shrugged and nodded towards Hagrid, as if telling him to pay attention. "Dickhead." He uttered under his breath as Hagrid began speaking again.

"I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me." The group followed Hagrid to the edge of the forest, squinting as the harsh sunlight appeared through the trees. They were all stepping over a damaged wall when he began speaking again. "Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there. And open your books to page forty-nine." Draco and Reece both looked down at the belts that were keeping their books closed and it seemed Draco couldn't resist commenting.

"Exactly how do we do that?" Malfoy asked as he stepped forward angrily.

"Just stroke the spine of course. Goodness me." Hagrid muttered as he led the group. Neville Longbottom obviously didn't stroke the spine properly and ended up being attacked by the book.

"Don't be such a wimp, Longbottom." Reece grinned as he spoke. Teasing Gryffindors never got old. Once they reached the clearing that Hagrid had chosen, everyone started to put down their things and open their books.

"Oh, yeah. Terribly funny." As soon as he heard Draco snidely replying to Granger's statement, Reece rolled his eyes and shrugged off his robes – readying himself for a confrontation. "Really witty." The trio turned around in annoyance and looked at Draco. It seemed the rest of the class had taken interest in his words also. Unlike most of the boys in the class, Reece's shirt wasn't loose. As soon as eyes were on him and Draco he began stretching, showing off the muscles that his shirt was pressed against. He even caught Lisa's eye and winked. If Brown didn't work the blush on her cheeks proved that she was an option. "God, this place has gone to the dogs." Draco ranted as Crabbe and Goyle folded their arms smugly. "Wait until my Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." The two large henchmen laughed stupidly.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said as he approached the Slytherins.

"Oh great comeback Potter. We can all tell you put a lot of thought into that one." Reece taunted as he widened his base and cracked his knuckles.

"Ooh…" Crabbe, Goyle and Draco all snickered until Malfoy shoved his bag into Goyle's arms. He stepped right up to his rival, looked past him, and then stumbled back with fake fear on his face. Draco began prancing around for a few seconds before pointing at the sky. "Dementor! Dementor!" Harry, along with students who weren't facing in that direction all whipped round fearfully to notice that there wasn't anything there. The three boys wearing their robes threw up their hoods, and the five Slytherins began taunting him with hand gestures and ghoul noises. Hermione strut forward and pulled Harry away from the confrontation, leaving those who were wearing green in a fit of laughter.

"Dun ne, ne ner." Hagrid shouted as the group all looked to where he was pointing. Draco was visibly disgusted by the sight of the creature, and Reece wasn't overly happy about it either. "Isn't he beautiful?" No. "Say hello to Buckbeak." Rather not.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Ron asked in shocked amazement.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff." He answered in an excited tone as he moved towards the group. "First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended, you do not want to insult a hippogriff." Reece was trying to listen but all he could hear was Malfoy rambling on about Potter in his ear. "It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say hello?" Not Reece. Everyone stepped backwards, leaving Harry in his original position. "Well done, Harry. Well done."

"Attention seeking again." Draco's good mood had suddenly disappeared and he was back to complaining about Potter. Just as the hippogriff bowed back to Harry, Malfoy pulled out an apple and he along with the rest of the Slytherins pushed students out of the way in order to be at the front of the group. Both luckily and unluckily, depending on how you look at it, Reece ended up standing beside Granger. He couldn't move either, because Goyle was standing closely to his other side with a laughing Draco. As Harry was trying to approach the creature, she – much to his horror – grasped Reece's arm without realising. He looked down in shock for a second, hoping no one was watching and then looked up at her embarrassed face. She quickly removed her hand, blushing as he smirked suggestively at her.

"Don't be embarrassed mudblood." Reece muttered as a large sum of the group began clapping at Harry's success. "You can touch me again if you'd like." He said as he leaned down to her ear. She rolled her eyes but refrained from commenting for some reason as Hagrid hoisted Potter up onto Buckbeak's back. Harry jet off into the sky and Reece snuck back to the other side of the group, not wanting anyone questioning him about why he was standing with a mudblood.

"Oh please." Draco snarled furiously as everyone began celebrating when he hit the ground. Reece followed him in case he did something stupid but chose to stay quiet. He shoved two Ravenclaws out of Draco's path and allowed his friend to go full steam ahead. "You're not dangerous at all, are you?" Was he seriously ranting at the hippogriff? Reece followed Draco loyally while secretly doubting the actions of his blonde friend. "You great ugly brute!" Well fuck.

"Malfoy, no…" Hagrid tried to stop the creature but it was too late. A couple of annoying girls were already screaming and Buckbeak was already poising for attack. He lowered fiercely, and took a huge slash at Malfoy. Draco managed to block the attack with his arm, falling to the ground as he did so. The angry creature went for Malfoy again, but Reece moved in front of his friend. He stood with his jaw set, his fists tightened as he covered his face from the blow. Buckbeak lunged again, swiping his talons vertically across the left side of Reece's abdomen.

"You fucking prick." Reece hissed rather loudly as he stumbled back. He was only just able to stay on his feet, but it wasn't until the adrenalin cleared that he felt pain. Slowly, he put his hands over the left side of his plain white shirt and felt a soaking patch that was continuing to grow. Blood. Reece looked down absently and noticed a huge pool of red drowning the white material.

"Away, you silly creature." Hagrid commanded as Buckbeak moved away from the scene.

"It's killed me! It's killed me." Draco squealed as he tossed and turned on the floor, holding onto his arm as if it had been sliced open like Reece's stomach had.

"Calm down." Hagrid stuttered as he looked down at Draco. Reece stood to the side, gripping his side in what was becoming unbearable pain. "It's just a scratch." Reece smiled manically. Just a scratch? The blood was now beginning to dye his hands crimson, and he attempted to stumble towards the crowd.

"Hagrid." Granger stepped forward, looking at Reece's current state with fearful concern. "He has to be taken to the hospital wing." The gamekeeper had yet to notice Reece's injury and presumed she was talking about Malfoy.

"I'm the teacher, I'll do it." Hagrid said as he picked up Draco and began carrying him towards the group.

"You're gonna regret this." Malfoy cried as Hagrid carried him to the gate. Reece drowsily passed the group – picked up his robes and put them on – and then ran his hand across the front of his book weakly as Pansy and Tracy ran up to him.

"Oh my God." Tracy gasped as she got a close up view of the blood. "We have to get you to Madam Pomfrey, you look like you're dying."

"I'm alright." Reece dismissed as he stumbled to his left. Pansy only just managed to keep his weight upright against her small frame, but the two girls managed to hook one arm over each of their shoulders and keep him supported. "You know, you girls are really good to me." He was losing so much blood he was starting to sound drunk. "You don't even hex me when I'm vulgar." Even thought they shouldn't have, Tracy and Pansy smiled at his random words. Reece was now beginning to slur and somehow Granger had appeared by Tracy's side and was carrying his book with a worried expression on her face.

"Just accept the help." The Gryffindor responded to Pansy's glare. The four were trudging up the steps to the school and the girls were becoming quite exhausted, but they knew they had to get him help quickly.

"Yeah Pans," Reece repeated. "Accept her help." They had now reached the castle and were making their way towards the staircases. "You three are really pretty, you know that?" He said randomly, much to the amusement of the Slytherins and the embarrassment of the Gryffindor.

"Even when he's bleeding out he still finds the time to flirt." Pansy grinned at the humour in the situation as Tracy nodded in agreement. They reached the hospital wing and noticed Madam Pomfrey tending to Draco's arm with a no-nonsense expression.

"Get him on that bed over there." Pomfrey commanded when she saw the state of the boy that had just been brought in. She left Draco and immediately started instructing the girls to fetch this and that. Along with the three girls, Madam Pomfrey gasped in shock when she peeled off the bloody shirt. There was a huge cut, going from near the bottom of his ribcage to his v-line. "Girls I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside." She instructed as she examined the large opening at the side of the boy's toned stomach. "Well Mister Lestrange, you're in for a painful night." The curtains were suddenly forced shut.


	19. Caring is often accidental

A/N the album Dogs by The Parlour Mob gives me life. This chapter was painfully hard to write. I'm currently being intoxicated by poisonously high stress levels. Sometimes life bores me and it's driving me slightly crazy. Late night confessions over, enjoy.

Chapter 19

The injury caused by the creature was insufferably painful, and Madam Pomfrey was leaving all sorts of draughts and potions beside Reece's bed throughout the days and nights that passed. The stern woman had repeatedly attempted to discharge Draco from the wing, but the overdramatic boy wouldn't budge. Malfoy moaned and whined in the bed across from his best friend, but Reece refused to give the blonde sympathy. What annoyed Reece most was the fact that Madam Pomfrey had said the two could have no visitors that weren't staff.

Professor Snape had visited swiftly. He discreetly rolled his eyes at Draco before checking on Reece with a hint of sincerity.

Professor Dumbledore had also checked on the two boys briefly and – like a champion – put up with the whining and ranting from Malfoy. As Snape did, he paid more attention to Reece and informed him that Madam Pomfrey would be able to remove the scarring. It was safe to say that Reece was delighted with the news.

Of course, Draco had attempted to talk to him multiple times. But Reece wasn't having it. In brutal honesty, Malfoy was annoying the living hell out of him and he had no clue why Madam Pomfrey had let the whining blonde stay for longer than a few hours.

"Lestrange." Draco nagged once Madam Pomfrey was out of hearing distance. Reece looked across at his friend through narrowed eyes. "What's up with you? You've been being an arsehole since we got back." The tension in the room was insurmountable, and the two dominating Slytherins glared holes through each other's skulls in the silence.

"Don't be such a brat Malfoy, and as for the whining, pack it in. Some of us are in here due to serious injuries." Reece spat with interwoven malice. He had been putting up with it long enough and was finally letting rip. Draco was certainly not ready for the vocal attack and slightly recoiled on the bed. "It's your fault we're in here anyway."

"What?" Malfoy squawked as he regained his panicked composure.

"You were the one stupid enough to insult a hippogriff!" He roared unintentionally, subtly wincing at the ache in his stomach. "This is your fault." Reece violently gestured to what was around them with a vigorous flail of his arms.

"And you were daft enough to jump in front of it so don't blame me for your stupid ideas!" Draco shouted, infuriated that a Slytherin dare pick a fight with him.

"I jumped in front of it to ensure you weren't killed by the bloody thing! If you hadn't been so set on beating Potter we wouldn't be stuck in here. Besides, you're thicker than me. I've beaten you in exams two years running."

"Don't try and push your superiority on me Lestrange. The name Malfoy carries a lot more weight than yours, and anyway, I have a family to go back to, where's yours?" Draco knew it was a low blow, but he was too angry to care. The two had been best friends growing up and Hogwarts had changed them both over the years that had been quickly passing.

"That was a cheap, dirty attempt to get me to kiss your feet Malfoy. This conversation is over."

"Indeed it is." Madam Pomfrey announced as she delivered more potions to Reece. "No further arguments Mister Malfoy, you can leave and attend what is left of your potions lesson. Professor Snape is expecting your arrival." He presumed that she was sending Draco away because of the conflict, and it seemed Malfoy wasn't planning to argue his case either. Draco got up and left swiftly, leaving for his class. Reece's blood was boiling, sizzling with bottled up anger that needed to be released. "You need to calm down Mister Lestrange." She muttered while sweeping over to Draco's now empty bed to cast a cleaning charm on the bedsheets. "Slytherins rarely engage in conflict with one another, and I suggest for your sake that you don't allow things with Mister Malfoy to escalate."

"He treats people like dirt under his shoe, and you expect me to become another piece of mud on his sole?" Reece snorted in disdain as he downed one of the three potions that Madam Pomfrey had placed beside his bed.

"I have treated the fall outs of Slytherin conflicts before and trust me you do not want to end up being on the receiving end of an attack from your whole house." She advised as she swept back over to him and picked up the three (now) empty potion cups. "I'm not sure if you want to hear this, but your father used to be quite the violent troublemaker. The amount of times I had him and his brother up here because they'd hurt each other during duels…"

"Yeah I get it, I'm quite like my father. It's not the most comforting thing to know; he's in Azkaban and it's as if I'm expected to end up there too 'cause I'm 'similar' to him." Reece was gritting his teeth roughly, trying to contain his aggression and remain polite.

"You know that wasn't what I was getting at." Madam Pomfrey sighed as she continued to ensure that her medical facilities were spotless. "He was often up here with all sorts of bumps and bruises. Quite a brawler your father was, always getting into fights and often ending up here with his opponent looking considerably worse off than himself." Well this woman seemed to enjoy the sound of her own voice. "The teachers all thought he was a nightmare, always having to put him in detentions. From what I remember he used to get along with the old Potions Professor though; Rabastan always loved that subject."

* * *

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Pansy questioned as Crabbe, Goyle and Nott listened intently, awaiting Draco's answer. Reece (who was seated beside Goyle) rose from the bench as swiftly as possible with the stretching pain in his abdomen.

"It comes and it goes." Malfoy replied, ignoring Reece's movement from a little further down the table. He was sick. Sick to the back teeth of hearing Draco go on and on about the little scratch on his arm. Reece stepped over the bench and began to walk away from the group, moving down the table towards Daphne and Blaise. Although he wanted to leave the two alone as Daphne would probably kill him for interrupting, he was whole-heartedly considering going to sit with the two.

"Listen to the idiot." He heard Weasley complain as he was limping away from Malfoy and his gang. After hearing that he was intrigued, and sat just behind them on the Slytherin bench so he could hear more. "He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" For once he and Ronald were on the same page.

"Even Lestrange isn't being that dramatic." Potter muttered to his two friends. "At least Hagrid didn't get fired." In Reece's opinion the oaf should have lost his job minutes after, and he was enraged that nothing had happened to the poor excuse of a teacher.

"Yeah but I hear Draco's father's furious." Granger said. "We haven't heard the end of this." Well she was right about that. Reece had been listening to Draco mouthing off about how his father was trying to get Hagrid fired while they were in the hospital wing. The constant ranting was tiresome for him to hear, but at least he wasn't short of gossip.

"Guess what." Reece flinched at the sudden voice, and was slightly startled by the paper that was slammed down in front of him. Tracey flopped down on the bench across from him and leaned over the table, pointing to an article on the front page. "Sirius Black's been sighted." He rolled his eyes discreetly. It was as if he was the only person in the entire school that didn't care about the supposed death eater.

"Dufftown." Reece muttered with forced interest as he reluctantly read the article. "Looks like he's on his way here." Tracey visibly shivered at the suggestion that a murderer was on the way to Hogwarts.

"He couldn't possibly get into Hogwarts, could he?" She questioned tensely as Reece shrugged his shoulders dismissively. "I mean, there's dementors guarding every entrance." He looked around the hall as he folded his arms and placed his elbows on the table. The Gryffindor huddle caught Reece's attention and he couldn't help but snort and roll his eyes at Seamus' theories and suggestions.

"Don't put any faith in dementors Trace." He mumbled glumly as his eyes scanned the article once again. "He's already slipped past them once, and escaped a place that no one is supposed to be able to escape."

Reece pushed the paper back over to her with his right hand and rose from the bench once again. He left the crowded hall, shoving one of the Weasley twins out of his way as he past the huddle of red and gold. Just as he turned to the staircase – lost in his own train of thought, he felt the small frame of a younger student almost bounce off of him. Reece kept his balance, but it seemed whoever he collided with was now on the floor. He frowned and looked down at the young Ravenclaw that was now seated on the cold stone surface. The small girl that seemed to be in the year below him looked up at Reece. She tilted her head to the side quizzically, and her glistening dirty blonde hair fell over her shoulders carelessly. "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He said coolly as he crouched down beside her to see if she was alright. Thank goodness no one was around to see this.

"Oh it's quite alright." The girl replied dreamily, her voice softly coating the quiet surroundings. "We were always going to cross paths at some point." Reece looked at her as if she were insane, hardly understanding what she was saying. She was obviously used to people thinking she was crazy because the expression on his face did not faze her.

"Sure." Reece grimaced. Accepting the fiction wasn't always easy. "Let me give you a hand." He stood tall over her once again and offered her both of his hands. Surprisingly, she took them straight away and rose from the floor. He let go of her timid hands and picked up the magazine that she had dropped, handing it to her while flashing one of his signature smirks. "It was nice bumping into you…" Reece paused when he realised he had no clue what her name was.

"Luna." She supplied softly as she hugged her magazine close to her chest securely.

"Luna," He repeated, suddenly letting down most walls that were built up. "I'm really sorry about knocking you over, but I can't really stay and talk."

"You don't need to put on a mask for someone who can see right through it." Luna smiled exquisitely before she began skipping towards the hall, her shiny blonde hair flying behind her. "You're actually quite likeable Reece Lestrange, you just need to spend more of your time with the right people."

* * *

A/N I just had to. I love Luna and literally couldn't help it; I had make her cross paths with Reece. If this has errors and doesn't make sense, please accept the fact that half of this chapter was written with a killer hangover. Now, this is very important… I NEED A BOGGART FOR REECE BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE COULD BE SEVERELY AFRAID OF! Any suggestions are greatly appreciated.


	20. Pain

A/N I'm back and trying to get back on track with this story. I really haven't been up to writing as of late but I don't think Reece deserves to be left in the middle of his third year. Things were just getting good after all and I'd hate to leave the people that are enjoying this story hanging. I know I don't do it enough, so I'd like to thank all the people that have reviewed, followed and favorited this fic. Hope I don't disappoint with this chapter.

Chapter 20

 _I do hope school is going well. You're coming home for Christmas this year and we're travelling to London for a duelling tournament. You are sure to do well, that is unless you are stupid enough to put yourself in harm's way again. Behave yourself and do not embarrass your family's name._

 _Mr Yaxley_

"What a way to start the day." Reece hissed as he slammed the letter down onto the table roughly, causing silence to flood the hall for a brief moment. As the noise level picked back up he grabbed the parchment and crushed it into a ball. While he was shoving the letter into his pocket, Reece failed to realise Daphne and Blaise had sat either side of him. The two shared multiple worried glances before Daphne finally made a move and put her small hand on his shoulder in what seemed to be a comforting gesture. Reece snapped round immediately but visibly relaxed when he realised that it was only Daphne and not someone like Millicent Bulstrode. He turned back round to face forward, then smacked his head down onto the table for a few seconds.

"Are you alright mate?" Blaise asked as he shared another glance with Daphne. Reece lifted his head slowly and sat back up straight so that Daphne's hand fell off of his shoulder.

"I will be." Reece replied forcefully as he glared directly at a Hufflepuff that seemed to be eying him judgementally. "Oi Finch-Fletchley!" Justin eyed the Slytherin wearily from his seat between Susan and Ernie. "Keep looking at me like that and you'll be shitting slugs for the next month." Blaise noticed that the majority of the Hufflepuff table was glaring daggers in their direction and decided to quickly take action. He nodded to Daphne and quickly yanked Reece up by the top of his arm, and then before his friend could protest, he grabbed Reece's shoulder and pretty much dragged him out of the hall. Daphne quickly finished off her pumpkin juice and left the hall in pursuit of the two also.

"What's wrong with you?" Zabini snapped quietly, trying to keep this conversation from the group of Gryffindors that was walking past. "I'm surprised you didn't get hexed for shouting that while the entire Hufflepuff house was listening in. Are you stupid?"

"Everyone seems to think so." Reece muttered as he pulled his shoulder out of Blaise's grasp.

"Cool it you two." Daphne said calmly as she moved herself to stand between the two. "Look I don't know what's going on with you Reece, but this is definitely not the place." She muttered as another troop of Gryffindors walked past, this time third years. The group included the likes of the golden trio, Longbottom and a few others. Reece focused on the group and noticed Lavender Brown trailing behind. Well there was no time like the present.

"Brown." He somewhat barked at the group when they were near the hall entrance. The whole group turned to look at the Slytherins and he rolled his eyes at Weasley's attempt at a growl. "The whole gang didn't need to stop, keep walking." Reece snapped with a dismissive wave. No one moved, except Daphne who stepped to the side. "I know I'm a sight to behold, but tear your eyes off me and move along." Potter was the first to roll his eyes, and when he set off the rest followed. "Brown c'mere." Reece called as the group trailed into the hall. Lavender halted in her tracks and mumbled to Parvati Patil that she'd be in in a minute. Reece moved away from Daphne and Blaise, and with one smooth movement he managed to pin Lavender against the wall out of view from the hall. "You look good today. Must admit I'm loving the short skirt." He murmured while placing his right arm on the wall level to her waist. "Tongue tied?"

"No." Lavender muttered as she looked down to avoid eye contact with the Slytherin that currently had her in a slightly vulnerable position.

"Well then." Reece smirked softly as he lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eye and read her expressions. "You don't mind if I steal a kiss, do you?" Daphne snorted quietly at the flirting and Zabini just folded his arms in boredom. It was quite strange, how is mood and persona changed within seconds like it just had. "Just a quick one to untie your tongue?"

"I, uh," She began stuttering when he leaned in slightly. "All my friends will hate me."

"They don't have to know." Reece drawled slowly as he closed the gap between them. He pressed his lips softy into hers, and after establishing that she had no idea what she was doing, he bit down on her lip lightly to see what reaction he'd get. She gasped in shock and he took it as an opportunity to allow his tongue to taste the corners of her mouth. Just as things were beginning to get a little heated however, the two were stopped by the suggestive cough of Professor McGonagall. She did not look impressed to say the least, and her reaction was going to be incredibly sour.

"Miss Brown." Minerva scolded as she pulled Reece away from her by the collar. "I will not have one of my third year students go at it like that in public. The two of you looked like dogs. That's a warning for now, you'll be in detention if I see that again." And with that, the transfiguration professor swept away, leaving a sniggering Reece and an embarrassed Lavender in her wake.

"You'd better get back to your friends." Reece winked. Lavender didn't need to be hinted twice and scurried off with red ears. He adjusted his robes and collar before turning back to his two friends, smirking while basking in his glory. "You both saw that, tell Pansy that I win. Already." Both Blaise and Daphne shared a look of disbelief as Reece turned away from the hall and head towards the stairs.

"If this gets out, Malfoy's going to kill him." Daphne muttered as the two shuffled back into the hall. She glanced across at the Gryffindor table and noticed Lavender having a quiet conversation with Parvati. She couldn't help but worry about Reece.

* * *

Reece had to agree with Malfoy on this one, Professor Lupin was a joke. The worn down robes, way of speech and appearance in general made every Slytherin turn up their nose. Of course, the DADA professor had never done anything to make them dislike him, but the tired man represented what part of society purebloods stood against most. Dirty blooded and dirty in general, that's what some of the older students and Malfoy would rant on about in the common room, away from prying ears and eyes. Reece wouldn't go as far as to use this specific vocabulary to describe any member of Hogwarts staff, no matter their origin and wealth (He was no saint when it came to talking about Minerva McGonagall, but still). Remus Lupin still rubbed him up the wrong way. There were no ifs or buts about that.

What annoyed Reece the most was that he didn't get a shot at the boggart. That was Potter's fault mostly though, but Lupin and the moon deeply intrigued and irritated him. No matter what other people got, Reece was really wanting to see his own. He really wanted to know what he was most afraid of. Of course he had his own ideas about what the creature could turn into, but he didn't want to be taken off guard if one ever appeared suddenly and spooked the living hell out of him. Although it was a challenge, Reece snuck out of his common room, and after multiple interactions with Filch's flaming cat, he managed to locate the wardrobe in an empty classroom.

"You've got this." Reece muttered to himself as he took out his wand and pointed it directly at the wardrobe. "Can't be as bad as the thought of pulling Millicent Bulstrode." And with those odd words of encouragement Reece unlocked the door, and ever so slowly out came the boggart. As it came into view it took up shape, a human shape in fact as it emerged from the dark hollow. A weak man stumbled forward, his face scarred, hair scruffily long and a greying beard that appeared as worn as his living soul. He looked up with a hint of edginess, his brown eyes glazed with pernicious frustration as he glared down at the young boy. Reece stepped back cautiously, keeping a firm grip on his wand as their eyes locked.

"Look what you've done." The man spat rancorously, his gruff tone causing Reece to flinch involuntarily. Reece looked down slowly, unable to keep eye contact and took in the full appearance. The man was shaking, from his head to his fingers to his toes and to everything else. His nails were black, filled with dirt and rotting slowly. His neck was hanging, almost limp over the front of his body; and he was covered by a filthy, ripped, striped jumpsuit that hung over his broken frame mockingly. "Failure!" Reece jumped out of his skin as the man bellowed. "Look at me," He begrudgingly re-established eye contact, not wanting anymore shocks. "you could've had it all, everything you craved and needed. But look at me, look at the state of you." And suddenly Reece's world came crashing down, it fell apart so much that he did so too, as this man was not Rabastan Lestrange, this man was in fact him. Reece bit down on his tongue violently as he glared up at his older self. This could not possibly be his fate. It wasn't him, he wouldn't become this, would he? "You lost her, in case you were wondering. She fucked off with that ginger guy the moment you got marked mate. She wouldn't speak to you, probably thought you were going to kill her for your cause or something."

"Shut up." Reece shouted hoarsely. "I know who you're talking about, she wouldn't do that to me." The boggart completely ignored Reece, much to his chagrin and frustration.

"And Greengrass, that neutral bitch sat and watched my hearing. So did Zabini in fact, and Potter. They all sat together I recall, probably laughed at your expense as you were dragged out of there chained like an animal. Even Malfoy watched me smugly, sitting safely on his money and leaving you to die in a dark, barren cell."

Reece choked back his emotions in a silent cry as he yelled "Riddikulus" and pushed the boggart back inside the wardrobe with a simple spell. The door knob turned, and when it clicked Reece dropped to the floor and pocketed his wand shakily as he attempted to gain a sense of stability and composure. He fell to the ground completely, lying on his back looking up at the empty ceiling as he tried to hold back the streams that were glossing over his eyes. It hurt, it was supposed to be his fear but it caused so much pain. Maybe that was it though, his worst fear was feeling an unbearable amount of emotional pain. Emotional pain that was caused by those closest to him, losing all the people that provided him with happiness and letting them fall away from him. Letting himself be alone.


	21. Slightly complicated

A/N Another chapter so soon? I shouldn't have;)

Chapter 21

It was safe to say Reece had gone temporarily mute. He had gone to Hogsmeade with Daphne, Tracey and Blaise but he had found no entertainment in the trip. Even when Hermione and Weasley passed the group of Slytherins he didn't feel the sense of excitement that he would usually feel when seeing her. Reece was scared, he was scared that if he said something to any of them he'd chase them away, and he was hesitant about trying to get closer to them, because they may end up leaving anyway. Daphne and Blaise had noticed the difference, and Pansy would have if she'd pay attention to him from time to time instead of obsessing over Malfoy. Yes, his current opinion of Pansy was a sour one. They had gotten along since their first year but the more she tried to get with Draco the more respect he'd lose for her.

He sat in the common room in an isolated chair, watching his housemates interact. Malfoy was seated arrogantly, speaking to Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Pansy with a sense of authority. Daphne and Blaise seemed to be in their own bubble, and although they were not yet together they seemed to be flirting often. Some of his older housemates were seated in various places in the common room, some engaging in loud banter and others keeping to themselves just as he was. Reece wasn't Reece, he hadn't been since the confrontation with that boggart. The worst thing was; was that he knew he wasn't himself. But it appeared that he hadn't been himself for so long that no one had noticed that something drastic was up. Because no one had asked, Malfoy hadn't teased about it and even Granger hadn't given him her sympathetic look or her concerned glance.

"Everyone to the hall, immediately!" A seventh year prefect announced to the common room with a tone of urgent arrogance. Reece snapped out of his trance of self-destructive thought as people in the common room started to hustle and bustle, going to their dormitories to tell their friends and other students about the order. He rose from his chair slowly, joined the crowd, and blended into the sea of green as they hurried to the hall.

* * *

In DADA he sat at the back, in the corner beside Blaise as he observed the classroom through changed eyes. Zabini had smiled at him when he sat down, but they had not exchanged words. At the moment Reece liked it this way, acknowledgement but without speaking. It was the easiest way for him to stay silent and keep himself in the dark. He glanced around the room, noticing things about people that he hadn't before, and noticing that Granger wasn't anywhere to be seen. It worried Reece – ever so slightly of course – as she would never miss a lesson, and she would rarely be caught showing up late. Reece had barely noticed her showing up late, but when he did it was as if she'd appeared out of thin air. It most certainly intrigued him as the bookworm loved pretty much all of her classes, apart from the dreadful divination.

As the door flung open forcefully, Reece flinched as his bloodshot eyes darted to the familiar snapping of door hinges. In swept Professor Snape, his robes flying behind him as he took the sunlight away from the classroom and took up place at the front, setting up his projector quickly.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four." Everyone started to open their books as Snape began walking to the far end of the classroom.

"Excuse me, sir." Oh and of course, Reece sighed as there was never a lesson that didn't involve the great Harry Potter asking ridiculous questions or saying daft things. "Where's Professor Lupin?" Reece rolled his eyes, why did it matter? He just wanted the lesson to be over, because Reece just wished he could go back to his dormitory and curl up in his bed and forget about the homework that was due for tomorrow and erase the thoughts of losing people. Because he was hurting. And being around people only emphasised the pain.

"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter?" Well at least Snape had the same idea, he began to move away while giving those wondering a vague explanation. "Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page three hundred and ninety four." Reece looked over to see Weasley's book suddenly change pages as the screen lit up.

"Werewolves?" Ron questioned in surprise.

"Sir," All of a sudden Reece heard her voice, he turned his attention fully in that direction and noticed that she'd miraculously appeared, without even walking in late or getting lectured by Professor Snape. He couldn't help but stare at her, wondering how on earth she could be in multiple places at once so discreetly. "We just learned about red caps and hinkypunks." Why she felt the need to try and correct him, Reece had no idea. All he could see was that his very intriguing girl was digging herself into a hole. "We're not meant to start that for weeks."

"Quiet." Snape drawled, attempting in his own way to warn her not to speak further on the subject or any subject for that matter. "Now," He said as he began making his way back towards the front. "Which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Reece focused his attention back on the lesson for the time being, as the concept of Animagus' greatly interested him to the extent of wanting to become one as soon as possible. Unsurprisingly Granger's hand shot up in the air as if it were a rocket, and as this topic hadn't been covered yet no one else seemed to dare guess the answer. "No one?" He questioned, his back still turned. "How disappointing."

"Please, sir." Snape's smug look disappeared within an instant as Granger began to answer his question. "An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice." Severus for some reason decided not to stop her, and Reece just stared up at the Professor with a look of question as she continued. "With each full moon, when he transforms he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend. Furthermore the werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind." And with that Reece had to roll his eyes as Malfoy made an obnoxious howling noise, much to the amusement of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy." Snape drawled as the laughter stopped abruptly. "That's the second time you've spoken out of turn, Miss Granger." Reece frowned as he picked apart the way that Snape was targeting her harshly. It wasn't the first time the potions master had done it, but it was still in Reece's opinion fairly unjust. "Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Reece glared at Snape as he continued his relentless abuse of authority, putting her down because of her capability was just plain wrong, and he couldn't let her get attacked like this. But he had to keep his mouth shut, because defending a mudblood was wrong, and he wasn't allowed to do such a thing. "Five points from Gryffindor." He drawled as he turned.

"Oi what's the point in that? You asked a question and she answered it." Reece piped up, shouting from the back much to everyone's shock. Draco spun round and gave Reece what appeared to be an attempt of a glare and Weasley soon followed. Reece simply ignored their childish opinions and continued to glare at his head of house.

"I believe this would be a time for you to keep quiet mister Lestrange." Reece's jaw locked as Snape emphasized his surname, spitting the words as if to say remember who you are. "You do not need to get involved with what's not your business."

"Yeah and you don't need to take pleasure in embarrassing students in front of the whole class, so I guess we're both in the wrong." Reece muttered as Snape began lecturing and ranting about the homework he was setting. Even though he argued no further, Reece hoped that he took the heat off of her and put the class focus on him. Granger didn't deserve any of what Snape said about her academic abilities, and he hoped that she'd be grateful for him sticking up for her when her friends seemed to just put her down even further. As the class groaned in disappointment when Snape informed them of the due date, Blaise smacked Reece on the arm. "What was that for?" He muttered fiercely under his breath.

"You." Zabini snapped as he began taking notes on the topic. "You have a sudden fascination with red and gold and it's not going to end well mate."

* * *

Mr Yaxley had got it all sorted, and had arranged with Dumbledore that due to special circumstances, Reece would be picked up from Hogsmeade to travel to London for the tournament over the rest of Christmas break. Reece had always had an interest in duelling, he found the concept of taking others on in a magical battle most interesting. As the year progressed even further and white blankets of snow began to fall he found himself spending all of his free time in the library, reading up on spells and learning new ways to gain the magical edge over his opponents. The risk of losing was high, and Reece hated to lose. So much that he would've spent all night with his head in books if he could, isolating himself further and hiding away from Slytherins.

Granger seemed to notice. She noticed everything did that girl. On more than one occasion they'd bump into each other while searching for books, and Reece came to realise that she was in there as often as he was, and on few occasions they would lock eyes from their tables. He could see it, some sort of hurt in her warm whiskey eyes, and she could most likely see his too. But neither called each other out on such hurt, such isolation that put them in the library so many times a day. It brought a slight feeling of comfort to Reece, seeing her relaxed and calm although her eyes told a different story. He knew something was up, but it wasn't his place to ask. She had other friends that could listen, he hoped, but then why was it so obvious to him that she hadn't confided in any of them? Perhaps it was them, the bleeding idiots never appeared to treat her the way Reece considered she deserved.

He glanced up from behind his book of duplication spells subtly, checking to see if she was at her usual table as it was the day before Hogsmeade and it would be less likely for her to be there. But there she was, sitting with piles of books about all sorts stacked high on her table. Hermione sat in the middle of them, scribbling quickly on a large piece of parchment as she bit her bottom lip in deep thought. Reece couldn't help but watch. He didn't care about the book in his hand at this moment in time as he was more concerned about watching her pretty face of concentration. For a brief second Reece considered going to sit across from her, wanting to see how she was doing and if he could be of help, but when he looked around and noticed a couple of people in their area he knew it wasn't the best idea after the whole DADA outburst. Zabini was right once again, Reece noted as he snapped his glance away from Granger and attempted to focus back on his book. Then again both Blaise and Daphne were usually right, they both just knew him all too well. His attention stayed on the book for a mighty five seconds before his eyes drifted back to the Gryffindor golden girl. At least he had tried.

"Lestrange." Reece's eyes immediately focused back on his book as he heard his name called by a voice of pure arrogance. Malfoy swaggered up to Reece's table with his hands casually in this slacks.

"Malfoy." He mumbled in reply as he closed the book and dropped it onto the table. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" A few heads turned as Draco took a seat across from him, and Reece couldn't help but roll his eyes as he noticed Granger trying to listen in discreetly.

"Don't be so off with me." Malfoy drawled innocently as he rested his left foot on his right knee with casual snootiness. "I came to say hello, what's so wrong about that?" Just as Reece opened his mouth to reply they were both irritated by a violent shushing sound that came from behind some bookshelves. He eyed Draco wearily from where he sat, keeping his attention on the cunning snake but refraining from giving away his intrigue at the same time.

"You haven't said hello in quite a while Malfoy." Reece drawled as he took up the same seated position as Draco. "So I'm going to ask again. What do you want?" His tone was far from a friendly one, and Draco knew this. Malfoy could see too that there was a somewhat spit of resentment in the syllables as Reece spoke his mind.

"I've never known you to be this uptight Lestrange." Draco mumbled as the resident librarian swept by their table, sending a harsh warning glare to the two as she passed. "But if you must know, I, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott have noticed your absence as of late and well, I'm concerned."

"Concerned?" Reece questioned, almost choking on his words in shock. It was as if Malfoy thought he was stupid or something; they'd known each other for so long and yet he still thought that his manipulative techniques worked. "I highly doubt that you're concerned for anyone other than yourself, so this is the last time I'm asking, what do you need from me?" He appeared mildly offended by Reece's harsh words, but they wouldn't stop Malfoy from getting what he wanted. Nothing stopped him from getting what he wanted.

"Right, fine I'll tell you." Reece relaxed back in his chair and waited for Draco's request. "People are talking about you, I've heard all sorts of rubbish." Draco awaited a reaction, but Reece simply shrugged it off and quickly glanced at Granger. She'd buried her nose back in one of her books, but he knew that she was still paying attention to his conversation with Draco. "So you don't want to work with me to stop it? You used to jump at something like his Lestrange, the chance to prove people wrong and hurt anyone that believed different. We could do that again Reece. I've got your back."

"I'm not interested." He deadpanned in reply.

"God don't do this." Draco snapped in frustration. "You're ruining everything Lestrange, making me look like an idiot while you mope around the school ignoring us all." Reece looked him in the eye sharply and Draco glared back, the grey and the brown battling one another attempting to make the other back down first. "I'm sorry." That wasn't sincere. Reece knew he'd swallow his pride and say anything to reach his ultimate goal. "I shouldn't have snapped. You get where I'm coming from though don't you? If you don't want to stop the rumours that's your choice but can we at least be civil? That's all I'm asking." Draco offered his hand to shake, and Reece looked down at it for a few moments. He had enjoyed his Malfoy-free time but that time had to end sometime – and now was when it was to end. And then that was that, Reece and Draco shook hands. Malfoy smirked smugly in victory as they did so. "Have a good day, Lestrange." He got up to leave, not waiting for a reply, and Reece was sat alone again. He sighed in annoyance as he picked up his book, looking over at the Gryffindor golden girl as he did so. It turned out she was already staring at him, and when he caught her eyes she seemed to turn away quickly. Seemed someone was a tad shy in person.


	22. Bloody Malfoy

Chapter 22

He didn't stop looking at her once she had turned back to her book blushing mildly. Smirking slightly at the pink tinge on her cheeks, Reece picked up his book and turned to the back page. As he had hoped, it was blank so as quietly as possible he tore it out. Reece glanced back up at Granger as he crushed the page into a ball with his palms, and as she was focused back on her writing he found it to be the perfect opportunity to distract her. No matter his mood he could always find the smallest things entertaining at times, so Reece subtly lobbed the ball across the library. It landed right in front of her, almost knocking her quill and Hermione recoiled quickly in her chair out of shock. He watched as she picked up the ball slowly, opening it to find there was nothing written. She then looked up to find the culprit, and found Reece smirking one of his oh so charming smirks in her direction. Her face was full of confusion and it only emphasised when he pointed to a long row of bookshelves in the far corner of the library, in his mind simply gesturing for her to make her way over there. Reece stood up, picked up his book and then wandered off in the direction of which he was previously pointing. Not caring for the library layout once he was behind the furthest bookshelf and out of everyone's view, Reece dumped the book between a few worn ones not even knowing what section he was in. Surprisingly he didn't have to wait long, and he grinned when he saw Hermione walk hesitantly round the corner and into his view.

"What do you want Lestrange?" She whispered coldly as she folded her arms and stopped a metre in front of him. He didn't expect her to be happy with him, as she'd just watched him shake hands with Malfoy. But her being off with him was not his goal. Far from it in fact.

"I just want to talk to you, that's all." Reece replied as he held his hands up to show that he had no other intentions. "Please Granger, I miss our conversations." He didn't seem to be winning her over, and no matter how irritating it was he expected nothing less than a challenge from the stubborn witch. "Look I just wanted to ask how you're doing," Reece whispered. "So how's you?"

"Fine." She answered slightly too quickly, giving away the fact that she clearly was not. "Why did you shake hands with Malfoy?" Reece frowned, if she wanted to play question for a question that was fine, but why ask such a big one straight away?

"Because we've not been on the best of terms – I don't know if you've realised – and that's because he's an absolute prat. But I need to be sound with him; we're in the same house and I know his family and it's just not ideal for us to be against each other." She seemed content with his honest answer, and so Reece chose to ask her another one. "Why'd you lie to me and tell me you're fine?"

"I am fine." Hermione shot back, taking a step towards him while keeping her arms crossed. "And even if I wasn't I wouldn't tell you why anyway." She muttered, awaiting an arrogant response from Reece. To her surprise she didn't get one, in fact all she got was a brief look of hurt on his handsome features as he looked away from her momentarily. It was at this point that she realised something was up with him, and it wasn't Malfoy as she'd previously expected. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Reece snapped in a heated whisper. "No one would trust a snake anyway, it's my fault for expecting an answer to such a ridiculous question." He moved to leave, stepping past her only to be paused by the feeling of a small hand on the bottom of his arm.

"It wasn't ridiculous, it was genuine." Hermione said softly as she released her loose grip on his arm. "I shouldn't have been so stubborn about it, it was nice of you to ask how I was." Reece immediately felt relaxed as her soothing voice eased his tension.

"So now we know we've both got stuff going on, how about a hug?" It may have been cheeky but when it came to Hermione he always knew it was the best way to go. She appeared to have a bit of a soft spot for him, and he liked it because she made him feel special in a way that no one else could.

* * *

So it turned out that Malfoy considered their conversation to be not just a peace treaty, but a sign of full on friendship. Reece continued to try and get some space but now he'd 'apologised' Malfoy wouldn't leave him be and had even decided that Reece was going to accompany him, Crabbe and Nott to Hogsmeade. Of course, Reece had asked why Goyle wasn't going but Draco had only gone on to rant about him getting on well with Bulstrode. He didn't want to even go to Hogsmeade, but as he had to meet Mr Yaxley he had to go – much to his annoyance. Following Malfoy and the gang round in the snow was far from exciting. Draco would constantly find something or someone to rant about, and Reece couldn't help but think about how the fleece inside his winter leather jacket wasn't keeping him warm enough. Even with his black hoodie underneath and the hood from that over the back of his head, it was still freezing. The thought of being cold left his mind when Malfoy dragged them off to the Shrieking Shack and when they arrived to see Potter's sidekicks there, Reece wanted to strangle Malfoy until his pale face turned purple.

"Well, well. Look who's here." Draco said cockily as he descended the slope with the other three making their way down behind him. The two Gryffindors turned round to receive a verbal blow from Malfoy. "You two shopping for your new dream home?" Reece just stood next to Nott with his arms folded as Malfoy gave Ronald stick. In honesty he didn't care what Malfoy said as long as it wasn't to Granger. "Bit grand for you, isn't it, Weasle-bee? Don't your family sleep in one room?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Ron mumbled as Reece moved closer to Draco, far away from Nott and his constant sniffing.

"Not very friendly." Draco quipped in response while giving Reece a small nudge with his elbow. "Boys, I think it's time we welcome Lestrange back properly." He looked at the blonde incredulously but Draco simply smirked at him. "So Lestrange, teach Weasle-bee here how to respect his superiors." Reece looked up at Weasley, and then to Granger as she stood in front of her friend.

"Hope you don't mean yourself." She said with a sharp laugh as Reece's fists uncurled instantly at the thought of accidentally hitting her instead.

"How dare you talk to me?" Malfoy spat as his lip curled up in disgust. Reece tensed up from head to toe, and anger flushed over his bones as he knew what was coming. "You filthy little mudblood!" Instantly he got possessive, only he could call her that word. No one else could, and Malfoy certainly couldn't. Suddenly Draco was smacked in the shoulder by a snowball, and everyone turned to look where it had come from as Reece drew his wand. "Who was that?" Malfoy asked as he observed the clearing. As another ball came flying he managed to cover his face in time and get out the way. Reece stayed put while the other three backed away. "Don't just stand there, do something!" Reece stared at Granger. She stared back at him.

"What?" Nott yelled to Draco's command as his hat was pulled over his eyes and Crabbe's trousers dropped to the floor. As he tried to pull them back up, he flew forward with a scream, his face landing in the snow. Reece whipped round, breaking his stare off with Granger to notice that no one appeared to be there. Some sort of illusion charm Reece immediately guessed as Draco fell over Crabbe and Nott was spun around by his scarf. He pointed his wand at Malfoy's feet, as they were currently in the air and being pulled towards the entrance to the Shack.

"Stupefy." Reece muttered as a stream of light shot past into the clearing, hitting the snow and leaving a burned imprint. Disappointed about missing his target, Reece lowered his wand as Draco was taken further down the path that lead to the Shrieking Shack.

"What's up Malfoy? Lost your skis?" Weasley taunted as Malfoy managed to scramble to his feet. Suddenly Reece felt his wand disappear from his fingertips. Not good. He made a lunge for Weasley in frustration but Granger blocked his path as Draco hurtled away from the scene with Nott and Crabbe chasing after him. He felt both of her hands on his chest, holding him back from her stupid friend.

"Get off me." Reece growled as he looked down, lowering his voice to its lowest octave as he spoke. Granger didn't move though, and Ronald stood behind her like a lost puppy waiting to see what happened next. When he looked back up at her, her expression was softer than it should have been. It showed courage, yes, but she also had compassion in her eyes that was clear for him to see. "Where's my wand?" God he hated how she could calm him; control him during his moments of aggression just by being herself. Hermione seemed to know where it was, but not know where at the same time. "Tell me where my wand is or I'll twat Weasel right in front of you." He didn't want to threaten her, and definitely didn't want to upset her or make her hate him, but he needed to leave soon and couldn't duel without his wand. Suddenly his wand dropped next to him, hitting the snow with a tiny crunch from the white layer. "Weasley pick it up." Reece muttered, not taking his eyes away from Hermione's as they stood face to face, her hands still in place.

"No." Ron grunted, his face showing his distaste for the Slytherin and his lazy commands.

"Please can you pick up this wand?" Hermione asked sweetly as Weasley opened his mouth in horror. Clearly unhappy, Ron muttered something under his breath as he trudged over to pick up the wand. "Thank you, Ronald." She said as he handed it over to Reece, both guys showing a clear resentment for one another as Reece grabbed it and shoved it back in the front pocket of his hoodie.

"Got all the boys wrapped around your finger, don't you mudblood?" Reece taunted with a smirk as he stepped away from the two and set off to the apparition point.

* * *

"Few minutes late Reece." Yaxley grumbled once they had both apparated to London.

"Apologies." He replied as his held his hands behind his back as if going on a Sunday stroll. "Draco was having another issue with those Gryffindors, and as per usual I had to have his back."

"As any loyal Slytherin should." Yaxley said as they looked out at the many colourful tents set up in the snow just like at Quidditch world cup matches. "But you must learn to remain punctual as well." Reece barely processed the words as he had just spotted the tall structure of the stadium that he was to compete in later on.

"How'd you even manage to get me in this competition anyway?" Reece asked, taking advantage of the opportunity to finally gain some knowledge of the contest, its duels and its competitors. Yaxley's letters about it had been brief, too brief for Reece's liking as he knew basically nothing about what he had been entered in.

"You enter with recommendations." He explained as they made their way past noisy tents to a more reserved part of the campsite. "The more recommendations the better, the more powerful those who have recommended you, the better. As you can imagine, you have many Ministry words of praise and I even managed to get a note from Dumbledore as well. The group that runs these events couldn't wait to have you." Reece could tell that Yaxley also had another vendetta, he always did. It seemed like a lot of important people were going to be here, duelling and watching. This was a perfect business opportunity and a good way for him to make contacts, especially if Reece did as well as he was hoping. "Here we are." He announced, gesturing to a large brown tent that appeared to be newly purchased. As they entered, Yaxley looked down at his watch as Reece inspected the large space. "Looks like you've got an hour before your first duel, get ready - everything you need is in that bag over there." Reece glanced to where Yaxley was pointing and noticed a black bag on one of the emerald arm chairs that was near the far end of the huge living space.

"How many rounds are there before I can reach the quarter finals?" Reece questioned as he opened the bag, pulling out a fitted black cloak that had the British flag on the back of it. A note seemed to be attached and he scanned it quickly, taking in that it had to be worn so the scorers knew which nation to note down as winners for each battle.

"Only a few." Yaxley stated as he began to take off one of his winter coats so that he could replace it with his best Ministry attire. "They only wanted the best of the best, so don't disappoint."


	23. Mind your French

Chapter 23

Reece's first duel had gone okay, he'd managed to beat his opponent quickly and only come out with a few broken fingers due to a nasty hex that had been sent his way as a last resort. Yaxley had celebrated of course, as his boy hadn't been knocked out in the first round and was proving himself to all sorts of important people. The average age of competitors there was sixteen, no one going over the age of eighteen and no one going under the age of thirteen. At fourteen Reece was one of the youngest and had just beaten one of the two thirteen year olds that had been entered.

His second duel, the morning after his first was against a fifteen year old American girl and she may have been short but boy did she pack a lot of power and determination. At first she targeted the fingers had previously been broken and fixed but as it was giving Reece open shots, she'd changed her strategy to spells she could channel best. Reece had managed to gain the win and continue in the competition, but consequently he'd come out with burns all over his arms, legs and even one his neck, much to the annoyance of the mediwitches on site. Yaxley had ironically whipped out the firewhisky to celebrate the win, and it was only just past lunch when he and some new friends were sharing it out.

The third duel that he took part in was against a large, built up seventeen year old girl from Poland. She seemed to have a fascination with tripping jinxes and comical hexes, much to Reece's chagrin. And although he managed to dodge and block many of them, he was caught in the legs a few times and each time landed with his face in the dirt. But he'd still won, surprisingly. As someone who hadn't really taken part in many duels he seemed to have a certain talent for the magical sport – even though he did come out with my injuries here and there.

In his fourth battle that would take him through to the finals he took on a boy from Germany that appeared to be the same age as himself. They had fought back and forth valiantly, until every drain of magic in them had run out. It had come down to resilience, and Reece pulled through, taking a valuable quarter final spot that would see him face a winner of a future duel.

So here he was, standing toe to toe with his opponent as they chose the stipulations for the second quarter final match of the day. They may have been toe to toe, but they were not eye to eye. Reece couldn't lie, this guy was huge. He appeared to be Russian, and at eighteen the guy had a dark moustache that covered his top lip that matched his slicked back, greasy black hair. Standing at a towering six foot four and being quite bulky, Reece couldn't say that he was not intimidating. But this wasn't a fight club, this was a wizard's duel. Therefore anything could happen. And Reece could come out on top.

"We have one round, one winner!" A male voice announced to the arena, causing cheers to erupt from all parts of the stands. "But this is no simple duel, as we have seen up to now! As you will not be fighting on a simple field, so hold on steady my friends, because the ground these guys will be battling on will now change to boulders and rubble! Covered with ICE!"

As the stipulations were announced the ground began to change under the feet of Reece and his opponent. The grass began to turn grey, shifting ever so slowly as parts of the land began to rise a form high boulders and rocks. Once all the rocks had been formed, and there was no grass to be seen, lethal black ice began to coat the high boulders and started to form on most parts of the gravel under foot as well. Reece gripped his wand as he felt his right foot slide across the ground beside him, and knowing that this was to be no easy task he glared across to see the bored expression of his opponent.

"Now hold onto your seats, ladies and gentlemen because this is going to be an icy ride." Many people booed and hissed at the awful comment, but as the claxon sounded the two boys began to trek towards one another, throwing disarming spells, stunners and jinxes at each other while attempting to navigate the black ice. Reece took the first hit, not being able to judge the hex thrown at him as he had to catch himself on the ice. Instantly he felt the warm sensation of an uncommon nosebleed hex begin to take effect, and blood began to stream over his lips and onto his robe. Instinctively, Reece ducked behind a large rock, gaining his composure before pointing his wand round the side and firing a couple of rogue conjunctivitis curses in the direction of the Russian.

"Oh and it looks like a bloody nose is the least of your problems when firing rogue spells! Looks like Russia's taken a huge hit there!" Reece smirked through the blood as he overheard that he'd managed to hit his target with awfully fired spells such as those. He lunged out from behind the boulder, almost slipping on ice as he did so, just to meet a string of bat-bogey hexes being sent in his direction. Putting up a quick shield, he managed to block them and before the large figure could get out of the way, Reece sent a rapid army of stunners at his opponent, knocking him right out. "And there we have it, Britain steals the win with a simple stunner!"

As the ground began to level out again and return to its original flat, grassy landscape Reece made his way off of the field and into the welcoming arm of Yaxley. A mediwitch shot over, casting a quick spell and patting round his mouth with a wet towel to clear the blood that had been running down his chin.

"That's how a Lestrange does it." Yaxley jeered as he put an arm over Reece's shoulder and took him past a couple of people who were congratulating him on another win. "Let's go and get some food lad, you must be starving after that." He took Reece outside to where a vendor seemed to be stationed, selling all sorts of food as well as magical recreational items. "You know, Britain, we should live up to your name here," Yaxley announced as he approached the vendor with stacks of galleons in his hands. "Two fish and chips, salt and vinegar on them both as well, thank you."

"Once we've got these can we go and watch the next duel? The winner will be my opponent and I really want to scout them both." Reece muttered as Yaxley handed over the right amount of money to pay for the food.

"You're so close to winning Reece, we can taste it." Of course, it would be we not you. It always was 'we' with Yaxley, ever the manipulator. The Slytherin, pureblood green had fit him well in his time and Reece figured it still did now. "The amount of people I've spoken to here over the last three days," He said as he ate a chip out of the cone and handed the other cone to Reece. "You've impressed a lot of people here and I hear that if you pick up that trophy, you'll be on the front of the Prophet. Imagine that my boy. Imagine that."

* * *

And he did imagine that. In fact it even seemed possible until he'd watched his two potential opponents enter from the stands and take up their positions. One was a boy, around the age of fifteen or sixteen and the other… A girl. Age didn't matter and it didn't define the beauty of this creature or affect the shine of her long blonde hair. Her opponent appeared to be mesmerized, standing with his mouth agape as the stipulations were chosen for the fight. Reece looked at her. She was making him feel things, and the rational side of him knew what he was feeling was artificial. This girl, she had to be veela. There was no other way that she could be so alluring from so far away and Reece was worried. He had to learn to control himself, because he already knew – before the duel even started – that this girl was going to be his opposition in the semi-final.

He had been right, the boy had barely even fought back against the girl and she had taken him out gracefully with spells that could have been destructive to his wellbeing. This could be his fate.

"That girl, she's part veela there's no other way she could have done that to that guy." Reece said to Yaxley once they had gone back to the tent to rest for the semi-final that was taking place later that night. "How do I block her emotionally? So I can look at her without thinking of how pretty she is."

"I've not had much experience with veela, fortunately." Yaxley grumbled as he drank a cup of tea that had been made by magical appliances. "Some people say that if you're strong enough, you can push back your feelings for the veela and make them inadequate." He grunted, obviously not too fond of this opinion. "And others say that if you can overpower your thoughts of the veela with something more dominating for your emotional being, then you aren't frozen by their beauty as you are thinking of someone else. But you don't have a love life, I hope, so you'll have to try the first one."

"I hope?" Reece questioned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I don't know if your father had any marriage arranged for you, so I figure it would be a shame for you to fall in love if you are set to marry someone better suited." It was clear to Reece that Yaxley had no clue how to explain the pureblood situation, so he didn't fight back for now. At least Yaxley had given him help, because now he'd think of Granger and not the bloody French blonde.

* * *

The night came round quickly, as Reece had slept through the rest of the day trying to regain as much lost energy as he could. The sleep did wonders, and he woke up feeling pumped and focused. This battle was not going to be an easy one, and he knew that. But the idea to think of an overpowering thought such as Granger was a good one, because Christ was she overpowering.

He stood on the grass once again, and he thought of Granger, everything about her really. Her eyes, that cute laugh of hers, her stubborn nature. Everything.

"Ay up it's our first semi-final of the night, welcome back ladies and gents I do hope we've had a good tea! I don't know about you all but I can't wait to see who will be the first competitor to advance to the final. We've got a good one for you: Britain in the form of Reece Lestrange and France in the form of Fleur Delacour!" The crowd cheered for the competitors, eagerly awaiting the announcement of the chosen stipulation. Reece looked at Fleur and she looked right back at him, smirking. She knew what she was up to, thinking he could be easily controlled like her last opponent. He thought of Hermione though; even when Fleur smiled, showing her straight white teeth to him he still thought of the Gryffindor golden girl.

"Stipulation has been announced my friends! There is now a flag in the middle of the grass, you all see that?" Reece looked to the centre to see a small white pole around a metre tall appear. On top was a triangular black flag. "The rules are simple. You get the flag, you get that spot in the final. Do what you need to get it, just don't kill each other!"

The claxon sounded and the two began sprinting towards the centre of the field, Reece firing the first spell to let her know that he wasn't to be controlled. She blocked it swiftly with a glare, throwing back all sorts of vicious hexes and jelly jinxes. Reece ducked and dodged, throwing up a silver shield as they both managed to get themselves only a metre or so away from the flag. Fleur lunged for it first, and Reece manged to stop her by obscuring her vision, casting a spell that set a blindfold over her eyes. It seemed like a good idea at the time but as she couldn't see, Fleur continued to fire stunners and other spells at him and everywhere else for that matter. He began to sprint towards the flag, and managed to get fingertips away before one of her strong stunners penetrated his shield and sent him flying through the air. Reece fell quickly, hitting the ground with a thud and sliding as she managed to get rid of the blindfold.

Seeing her opportunity Fleur made a dash for the targeted item. But as Reece hadn't dropped his wand he quickly cast a powerful disarming spell, hitting her in the chest and sending her even further back than he went. Scrambling to his feet, Reece began sprinting back towards the flag, but as he approached she began to fire a variety of spells. Anything to stop him from beating her. Reece did his best to stop and block them, even sending multiple jelly jinxes to try and knock her to the floor. The amount of spells he was sending eventually became too much, and one spell finally broke through her shield.

Suddenly Fleur found herself falling to the floor, her body glued together in a bind. Reece took it as his biggest opening so far, and he made a lunge for the flag. He got it, much to the amusement and anger of Fleur Delacour. She lay flat on the ground, swallowing her pride and trying to accept that she could now only win third prize. Reece held up the flag, showing the spectators that he had won for a good few seconds before he pointed his wand at Fleur and cast the counter curse. He couldn't just leave the girl there like that. She stood up, grabbing her wand and brushing herself off as she did so. When she began walking towards him, Reece had no idea what to expect.

"You 'ave a lot ov skill, Britain." She shouted to him over the crowd as they began to walk off the field. Reece had to admit, her English was far from great. But her duelling was incredible. And her clear veela abilities seemed to make her even more of a threat when battling.

"Et vous êtes un opportuniste talentueux, France." _(And you are a talented opportunist, France.)_ All those years of Yaxley teaching him French were suddenly coming in handy. Reece figured it would be best to try and understand her language, as she couldn't really speak his.

"Ah donc vous parlez de ma langue. Eh bien bonne chance avec la première place." _(Ah so you can speak my language. Well good luck with first place.)_ Fleur smiled at him as they made their way off the pitch, and as Yaxley approached he couldn't help but be polite to her.

"Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'elle er, mais bonne chance pour la troisième place." _(You won't need it er, but good luck for the third place.)_ So yes, he had to pause as his French wasn't perfect. But it was at least getting him by.

"Making new veela friends are we?" Yaxley teased once she was out of earshot. "That's fine you know son, the Delacours aren't exactly a poor family and even though they've got a bit of veela in them, it's fine to know them as long as you're not a mate." Reece nodded as the two made their way out of the medical area and up to the stands, getting ready to watch the other semi-final. This was the last chance to scout his opponents.


	24. Competition wrap up

A/N I had issues of writers block and such writing this chapter. You can probably tell.

Chapter 24

He'd won. He'd actually beaten the seventeen year old girl from Greece and he was actually standing in front of the crowd, with this girl and Fleur on lower podiums beside him. And even though Reece was in a considerable amount of pain due to a broken ankle, he was too happy to care. Photos were being taken, the crowd was yelling and Mr Yaxley was standing on the pitch behind all the camera men, basking in the glory because Britain had won. The duel had been a tough one, a fight until someone quits battle and although he'd had his ankle broken Reece still managed to persevere and overcome the odds to be where he was – on the middle podium and being presented with a large golden trophy. He held it up by the thin part; held it in the air so the crowd could rave even more as photos were taken of the three top competitors. Once satisfactory photos had been taken of the three on the podiums they all stepped down, getting a few group photos of the three standing together, Reece in the middle with the trophy. He flashed his signature smirk as he held the cup with one hand, and for one of the final pictures both girls kissed him on the cheek. His smug smirk emphasised as the photos were taken, and he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have two foreign girls kissing either side of his face.

"That's the one for the Prophet!" Rita Skeeter yelled from behind some of the photographers as she noticed her man take a good shot of the two showing the British winner some love.

"Ve 'ave to party." Fleur said to Reece as they made their way out of the spotlight. "Avant que nous sommes tous rentrer à la maison." _(Before we all go home.)_

"You're right." Reece grinned as he passed his trophy over to a proud Yaxley. "Vous avez une tente?" _(Do you have a tent?)_

"Of course." Fleur replied as she looked down at Reece's ankle. He understood that she was inspecting his limp, but it seemed a mediwitch was already on the way over to sort him out. _"Je vais trouver autant de personnes que je peux. Vous saurez quelle tente est le mien." (I'll find as many people as I can. You will know what tent is mine.)_

"I only understood like half of that." Reece shouted over the noise. "I'll find you later!" To that she nodded and made her way out of the stadium area, getting away from all of the ogling men. Somehow Reece wasn't affected by her and it made him one of the only guys she could hold a proper conversation with. Even if they didn't know what the other was saying half the time.

"Reece, my boy!" Yaxley howled over the noise. He didn't appear to be sober, and Reece considered just dropping him off at the tent before getting ready and going to find Fleur. "Your father would be so proud, come." He stopped in his tracks at the mention of Rabastan and was so frozen that Yaxley had to drag him from his spot. Did Reece even want his father – a man locked up for the most horrendous of crimes – to be proud? Sure, he was no saint. His boggart had shown him that. But Reece believed he could change; he could alter his fate and not manage to commit a deed so wrong that it would send him to Azkaban. "Hurry along Reece, you forget I speak fluent French." Yaxley teased, winking at Reece and smacking his shoulder a few times as the latter began to pick up his pace again.

* * *

The Delacour tent wasn't exactly hard to find and Reece was free to do as he pleased as Yaxley had stayed in the tent, playing a few magical wagers with a few new friends. Sorting out the collar on his favourite leather jacket that Yaxley had brought from the house, Reece made his way inside the tent to find the large space packed with people. Many of them appeared to be competitors like himself, and the few adults in the tent appeared to be consuming more alcohol than the teens.

"Britain!" Fleur yelled enthusiastically when she spotted him. "You 'ave found me."

"I told you I would." Reece smirked as she threw an arm over his shoulders, passing him the drink in her other hand. "How'd you find all these people?" He shouted over the noise and music as Fleur led him through a tightly packed crowd of people that at second glance seemed to be passing round something suspicious.

"Tout le monde aime faire la fête." _(Everyone likes to party.)_ She replied happily while getting herself another concoction of magically centred alcohols. "I'm not 'zuppozed to do things like 'zis, Reece. Delacours don't party."

"So why are you doing this then Fleur?" Reece questioned as he threw back the contents of the cup she had previously handed him. As the liquid hit this throat he instantly regretted downing the drink, as it began to burn his insides so much that he felt the desire to gag. The drink helped him calm his thoughts about the part veela in front of him at least, and gave his mind easier access to thoughts about his golden girl. "Si il pourrait déranger votre famille." _(If it might disturb your family.)_ Reece commented as she began sipping her drink while pouring Reece another one.

"I want to be a teenager while I can." She admitted, swallowing her French pride while handing Reece another full cup. "You know, you're 'ze only boy 'ere that doesn't look at me like viande." _(Meat)_ Fleur laughed, changing the subject. "How do you keep control ov yourzelf?"

"All I do this think of other things." He chuckled, picturing Granger's cute angry face. "I like this girl, you see."

"Ah, I 'zee." Fleur grinned fully, stroking his right cheek with her free hand and lightly slapping it a few times. "You must really like 'er." Reece simply looked away, taking in more of the scenery around them not and wanting to admit that although he liked a girl he could not be with her. "Must be strong to vaincre the veela I 'ave in me." _(Overpower)_ He nodded slightly, embarrassed that the French witch could read him so easily.

"I can't be with her though." Reece grimaced at his own pathetic words. He sounded so weak at the moment, and he hated himself for it. "She's got muggle parents."

"Zat shouldn't matter. Mais je comprends." _(But I understand)_ She gave him a sympathetic smile before her attention was drawn to a shattered glass, and seeing that only minimal damage had been caused, the two symmetrically rolled their eyes before turning back to their deep conversation."She makes you 'appy, I can tell."

"She does." He smiled unconsciously, thinking about how he'd never be alone if he had her by his side. "But I can't ruin her happiness just to give myself some..."

"And what if you make 'er 'appy too, hm?"

* * *

It had been a long night, partying with Fleur, other competitors and random people who knew how to have a good time. They'd all drank a lot, not caring for their age or families. At some point in the night, Reece was sure he'd even tried smoking some sort of magically modified 'cigarette' as the muggles would say. He and Fleur had bonded quickly, having many drunk heart to hearts throughout the night. She had even gone to say that he was like a little brother, and that she would be heartbroken if they lost contact with one another once going back to school. Reece had agreed of course, to owl her and stay in contact; and as the night came to an end she kissed him goodbye on both cheeks.

He managed to stumble back to his tent, not waking a snoring Yaxley but was woken early in the morning by the sound of people packing away their tents. Mr Yaxley already appeared to be up, drinking a steaming cup of tea while scanning an issue of the Prophet.

"Good, you're up." He commented as Reece groaned and rolled over on the makeshift bed. "I've got to get you to that ruddy platform soon, get up before you go back to sleep again." Yaxley was a delight in the mornings, he always had been. Reece simply made a noise of disapproval as he face was squashed into the pillow. Not messing around, Yaxley rose from his chair and when he reached Reece's bed, he grabbed a cup of water from the side and threw it over the teenager's head.

"A bit much don't you think?" Reece yelled as he threw off the covers and rolled out of bed quickly.

"Not enough by the sounds of it." Yaxley grumbled, putting down the glass and going back to his tea. "Hurry up and get up, being a champion doesn't give you the excuse to act like anything less than a model pureblood." Reece grimaced at the judgemental words as he quickly dried himself off with a spell and put his leather jacket back on over his t-shirt from the night before.

"I'm ready now." He said sharply, storming out of the tent and almost walking straight into Fleur. Before he had the chance to speak she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly as she was most likely not going to see him for a long time.

"A've been waiting for long." Fleur said thickly as they shared a long embrace. "I wanted to say goodbye, petit frère." _(Little brother)_

"We'll see each other again Fleur; you were the one that told me that fate has the strangest way of making us happy. It will bring us together and if it doesn't I'll be fucking pissed." She smacked the back of his head, obviously knowing that certain profanity in the language. Reece laughed slightly as the two parted, Fleur once again kissing both his cheeks as they stepped away from one another.

"You will owl me?"

"As long as you write back." Reece grinned as she laughed slightly, turning around and making her way back to her own family across the campsite. He flinched when Yaxley's hand was suddenly on his shoulder, and Reece looked round to see that everything had been packed up while he was saying goodbye to his new French friend.

"I don't like her." Yaxley mumbled, swiftly apparating before Reece had the chance to reply.


	25. Roasted

Chapter 25

And then Christmas break was over. Everyone was back at Hogwarts, attempting to get focused for the rest of the year and perhaps dreading approaching exams. Reece had managed to push his fear to the back of his mind upon return, and although it still continued to haunt him – creep up on him during moments of weakness… Fleur had shown him light, just as Dumbledore had said. She'd given him some hope that couldn't be forgotten about easily, and he could never repay her for such strength provided in the weakest of moments.

Remembering his somewhat promise, Reece sent her an owl on the second day back. Of course, it would take some time to travel to its destination but at least he'd sent it before he had the chance to forget. This year was looking good so far. Reece had even seen Granger walking along a corridor and he'd flashed her a smile when no one else was watching.

Even now he was in the hall, surrounded by Daphne, Blaise, Tracey and even Pansy for the first time in a while. They'd all surrounded him when they came in for breakfast, and Daphne had descended on him with twenty questions about what he did over the holidays and how the tournament went. He hadn't told them much about the tournament before he went, and even when they all continued to ask, Reece tactfully avoided the questions while eating his croissant with jam just as Fleur had recommended.

"Looks like the morning mail is on its way." Blaise commented as owls began flooding into the hall, swooping down and dropping many Daily Prophets to the subscribers.

"Sweet Merlin," Tracey gasped as she squinted at the image on the front page.

"What is it Trace?" Pansy questioned as she too received her issue of the popular newspaper. "You won?" She all but screamed, causing silence to flood the hall as many students all looked up from their papers to see Reece casually buttering a slice of toast.

"Yeah." He answered in an uninterested tone as everyone went back to reading and eating. "Didn't know that was going to get published today." Reece commented as he took a bite out of his toast. "Which picture did they use?"

"You're one lucky bastard." Blaise grumbled as he observed the image and the two witches that were planting a kiss on his cheeks. Daphne overheard the comment (much to Reece's amusement) and swatted Blaise's arm with the Prophet in her hand.

"Oh that one." Reece chuckled as Daphne and Blaise once again broke off into their own bubble, once again arguing about something that would be resolved with one of them making fun of the other. "Pans, what do you think of France?"

"She's alright." The brunette huffed forcefully.

"Alright?" Tracey spluttered as she watched the picture to see that the girls would turn around before kissing him on a loop. "France is the one on the right?" Reece nodded. "I can't believe she kissed you Lestrange, she's way, way, way out of your league."

"Thank you for that little miss optimist." He retorted sarcastically, his quip causing Pansy to snort into her orange juice. Tracey seemed slightly offend for a second but as soon as she saw orange juice fly onto the table all was silently forgiven. Reece sniggered when he noticed Pansy trying to wipe it up with her sleeve. This was the most fun he'd had with his Slytherin friends in ages.

"So Daphne told me about your pathetic flirting with Brown." Pansy remarked, changing the topic.

"Not my best work I must say." Reece replied with a tinge of shame in his tone, feeling as if he could have done so much better.

"Tongue tied was the best thing you could come up with? And she still let you kiss her?" Blaise and Daphne had now re-joined the conversation, and the latter couldn't help but add insult to injury. "He pinned her against the wall as well." The blonde snickered.

"Right can we shut up about this now?"

"Fine." Pansy laughed as she and the others all looked at each other, all with a comic gleam in their eyes from the Slytherin teasing. "But to be honest I don't think she was worth the galleons, a pureblood as well Lestrange I was hoping you'd have gone for a mudblood." Reece inwardly cringed at Pansy's language but he couldn't blame her. Malfoy's way of speech appeared to rub off on people far too easily. "Oh my god if he'd have tried Granger." The four of them laughed at the thought and Reece wanted to laugh along with the jokes – but he couldn't. He didn't want to hear them speak ill of the golden girl. She was his friend, in some abnormal way. They got along, and he liked her, a lot.

"Come on Reece you know we're only joking." Daphne said in a high pitched voice, trying to contain her laughter as everyone else's began to die down. "We all know that would be an impossible task,"

"Because the Gryffindor bookworm is as frigid as they come, you'd get so frustrated Lestrange." Tracey cut in as Reece looked to Blaise. His current best male friend was sitting with a judgemental, yet intrigued expression on his face.

"Maybe he wants frigid." Blaise teased, provoking Reece with a smirk. "You've said numerous times you like challenges and well bloody hell imagine Lestrange here trying to get past Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Dee in pursuit of the Gryffindor princess." Reece frowned in confusion at the muggle saying Zabini had managed to pick up from somewhere.

"That would be so cute." Tracey cooed and the other two were also making gushing noises.

"It's a shame she's so dirty Lestrange." Pansy said arrogantly. "It had the potential to be the cutest love story ever."

Sometimes Reece hated how his friends were so close to the truth yet so far from realisation.

* * *

"Look about before…" Blaise started, much to the annoyance of Reece. He just wanted to get to Divination in peace but it seemed Zabini didn't want to leave well enough alone.

"Don't start." Reece sighed as the two approached the classroom a few minutes early, leaving Blaise enough time to set off to his next class.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry if we all went too far. It was harsh of us to imply that you are capable of fancying something that, I don't know, muggle. I mean I'm not even one hundred percent pureblood you know, so I'd always support you if you did end up liking a halfblood instead of you know, someone with a perfect lineage."

"Shut up Blaise, seriously. I don't care about the banter at breakfast, it was just teasing honestly I'm not bothered." Reece cut in. He didn't want a heart to heart with the guy, especially outside Professor Trelawney's classroom.

"Whatever you say mate." Blaise muttered as he began to walk away. "Whatever you say."

Reece remained in a sour mood as he entered divination and slouched beside a small table. Even when he saw Granger suddenly appear out of nowhere once again, his mood was not lightened as when he looked at her all he could think about was the words of his friends. They really had no filters when conversing with their own, it was always a Slytherin quality although no one fully trusted one another. As the class began Reece remained unfocused, only hearing his teacher's words and not processing them.

"Broaden your minds." Trelawney instructed as half the class began drifting off with their heads in their hands. "You must look beyond." Quite frankly, Reece was tired of looking beyond. He was as sick of this subject as he was of Malfoy mouthing off in the common room. And that was saying something. "The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the inner eye." As far as Reece was concerned he only had two eyes, and neither of them and any 'inner' part to them whatsoever. "Only then can you see." Reece sat back against the wood behind him, relaxing and putting his hands behind his head as Trelawney began speaking to his three favourite Gryffindors. "Now what do we have here?"

"Do you mind me trying?" His concentration and intrigue seemed to peak at the sound of Granger's voice. "The Grim, possibly." The moment that she had said a word that could have linked to the exact phrase 'indefinite' Reece smirked, silently cheering her on in his head.

"My dear, from the first moment you stepped foot in my class I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit…" He almost burst out laughing when she touched Granger's hand. The expression on the golden girl's face said it all. Sheer dislike. It was how Reece often looked at Crabbe and Goyle. "… For the noble art of divination. No, you see, there. You may be young in years but your heart is as shrivelled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave." It shocked Reece when Granger stood up, knocking the ball flying. He couldn't blame her though, after all, he was known to do a lot worse.

"Well I'm out as well. If she can walk out, so can I. This class is crap." Reece announced as he grabbed this shoulder bag and left quickly, catching up to Granger quickly as she strut down the many stairs. "Entertaining show you put on in there." He said light-heartedly as he caught up to her just as she'd reached the bottom of the winding stair case.

"What do you want now Lestrange?" Her words were snappy and cold, but deep down he knew that the anger was not currently directed at him. Currently.

"What I want?" He questioned, as if her comment was one of great surprise. "What I want is to be able to talk to you in public without being attacked by my entire house." She still continued to walk quickly down corridors, his long legs managing to keep up with her without too much effort. Reece's statement shocked Hermione to say the least, and her head snapped round to notice that he was still looking forward, purposely avoiding eye contact with her. "Hm, what else? Oh a father that isn't in Azkaban, that's another one. Prefect in fifth year, even though Malfoy will get it because I've got a bad reputation with violence. Erm, I want my mates to stop thinking that the possibility of me fancying a girl that isn't pureblood is ridiculous." There was more; a lot more, deeper, personal wishes that he didn't dare reveal to her yet. "What about you?"

"Well I want to know why I get verbal abuse thrown at me in the corridors when I'm not the only muggle-born in the school." It was her turn to face forward while walking, and his turn to look at her expressions when she played along with his game. "I want to know what's so special about me that would make a pureblood such as yourself talk to me as if I'm a human at times. Oh I want to know what your friends would say if they saw us now, and why you chose to defend me in Defence."

"No one else was going to stick up for you while he brutally attacked you with a harsh choice of words. Those stupid friends of yours didn't say anything to help you, like what type of friends are they? Spineless pricks." Reece ranted, following her as she made her way to the red and gold common room. Granger opened her mouth to defend the two, but he continued before she could make an attempt. "Whether I like it or not, I like you Granger – as much as it pains me to say it." She took a few quick paces and stood a few steps above him on a set of moving stairs, and Reece inwardly hoped that the stairs would get stuck and leave the two of them on there for a few decent minutes.

"Please stop." That bossy little voice of hers sent chills down his spine unintentionally. "I heard what you did with Lavender Brown and you're just playing games with me as well, and you know what I've got a lot of stuff going on at the moment and I don't need you distracting me even more than you already are."

"A distraction?" Reece questioned, moving up a few steps so that she was only one above him. They were so close, eye to eye and he could even take in a weak smell of a perfume that she appeared to be wearing. "I say that I like you, and fuck it I want us to be friends that can chill with each other, but all you do is call me a distraction?" His tone had a teasing edge to it, and just by her softening expression Reece knew that he had managed to loosen her tension slightly.

"And what would your friends say if you were friends with me?" Reece grimaced, breaking eye contact and looking away from her for a moment. She was too smart for him to try and manipulate, he always had to be straight with her and Reece wasn't yet sure if that was good or bad. "Merlin, Lestrange why pick me of all people?"

"Why? I'll fucking tell you why." Reece said heatedly, preparing himself for a rant and ignoring the fact that she had obvious distaste for his swearing. "I didn't just pick you, you vexing witch. You're always there, always have been and you still catch my eye for god sake. When I see you in the bloody library I want to sit with you, and even when you're snappy with me I still want to talk to you because for me, your fiery side is one of the best things about you. Tell me why I would intentionally pick someone that could get me kicked out of my house? There's no specific reason Granger, I just want to be mates with you is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Yes." Hermione's answer had been delayed, but it had still been as simple and emotionally destructive as it could have been for Reece. "But I like to solve everything that I don't understand." Her words were warmth to him, and as soon as the smallest of smiles appeared on her lips he grinned so goofily that Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "If you really want me to, I'll try Lestrange. But we have to be careful if you've got so much on the line if people find out."

"Okay so if we're friends, like we agree that we're actually friends, can you do me a huge favour?"

"Depends what it is." She was never one to agree to something blindly.

"When it's just us, don't call me Lestrange." The tone was sincere, and it was one of the most serious things that he'd said throughout the whole discussion on the stairs.

"I'll try, but it will take some getting used to, Reece." And how different and how much softer her words sounded when she didn't say his surname. He smiled, thinking about how good it sounded when she said his first name.

"You know the stairs stopped moving ages ago, right?" Reece questioned suddenly, his smile changing to a knowing smirk as her cheeks went pink and she began to move up the stairs. Once she had gone Reece began making his way to Snape's, knowing that he'd have to do a lot to explain why he left Trelawney's class.


	26. As you fall

A/N We're coming to the end of the third year, and I'm not sure whether I'm going to go straight onto year four or if I'm going to go back over the first and second year. As a writer, I feel I've improved over time and my recent writing is a higher standard than what it was at the start. So enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone who has supported this fic so far. You guys give me more confidence to continue this.

Chapter 26

Walden Macnair, an executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, had been a good friend of Rabastan back in the day. He and Yaxley had also been good friends, and although not as close now they were still mates and Walden would visit Yaxley's to catch up with a friend that wasn't in Azkaban. Reece had sat with the two many times while the men sat with good liquor and recounted the good old days before a lot of their friends were locked up. They weren't pleasant conversations to hear, but as Yaxley had heard Macnair was going to be at Hogwarts he requested that Reece greet him.

Reece made his way outside, wearing his warm leather jacket and scaring away one of the dark crows as he approached the man sharpening his tool of execution. Walden wasn't the most handsome man to lay eyes on, with his old tattoos, rotting teeth and ratty clothes. But Reece took a deep breath and took quicker steps towards the tree, stopping a few feet away and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Mr Macnair." He said in greeting, attempting to keep his tone flat and emotionless. Walden looked up and peered at the boy through the holes in the material covering his face. It took a few moments, as they hadn't seen each other in at least a year or so. But then the penny dropped.

"Reece Lestrange." Macnair chuckled gruffly as he stopped sharpening his large axe for a moment.

"Mr Yaxley sends his regards." Reece said causally, jumping to the conclusion so he could go and meet Malfoy and watch the execution that he couldn't care less about.

"Always the pleasant one, Yaxley." Reece nodded at the words, unsure of what to say. "Already seen Malfoy's kid on his way down there, you going to see this bloody bird get a lashing as well?" Macnair questioned, just as the three Gryffindors walked past, eying the two suspiciously.

"Draco Malfoy was more upset about it than I was." Reece chuckled along with Walden as the three began to cross the bridge, obviously in a rush and not willing to waste time eavesdropping. "Bastard slashed me down the rib though. I hate to be rude but I told Malfoy, Nott and Crabbe I'd meet them there now."

"Its fine, I'll be off down there in a bit. Enjoy the show Lestrange." Macnair grinned, showing his jagged blackening teeth as Reece nodded and slowly made his way casually across the bridge. As he began nearing the other side, Malfoy and the other two came hurtling onto the bridge. Much to Reece's silent amusement.

"Don't say anything Lestrange!" Malfoy hissed as he cupped his hand over his dripping nose.

"Wasn't going to, say is that a nosebleed hex?" Reece asked cheekily as Draco paused, the two of them standing face to face.

"Crabbe, Nott!" He shouted in anger as the two grabbed Reece by either arm, shoving him up against one of the small bits of wood that Lupin had previously leaned against while speaking to Harry. Reece struggled, pushing his shoulders and digging his heels into the ground but it was no use. They moved him to the right slightly, and pushed his upper back over the edge so that his head was hanging over the huge drop below. "I swear sometimes it's as if you're on their side." Draco spat, ignoring his nose and leaning over the side to emphasise his point while Reece was in a helpless position. "Do you want to be a golden child? Is that it?"

"We have to help him."

"Why?"

"Who's there?" Draco yelled, looking at the far end of the bridge. No one seemed to appear, so he turned his attention back to Reece. "Potty already has the no parent's story, so you can't have that one, what a shame." At the mention of family and Draco's dig about how Reece had none currently worth noting, he began to struggle against the grip more viciously. "And you can't have the death eater parent one because Longbottom will go skits, get it skits." Nott and Crabbe began to laugh at the dodgy joke as they pulled Reece back up from the side and shoved him down the middle of the bridge. "Don't give me a reason to push you over, and don't you dare tell anyone that filthy mudblood hit me."

"She hit you?" Reece chuckled under his breath as the three Slytherins ran back to the main school grounds, leaving him on his own on the bridge. "Gotta love Granger." He mumbled as he made his way back out towards Hagrid's hut and the stones. Instead of walking out, Reece sat behind the exit of the bridge and began toying with the black Lestrange ring on his finger. Yaxley had given him it for Christmas during his first year at Hogwarts, and he still wore it, casting charms to expand it as he hands grew over the years. Reece sat, reflecting, thinking about some decent things, thinking about all the bad. That was until Professor Snape flew past for some reason, and he had no clue what possessed him to do it but Reece wanted to know what he was up to. "Professor."

"What do you want boy?" Snape snapped, his urgency showing as he looked to be eager to go in the direction he was heading.

"Potter, Weasley and Granger went that way before. Then Professor Lupin a bit after. Do you want some backup, sir?" Reece asked as he rose from his seat in the grass and made his way towards his head of house.

"I am not going to purposely put a student of mine in harm's way, and especially not using them as you so eloquently put it, backup." The potions professor sneered, showing his clear dislike for one of his own house members.

"With all due respect sir, I won an international duelling tournament, let me at least help you find out what they're up to."

"Come." Snape, deciding that he had no time left to waste allowed Reece to follow him to the willow. And once they had managed to enter the passage, the two were welcomed to the Shrieking Shack by the crazed shouts and yells of Sirius Black. Snape drew his wand first, charging up the stairs with Reece hot on his tail. The two charged in, Severus quickly disarming Black. Reece stood at the door, pointing his wand at Lupin as Snape pointed his at Black. "Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you." Reece glanced past his DADA professor, noticing Ron with a damaged leg and Harry and Hermione standing out of the way trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Severus-" Lupin started, only to be cut off when Snape pointed his wand at Lupin, leaving Reece to point his at Black.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle and now here's the proof."

"Brilliant Snape." Black said, stepping forward and giving Reece only what appeared to be a single glance. "You've put your keen mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion. You've even brought a protégé along as well, how fitting." Reece simply glared. "If you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Give me a reason." Snape begged, stepping forward and putting a wand to Black's throat. "I beg you."

"Sirius don't be a fool." Lupin cut in, moving so that Reece had to follow him with his wand.

"He can't help it. It's a habit." Black chided as Reece took the risk and looked to Granger, hoping that she would give him a non-verbal hint as the men continued to spat with one another. As Snape began to rant about dementors, Reece watched as Harry began sneaking Hermione's wand out of her pocket. He could hex Potter right now, it might have been worth it. But then he could hit Snape, and side with everyone else in the room. What to do, what to do.

"After you." Snape said, gesturing for people in the room to start moving. Just as Potter began stepping forward in hopes of hitting Snape, Reece beat him to it. He turned sharply on the spot and silently with a stern flick of his wand his head of house was sent flying back through old furniture, being knocked out in the process. Everyone in the room simply froze for a moment in shock of what had just transpired.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione yelled as Harry stepped forward with the wand, pointing it at Sirius. Reece shrugged and lowered his wand. He wasn't much of a Snape fan anyway.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." Potter commanded.

"He was at school with us." Lupin replied, hardly fazed about the fact that Harry's wand was pointed at him. "We thought he was our friend!"

"Bit dramatic this, fucking hell." As soon as Reece spoke he knew he shouldn't have, Potter quickly went to hit him with a disarming charm but due to his experience Reece was able to whip up a shield and block it. Harry scowled and sent another one Reece's way, and this time Reece chose not to fight back, taking the hit of the spell sending him flying into the open door frame behind him. He hit the old thing with a thud, and hit the ground drowsily as he dazed in and out of the conversation that Lupin was having with Potter. This wasn't exactly the way he envisioned spending his night, but being half conscious and seeing a blurred look of horror on Granger's face was definitely more interesting than the Slytherin common room.

All of a sudden his conscious thought returned, when a small pathetic looking man crashed through the wall beside him. The two men dragged him out, holding him at wand point as he pretended to act natural.

"Remus? Sirius. My old friends!" Reece focused his eyesight on the wretched man, and quickly closed his eyes once again to try and regain some feeling in his body. The spell had been a bloody strong one. Peter tried to make a run for it, but once again Remus and Sirius caught him and pushed him back. "Harry look at you, you look so much like your father. James. We were the best of friends." After chasing Pettigrew around the room he finally ended up in front of Reece, and Peter just stared at him for a few seconds before finally noticing a slight resemblance. "You can't be." Those in the room looked on, even if Peter was a traitor they wanted to know what he was to say about Reece. "Rabastan's son, oh how I remember the Dark Lord congratulating your father. He said you were special, help me please, and I can tell you more." Sirius and Remus pulled him away from the door once again, trapping him under the piano as Harry said that he wanted Pettigrew to go to the dementors.

"Wait." Reece groaned as he pushed himself off of the floor, pointing his wand at the three who were surrounding Pettigrew. "I want my answers. I don't care what I have to do to get them, I deserve them." Peter let out a shrill laugh, and Potter gave Reece a glare as if to tell him to back off.

"When the Dark Lord held you in his arms you would stop crying in an instant, he'd even sit in meetings with you in his arms as Rabastan sat with his brother. You were his prodigy, he said that you could be taught everything he knows." Reece's jaw snapped shut and he felt the need to throw up as he stepped aside, finding out that Lord Voldemort had held him in his arms as a child was not an easy fact to digest.

As some of the others went ahead with Weasley and his damaged leg, Reece stayed behind, trying to dig Professor Snape out of the wood and material that he was out under. When he managed to get him out and wake him up, Snape was not pleased to say the least.

"You insolent boy!" Snape spat, grabbing the collar of his jacket with both hands.

"The Dark Lord actually held me as a child." Reece muttered, doing all he could to push Snape off of him. "Did you know that?" Severus looked at him with a sudden blank expression, but it soon turned to an enraged one once they both heard howling.

* * *

Somehow Reece had ended up in the hospital wing. With the three people that he was supposed to detest as well; all because he'd decided to tag along with Snape. He sat on the side of his bed, looking down at his linked hands as Weasley glared at him from across the room and Granger sat with Potter trying to wake him up. He had no injuries worth noting, and sitting in the room was getting pretty fucking ridiculous. Reece got up to leave, but when he tried the door it wouldn't budge. Ronald glared at him still, although a smug look also seemed to be lingering on his features. Hermione gave him a sympathetic glance before going back to Potter, and Reece just stayed by the door waiting for a chance to escape. As Dumbledore opened both doors and swept inside, Reece made a dive through the gap and was halfway down the corridor when Albus called after him.

"The Dark Lord would have been fascinated by your magical aura, mister Lestrange." Dumbledore called from the doorway. "To find a child, secretly being an heir of Slytherin and having power such as that even before your accidental magic kicks in, he must have found you to be an interesting young boy."

"If you know this then why do you let me stay here, at Hogwarts?" Reece questioned, turning back round to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway giving Granger and Potter some sort of instructions. "Aren't you scared I'll end up in arms like that again?"

"Not scared, mister Lestrange. Worried perhaps. But I do believe everyone has a choice, and at the moment you seem to be making the right ones." Dumbledore said as Hermione and Harry dashed past Reece to the hospital wing doors. "You made the right choice in thinking of how to beat that part veela in the tournament. As you can see, I read the Prophet, but I will forever wonder who managed to capture you thoughts so strongly enough not to become mesmerized." Reece's eyes darted to the huge doors that Harry and Hermione had ran through moments before, but it was all Dumbledore needed to confirm his suspicions. "Falling in love is a wonderful thing, mister Lestrange. That is as long as your muggle-born catches you as you fall."

"It's not worth risking my life over Professor." Reece sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"Trying telling me that in a few years, mister Lestrange."


	27. Molly Weasley

Book 4

Chapter 27

Vesi (Reece's owl) flew back onto Mr Yaxley's property gracefully, swooping down and dropping a small envelope on Reece's lap as he sat outside on a lounger soaking up the rare British sun even though it was getting dark. He sat up – removing the muggle sunglasses that he and Yaxley had argued about – and watched as his tired black owl entered his room through the open window. Tossing the glasses onto the table beside him, Reece took the envelope into his hands and opened it to see a tiny note inside that appeared to be a reply.

 _Reece_

 _Fate has done itself justice, little brother. I have a surprise for you._

 _L'amour de Fleur_

Reece turned the small bit of paper over, but there was nothing on the back. He read the note again, and having no idea what she was on about dropped the note on the table beside his black sunglasses. Fleur was usually quite a blunt person; she would never dance around the point and would rarely be vague with her words – especially when speaking English. Suddenly a suggestive cough broke Reece from his thoughts, and he turned to see Mr Yaxley standing over him inspecting his letter.

"Still don't like her." Yaxley grunted when he noticed who the mail was from. "Listen boy, I've got some bad news for you. Unfortunately something has come up in the French Ministry and although I tried to stall it, it's just not possible."

"What's happened?" Reece questioned in an irritated tone.

"You don't need to concern yourself with such issues." He snapped back while running his hands through his hair. "What you do need to concern yourself with is your journey to the World Cup, as I can no longer attend."

"There must be a portkey for it in this area, I'll just set off early tomorrow and find that." Reece mumbled, putting his sunglasses back over his fiery, blazed eyes. Yaxley was secretive. He was annoying, uptight and only gave Reece the time of day when he needed company or just required something in general. During one of their arguments over the muggle item, he'd even gone as far as to say that Reece was beginning to become a burden. And Reece wasn't going to forget that any time soon.

"Speak to me properly." Yaxley snapped. "And take that ridiculous thing off your face." He shouted, swiping at Reece's face and knocking the sunglasses right off of his head. Reece looked away, gritting his teeth in anger as Yaxley grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, you silly boy!" The former death eater grabbed Reece's jaw firmly, roughly pulling his head round so that they were almost eye to eye – Yaxley still being slightly taller. "Now you're going to burn that pathetic muggle item and fix that arrogant attitude while you're at it." Reece glared at his guardian fiercely before pushing the older man off of him. "Do that again and I will draw my wand!" Yaxley bellowed, the tension between the two increasing dramatically every time their eyes locked.

"If you're going to threaten me you might as well just do it." He scowled through gritted teeth, his fists curling as the lines on Yaxley's forehead creased deeper.

"Don't be so rude, you insolent child." Mr Yaxley hissed balefully as he opened his black robe and took out his wand. He pointed it at Reece, stepping forward and almost on his toes. The two were millimetres apart, and Yaxley pressed the tip of his wand under the younger boy's neck, pushing his head back. "The rebellious mask doesn't suit you." He muttered in a venomous tone. "You don't know how tempting it is for me. I could simply cast a spell that will bring back all of your manners in an instant." Reece swallowed, keeping the rest of his body relaxed and attempting not to give off any form of fear. "You need to learn respect son, I'm sorry but I've got no other way." Yaxley stepped back, pointing his wand at Reece's body and looked away. "Crucio." And suddenly the frown on Reece's features had distorted to one of intense pain. He screamed deeply as the red light ate up his bones, piercing him with hundreds and thousands of burning knives. Yaxley continued to look away, not being able to cope with seeing the boy rolling on the grass, crying out in pain.

Reece let out a sob of relief as the spell ceased, and when he opened his eyes Yaxley had disappeared from behind the house. He rolled over, struggling to move due to the fatigue in his bones and muscles. Once he had finally struggled to his feet, Reece picked up his glasses and note and called for Arrow.

"Take me up to my room." He instructed in a cracked voice, his throat too dry to allow his speech to be anything different than broken. Arrow did so silently, and when the two appeared in there Reece collapsed on his bed. "Arrow I want you to get me a bag together, put some clothes in it, some food and drink and anything else you think I might need."

"Of course." She disappeared for a good five minutes, and when she returned Reece was strapping a note to the foot of his owl. "Here sir." Arrow said as she dropped the heavy black duffel bag onto the bed.

"Thank you Arrow." Reece muttered as he stroked Vesi while handing him a treat. "Be good big guy. Make sure she gets the letter and if she tries to send you back to me don't let her. Don't nip her fingers too much but if anyone else goes for you, peck them hard mate." And with that, Vesi flew from the window once again with a small letter attached to his foot. "You know this area well, don't you Arrow?"

"Like the back of my hand." She answered with a tone of confusion while Reece threw the bag over his shoulder, making it look like he was going to a muggle gym. "Why sir?"

"Are there any houses near here? Miles away even?"

"One or two I believe." Arrow replied as her bottom lip began to tremble slightly.

"Is it possible for you to drop me off near one of them?" Reece questioned, kneeling down weakly and taking her frail hands into his own. "I'll come back Arrow, I promise I will. But I need to get away, look at my hands." She did so, noticing that they were shaking for a reason different to hers. "This house isn't healthy for me at the moment."

"I'll miss you." Arrow sobbed as she took the both of them from the bedroom. The two landed in a field, and Reece looked around to notice a tall, terribly constructed house in the distance. "This is the closest I can get you, the house has wards."

"This is perfect Arrow, you should head back before Yaxley realises you've helped me leave." Reece muttered as he rolled up the sleeves of his wrinkled black shirt. Arrow nodded, tears rolling down her face as she disappeared. He began making his way towards the country home, dirtying up his trainers as he trekked through waterlogged areas of the field. Eventually, Reece reached the home. It was now almost pitch black outside, and he couldn't help wondering if someone would actually answer the door. Looking up, he noticed a familiar owl perched on one of the window ledges and was about to make a run for it when the door cracked open. In front of him stood a woman who he presumed to be the Weasley matriarch. She had a no-nonsense expression on her face and her hands were planted firmly on her hips as she looked down at the unexpected guest. Mrs Weasley frowned as she noticed the wrinkled shirt, and even more so when she came to notice how pale the boy was.

"What happened to you? You poor boy." Molly said as she opened the door wider and stepped outside into the cool air. Slowly, she reached out to Reece, placing a motherly hand on his cheek to feel his freezing temperature. He flinched accidently, recalling the way Yaxley had grabbed his jaw about an hour before. Seeing that although Reece tried to hide it, the touch was making him uncomfortable, Mrs Weasley withdrew her hand. "Was it?" She didn't dare ask, in case it set him off. "You have the symptoms of… That curse." Even though he barely moved his head, Molly noticed the small nod. "Oh you poor, poor boy." She said, pulling him into a hug that he didn't return. "Come inside and sit down." Reece followed her inside, ignoring the messiness and homely feeling of the house and sitting down on the sofa. "All the kids are in bed so you'll have to put up with me." Mrs Weasley joked quietly, handing him a warm cup of tea was she sat down beside him. Reece remained quiet and his hands continued to shake, the nerves still chilled from the effects of the curse.

"Thank you." Reece whispered after a long silence between the two of them. "For the tea."

"You're very welcome dear." Mrs Weasley replied. Just as she was about to say something else the two were paused by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Reece began inwardly dreading the thought of someone he knew appearing. Of course this was Ron's house, and he was speaking to his mother. He couldn't be fooled by the red hair. Ginny Weasley, unaware that her mother was not in bed, crept into the kitchen. "I'll be back in a moment." Molly whispered before getting up from her seat and walking round to the kitchen, cutting off her daughter. Ginny paused in front of her, jumping in shock as her mother began scolding her for getting up in the middle of the night. Reece sat sipping his tea as Ginny was sent back up to bed with two glasses of water, and by the time Mrs Weasley had sat back down he felt a lot better than he did previously.

"I should really be setting off." Reece muttered as he put the cup down. "I don't want to intrude." In all honesty he just wanted to leave before Mrs Weasley found out who he was.

"You will do no such thing." Molly said, her motherly tone coming through as Reece stood up. "Now sit down while I get you another cup of tea, you're still pale and I am not letting you leave this house until you are in good health again."

"I don't deserve this. I can't take advantage of your hospitality Mrs Weasley; not when I've sided with Malfoy and been horrible to your children to save my own skin." Reece ranted, picking up his bag that had been placed on the sofa beside him. "I'm sorry, for not telling you who I was straight away. You let me in your house without-"

"Oh be quiet." Molly scolded, making her way over and shoving another cup of tea into his hands. "I would not have let a Lestrange into my house unless I knew that they were different from their family."

"You knew who I was when you first saw me?" Reece questioned in shock while putting his bag back down and taking a seat on the sofa once more.

"I'd guessed." Mrs Weasley smiled slightly. Her motherly appearance and vibe calmed Reece, as he had never had this type of figure in his life before. "And the fact that you haven't turned your nose up at our home shows me that you are indeed different to your family."

"I got cursed by my guardian." Reece blurted out suddenly, unable to bottle it up anymore. "For my apparent rudeness and my sunglasses." He said, removing them from his eyes and tucking them into the open gap in the top of his shirt. "I'm not allowed to have an interest in anything muggle Mrs Weasley, because I'm supposed to be this model pureblood."

"I understand." Molly admitted softly, pulling him into an awkward seated side hug. "You're always welcome in this home, even if some of my family argue different."

"I don't want to cause you any problems Mrs Weasley."

"Nonsense." She cut in almost immediately. It seemed that most Weasleys were strong headed. "We can have a good chat tonight and another one after the kids have gone to Quidditch in a couple of hours." Reece suddenly thought of the bloody World Cup, and even as a beater on the school team he had no interest going. And so they did talk. Reece told her about his relationship with Yaxley and the dynamics of it. He told Molly about how Yaxley acted when he won the tournament and then how the former death eater acted when they were at home. She'd asked how many times he had tortured Reece, and when he replied just once with that specific spell the tension in her back eased substantially. Mrs Weasley had even started to rant on about how this needed to be reported, but Reece quickly shot that suggestion down saying that it was no use although he appreciated her trying to help. It was all fine, talking to Molly Weasley over many cups of tea and some biscuits.

That was until the family began to wake up, readying themselves for the World Cup walk. Arthur Weasley had appeared first after knocking on the doors of the twins, Ginny and Hermione, and Harry and Ron. He'd first been utterly shocked to find that his wife wasn't the only one preparing breakfast for the family, but once Mrs Weasley had explained Reece's situation, Arthur seemed less tense.

"The poor boy's guilty and he's hurting Arthur." She said sternly as she took her husband's plate to the table that he was sitting at.

"It would have still been nice to know that we have a Lestrange in our house though Molly." Mrs Weasley simply sighed and returned to the kitchen to continue cooking more sausages as Reece silently fried a pile of bacon.

"You know, I never get any help in this house." Molly said to him as she sent some more pans over to the sink for them to be scrubbed magically. "Please don't take offense, but I'm surprised you can cook Reece, due to your upbringing."

"Mr Yaxley doesn't know I can." Reece sighed as he flipped the bacon over without the use of magic. "He's away often, always has been. It gets quite boring in that house, and I asked Arrow to teach me."

"You mentioned him as your guardian because of your father but what about your mother?" Molly asked quietly as more footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"I have no idea who she is." He replied as the twins appeared in the kitchen.

"Reece." Said Fred.

"Lestrange." George continued. Mrs Weasley turned around quickly, wielding a dish cloth in one hand and pointing at the two of them sternly.

"How many times have I told you two to stay out of the kitchen while I'm cooking?" She questioned while tapping her foot and planting her hands on her hips. "As you've already made clear we have a guest, and if you want to stick your noses into Reece's business go and ask your father what's going on and leave us to prepare your food." The twins looked at one another and then back at Reece. Reece simply looked at the two of them, waiting for some sort of remark about his presence. But no comment came, and the two quietly went to sit at the table. "So anyway," Molly continued quietly, keeping the conversation between the two of them. "Do you know nothing about her?"

"Yaxley said that she was French. Said that she was pureblood and that my dad must have been head over heels in love with the woman. That's all I know." He mumbled, pouring the bacon out of the pan and onto a plate that Mrs Weasley sent through with wandless magic. "It's just easier this way. If I try and look for her the chances are she'll be dead anyway."

"Reece it may be cold at first, but this home is full of warmth." Mrs Weasley said sympathetically. He nodded, silently understanding that she was talking about love. But that's when he heard the footsteps he hadn't been looking forward to hear. Weasley and Potter came stomping down the stairs closely followed by Hermione and Ginny. Although it was early and everyone was tired, the mood was a good one until the twins mentioned the presence of the conflicted Slytherin.

"You're having a bloody laugh." Ronald retorted rather loudly. The other three remained quiet, and Hermione appeared to be in deep thought. Obviously thinking about the owl that wouldn't leave Ginny's window ledge because it had been instructed not to.

"No he is not, Ronald Weasley." Molly replied sternly, making her way out of the kitchen with Reece flanking her as if he were a lost puppy. "And before you start, Reece is a guest in this house, invited by me. You will treat him like any other guest, and that goes to the rest of you as well."

"Mum how can you let him in here?" Ron shouted angrily. "He's harassed us since first year!" Reece glanced to Hermione as Molly began to yell back at her son. They locked eyes for a moment, and it was as if she could hear his plea for help although he had not intentionally asked.

"At least give him a chance to explain himself Ronald." Hermione cut in once Molly had stopped for a breath. "Even if we don't know what's going on Mrs Weasley does, and if she's helping Lestrange get through whatever's going on, then no one here should be so quick to judge."

"Thank you Hermione." Molly said as she gestured for Reece to go back into the kitchen area, away from her family for now. "We'll have a proper talk about this when you get back from Quidditch."


	28. The girls

A/N There are some characters I just can't write. Mrs Weasley is one of them aha. As for Hermione in this chapter, I know she's written as quite bold when it comes to Reece but I like to think that she just needed someone to bring out the less innocent side of her.

Oh and Naruhina1519 I've been debating the idea of him being picked for a while. I'm not sure if he will or not at the moment but thank you for reviewing and to anyone else with plot suggestions, please suggest them;)

Chapter 28

Reece had spent his day with Molly, after the group left for the World Cup they sat and had breakfast. And then later on he and Mrs Weasley cleaned up even though they hadn't had any sleep the previous night. They spoke a lot, and Reece confided in her about his home life. In exchange Mrs Weasley had gone on to tell him that her family was for far from perfect, especially when it came to money related issues. Upon mention Reece had said that if she ever needed help financially he had his own Lestrange vault, but Molly quickly denied the aid as she was clearly too proud to accept it.

Unfortunately for Reece the group at the World Cup had returned early due to attacks and the appearance of the dark mark. He stayed near Molly, in case one of her sons or perhaps daughter made a lunge for him. The living room was tense. That was until a certain outburst.

"He probably knew about the attack before it happened." Ron spat. The attention of everyone suddenly moved to Reece and he couldn't help but feel agitated by Weasley's pathetic targeting.

"Ron don't start." Harry muttered, giving in to Hermione's 'you better do something' glare.

"I'm not starting." Ron grumbled in reply as he slouched even further down in the arm chair he was sitting in. "I was just saying."

"The main thing we need to focus on is that everyone's okay." Arthur said to the group, drawing the attention away from Molly's guest.

"Yeah no thanks to him."

"That's enough Ronald!" Mrs Weasley snapped. "Reece hasn't said an ill word about any of you since he's been here, and all you're doing is giving him grief." Silence flooded the home immediately and it was clear to Reece that no one in their right mind would ever anger the Weasley matriarch. She turned to Reece and added a softer "I'm sorry about this dear" before resuming her rant. "Now if anyone – except for Ron – has a problem please make it clear now?" Molly said sternly, once again planting her hands on her hips. She looked over everyone one by one, and when the twins opened their mouths to say something her glare cut them off.

"Is it possible I can have a private conversation with you Reece?" Everyone's stare quickly moved to Hermione, shocked that she had spoken up during a time of such tension.

"Are you mad?" Ron shouted.

"Of course dear." Mrs Weasley butt in, glaring heatedly at her son as she did so. "You can talk in Ginny's room, I'm sure she won't mind." The youngest Weasley simply shrugged, as her and Reece had not had many issues during her time at Hogwarts. Her opinion of the Slytherin was therefore not as prejudiced as Ron's, Harry's or even Fred and George's. Hermione wasted no time in escaping the tense gathering, and Reece left Molly's side to quickly follow her up the stairs. He followed her into the room, immediately going to the window and spotting Vesi staring inside.

"You know he's nipped Ginny about six times because she wants to shoo him away." Hermione said as she shut the door and cast a silencing charm. The charm was simply to make sure that the twins would not eavesdrop as they did it so frequently. Reece turned back round to face her, smirking at the fact that she'd requested a private talk. As soon as she put her wand away, Hermione threw her arms around his neck. Reece was stunned to say the least, but he returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around her. "What happened?" She whispered, pressing her face against his shoulder when he tried to pull away because of the question.

"He used an unforgivable, because apparently my sunglasses are too muggle and I was being rude." Reece muttered, pulling away from her reluctantly and looking back at an expectant Vesi. "I didn't know you'd be here, I just sent him to you because I trust you to take care of him." Hermione smiled at his words, moving beside him and looking at the beautiful ocean eyes of the dark owl.

"What else is going on Reece?" She questioned softly while opening the window and letting the owl inside. Vesi made a sound of satisfaction, and although he was big he jumped up onto Reece's shoulder. "One day I see you and you're happy, but then the next day you look depressed and tired."

"I faced my boggart." He muttered tensely, stroking the side of Vesi's face instead of focusing on Hermione's concerned expression. "It wasn't a snake, spider or anything else like that. It wasn't as simple as that; nothing ever is with me." As he spoke, Vesi left his shoulder and went back to the window ledge.

"What was it?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she hesitantly reached for his hand. Reece flinched as her hand touched his, but to her surprise he didn't pull away as she interlocked their fingers. "You can tell me, I won't judge you." Then there was a pause.

"Myself." He whispered, turning his head away from her in shame. Why in the world he was letting her see him in such a vulnerable state he had no idea. Keeping her hand in his, Hermione moved round from his side and stood in front of him. "Myself in the future." Reece elaborated as he continued to look at one of Ginny's Quidditch posters. "It- I wasn't expecting that and it just scared the living hell out of me. God I sound so pathetic." Scolding himself was a defence mechanism. Destroying himself even more always had been.

"Stop it you're not being pathetic." Hermione said in shock. "You can't be fine all the time Reece, sometimes you're going to be down." And with those honest blunt words she let go of his hand and pulled him in by the neck again. Reece instantly fell into her touch and when she started massaging the back of his head with her fingertips, all of his established self-control melted away. Just like that he circled his arms around her waist and lightly pressed his face into her neck, taking in the scent of red roses that was lingering on her skin. "When you are I'm always going to be here." Hermione whispered softly as she moved her fingers in a soothing motion. Reece couldn't help but shiver under the electric touch.

"Are you?" His words caught in his throat, and Reece wanted to hex himself for how weak he was coming across. "You're not going to leave me?" She didn't know what possessed her to say it, and he couldn't help but wonder why Hermione was so sure of her answer,

"Never."

* * *

Not long after their deep discussion, Ginny had entered the room. Both Reece and Hermione were glad to silently admit that they weren't caught in each other's arms as they had parted only moments before. The youngest Weasley had been hesitant at first, sitting down on her bed and looking across at the two that were now sat on Hermione's bed awkwardly.

"Mums going ballistic downstairs." Ginny told the two while crossing her legs and holding them together with her hands. "Ron made a comment about your family when you came up here and she just exploded." Hermione looked to Reece nervously and noticed him sitting calmly, simply listening to Ginny as if she was telling him about the weather. "Sorry if I interrupted you two." She exclaimed, looking to her window and scowling when she saw the owl once again. Reece glanced at Hermione and noticed that she was supressing a smirk, and when Ginny began walking towards the window he knew why. "Bloody thing won't stop pecking me." She snapped, waving her hand in attempt to chase it away. "Of course it doesn't even go for Hermione, only me." Hermione snorted slightly when Vesi nipped Ginny's hand once again, and Reece couldn't help but snigger along with the brunette as Ginny yelped, jumping back from the window while shaking her hand.

"You'll have to forgive the bird." Reece said once he and Hermione had both been glared at by the fiery redhead. "Vesi, don't you dare peck her again." He said approaching the bird and stroking it while giving Ginny a comforting smile.

"That's your owl?" Reece nodded. "But it got here before you did, didn't it?" Ginny questioned suspiciously, raising both of her eyebrows expectantly at Hermione.

"I didn't know this was your house, and I didn't know Granger was here. But I sent him to her, because I knew she'd at least put up with the appearance of an owl that won't leave. You Gryffindors have good hearts, I'm not denying it, and in all honesty I would put my trust in you two before putting my trust in my friends." Reece explained, a hidden smile on his face as his back was to the two of them, teasing Vesi and occasionally letting the owl nip his fingers playfully. "When you get hit with a spell like that, your mind goes fuzzy and you're impulsive. Your mother understands that. That's why I've not been kicked out."

"Are you gonna go back to your home?"

"Ginny." Hermione scolded quickly, giving her friend a glare that told her to stop asking such personal questions that their guest may have not been ready to answer.

"I have to." Reece sighed heavily, breathing in the cool air. "Hopefully he's learned his lesson and won't curse me again. My father left me with him because he trusted Mr Yaxley to take care of me. Having your kid run away isn't exactly under the category of taking care of; so maybe he'll just smack me across the face again and leave it."

"He hits you?" Hermione gasped in horror, her hands flying to cover her mouth as the words slipped out. Ginny appeared to be equally mortified as she was looking at Hermione with wide eyes. "Reece that isn't right, you can't just let him do something like that." He turned to face the girls, his posture slouched as he rolled his eyes.

"Mr Yaxley works for the ministry, even if I wanted to say something I couldn't." Reece slumped back on the bed beside Hermione, looking down at his hands in absent thought. "Besides what's the point you know, he accepted me when my father got caught and taken to Azkaban. I don't need to cause trouble for the man after he's pretty much raised me; seems I'm becoming an issue anyway. He said I was a burden the other day."

"Reece you are not a burden or anything of the sort." Hermione said equably, attempting to keep the room calm and unlike the room downstairs that Mrs Weasley was currently unleashing hell in. "Don't think of yourself like that, it's not right of him to say that to you."

"Can we stop talking about this now?" He didn't mean it to come out the way that it did, but the situation was making him uncomfortable. Especially as he was discussing it with the two girls that were always targeted by Pansy for being enemies of the Slytherin house. "Sorry." Reece said quickly, leaning against the wall behind the side of the bed. "I'm just… Not used to talking about this stuff. Its personal shit and I just don't like everyone knowing my personal shit you know."

"If mum hears you using that language she'll beat you with her tea towel." Ginny giggled slightly as Hermione glared at her for her insensitivity again.

"Noted." Reece grinned back. "I won't swear around your mum."

"Don't do it around me either." Hermione muttered with obvious distaste in her tone as she spoke. Reece smirked at Ginny while sitting up straight once again.

"Damn Granger, I thought you had a thing for bad boys." He teased, nudging her shoulder with his own as he did so. Ginny snorted back a laugh in an unladylike manner as Hermione shoved his arm playfully, attempting to cover up her slight blush. "Nah I'm just messing, but in all seriousness I wouldn't judge you if you did. To be fair I'd encourage it." This time Ginny did indeed burst out laughing, diving into her pillow to try and recompose herself while Hermione stared at Reece with her jaw open in shock. He smirked at her, softly pushing her chin up with the back of his hand. "Open your mouth any wider and you'll catch flies Granger."

"Oh shut it." Hermione scolded teasingly, turning away to conceal the heat rising up her neck. "I really don't know why you find this so funny Ginny." The youngest Weasley sat up, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes while giving Hermione a conniving grin.

"It's quite comical really Hermione." Ginny said as the two of them both raised a single brow at her in question. "I mean, no one would ever expect you two to get along so well but seriously you're like the perfect duo. See look at each other now," She said excitedly. "You've got the exact same expression on your faces; it's as if you're both judging me."

"Not gonna lie," Reece smiled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of am." Hermione swatted his arm with the back of her hand and Ginny stifled a laugh. "What?" He questioned incredulously, hiding a smirk as he did so.

"You're so rude." Hermione sighed dramatically while rolling her eyes and giving him a disapproving shake of the head.

"I know." Reece replied simply, much to Ginny's amusement. "People often find it funny though, so it counts as a good quality."

"Hermione's rude as well." Ginny cut in, purposely winding her friend up in hopes that she'd snap. "Says what she wants when she wants. You should hear what she has to say about the girls in her room at Hogwarts."

"Ginny!"

"I've never really thought of her to be the bitchy type." Reece said, ignoring Hermione's hilarious outraged expression. "Rude, well yes I guess she can be. But bitchy?" Ginny smirked as her troublemaking side appeared for show and Reece couldn't help but play along.

"I'm not-"

"Oh you should hear her at breakfast when she's been kept up at night by Parvati and Lavender." The redhead laughed. "Apparently Lavender won't stop talking about you and it's driving her mad; listening to Parvati gushing over the story and Brown exaggerating it. Isn't that right Hermione?"

"Ginny I'm going to hex you if you don't shut up." She replied in a cold tone, crossing her arms and ignoring her embarrassed blush. "Besides, it gets all noisy when Fay Dunbar starts telling the two that you and your friends are horrible." Hermione said to Reece while peeling her glare away from the youngest Weasley. "As soon as Fay decides to butt in bloody Lavender flies off the handle, screeching about how Fay's only jealous because she hasn't kissed anyone before."

"Girl drama." Reece muttered under his breath. "So you're basically saying I've caused this? Because I pulled Brown and all that."

"You actually did?" Ginny yelled in shock. "Oh my god I thought it was just rumours and Lavender trying to become popular or something."

"If it's any constellation she's a shit pull." Hermione sighed at the language as Reece shrugged at Ginny. "It was awful really," He grimaced at the thought of it once again. "The bloody girl had no idea what she was doing and I had to bite her lip to get her to let me pull her properly. You can spread that around if you want by the way, I'm more than happy to back the statements up and knock the cow down a peg."

"Why did you even snog her in the first place?" Hermione questioned, turning up her nose slightly showing her clear dislike for her fellow Gryffindor.

"Don't think less of me now." Reece said quietly. His mood had obviously dampened and wasn't as it had been during the previous banter and teasing of Hermione. "But it was this Slytherin thing you see, a bet sort of thing…


	29. The Triwizard Tournament

A/N Hormones are definitely kicking in now. I was originally going to follow the book, but I just wanted this chapter over and done with so it follows the film. Sorry.

Chapter 29

The girls hadn't exactly been very impressed with the story but in all honesty Reece hadn't expected anything less from the two. After ranting for full five minutes – barely stopping for a breath during that time – Hermione had managed to offend him and appear attractive to him all at once. Ginny on the other hand had waited until the rant finished to give her opinion on the matter, and when she did say something it happened to be a simple question, simply asking why Reece had chosen Lavender Brown of all people. He didn't dare answer, telling Ginny that the girl beside him would probably hex him to hell and back. Hermione had scowled slightly at the comment and had sighed loudly when Ginny agreed with his reasoning.

Reece had stayed at The Burrow that night as well, taking up Mrs Weasley's offer of the sofa. The next morning, after helping Molly prepare breakfast, Reece once again sat in Ginny's room with the two girls. It had taken him over an hour, but with the help of Hermione and the occasional comment from Ginny, Reece had put together a letter for Mr Yaxley. The letter explained that he was safe and that he was staying at a friend's until the new term began at Hogwarts. Reece politely requested for his school things to be sent back over with Vesi at the bottom of the letter before folding it and passing the mail over to his owl.

The journey to the platform soon arrived, and to avoid suspicion Reece said goodbye to Mrs Weasley while they were still in her home. He had also hugged Ginny and Hermione together for a few moments until Ron, Fred and George began barking at him. It had been discussed just before the journey that no one was to disclose the information of Reece's whereabouts for the final days of the holidays as it would be safer for him. Ron had been against his father's idea about keeping Reece's visit a secret, but Molly had soon shut him up and promised Reece that his secret would be safe with her family. After reversing the shrinking charm Yaxley had put on his things, he made his way onto the platform by himself – strutting in one of his best sharp black suits, keeping up the arrogant Slytherin appearance.

"Lestrange." He discreetly rolled his eyes while picking up his pace slightly. Unfortunately for Reece, Draco managed to catch up, following him onto the train and into the Slytherin compartment. "I didn't see you at the World Cup." Malfoy voiced loudly as he flung his bag up onto a metal rack.

"That's because I didn't go." Reece replied dismissively. He nodded to Draco politely before making his way over to the group of Blaise, Daphne, Tracey and Pansy. "Your boyfriend is here." He snarled to Pansy while taking a seat next to Daphne.

"He's not my boyfriend." Pansy snapped in reply, flicking her hair with her hand as she did so. "You interrupted my rant Lestrange. So anyway…" Reece rolled his eyes for the second time. "Lavender Brown bumped into me when we were getting on the train, and she didn't even apologise. Ugh it was so rude and even when I coughed, hinting that I was there, the bitch completely ignored me. She just wandered off into the Gryffindor area." Suddenly Pansy's rant turned in the direction of Reece, much to his chagrin. "She thinks she's all that because you pulled her Lestrange, that's what it is. You snogged her and now she's strutting around with her skirt pulled up to her boobs thinking she's all that."

"Are you finished?" Reece questioned in a deadly calm tone as the other three looked on. He ran his hand across his jaw, sighing in annoyance when Pansy's mouth snapped shut in humiliation. "She was easy. And now she's even easier. No Slytherin wants a girl like that for anything but a shag."

"Guys." Tracey cut in. She had soon become the diffuser and was attempting to mediate the situation as the trolley woman made her way past their area. "I think we should drop this."

"Agreed." Blaise said cheerfully, leaning back and smoothly putting an arm behind Daphne. "Us Slytherins shouldn't be spatting with one another on the first day back. It's a new year, we should be excited." Reece glanced at Daphne, noticing that she hadn't said a word to anyone yet. She seemed to be comfortable with the position of Zabini's arm, but something else appeared to be bothering her immensely.

"So if you don't like slags like her then what do you like Lestrange?" Pansy questioned mischievously, ignoring the other two and focusing in on Reece. "Honestly I thought you had a thing for sluts. If that isn't your type, what is?"

"I like girls that I can actually have an intellectual conversation with." He replied sharply. The four all appeared stunned. "It may come as a shock to you all, but a slag isn't what I want. Don't get me wrong if you're gonna throw yourself at me go ahead; thing is I'm not going to look at someone who does that as relationship material, because that's shag material."

"Nice speech Lestrange." Draco remarked snidely, appearing from behind the group and sliding into the small gap beside Pansy. "Really hit me right in the heart that did." _You don't have one_ Reece thought to himself as he bit down on his tongue to stop himself from speaking.

"I'm glad I could get such an emotional response from you, Malfoy." Once Reece had spoken, Tracey began a conversation with Blaise, leaving the other two girls to listen in on the chat between Reece and Draco. "Is there any reason you've decided to grace us with your presence or is it just the fact that you want to feel up Pansy under the table?" Pansy immediately began to blush a bright shade of crimson and Draco's arm seemed to flinch slightly, proving Reece's suspicions to be correct. "So when did this happen?" He questioned smugly, smirking at Draco as he did so.

"This summer." Draco drawled. He removed his arm from her leg, causing a sound of disapproval to come from Pansy's lips. "While you were busy fantasising about your dream intellectual girl that probably doesn't even exist." Little did he know. "I know you Lestrange. You might want smart but you're also a sex pest."

"I am not a sex pest." Reece shot back in annoyance. "I just don't see the point in waiting. And besides, it's not just shagging it's all the stuff before it as well."

"What stuff before?" Pansy questioned eagerly, looking to pick up any tips.

"I want to tease and get teased. Enough said." He told the two cheekily.

* * *

Reece sat down in between Draco and Daphne. As soon as everyone was seated and the sorting had been completed, Dumbledore rose to his feet in a somewhat merry spirit.

"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." As he said this, Filch opened the hall doors, running down the aisle towards Dumbledore in a comical manner. "This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well." The entire Slytherin house watched on judgementally as Filch continued to run. "You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…" Filch and Dumbledore exchanged a few whispered words before he addressed the hall once again. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament."

"I'm entering." A large seventh year Slytherin announced to his friends further down the table.

"For those of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later." Dumbledore said, lightening his tone slightly. "For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madam Maxime." Then the doors snapped open, and Reece turned to see a formation of girls all dressed in blue, making their way down the aisle gracefully. But then it hit him. These girls were French. So he looked at their faces closely, instead of mirroring the majority of the boys in the hall that were watching a lower part of the bodies. And there she was. Fleur Delacour. She took a bow at the front and made her way over to the Ravenclaw table with the rest of her school.

"Lestrange." Tracey shouted over the rabid cheers. "Isn't that the girl that kissed you on the front of the paper?" Reece smirked and nodded, turning his attention back to the foreign girls in blue.

"And now our friends from the north." Dumbledore said, silencing the crowd. "Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff." At that moment Reece didn't care about the Durmstrang students that were making their way powerfully into the hall. Because Yaxley had mentioned that name before. Karkaroff. That name rung so many bells but Reece just couldn't place it anywhere specific. When the man in white strode in however, he knew who this Karkaroff was. Yaxley hated him. Macnair hated him. Why? The man was a traitor. He sold people to the ministry to get out of Azkaban. When all had quietened down, Dumbledore rose to speak again.

"I have only two words to say to you," For some reason Malfoy snorted loudly, much to Reece's annoyance. "Tuck in." As soon as he said this the tables were filled with plates of food and Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode could be heard cheering from a little further down the table. Reece began piling food onto his plate, suddenly feeling hungrier than he had in a long time. On his right however, Daphne was barely eating the small amount on her plate and was instead picking it apart with her fork.

"Are you okay?" Reece asked quietly, doing his best to keep the conversation away from Malfoy and everyone else. Daphne stopped picking at her food but she refrained from replying. "Talk to me Daphne, don't just ignore me."

"Not here." She muttered softly. Reece frowned at her, picking up his goblet and taking a small drink from it. "I'll tell you what's going on just not here." That answer was good enough for Reece, and as the puddings appeared he went for a small slice of chocolate gateau while Malfoy continued to tell everyone about what his father had told him before school started. He glared up at the staff table, noticing Karkaroff seated with Snape. Even though Reece and Yaxley were on terrible terms as of late, he was still going to owl his guardian later and inform him of the appearance of the famed, mutinous traitor.

"All 'ze boys 'ere stare too." Reece spun round to notice Fleur standing behind him with a mile wide smile on her face. She had managed to cross the hall and make her way past all the Durmstrang lot while Reece had been glaring at Karkaroff.

"I'm not surprised." He replied while rising from the bench. "You look even more stunning now than you did last year." Fleur's smile had widened even further – if that was even possible.

"We need to 'ave a good catch up." She smiled, pulling him into a light hug that he returned. Reece couldn't help but chuckle, knowing that he was the number one enemy of most boys in the hall at the current moment.

"We do." He replied once they had parted. "Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Ah of course. I'll sit with you, and we can 'ave a talk while you show me the grounds." She said before leaving and going back to the Ravenclaw table, stopping to get a pudding from the Gryffindor table as she did so. Reece sat back down, grinning as he took a drink from his half empty goblet. Suddenly the hall became much quieter as everyone eagerly watched the object that was being brought to the front of the hall.

"Your attention please." Dumbledore said, silencing the hall once again. "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory." Those two words alone caught Reece's attention. He leant forward, crossing his arms and placing his elbows down on the table. "That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Mr Bartemius Crouch." Just as Crouch began to step forward lightning struck. And although no one could be hurt, all in the hall ducked until it had been stopped. All eyes went to the man who stopped the weather. That man was Mad-Eye Moody, the former Auror.

"Jesus Christ." Blaise muttered from the other side of Daphne. "That's Alastor Moody. People say that he's caught up to half the dark wizards that are in Azkaban." Reece frowned, knowing that a comment was soon on its way.

"Do you think he was one of the Aurors that caught your dad Lestrange?" Draco whispered in a tone that could only be described as sadistic teasing. Reece shrugged, forcing back any emotion and keeping his mind blank from thoughts about such matters. He watched on as Moody stood to the side and Barty Crouch took up his place at the front.

"After due consideration the ministry as concluded that, for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament." And at once all hell broke loose with people shouting over one another. "This decision is final." Reece just sat with a bored expression on his face, as he hadn't been interested in taking part in the whole thing to begin with.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed as he used his wand to reveal a large goblet. "The Goblet of Fire." He explained as blue flames erupted from the centre. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."


	30. Tensions

A/N I just thought this chorus was fitting. And just thought I'd say that since I've started updating this story again I've been receiving more support, so thank you to everyone that has followed/favourited/reviewed this and thank you to those who have stuck around and waited patiently.

 _Between love, between hate_  
 _Shake the silence back but it's too late_  
 _And it haunts you, and it haunts you_  
 _It's a love hate heartbreak_  
 _-Halestorm_

Chapter 30

The morning autumn sun was barely up, but Reece was awake and making his way to the hall to meet Fleur before his first class of the day. When he sat down, there were only a couple of students scattered across the four tables. A tired looking sandy haired prefect handed him his new timetable as he sat down. Reece helped himself to a goblet of pumpkin juice as Fleur appeared in the entrance. She spotted Reece easily, strutting in in her school attire and sitting beside him cheerfully.

"Good morning." Reece smiled curtly as the two helped themselves to fresh croissants that were placed near them on the table.

"It is indeed." Fleur agreed as she buttered her croissant and accepted the jam that Reece passed over to her. "Your school 'as an old ambiance." _(Vibe)_ She said as the two carefully ate their food, both appearing polite in the way that they ate their breakfast. "It is a lot colder 'ere as well."

"Just wait until December." Reece chuckled. "You'll be freezing if you think this is cold now." He took another drink from his goblet, reaching for a slice of brown toast as Fleur cringed at the fact she didn't have many warm winter coats with her. "So do you like it here? Or is the weather too much for your French silks to handle?" It was teasing, and Fleur didn't appear offended by his insinuation.

"Je survivrai." _(I'll survive)_ Fleur said light-heartedly. "But if you think 'zis place is amazing, you should zee Beauxbatons. It iz truly beautiful in zee autumn time."

"Well." Reece said as more students began filtering into the hall. "If you're finished, I can show you around now before my potions lesson."

"Zat would be wonderful." She said as the two rose from the bench, allowing a few first years to take the empty space on the now crowding table. "I 'ave a burning question Reece." Fleur piped up as they made their way outside into the crisp morning air.

"Ask away." He replied cautiously as he led her round some of the open courtyards.

"The girl we talked about." Reece tensed up immediately at her question, and although she could see he was slightly uncomfortable she continued. "Do you still like 'er?" The two walked in silence for at least a minute while he worked up the courage to give the French witch an answer.

"Even more so." Reece muttered as they passed Professor Flitwick. "It's so much worse Fleur, so, so much worse." He blurted out. "When we were talking at the competition it was just a massive crush but bloody hell now I look for her in rooms, and I just feel the need to protect her from those idiot friends of hers and god this is terrible." She put an arm over his shoulders, pulling him in for a comforting side hug as they continued to walk.

"It will be okay petit frère." _(Little brother)_ Fleur said softly. "You told me she makes you 'appy, and even if you think 'eets a bad thing, it's not. It iz not terrible to 'ave feelings for a girl."

"It is when you can never be with her." Reece sighed as he placed his hands in the pockets of his robes. "She's perfect Fleur. But we're on opposite sides, and that's how it's always going to be."

"And what are these opposite sides you 'zpeak of?" Fleur questioned.

"Well we're in rival houses for a start. She's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. Our houses have been rivals since the start, there's nothing I can do about that. And then she's a mud- muggleborn and I'm a pureblood and there's nothing I can do about that either. Our friends are enemies. Fucking hell she's one of Harry Potter's best friends for crying out loud. I can never go there Fleur, as much as it tempts me and I want to, I can't."

"Really?" She asked, shocked. "The 'arry Potter?"

"Yes that one." Reece replied dismissively. "The one and only Harry Potter that everyone either worships or hates. She's literally one of his two best mates, like seriously of all people to fall for I pick the smartest muggleborn in the school, that is incidentally the best female friend of the chosen one."

"You said fall for." Fleur teased in a knowing tone as the two made their way back towards the hall. Reece stopped for a second, but Fleur pushed him forward and carried on walking. He was shocked. It wasn't meant to slip out, but it did and she was going to tease him mercilessly. "Don't worry petit frère your secret iz safe with me."

"I hope it is Fleur. I really hope it is." Reece said thoughtfully as the two parted ways. She returned to Madam Maxime and he made his way to his first lesson of the fourth year.

* * *

Moody was tough. Reece would give him that. But the showing of the three unforgivable curses in the first DADA class made Reece feel the upmost amount of anxiety. It was the Cruciatus Curse of course, that made his legs bounce up and down and made him scratch the skin round his nails red raw. He had watched the animal squirm though, not taking his eyes off of it in fact. It was terrifying to see. But the worst part was that he had been brought to a weak point such as that through nothing but a curse. It was embarrassing in all honesty, and the fact that Granger knew and now she'd seen what exactly he'd been through. Humiliating. But then Reece's mind strayed in a different direction. He thought of his father, inflicting the curse on countless amounts of muggles and wizards. Using it to drive the Longbottoms to a state of insanity.

"Lestrange." Not right now. Of all things to hear when he was walking away it was his surname, yelled by Malfoy of all people. He continued walking beside Blaise, Daphne and Tracey, ignoring the call of his name. "Lestrange." Malfoy called again in his arrogant tone, following the four onto the stairs. "I'm surprised you didn't ask to give it a go." He voiced loudly to Reece, involving all on the stairs in their conversation. Those on the staircase included Crabbe and Goyle as well as the golden trio, the Patil twins, Terry Boot and Ernest Macmillan. "I mean, Longbottom was right there. You could've hit him and sent him to live with his parents." Many on the stairs were confused about the comment, but Reece heard the message loud and clear.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy, you're making an idiot out of yourself as per usual." Reece snapped, pushing past Terry Boot to stand a stair in front of Draco.

"Well it looks like someone's got their wand in a knot." Draco said with a laugh, making both Crabbe and Goyle snigger stupidly. Reece instinctively made a lunge for the blonde but was cut off by the chubby grapple of Crabbe and Goyle. The two shoved him roughly against the banister, and Reece inwardly cringed upon impact.

"Get off me you dumb pricks." Reece spat, shoving the two off him with force as all on the stairs watched on. The two boys blunderingly tripped backwards, falling into the opposite banister while glaring at Reece. As soon as he could no longer feel their hands on him, Reece made another dive for Malfoy and this time managed to grab the green on the blonde's Slytherin robes. He looked Draco in the eye, pushing him round so that he was leaning backwards over the edge of the stairs, just like Reece had been on the bridge. In truth he expected Crabbe and Goyle to be back on his case, but when Reece snapped his head round for a split second he noticed them at the end of Potter's and Weasley's wands. It was surprising to say the least; that they actually chose to help him. But as he was fighting Malfoy, it wasn't the most shocking thing that could occur. "I put up with you Malfoy. I tolerate you. But you just keep trying to get on my nerves. I'm trying to change, and you're making it really hard for me." The stairs had now stopped, but no one had moved. Draco was continuing to wriggle and writhe against the banister, but other than that there was simply no movement.

"You sound like a girl." Malfoy seethed, attempting to insult Reece and get under his skin.

"No." Reece said as he shoved him further over the edge, holding on tightly to his robes to prevent him from falling over. "I sound like someone who is growing up. Maybe you should try it, because I want us to get along Malfoy, but I can't put up with you when you're acting like a spoilt first year."

"Mister Lestrange."

"For fuck sake." Reece muttered under his breath as he heard the voice of the staff member that disliked him the most.

"Move along." Professor McGonagall snapped shrewdly to those who were on the stairs. "Wands away Potter, Weasley, and move along unless you want to be punished." The golden trio began making their way off of the stairs, and only Hermione stopped at the bottom to watch the next events. "Mister Lestrange pull Mister Malfoy back up this instant." Reece did so without argument, pulling Draco up and leaving him to breathe heavily now he was back on his feet. "What is going on here?" She snapped once again. "I will not have you two embarrassing the school like that when we have visitors here."

"I didn't do anything." Malfoy argued innocently, sorting out his robes and fixing his collar while glaring at Reece. "He just attacked me and then when Crabbe and Goyle tried to help Potter and Weasley drew their wands."

"Very well." Professor McGonagall said with a slight nod. "You may go Mister Malfoy." Draco smirked smugly as he made his way off of the stairs, and Reece simply frowned at the unjust reasoning of the transfiguration professor. "I honestly hoped this had stopped Mister Lestrange, this is your fourth year here at Hogwarts." She began. Reece knew a speech was coming, but what he didn't know was that his golden girl was ready to step in.

"Excuse me, Professor McGonagall." Hermione said politely from the bottom of that specific staircase. Minerva pivoted and looked down at one of her favourite Gryffindor students. "Malfoy lied Professor. Reece was provoked, it wasn't his fault." Reece gave her the tiniest of smiles as the deputy headmistress silently debated the information from a trusted student.

"I see." McGonagall said shortly, clearing her throat. "It seems you have a student with an impeccable record ready to vouch for you, Mister Lestrange. Consider this your lucky day." And with that Professor McGonagall swept away, heading up the stairs without another word leaving a stunned Reece and a relieved Hermione in her wake.

"Thank you." He said quietly, taking a deep breath to calm himself and process his thoughts while he rubbed his face tiredly. "You didn't have to do that, I shouldn't have snapped it was my fault."

"We all heard what Malfoy was saying." Hermione said as the two left the staircase area and made their way down a quite corridor away from prying, judgemental eyes. "Even Harry and Ron were ready to back you up. He was just trying to get under your skin Reece, and what you said to him was quite mature if you ask me."

"I still shouldn't have said anything, he'll use what I said against me. I should've just knocked his teeth out then at least he would cry again like he did when you punched him." Reece said cockily as Hermione blushed at the thought of smacking the arrogant Slytherin in the face. "I saw the impact of your hit Granger, it was a good punch, right in the nose as well." Her face turned to an even darker shade of red as they approached a busy corridor. "I love talking to you and all Granger, but this is where I'm gonna leave you to walking."

"I understand." Hermione muttered, a small tinge of rejection in her tone. "We can't be seen together, it would cause a lot of drama."

"You'd get a lot of shit Granger, and I don't want you to have to put up with that." Reece said as he set off one way and she set off the other.

* * *

"What on earth was that?" Reece rolled his eyes as he entered the Slytherin common room. Draco's enraged voice could be heard from outside the portrait, and Reece was certainly not looking forward to passing the blonde. "I'll tell you what that was, Crabbe, Goyle; embarrassing! Ridiculous. You two are bloody ridiculous." The beyond angered Malfoy heir scowled loudly as Reece made his presence known, walking into view while ignoring the warning glare of Pansy. He looked over his raging housemate, noting that although Malfoy had pale skin it had soon changed to a fine shade of beetroot. He had a vein protruding from his forehead also, and Reece had to hold in a dark laugh as he examined the frustration of his former best friend. "What you did was out of order!" Draco shouted as Reece attempted to pass him without confrontation. "You embarrassed me in front of Potter of all people." He spat.

"You decided to mouth off when they were around, it's not my problem you made a prat out of yourself." Reece replied with a careless shrug.

"I didn't make a prat out of myself." Malfoy snapped viciously. "You made me look like a prat intentionally, and now Weasley and Potter will be laughing about how they had us at wand point with your help."

"Stop acting like an overdramatic first year Malfoy. I've grown out of the childish idealist phase, so should you." Reece snarled as the two got in each other's faces. "Instead of regaining face in the hall you're in here, ranting and raging about how you are angry and how you want sympathy. It's honestly pathetic Malfoy, and it's as if your father taught you nothing about politics."

"Don't bring up my father Lestrange." Draco retorted. "It isn't like your father is a model parent, being hauled up in Azkaban and all."

"Stop it! Both of you just stop it!" Both boys flinched under the pressure of the high feminine screech. Sometime during their argument Daphne Greengrass had appeared and had been watching alongside Pansy until enough was enough. "Everyone else in this school is already against this house, and once we start fighting amongst ourselves we will be torn apart from the inside within seconds. Has it ever occurred to you that your spats affect the rest of us as well? Or are you both too blind to realise that your alpha male battle is not the most important thing in this school?" Reece and Draco glared at one another, both silenced by the speech from their fellow pureblood. Her rant had clearly been bottled up, and now the poor girl had exploded.

"Daphne's right." Reece mumbled after a few seconds of stone cold silence. "Us arguing all the time isn't doing either of us any favours Malfoy. We've tried to resolve things before but everything just kicks off again, and I know it'll be hard for both of us but I honestly think we need to call a truce."

"I agree Lestrange." Draco said tensely, his posture high and his nose even higher. "Salazar Slytherin brought the best of the best together by creating this house, he brought those of the same beliefs together, and it would be an insult to him to be anything less than model Slytherins." Reece simply nodded and once again the two shook hands, this time more firmly than they had previously. Malfoy was truly an idiot in Reece's opinion. Same beliefs? What a load of bollocks.


	31. Fleur's friends

A/N Everything else still belongs to JK Rowling but I just wanted to mention the addition of new OCs. So yeah, Fleur's friends are mine I guess.

Chapter 31

"What was it you were going to tell me again?" Reece whispered to Daphne, remembering their conversation in the hall. He hadn't dared speak to her for a while after her slight blow up but intrigue was getting the better of him.

"Not here Reece. We're in lesson, and you're supposed to be translating that rune that everyone has already finished." She murmured in reply while continuing to copy down some notes that had been written on the board at the front of the room. To be fair he could translate the rune with ease if he wanted, but he couldn't be bothered. This single rune wouldn't affect his final mark in the subject and therefore a conversation with Daphne was more important.

"Come on Daphne, you've been on and off with me since the train." He pestered, getting shushed by an irritable Professor Babbling in the process. Reece pretended to go back to taking notes for a moment, and once the professor had turned back to her marking of fifth year essays he resumed his nagging. "You said at the feast you'd tell me."

"And you thought this was the best time to talk?" She snapped in an agitated whisper.

"Well yeah." Reece mumbled, shrugging slightly. "I mean, its only runes."

"Only runes?" Was her dubious reply. "I don't know how you keep up good marks and stay second in our year. Your academic attitude is awful." She scolded.

"Well I read." He muttered in reply. "And I guess being an heir of Slytherin has its perks- I see what you're doing you sneak, you're pulling me away from my question."

"Mister Lestrange!" Professor Babbling yelled from her seat at the front of the classroom. "Do you have anything you'd like to tell the rest of us?" She questioned furiously.

"Uh," Reece paused. An excuse. Any excuse would be golden right about now. Before Babbling bites his head off that is. "Well you see Professor," All eyes were on him and all he had to do was keep a straight face. "I was just wondering if I'd be able to go to the toilet."

"No." Babbling snapped in annoyance. "You may not mister Lestrange." He forced a frown to cover the comical smirk that was working its way onto his features. "You must go in your own time, and not during my lesson." Reece nodded at the enraged woman politely before going back to scribbling shapes on his parchment. As quietly as possible, he ripped a small strip off of his parchment and wrote the words 'This is not over' before discreetly sliding it across the desk to Daphne. She glanced down at the strip and snorted back a laugh rather loudly when she noticed a comical cartoon of their runes teacher drawn at the far side of the note.

"Miss Greengrass!"

* * *

"That was your fault." Daphne grumbled as the two exited the classroom after being issued a detention each. Reece simply laughed, snatching the parchment with her detention details out of her hand and ripping both his own and hers in half. "You know she'll tell Professor Snape." She sighed heavily. "We'll still have to serve the detention."

"Well at least it'll give me and you some quality time to talk about whatever you're not telling me." Reece replied in a charming tone as Tracey and Pansy approached them, giggling carelessly while shoving past Padma Patil and Mandy Brocklehurst of the Ravenclaw house.

"Lestrange I can't believe you actually got her told off." Tracey said as the four began moving through the school as a group. "I don't know what you did to get her shouted at in runes but-"

"All I did was make her laugh." Reece smirked arrogantly at Daphne, causing her to scowl in annoyance.

"It's not funny Reece." Daphne hissed. "If my family finds out about this they'll all be so disappointed in me, and Astoria will never let me forget about the time I got a detention."

"Oh don't be so uptight." Pansy nagged. "It's only a detention, it's not the end of the world." She teased snootily and Tracey giggled momentarily at the comment.

"Reece!" Reece looked over his shoulder immediately upon hearing a sultry French accent call his name. Fleur had suddenly appeared behind them and was approaching the group with two friends, one standing on either side of her. "I was 'ztarting to think I wouldn't find you." She said as the two groups stopped and blocked the corridor unintentionally. Both Pansy and Tracey looked at the girls with a sense of hostility whereas Daphne (Still irritated about the detention) appeared indifferent.

"Well you found me Fleur." He said politely while observing her two friends. The girl on Fleur's left had an enticing figure with curves in places that would make many of the Hogwarts and Durmstrang boys drool. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she had wavy chestnut hair that cascaded down to her waist. Everything about her screamed attractive and Reece couldn't help but wonder why all of Fleur's friends were so stunning. The girl on Fleur's right also did not disappoint. She was also blonde, however it had less of a shine than Fleur's and was perhaps more of a dirty blonde shade. This French witch appeared a little younger, possibly even just seventeen. "Are you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Reece put on his most charming smirk and ignored Pansy's scoff as he nodded at the three beautiful French girls.

"Ah of course." She smiled at Reece, pretty much ignoring the three girls that were watching on awkwardly. "This is Juliette Labelle." The stunning girl to her left nodded in greeting, smiling at Reece and flashing her bright white teeth. "And this is Danielle Rousseau." The pretty witch on Fleur's right beamed at him, and consequently Reece had to fight the heat that was creeping up his neck. Fleur really did have the most gorgeous friends.

"It's nice to meet you both." Reece said calmly, discreetly looking Danielle up and down while the other two French witches weren't focusing on his gaze.

"We were wondering if you'd 'ave lunch with us." Fleur eyed him suspiciously before looking down at the other Slytherin girls snobbishly. It was as if she could sense him eyeing up her friend, and Reece had to avoid eye contact with Fleur while giving her an answer.

"I'd love to." He replied.

"Then we'll be off." Pansy snapped from behind him. "Talk to you later Lestrange." And with that the three Slytherins turned and walked away eagerly, muttering amongst themselves once they were out of hearing distance.

"Good." Reece had no idea if Fleur was answering his reply or talking about what Pansy had said. But he wasn't bothered either way in all honesty. "Follow us to 'ze 'all. I want a privé talk with Reece." _(Private)_ Fleur put her hand on Reece's shoulder, pushing him forward and allowing the two girls to trail behind them. "I 'ave a question." She continued before he even got a chance to reply. "'ow old are you?"

"Fifteen." Reece answered cautiously as they neared the hall. "Had my birthday a couple of days after school started; why?"

"You may 'ave thought I wasn't watching, but I was." Fleur said smugly as they entered the hall. "I saw 'zee way you looked at Danielle. She's very pretty, and as your friend I'm telling you she's available." She said as they took a seat at the Slytherin table, keeping their distance from the rest of the house. "Eet might 'elp you get over that girl."

"I like the way you think Fleur." Reece smirked at her as Danielle and Juliette joined them at the table, sitting opposite the two with beaming grins as the four began to tuck into their lunch.

"Fleur told us about the tournament," Danielle began, speaking in impeccable English with her thick, warm accent.

"You muzt be vairy good." Juliette finished. "Fleur iz amazing at duelling." The brunette had a gleam of admiration in her eyes as she spoke about her friend and to Reece this group of French witches seemed like a monarchy, with Fleur sitting comfortably on her throne.

"Well I guess I'm alright at it." Reece told the three as he reached for his goblet.

"Modestie ne fonctionne pas for you Reece." _(Modesty does not work)_ Fleur said reasonably. "You know you are good, don't deny eet."

"Right fine." He said in defeat, purposely making eye contact with Danielle for a little longer than necessary. "I won the tournament, so I guess I'm a pretty good duellist."

"Pretty good?" Danielle questioned incredulously. "We saw some of the pictures of you and Fleur fighting in the papers. You 'ave brilliant technique." This witch was literally setting his hormones on fire. Everything about her was gorgeous and yes maybe a small part of him wished that he could be spending time with Granger right now, but Danielle was an enticing alternative.

"Well thank you." Reece said, glancing to the Gryffindor table for a split second out of habit. "So Danielle, Juliette, what do you think of Hogwarts?" He asked while trying to keep his focus on those seated in front of him.

"Eets amazing," Juliette replied happily, flipping her chestnut hair over her shoulder gracefully while eating some yoghurt.

"But it's cold." Danielle continued for her friend. "I visited England in summer a few years ago, and it was a lot 'otter." That explained her good English, but her facts were still at fault.

"That's where you've gone wrong Danielle." Reece smirked. "This is Scotland, not England. It's even colder up here than it is down south." She pouted in annoyance and he couldn't help but think she was cute. It was a cute pout, he mused to himself while giving her another one of his charming smirks. Fleur was most likely right, as per usual. Maybe Danielle Rousseau could steer his mind away from Granger- The name Granger is French he pondered thoughtfully. Oh Christ nope. Stop. Snap out of it idiot. Reece began to internally slap himself as his gaze veered back to the Gryffindor table, noticing that she wasn't even there. Bloody Granger wasn't even in the same room; which meant it was getting even worse.

* * *

"Do you own a house-elf?" Reece had managed to catch her attention once again. And now the two were inhabiting their quiet space at the back of the library just as they had done the previous year. It seemed he couldn't stay away from the Gryffindor, and now he was about a metre in front of her, holding a book that explained the theory of Occlumency that he planned to take from the library for light reading. She blurted out her question randomly and Reece couldn't help but be amused.

"Yaxley has one." Reece muttered as he leant back against the table in front of the bookshelf and folded his arms across his chest. "Her name's Arrow."

"I'm doing some research for S.P.E.W-"

"Oh Christ almighty Granger don't give me the speech about how elves need to be paid and how they're mistreated." She seemed stunned. Not offended, but shocked that Reece knew what was coming. "Look I'll tell you about Arrow, but there is no way I'm joining your club."

"How do you even know about it?" Hermione questioned incredulously, crossing her arms defensively and mirroring Reece's stance.

"Gossip." He stated simply in reply. "Come on Granger don't look so surprised, you know I spend more time with the girls and Zabini than I do with Malfoy. Pansy and Tracey can't keep their gobs shut, they talk about _everything_."

"So your house-elf," Hermione said shortly, changing the subject. "Is Arrow a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." Reece answered automatically. "Look I'm just gonna be honest with you here, she's respected and she was there for me growing up. Mr Yaxley isn't around an awful lot, and when he wasn't Arrow would look after me and entertain me. She taught me to cook and she woke me up in the mornings and she even helped me escape my house after… that incident." He paused, took a breath, and then forced a smile at her. Hermione was giving him that sympathetic look again and he didn't want to see it. "Honestly Granger; Arrow doesn't give a shit about wages and good clothes, she cares about me and Yaxley and she's content. Most elves are content and happy because they don't know – and don't want to know – different."

"You said most." She argued. "There's still some elves out there that are horrendously mistreated." Reece had to agree with her on that one. The only Malfoy that had respect for their house-elves was Narcissa, and she would often leave Lucius to do as he pleased with them due to her position within the household.

"That's how it's always been," Reece replied calmly. "There is literally no point in trying to change anything now, maybe in a few years but not now." And that appeared to be the end of the conversation for now. It was far from over, the gleam in Hermione's eyes told him that, but for now the debate on house-elves was put to rest. "We should probably go Granger, and get to the hall before the champions are chosen."


	32. Drake

Chapter 32

The hall was packed, much to Malfoy's annoyance. Pupils were sitting on tables, bumping into each other and so on and Draco wouldn't stop ranting on about it. Unfortunately for Reece, Crabbe and Goyle had sandwiched him in between them so that he would stay seated with the three lads instead of going off with the girls and Zabini. Therefore he got a front seat to one of Malfoy's many monologues with both Crabbe and Goyle pressed into his sides.

"Sit down. Please." Dumbledore called out to the hall. Everyone who wasn't already seated sat down eagerly and Reece caught the nervous glance of Fleur as she scanned the goblet hopefully. The French witch had her heart set on being champion after all; just like Danielle, Juliette and the rest of the Beauxbatons students. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for:" He said excitedly. "The champion selection."

"A Slytherin better get this." Draco mumbled to the three. "I don't think I'd be able to cope with a bloody Gryffindor champion." All of a sudden Dumbledore turned and began to dim the lights one by one, taking away the orange from the room and allowing the blue flame from the goblet to be the only light source. The elderly man ran his palm across the goblet before stepping back and waiting for the light to turn to a blinding red. As it do so, a burnt piece of parchment shot out and landed in Dumbledore's hand. "The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum."

"Get in." Both Crabbe and Goyle commented simultaneously as the hall erupted in cheers and Viktor stepped down from the bench. The two shook hands and the first champion made his way past the staff members as the applause died down. The fire soon went red again, and outshot a rather fancy looking note that Dumbledore once again caught between ringed fingertips.

"The champion for Beauxbatons…is Fleur Delacour." The male population of the hall began cheering ecstatically along with the jealous French witches that still appeared to be happy although not chosen. Fleur stood proudly, flashing Reece a quick grin as she soaked up the applause and went to shake Dumbledore's hand. As soon as she was out of sight, the final piece of parchment shot out of the goblet. "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" The expression of Malfoy's face was a sour one, but it could have been worse. The Hufflepuffs along with other houses began cheering as Cedric was congratulated by the headmaster. "Excellent! We now have our three champions." Dumbledore shouted a little overdramatically over the commotion. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions…this vessel of victory…the Triwizard Cup!"

"Oi what's Professor Snape looking at?" Theodore Nott questioned loudly from a little further down the table. Reece glanced at Snape and then followed his line of sight, noticing that the goblet was once again active, its blue flames turning to red as Dumbledore approached it to see what was happening. And then another piece of parchment shot out into the hands of the headmaster.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore muttered to himself. A few students overheard the name and speculation began immediately. "Harry Potter?" He repeated, looking around the hall in a rather frantic manner as Malfoy scowled at the thought of the boy-who-lived getting more attention. "Harry Potter!" Reece watched on keenly as Granger gave her friend a push forward.

"Look at Weasley's face." Reece snickered quietly to Draco. The blonde seemed amused at the 'slapped arse' look and Reece silently congratulated himself for putting a stop to Malfoy's Harry Potter rant for the time being. Potter walked out slowly, taking the parchment that Dumbledore handed him coldly. When he began making his way past staff members that was when all hell broke loose in the tense hall.

"He's a cheat." One boy shouted.

"He's not even seventeen yet!" Another followed.

"Unbelievable." Draco hissed once Potter was out of view and many people in the hall began muttering amongst themselves. "Every year it's Potter this and Potter that. Just can't stay out of the spotlight can he?" He spat rhetorically with clear resent in his tone.

"Come on Malfoy." Reece said calmly. "Did you see his reaction? The guy couldn't even bloody stand on his own; Granger had to shove him forward." In his opinion Harry was as shocked as everyone else, judging by his reaction. People had been trying to beat the age line since it had been drawn so what made Potter so different that he could outsmart Dumbledore's magical abilities?

"It doesn't matter what that mudblood did." Malfoy spat once again. "Potter isn't supposed to be Hogwarts champion, Diggory is. I think we need some propaganda." Reece rose a brow in question as Vincent and Gregory watched on with blank, confused expressions. "We need to remind everyone that Potty shouldn't be in this tournament. What do you think? Crabbe? Goyle?" The two nodded their heads quickly in agreement. "What about you Lestrange? Are you up for it?" A little mischief wouldn't hurt would it? It would get him back in Malfoy's good books – not that he was bothered that he wasn't but still.

"Yeah I'm in." Reece said after a moment's thought. The grin on Draco's lips was a smug one as Reece then went on to inquire: "What do you suggest we do?"

* * *

"If we just charm these badges with a- no that wouldn't work." Reece sighed in irritation, throwing the badge onto the dark coffee table. These flaming badges were a nightmare. Reece and Draco had been sat in the common room for hours into the night and they still hadn't got anywhere. Crabbe and Goyle had retired to bed early, getting out of the way as this was currently theory and they would have no idea what to do. So now it was just the two of them and although the designs had been figured out the charming of them was proving to be a difficult task.

"Let's just give up for tonight Lestrange." Draco said as his eyes drooped tiredly at the thought of heading to bed. "At the rate we're going we'll have them done way before the first task anyway."

"Sound." Reece replied as Draco picked up the single badge that they had been sculpting. "Once we've got this done all the hard work is over anyway. We'll just have to duplicate this one over a hundred times…" Both boys groaned at the thought of casting the same spell repeatedly. "Fuck it, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. What time is it?"

"Bloody hell its quarter past four." Draco groaned tiredly as he shoved the badge into the pocket of his robes. "We're going to be knackered tomorrow." He complained as he rose from the sofa, blinking multiple times to keep himself from getting dizzy.

"The tiredness will be worth it when we finally get your badges up and running though." Reece said as he spun sideways and kicked his feet up on the sofa. "We'll get most of the school wearing them within days."

"I'd say sell them but there's no point when we don't need the money – ooh maybe we could donate the money raised to the Weasleys." Malfoy chuckled harshly at his joke and Reece snorted in amusement. He still liked Mrs Weasley and Ginny, and perhaps even Percy and his cauldron bottoms but the fact that Reece liked them wasn't important here. He had to find it funny. Even if he had to force himself, because it was essential that no one knew that he genuinely liked some members of that family. "I honestly don't know how they live like that." He continued. "Books that are missing pages, robes that trail on the floor and a house that could collapse at any moment,"

"They just don't help themselves." Reece cut in, trying to keep any emotions that were surfacing at bay. "As a father you should be doing everything you can to provide for your family, not spending time playing with muggle shit and driving your family into poverty." Draco seemed a little shocked by the sudden rant but nodded his head in agreement nonetheless. "Now that I look at it Arthur Weasley is as selfish as they come. He may be humble but he's selfish…"

"Because he has a job that peaks his interest." Draco continued quietly. "And the job that he finds fun just doesn't pay enough." Reece nodded his head furiously, ignoring the fact that he was getting worked up over this random conversation.

"But he continues to work in that pathetic muggle loving department. Even though he could get a better job and actually get paid enough money to support the stupid amount of kids he has." Reece spat. He'd been inside the warm home. And yes it was full of family and all that but honestly Mrs Weasley deserved so much better than that. She was a strong woman, and the love for her husband and children allowed her to look past their poverty. "As the man of the house he should be doing his best to take care of his family: both emotionally and financially."

"Reece." Draco said as he sat down in a nearby armchair. Reece looked at him for a moment, and it appeared as if Malfoy had realised something. What? He had no idea. But the tiny gleam of sympathy in the blonde's eyes showed Reece that Draco had seen something. "You know how much I detest those traitors, but I know you're not just ranting about them." Reece swung his legs off of the sofa and sat facing Draco with full attention, wondering what on earth the boy was getting at. "There's a part of you that knows that you're talking about your father too."

"Don't start Malfoy." Reece snapped while waving his hand dismissively and leaning forward, resting his elbows on his legs.

"I'm just trying to be your friend here." Draco said calmly, masking the tinge of irritation in his tone well. "You've got money and all that, but the stuff you were saying about a father needing to look after their family – that's also about your dad."

"And what would you know?" He questioned darkly. "You've still got both parents-"

"You're starting to sound like Potter now." Malfoy said harshly. "Is that what you want? You want to sound like the golden boy?"

"No."

"Then man up." Draco shot back, as if his answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your father might get released one day. You might come across your mother if you want to find her. It's all down to you Lestrange and if you never get them, you've still got your house. Us Slytherins look out for our own as well as ourselves you know." And with that he stood up, finally heading to bed.

"Hey Drake-" Reece called from the sofa after finding the will to speak again. Malfoy's advice had been harsh after all, but some of it made sense. Some of it was even right and Reece had to thank him in the only was he knew how.

"Don't call me that."

"-you're actually tolerable at the moment."

* * *

"Ah Reece." Fleur said as she caught up with him just as he was leaving a hellish transfiguration class. "I 'aven't seen you since I was picked." She said as Granger walked past with the youngest Weasley, giving the two a once over. Reece internally groaned when he saw the two Gryffindors rolling their eyes, noting that they seemed to dislike Fleur. "Are you en évitant me?" _(Avoiding)_

"No not at all Fleur." Reece said, watching as the nervous tint in her eyes disappeared leaving the confident gleam to exist as per usual. "I've just been…what's the word? Brooding, at the moment." She looked across at him, concerned, as they made their way through the corridor and outside into the cold autumn air. "It's nothing serious." He said quickly. "There's just those times when I think about my father and I get – I don't know – angry I guess. I just start thinking about what ifs and just about actually knowing the guy but then I start getting annoyed, because I don't know him and he's not around and all that."

"I understand." Fleur said softly, taking his hand in hers for a moment and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You don't 'ave to brood petit frère, I'm always 'ere for you."

"Thank you." He muttered, ending the conversation quickly. "So how are you feeling? Now you're a champion." Reece asked as they walked round the school grounds, passing students from all three schools as their conversation continued.

"Proud." She replied, backing up her statement with her perfect posture and holding her head up high. "A little nervous for 'ze first task, but who wouldn't be?"

"Look I know you won't need it, but if you ever need help I'm usually free." Reece said. Fleur's smile widened considerably as she looked across at her friend and then a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Oh I forgot you tell you." She piped up excitedly. "Danielle thinks you're cute. She 'zaid she doesn't care about the two year age gap becauze you are a tiny bit taller than 'er and she thinks you are mature." Reece smirked smugly. Today was his lucky day. He still really, really liked Granger but Danielle was only here for the rest of the school year, and it wasn't as if the Gryffindor knew about his feelings for her anyway.

"So if I make a move, what does she like?" Reece questioned as Fleur gave him a grin. "Does she like the flowers and chocolate and shit? Or does she just want me to go up to her and straight up ask her out?" He took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp winds and breathing out, watching as the white cloud of his breath floated in front of his face for a moment.

"I think you should talk to Danielle more first. Get to know 'er better." She said. "If you know 'er better, you will know 'ow to ask 'er out."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Reece whined.

"Where's the fun in that?" Fleur questioned back.


	33. Kind of compassionate

A/N Adrian Pucey is a wildcard for me. Although we have a vague outline a lot of his personality is left up to imagination. I've given him this fun, playful edge and tried not to give him exactly the same personality as he has been given by others on here (Don't get me wrong I love how people characterise him). So if you like him, please let me know if you want to see more of him throughout this series.

I'm also adding in a scene that is only featured in the book. Because of this I don't think the plot will be in order, as the film has a way of jumbling things up. I'm hoping that it makes sense and that it doesn't screw up the plot, but if it does I hope it's not too bad.

Disclaimer (Just in case) there will be a small bit of book text and you will probably know where. I tried not to copy exactly, changing words and adding things in here and there. But some of the speech is straight from the book.

Chapter 33

Draco's words had had quite an impact. Words always seemed to hit Reece the most though, so it wasn't the most surprising thing in the wold. Ever since the conflict with Yaxley Reece had been silently brooding. It was affecting his mood and before people began picking up on it like Malfoy did, he just decided to forget about it and push it to the back of his mind with help from his book on Occlumency. The book was very helpful, and Reece had read it the total of four times since he had taken it from the library. It highlighted the art of the branch of magic, and even mentioned its counterpart: Legilimency. Of course when he had gone to look, Reece had found no books on Legilimency. It was for the best though; as there would be many problems in the school if half the students became Legilimens and began cracking into the minds of other pupils.

For the time being Reece was happy with Occlumency, and he now had the knowledge of how to detect someone trying to enter his mind. He had also picked up the idea of closing one's mind, pushing and supressing everything so that he could force out intruders with ease.

After absorbing all he could from the book, it was time to return it. He did so, handing the book over to Madam Pince before making his way through the library, passing an unfocused Viktor Krum. Reece continued to walk, pausing next to a bookshelf to get another look at the Durmstrang champion. The famous seeker was holding a large book, and although his eyes were behind the pages he appeared to be peering over it discreetly. Nosily, Reece followed Krum's line of sight to notice that Hermione Granger at the end of it. Was she aware that he was staring? Reece looked at her for longer than a moment. She didn't seem uncomfortable in any way, and so that must mean that she hadn't noticed him yet. Or it meant that she liked being stared at…no. This was Granger. She was the type of person that didn't like being stared at.

"Ay up Lestrange." Reece flinched slightly upon hearing his name whispered loudly from behind him. He snapped his neck round to see Adrian Pucey, a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team when they actually played. Pucey was two years above Reece, and was consequently starting to study his N.E.W.T.s. Therefore he was in the library often, and even more so now that there was no Quidditch this year. "Who we staring at mate?" Although they got along well both on and off the field, Reece wouldn't trust the Slytherin as far as he could throw him. This meant there was no way he'd tell the sixth year that he was staring at Krum because Krum was staring at Granger; and then he began staring at Granger because in his mind Granger's kind of pretty…

"No one in particular." Reece replied calmly, looking at the random bookshelf in front of him. He noted to himself that he was looking at books that focused on Runes, and gave himself a mental reminder to pick an advanced book up later.

"Don't bullshit me." Pucey grinned, punching Reece's shoulder playfully with his free hand. "I know what it looks like when people stare mate, I do it all the time." The corners of Reece's lips peaked up slightly as Adrian spoke. He had always been a funny guy, and often entertained the Quidditch team by making crude and playful jokes in attempt to keep the team morale high. Most words that came out of Pucey's mouth were often in some way funny. He'd even been known to take a slap to the face in the common room, after rattling off innuendos during a conversation with a brunette in seventh year.

"Yeah?" Reece questioned in a light-hearted tone. "Who do you stare at then?" Pucey scoffed, grinning as he put his book down on a nearby desk.

"There's this Hufflepuff," Reece's eyebrows rose in surprise as Adrian continued. "And she's mates with Diggory right, but good lord I've never seen anything like it." Pucey held his hands in front of his chest, pretending to cup two seemingly large mounds. "Now I'll tell you. The robes don't do her any justice but when she's just got her jumper on – and even just her shirt if you're lucky man – they're bloody massive." As Adrian continued to explain, Reece began laughing silently and had to hope that Pince didn't hear him and kick him out. "That's who I stare at." He whistled quietly but Pince still heard him and gave him a threatening glare from her seat.

"You're not even a bad guy Pucey, but a Hufflepuff? Christ almighty I wasn't expecting that." Reece laughed, drawing the attention of a couple of first years nearby and getting a glare from Pince as he did so. "You think she'll look twice at you?"

"I don't care if she does or doesn't, as long as she keeps taking her robes off in potions I'm more than happy." Pucey chuckled while picking up his book and stuffing his free hand in the pocket of his robes. "Don't get me wrong," He started upon seeing Reece's judgemental amusement. "I'd love it if she you know, sat on my knee and let me snog her senseless, but honestly she's not exactly supposed to be my type if you get what I mean."

"What's her blood status?" Reece sighed in understanding, feeling sympathy for the older Slytherin.

"Half apparently – but barely." Adrian said. He still appeared to be in high spirits, even though the conversation had taken a deeper turn. "A lot of muggleborns and squibs and shit in her family I've heard."

"Does that bother you?" He asked quietly. It would have been funny if people had overheard the conversation before but now it was serious. If their conversation was spread around the school, Pucey would receive a lot of hassle from both Slytherin students and Hufflepuff ones.

"Nah fam." Adrian replied, his chav dialect making an even bigger appearance. "It's not like I'm saying I wanna marry her or anything. All I'm saying is she's fit as fuck, and that's why I stare at her." Pucey paused for a moment. And then his eyes dark eyes lit up in realisation. "Yo man I just got completely side-tracked there. We were talking about you, and who you were staring at."

"That honestly doesn't matter because I wasn't staring at anyone." Reece said as he folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"Ah come on mate I just told you about my Hufflepuff." Pucey argued, wiggling his perfectly done eyebrows in attempt to rile the young Quidditch beater up.

"Just because you told me about your Hufflepuff doesn't mean I'm going to tell you about my Gryffindor." As soon as Reece mentioned the house it looked as if Adrian had suddenly struck gold. The sixth year's eyes lit up mischievously and his lips curled into a knowing smile as Reece rolled his eyes at the expression on Pucey's face.

"Red and gold ay?" Adrian asked arrogantly. "Well I never. Reece Lestrange enjoys the view of a Gryffindor."

"Don't start being a dickhead Pucey." Reece hissed, giving the older boy a warning glare. "I have this thing for girls I can't touch. It makes them hotter – the fact that I can't have them just makes me want them more." That statement was one hundred percent true. And it was one hundred percent about Granger.

"Waye aye, I totally get you man." Pucey smacked a comforting hand down on Reece's shoulder, squeezing it tightly in attempt to make the gesture appear manly. "Good luck getting your Gryffindor mate, I hear some of them are like little firecrackers when you get them in bed." He gave Reece a knowing smirk. "I best be getting back to the common room, I've got a potions essay to do for tomorrow. Newts are bloody hard."

"I bet." Reece said in regard to his earlier and final statement. "See you around Pucey." He watched as Adrian began to leave the library, and once the older Slytherin was finally out of sight Reece sighed deeply. That was too fucking close. If Adrian had looked round the corner and seen Granger he would've known it was her immediately. Idiot, Reece internally scolded himself. Now a Slytherin knew he liked a Gryffindor, and yes it was only Pucey but the guy still knew. If this got out he'd hex Pucey so bad the guy would be in the hospital wing for the rest of the year.

* * *

"Got it!" Reece said loudly, holding the charmed badge in his palm. Upon hearing the cry of joy Malfoy shot over to Reece; Crabbe and Goyle in tow as the chatter level in the common room began to rise again.

"We've done it?" Draco asked. He looked down at the badge in Reece's hand greedily, smirking as he took it into his own palm and admired the fine craftsmanship. "Support Cedric Diggory – the real Hogwarts champion. This is brilliant Lestrange, we've really done a good job."

"Wanna know what the best part is?" Reece questioned just as smugly, making Malfoy nod as Crabbe and Goyle watched on in awe. "Press the badge." Malfoy did so, almost jumping up and down in excitement as the letters turned green, revealing the other message.

"Potter stinks." Malfoy sniggered as the two large boys beside him burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, clearly finding the joke most hilarious. "Are you sure it's ready to go Lestrange?" He asked while placing the badge on the table and pulling out his wand.

"Positive." Reece replied, watching Crabbe and Goyle wiping away their tears of laughter with a distasteful snarl. In all honesty he still couldn't stand the two.

"I'm going to duplicate a load now then." Draco announced. "Once I've done them, Crabbe, Goyle, I want you to hand them out to everyone that's in our potions. We can all wear them for our double lesson later today; test them out and see if they're good enough to pass around the rest of the school."

It turned out that Crabbe and Goyle could actually do something right. They managed to get the badges to the girls as well as Theo and Blaise. Draco was most impressed to hear that they hadn't messed up in any way, shape or form, and Reece was just happy to know that they had managed to keep their dealings quiet. Now they were all waiting outside potions with the large badges pinned to their robes, allowing the 'Support Cedric' sign to flash in the direction of the Gryffindors.

"Like them, Potter?" Malfoy said loudly, looking around at the rest of his house smugly as Harry approached. "And this isn't all they do – look!" Reece pressed down on his badge along with Malfoy, and the Gryffindors watched as the writing twisted and began turning green, showing the 'Potter stinks' sign. The Slytherins howled with laugher, and even Reece had to chuckle slightly at the looks on their faces.

"Oh, very funny," Granger said to Pansy, Daphne, Tracey and Millicent. The girls appeared to laugh even more, and their giggling was now beginning to irritate Reece ever so slightly. "Really witty." Reece looked to Weasley for a split second; and noticing that he wasn't sticking up for Granger or even Potter for that matter, he shot the ginger a sharp glare that Ron seemed to shrink under.

"Want one Granger?" Malfoy said, holding out a spare badge to her. "I've got loads," Well that was a lie. They had barely duplicated any yet. "But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see, don't want mudblood sliming it up." That was a low blow. Reece felt tension arise in his body, his shoulders flinching under the pressure as his fists curled. Malfoy always knew how to insult someone and that one seemed to piss Reece off more than it angered Granger. Suddenly Potter began pulling out his wand, and Reece knocked Draco on the shoulder. Malfoy, understanding the signal, took out his wand also while Reece stepped back. Now it was three on two: Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle versus Potter and Granger.

"Harry." Granger said, attempting to warn her friend as Reece threw up a large shield charm with his own wand to protect the rest of the Slytherins in case a hex came their way.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly. "Do it, if you've got the guts." Reece watched on as the two fired a hex at each other at exactly the same time. The two jets of light ricocheted off of one another, and all watched as Potter's hit Goyle in the face and Malfoy's hit Granger. Reece had to supress a smirk when Goyle bellowed, putting his hands up to cover his nose. But his near to amused expression immediately faded when he saw Granger clutching her mouth, a panicked whimper escaping from behind her hands. Reece let down the shield hastily and moved forward once again, taking up a spot beside Malfoy as Weasley rushed forward to see what was wrong. The redhead managed to drag Granger's hands away from her face and it wasn't a pretty sight. She looked like a bloody beaver; her front teeth growing quickly, passing her chin as she let out a terrified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" Snape said in a soft, deadly tone, making his presence known as Reece watched on helplessly. He wanted to help her. Take her away from the crowd and at least try and fix her teeth. But he couldn't. He had to just stand and watch as Pansy continued to snicker behind him along with Tracey and Draco. "Explain." Snape drawled, pointing at Malfoy.

"Potter attacked me sir-"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Potter cut in angrily, turning away from Granger and her long teeth.

"- and he hit Goyle – look –" Snape began to examine Goyle, and in Reece's opinion the boy didn't look too good.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," The professor said calmly as Goyle began to run down the hall, covering his nose with clammy hands. Reece stepped forward slightly, standing a little in front of Malfoy and getting a better look when Weasley managed to get her to move her hands.

"Malfoy got Hermione." Weasley said. "Look." And Snape did indeed look, ignoring the stifled giggles of Pansy and Tracey behind him and Reece's sudden presence only a tiny bit behind him to his left.

"I see no difference." Snape said coldly. There were many snorts and sniggers from the Slytherins and Reece could no longer cope. He couldn't take it anymore. Standing and doing nothing like Weasley wasn't his style – never had been. He just wanted to shut Snape up, cast a silencing charm on the Slytherins and then take her away from all of this. She hadn't done anything; only been caught in the crossfire and now Snape was taking the piss.

"Well then you must be blind, _sir_." Reece spat resentfully, pushing past Snape with a hint of force and shielding Granger from the view of the Slytherins. He placed both hands on the top of her arms, spinning her round on the spot while keeping his grip on her shoulders. "You know it's pretty fucked up that no one tried to help her," Reece said to Snape as he gave her a nudge forward, following behind her with his hands still on her arms. "Now I've got to put my hands on a mudblood 'cause all you lot are so heartless." He felt her tense due to his choice of words, and as soon as Reece had pushed her down the corridor he bent down slightly, whispering in her ear. "I didn't mean that." He said calmly as they moved onto a set of moving stairs, heading in the direction of the hospital wing. "They're all gonna question me about this anyway. I had to say something like that as an excuse, I'm sorry." Reece knew she wasn't going to speak back, and he didn't even know if she could.

"You should be fine Mister Goyle." They overheard Madam Pomfrey saying as she made her way towards the door to see who had entered her wing. "Oh good lord." She sighed, inspecting Granger's teeth as Reece rubbed the top of her arms reassuringly before stepping back and letting the woman do her job. "Get seated on a bed Miss Granger." Hermione did so, sitting on the nearest hospital bed as Pomfrey shot off to get a potion. Reece stayed near the doors, refusing to leave, continuing to watch her under a sharp gaze as she struggled to drink the potion that Pomfrey had handed her.

"You don't have to stand guard." Granger said to him once her teeth had reduced by at least half the size. Reece shrugged, his stern expression never faltering as Madam Pomfrey continued to work on her teeth. He stayed in his position even when Goyle left the wing, both of them nodding to one another when he passed. Hermione seemed to shift under his gaze once Pomfrey had disappeared from the room, and Reece slowly made his way over to her, his shoes clicking on the hard floor as he did so. He perched on the side of her bed, hesitantly taking her small hand in his.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner." Reece murmured as he rubbed small circles on her soft hand with his thumb without realising. "I shouldn't have let them laugh-"

"You got me away from it, though." Hermione said, her throat clearly dry and her eyes still glassy as they had been outside potions.

"Not soon enough." He trailed off. The look in her eyes – she was hurting and he had no idea how to put a stop to it. And then it got worse. Reece sat and watched helplessly as a single tear leaked from the side of her eye, running across her skin as she shut her eyes in attempt to stop it. What was he supposed to do? Reece would barely ever see girls crying, and he never thought it was his business to stop it but now… "Hey." He muttered while bringing her hand to his face and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I've got you Granger. I've always got you." And with his words Hermione sat up quickly, flinging her arms around his neck tightly and pressing her face into his Slytherin robes to muffle her sobbing. Reece was taken off guard for longer than a moment, and when he finally recovered he wrapped his arms around her trembling frame as Madam Pomfrey swept past, obviously deciding it wasn't the right time. It seemed to Reece that she was letting everything out. What had just happened was a main factor but then there was things that he had no idea about. Things such as Harry and Ron arguing, and her worrying about Harry being in the tournament as well as the constant hassle she received from the Slytherin girls. He felt sorry for her. He really did.


	34. All very busy

A/N I am very aware that the potions incident happened after the ferret incident. But if you noticed, I purposely left out the dialogue from Malfoy about Moody so that I could put this scene in here. I don't think this will mess up my plot concerning Reece but if it does then oops.

Chapter 34

"Mister Lestrange. Miss Greengrass." Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher, stood before the two with a less than pleasant expression. "You'll be serving your detention with me tonight." She said sharply to the two. "Now I don't care what you've done to get yourselves in this predicament-"

"She's a charmer." Reece muttered under his breath. Professor Vector's speech immediately halted and she glared down at the boy sternly – her eyes resembling those of an owl's as she pursed her thin lips in annoyance.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Mister Lestrange." Vector said as she opened the door to her classroom, beckoning for the two to follow her as she entered. "You'll be writing lines," She told them as they took a seat at the two desks near to her own. "One hundred times, I must focus in class. You may begin." Reece picked up the supplied quill, lazily dunking it into the ink before scribbling the line with little to no effort. He began writing it for a second time, glancing across at Daphne as she wrote the lines quickly in attempt to get the detention over and done with. As Reece went back to writing the lines Vector rose from her seat, swiftly exiting the classroom without a word and slamming the door forcefully behind her.

"She's a piece of work." Reece chuckled while dropping the quill in his ink. Daphne frowned at him for a moment, something clearly on her mind as she continued to write the words neatly. "Right that's it," He said with a huff, leaning to his right and pulling the quill out of her hands. "We're going to talk. I don't care that we're in detention, we're going to bloody talk." Daphne opened her mouth to object, the obvious irritation in her eyes faltering momentarily once she saw the serious expression on his face.

"Stop it Reece." Daphne hissed. She reached for her quill, only to sigh in defeat when Reece held it further away from her. "Seriously." She whined, attempting to grab her quill again only to almost fall out of her chair as Reece leaned back, holding it even further away from her. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"You know exactly what I want to talk about." She couldn't play the oblivious card now. He wouldn't let her. "Tell me why you were being all quiet on the train. And why you said you'd tell me later in the hall." Reece said as he watched her bite her lip in thought.

"Where did you go?" Daphne questioned softly, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear nervously as she awaited his reaction. "You went somewhere, at the end of the holidays, where?"

"How do you know about that?" Reece asked tensely in reply, his mood changing within seconds as he placed her quill back on her desk.

"My family got a letter." She answered. "Lucky for you Astoria and I got to it before my parents. It was from your guardian Reece, and he said that you'd left without telling him and that he was worried about your whereabouts."

"That's all he said?"

"Mr Yaxley said that he was just wondering if you were with us, and because it was me and Astoria we covered for you and said that you were at our family home. My parents don't know that we even got a letter, and we lied for you Reece. So you owe me an explanation."

"Yaxley's always been a manipulator, he was a Slytherin after all." Reece growled, running his hands through his hair and making it all messy unintentionally. "He knows why I left. It was his fucking fault anyway." He hoped she'd accept the story. But she wanted to know more. "Look we were arguing, a lot. Like we'd always be snapping at each other and it all just exploded one day and that's why I left until school started."

"He didn't put that in the letter-"

"Yeah and he didn't mention his use of an unforgiveable either."

Silence. The tension was suffocating. And the look on Daphne's face said it all. It was a sheer look of sympathy and Reece didn't want it. He was done with what had happened over the summer, and he felt a lot better now that Fleur was here. Yes he still thought about it sometimes. But it wasn't as if he wanted to dwell on it when he could be comforting Granger and hanging around with Malfoy.

"Reece I didn't know." Daphne said quietly.

"Well I didn't want anyone to." Reece answered stiffly. "So now you know, I'd appreciate it if no one else found out." She understood the hint clearly, nodding her head slowly and purposely avoiding looking him in the eye.

"You have a knack for disappearing," Daphne attempted a joke. "I haven't seen you all day – not since outside potions."

"What did people say about me once I left?" He asked, moving the conversation on.

"Not much really. I mean, I think everyone was just shocked." As she spoke Reece sat back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk so that his Italian leathers were atop of his parchment. "I know I was shocked," Daphne continued. "To be honest I still am, Reece. Doing that was suicide; even if you had a valid reason for it, Malfoy was still fuming."

"I couldn't stand and do nothing." Reece argued calmly. "Like come on, Snape's supposed to be the teacher and all he did was say something to make her feel worse. I'd expect a comment like that from Pansy, not from a professor. You get what I mean?"

"But it was Granger." Daphne said, her tone laced with casual distaste. "And if she was a halfblood I wouldn't be saying this to you now but; you know she's a mudblood, and I don't know what your end goal is with her but trust me no ending will be a good one."

"Humour me for a moment," He forced a chuckle upon seeing her knitted brows. "What if I had no end goal?" There were endless seconds of thoughtful silence before she answered and Reece wasn't surprised.

"If you have no end goal then – well you're crazy because that knight in shining armour act outside potions was the perfect set up to get something from her…" Daphne's eyes suddenly widened in realisation. "What is it?" Reece frowned in confusion for a brief moment. "What is it that you want from her?"

"She's the key to everything Daphne, don't you see?" Reece replied giddily. "Out of all the Gryffindors her opinion is the opinion I can change. And if I can change her opinion then it'll create a rift between her and Potty and Weasel." He said, covering up his true intentions with some logical goals. "Those two would be fucked without her brilliance Daph-"

"Brilliance?" She questioned in a somewhat knowing tone. "I believe the last part but the rest of it – don't talk to me like I'm stupid. You may be a manipulator Reece but there's no reason for that plan to make her fall out with Potter and Weasley." She paused for a second, observing Reece's flat expression. To her it seemed suspicious. "Well there is one reason I could think of, and it's a bit of a longshot,"

"Oh yeah, and what would it be?" Reece asked. His voice was the epitome of amusement and she just wanted to wipe that smug look off of his face.

"You want her to yourself." Daphne stated bluntly. Reece flinched due to the weight her words carried, but before she could say anything else he began to laugh. It was a forced laugh; one of fear as he considered telling his friend the truth before she found out herself. He was too scared to tell Daphne, believe it or not. She was by far one of the nicest Slytherins but she was still judgemental.

"I see a girl in distress and I act like a gentleman Daph, you're overanalysing this majorly." Reece chuckled as he removed his feet from the desk and picked up his quill. "That whole theory I told you about changing her opinion is bullshit. I don't care about the mudblood." The amount of lies he had told Daphne about his guilty pleasure was sickening. The blonde was one of his closest friends, and all he did was confuse her and chat shit. It didn't matter what he said. Because Reece still cared about Granger more than he cared about himself, and that fact alone gave him doubts about ever telling someone other than Fleur about his feelings for the Gryffindor. Maybe the sorting hat did place him in the wrong house after all. "I was just fucking with you. I helped her like I would help any other girl, and if she owes me a favour now, then I'll gladly cash in."

"You're so confusing." Daphne sighed, picking up her quill and dipping it in the ink. "But you meant to confuse me, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Reece was seated tightly among the Slytherins attempting to enjoy his dinner when Fleur approached the table, telling him to follow her outside. He had complained, saying that he really wanted to finish his beef, but Fleur wouldn't have any of it and once she glared he gave up.

"The first task," Fleur began, looking over her shoulder to make sure that they were not being followed by anyone nosey. "Eets," She swallowed thickly and it was clear to Reece that she was extremely panicked. "Dragons."

"You're fucking joking." He blurted out accidently; making Fleur quickly shush him and swat the back of his head for his language. "Sorry. That's just – rather unexpected. You got any ideas on how to take one on?"

"Madam Maxime 'as given me a few 'ints, but am freaking out Reece." She said, shivering as the cold breeze penetrated her blue uniform effortlessly. Upon seeing her teeth chatter due to the cold, Reece shrugged off his robes and draped them older her shoulders. Fleur smiled gratefully, pulling the robes over her shoulders tightly and holding onto them as Reece shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. "What eef one burns me? Eet could kill me."

"You won't die Fleur. You're a brave witch, and I know this is the nerves talking to me right now, because deep down you know that you can overcome anything with that wand."

"I 'zuppose." Fleur replied quietly. "This iz why I wanted to talk to you petit frère, you 'ave a way with words." Reece chuckled. He highly doubted that. "Am not joking. I feel better about this now."

"Well I'm glad I could help." Reece said as he kicked a small stone that was on the path in front of them, sighing as he noticed a scuff appear on the toe of his shoe. "So I've been meaning to ask you something,"

"Ask away."

"Would you be annoyed with me if I said I didn't want to make a move on Danielle?" He questioned.

"I wouldn't be annoyed." Fleur replied after a moment's thought. "I 'ope you don't mind me asking – what 'as changed your mind?"

"I'm too attracted to Granger." Reece muttered, scratching at the skin around his nails anxiously as he continued. "Like Danielle is really, really hot; but it doesn't change my attraction to Granger because I like what's on the inside as well as her looks I guess."

"That's cute, but you are naïve, petit frère," He frowned as she continued. "We are only 'ere for the rest of 'zee year Reece, do you really think Danielle is looking for a relationship?" She smirked, her eyes shining mischievously as she elaborated. "Danielle doesn't want a boyfriend – she just wants a bit of fun."

"You're saying-" Reece stuttered uncharacteristically. "You're saying she just wants a friends with benefits sort of thing?"

"That ees exactly what am saying," Fleur laughed. "And what type of teenage boy would you be eef you passed up this opportunity?" She said as she picked up the pace a little, making a gobsmacked Reece jog to catch up as they continued to walk.

* * *

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had worked quickly and suddenly Reece noticed that almost every Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was wearing a duplicate his and Malfoy's crafted badge. Even some Gryffindors had taken to wearing them, much to Reece's amusement.

And after a brutal roasting in the common room about helping Granger, Reece was let off the hook by Malfoy and was therefore let off the hook by the rest of Malfoy's gang. So now he was standing among them to make sure Malfoy knew that his loyalty remained with the Slytherin house. It was quite relaxed; Draco sat in the tree as Reece conversed with Theodore Nott, both of them brainstorming ideas about how to sneak alcohol onto the Hogwarts grounds. In honesty Reece quite liked Theo. The two had quite a few things in common and he wasn't as insufferable as Crabbe and Goyle. He had always seemed like a decent guy, although they had never been extremely close.

It was all calm, until Draco spotted Potter.

"Why so tense, Potter?" Malfoy taunted from his seat in the tree. Harry rolled his eyes and continued to walk, perhaps hoping that the blonde would relent. He didn't. "My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament." Draco paused, jumping down from the tree as Reece and Theo moved to flank Crabbe who seemed to be taking up position behind the arrogant blonde. "He disagrees." Malfoy said, swaggering forward with his squad behind him. "He thinks you won't last five."

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy." Potter shouted, moving forward and getting right in Draco's face. Reece had to refrain from chuckling as it seemed the Hogwarts champion had woken up on the wrong side of bed. "He's vile and cruel." Harry continued as he gave Malfoy a push. "And you're just pathetic." Reece knew it wasn't over, even when Potter began to walk away he knew Malfoy wouldn't let his rival have the final laugh.

"Pathetic?" Draco hissed, reaching into his robes furiously and whipping out his wand. Just as he went to hex Potter in the back, Moody suddenly appeared.

"Oh no you don't, sonny!" The ex-Auror yelled, casting a spell on Malfoy. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!" Moody yelled as Draco disappeared completely, leaving a blonde ferret on the floor in his place. Reece snorted as the ferret stood on its back legs before quickly moving away from the scene as Moody limped forward. He wanted nothing to do with the DADA professor – or the ferret for that matter. Noticing Professor McGonagall running over, Reece made himself scarce. He didn't want another detention so soon, not after his previous one with Daphne. Speaking of the devil, Reece smirked to himself when he moved past Daphne and Blaise. The two were seated on a bench hand in hand and he couldn't help but feel happy for the two. It was bloody well time they got together and became official.

"Oi! Lestrange!" Reece slowed his pace slightly as he heard his name called but did not stop walking. All of a sudden Millicent Bulstrode was beside him, breathing heavily as she was out of breath due to the sprinting she had to do to catch up.

"What do you want Bulstrode?" He asked coldly as the large girl beside him caught her breath.

"Well you know I'm kind of with Greg Goyle-" Reece sighed as she began speaking. He didn't know the girl very well and he didn't want to. Millicent was always kind of repulsive, and yes there's always the saying: don't judge a book by its cover, but he honestly didn't want to bother getting to know the girl. "Well he just told me about what you were talking about with Theo Nott, and well, I think I'd be able to help you."

"Do you now?" She had peaked his interest now. Perhaps he shouldn't have sighed so soon. "And what's in it for you?"

"Drinking buddies." She chirped. "Drinking alone can get tiresome I admit, even with firewhisky it still gets a bit boring after a while. Pansy won't get drunk with me even if she'll have a bit, and Daphne won't touch the stuff."

"Why not sit and have a drink with Goyle?" Reece asked in a patronising tone. "Wouldn't you get drunk with him if you're 'kind of with' him?" His attention was suddenly drawn from his current conversation as they walked into the entrance hall because in front of him was Granger, and Ginny Weasley for that matter. He'd never see the two by themselves. Potter, Weasley or both would always be lingering and this was too big of an opportunity to pass up. If only he could make Bulstrode go away or- "You know what Bulstrode I'm in. Whenever you whip the bottles of whatever you've got out, I'll have a drink or five."

"That's great." She said happily, secretly shocked by his sudden attitude change as they neared the two Gryffindors that Reece desperately wanted to speak to. "I'll see you around." And with that she turned and walked back outside, much to Reece's joy. He continued to walk and as there were people around he had to make this look like an accident. The two Gryffindors stood in the hall oblivious, talking to one another in a hushed tone as Reece walked past, purposely bumping into Granger roughly and grabbing the top of her arm in a way that seemed hostile.

"Both of you – Astronomy Tower – ten minutes." He growled into her ear, making the situation look like one of hostility to the fourth year Ravenclaws that were wandering past, observing the scene and muttering to one another. Hermione flinched as he grabbed her arm, and as he spoke she shivered. Ginny eyed the two suspiciously as Reece ran his hand down her arm discreetly, brushing the back of her hand with his before setting off towards the stairs. Hermione remained frozen once he had gone and once she finally regained her composure she shot Ginny a glare. The reason? Ginny was giving her the most cocky, knowing look she had ever seen.

"He fancies you-" The redhead said shortly.

"Don't be absurd Ginny!"

"-and I'll get him to admit it when we see him."


	35. Drunken scoundrel

Chapter 35

Hermione and Ginny did indeed uphold Reece's request. It may have been a little longer than ten minutes but they had to sneak up there after all. He had to be a pain and choose the one place that was out of bounds – but Hermione couldn't blame him for that. The meeting had to be secret after all.

"He does not!" Hermione snapped in denial as they carefully made their way up the stairs.

"I'm telling you, he does." Ginny continued to badger. The two had been throwing comments at each another since Ginny's initial comment about Reece fancying Hermione, and it was most certainly not over once the two reached the top of the staircase. The girls stepped out into out of bounds area, spotting Reece leaning suavely against the railing admiring the view and made their way over to see why he had asked them up here so suddenly.

"How are my two favourite girls?" He asked cheekily as Hermione took a spot on his right and Ginny took one of his left. Hermione appeared unimpressed by his comment – which was what he had expected, whereas Ginny seemed to be rather amused.

"Good thanks." The redhead replied, smiling apologetically at Reece when Hermione refused to answer. "We haven't spoken in ages!" Ginny droned on, dragging out her words so that Hermione would soon become agitated. "How are you at the moment?" Reece turned his head and glanced at Ginny for a second. She had this mischievous look on her face that was telling him to play along, and even though he didn't know why, he knew it was in some way connected to Hermione.

"I'm doing alright actually," Reece replied pleasantly. "Everything's fine with Malfoy and them lot, even though I got a bit of a roasting for helping out yours truly." He nodded his head at a stern faced Hermione. She was acting a bit off, Reece noted. Perhaps it was because the last time they had spent time together it was because she was in tears. Or maybe something was just getting under her skin today. Gosh, what if it was as Pansy Parkinson so eloquently described: that time of the month? "I also had a chat with Daphne about the end of summer – turns out Yaxley had sent the Greengrass family a letter and luckily Daph and Astoria covered for me, so that's all fine as well I guess." Reece continued speaking to the redhead as Hermione didn't seem to be up for a conversation. "So I suppose everything's fine at the moment. How about you Granger?" He asked, keeping all cheekiness out of his voice as he did so. "Anything new? Anything you wanna get off your chest?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking about that article." Hermione said in a tone of annoyance.

"I recall reading that." Reece turned to Ginny, giving her a look of question. The redhead simply shrugged and continued to look out over the grounds, taking in the stunning view as Hermione burst out into a rant.

"I mean – what complete and utter rubbish. I can't stand that woman; she writes all sorts of silly lies and people believe them. Me and Harry together? He's like my brother and just because I'm spending a lot of time with him because he and Ron are arguing-" Hermione stopped suddenly, watching as Reece's eyebrows rose because of her mention of the ongoing conflict.

"Those two are fighting? When did this happen? Over what?" Reece asked. Sympathy seemed to be in his tone for some reason. But it wasn't for them. No, no, no. It was for her. Because it was obviously taking a huge toll on her and those two idiots were too selfish to realise.

"My brother has decided that he's a bit jealous of Harry." Ginny stated, receiving a glare from Hermione that told her to be quiet.

"But honestly it's nothing." Hermione told him in attempt to cut the conversation short.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." He commented, removing his forearms from the railing and moving away from the edge. Reece began walking slowly, placing his hands in his pockets as he walked round the room in circles. "It sounds like it's hurting you Granger, and you know what I'm like when I see a 'stunningly pretty'," Quoting Skeeter's article was incredibly tempting and Reece just couldn't help himself. "Girl in distress." Ginny turned to look at him and he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as he examined the smug smirk that was plastered to her lips. "What's got you all smug little red?"

"Don't call me that." Ginny snapped, the smirk not leaving her face. "And I was just thinking about something I said to Hermione earlier," One of Reece's eyebrows rose in question as Hermione spun round and smacked her friend roughly on the arm.

"Ginny." Hermione warned, an embarrassed blush rising up her neck as the youngest Weasley snickered. Ginny had grown up with many older brothers after all, and she was therefore excellent at teasing.

"What?" The redhead asked innocently as Reece stopped himself a few feet in front of the two girls.

"You know what." Hermione snapped.

"Oh," Ginny said as if she were clueless. "Well I think I'll ask him anyway," Reece watched the two blankly, noticing that Hermione now appeared to be incredibly confused whereas Ginny still looked as if she was enjoying herself immensely. "Reece I was wondering – do you think Hermione's pretty?"

"Absolutely." He replied without a second of thought. If he was internally regretting his decision, Reece didn't let it show. Instead he gave Granger a wink, smirking at her as her jaw fell in shock. Ginny was most amused. She would have been after all, as her plan was unfolding exactly as she had wanted it to. "I know a naturally pretty witch when I see one little red, don't look so amused. She doesn't cake it all on like Tracey Davis does – she isn't orange faced and honestly Granger-" He turned to talk to Hermione specifically. "-only a fool would ignore the fact that you're nice to look at."

"I swear to god if you call me little red again I'll hex you so bad you'll be in the hospital wing until Christmas." Ginny threatened feistily as Hermione continued to stare at him in shock. "You just said Hermione's nice to look at." She squealed suddenly and Reece frowned. She'd just manipulated him. He knew a manipulator when he saw one and Ginny had most certainly been playing a game since she had got there.

"Nothing to say Granger?" Reece questioned smoothly as he unconsciously brought his hand up to rub his jaw. She still didn't speak; her face was nearly as red as Malfoy's when he got angry and the embarrassment was clear. Granger wasn't used to getting compliments. But Reece would soon change that, because she deserved to be complimented. "It's not just my attention you've captured you know. Krum finds you most interesting; why do you think he sits in the library so much?" Now it was Ginny's turn to be shocked as well – the youngest Weasley was a Quidditch fan and his mentioning of Krum had thrown her off her game.

"Ooh Hermione," Ginny squealed once again, grabbing the arm of her friend excitedly pulling the older Gryffindor out of her thoughts. "This is like one of those romance books. The handsome Slytherin aristocrat," She gestured to Reece. He didn't appear very happy with her labelling and the direction of which this conversation was turning, but she continued nonetheless. "Or the famous Quidditch star. Who will you choose?" Hermione had now regained most of her wits, and she shot Reece an apologetic look before glaring at the girl beside her once again.

"Ginny stop being so ridiculous." She said firmly. "Reece just answered the question you forced on him, you can't just jump ahead like Rita Skeeter and act like this is a love story, or something." Although the comment was harsh Ginny had been expecting it – she had riled her friend up after all, and she knew what to expect.

"Handsome Slytherin aristocrat, Ginevra?" Reece asked in the most pompous voice he could put on, even using her full first name for effect. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're heading somewhere with this."

"Well I was until Hermione stopped me." Ginny replied sassily.

"She's not stopping you now." Reece nodded, gesturing for her to continue as he gave Granger another smirk.

"I was just going to say that the 'us against the world' stories are the best and if you two were together it would be…magical."

"And life threatening." Hermione added tensely as Reece nodded his head slightly confirming that the bookworm was correct.

"I knew it!" Ginny suddenly shouted. "Neither of you denied actually wanting to be together, you just said that if you were it would be bad. I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it." She was celebrating, leaving the other two standing speechless as they stared each other down. Reece looked at Hermione just as she looked at him, but his gaze wasn't as intense as hers. He felt as if she was stripping him down, all of his feelings and thoughts were open to her just because of his eyes and Reece had never felt so transparent. "When we were at home and I sat with you two for the first time it was like I saw this spark floating between you – you're so good for each other and you have similar interests and you're both smart and it's just meant to be."

"Call me pessimistic, but I don't see this 'spark' floating between us." Reece said coolly.

"Well neither do I." Hermione jumped in, her speech even colder than Reece's as she folded her arms defensively.

"Well now that's settled," Reece said, his voice appearing quite dark and deeper than it had been. "And we've established that there's no 'spark', I need to be somewhere, so I'll be off." Reece turned away from them and began walking, allowing the hurt he was feeling to finally appear on his face. Ginny had really been trying. She'd tried too hard though, bless her Weasley heart. Reece couldn't help but feel anxious as he began moving down the stairs; he and Granger were never going to be the same. It was too awkward now.

"I can't believe you did that Ginny." Hermione said once they were sure Reece was out of earshot. "We're really close friends – we've never crossed the line of friendship or anything and now it's going to be really awkward between us. Who knows," She complained rather dramatically. "Perhaps he'll suddenly freak out over the fact that I'm muggleborn and we'll never talk again-"

"Merlin, Hermione," Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "Did you see the way he looked at you?" Hermione nodded, still angry and upset with the whole situation. "I just gave him a push to admit that he keeps an eye on you. He does it every day 'mione, you just don't see it. Whenever Reece is in the hall at the same time as us he's always flicking small glances at our table – at you. None of his friends see it, because it's really discreet, but you've just got to know to look for it and then you notice it. He might have just walked out then but I swear to freaking god that was a defence mechanism because he really, really likes you."

"You've put a lot of thought into this." Hermione huffed as she digested Ginny's words. "Do you really think he likes me, you know, like that?"

"I've put a lot of thought into it because it's honestly killing me watching you two dance around each other when you'd obviously be so much happier together. I might have overdone it just now-"

"Might?"

"-and I might have pushed you both a little too far and made Reece really uncomfortable, but after today he'll soon come to his senses, and then he won't be able to stop thinking about you. You'll be on his mind twenty four hours a day and-"

"Ginny this is not a romantic novel!" Hermione near enough shouted, bursting into laughter along with Ginny after a few tense seconds. "Seriously," Her tone had suddenly changed to one of worry and doubt. "What if he doesn't have any feelings for me at all? And how do I know that if I get my hopes up he won't just knock me down?"

"Because he looks at you the same way my dad looks at my mum." Ginny said softly. "That's why I'm going to do everything in my power to get you two together, because love like mum and dad's is rare, and seeing it between you two- you both make each other really happy, and Reece deserves a little more happiness, don't you think?"

* * *

The day of the first task eventually arrived and the school was buzzing. Reece tried to stay optimistic as he was having breakfast with Fleur and had to do his best not to mention anything about danger to keep her nerves at bay. Juliette, Fleur's bombshell of a friend, didn't seem to grasp the concept of not worrying the French champion, and consequently let the words 'you could die' slip out of her plump lips. It was safe to say that Fleur was a nervous wreck when Madam Maxime appeared to take her student to the champion's tent, and once Fleur was out of sight Danielle began scolding Juliette for her lack of sympathy. Reece sat amused during their friendly spat as he ate his large breakfast.

"No one died," Millicent Bulstrode had stated the obvious to Reece not long after Potter collected his golden egg. "And that's a reason to celebrate." She had then hinted to Reece and Theo as she clung onto Goyle's arm in a way that looked incredibly uncomfortable.

As the clock struck midnight, Reece, Theo, Millicent and Goyle made their way down to the common room and waited patiently for the last group of Slytherin sixth years to retire to bed. Most of them did as it reached half past twelve, but Adrian Pucey stuck around and once Reece nodded to Millicent she whipped out the two bottles of firewhisky that had been hidden under her lime green bathrobe. She handed one of them to Reece for himself, Theo and Adrian to share – keeping a bottle for herself and Goyle. Both of the caps were popped simultaneously as Adrian spoke.

"You fourth years sure know how to have a late night sesh." Pucey said as Reece took the first swig from the bottle. He did his best not to grimace as the bitter liquid burnt the back of his throat as he passed the bottle over to a slightly hesitant Theo.

"Don't chicken out now Nott." Goyle chided, pulling Millicent onto his knee and drinking from the bottle that she was pressing to his lips. Theo gave in to the comment, drinking a moderate sized sip before passing the bottle over to Pucey.

"So we all just gonna sit in silence or what?" Reece questioned as the bottle returned to him. After downing about a quarter of the bottle in one, he moved to the empty sofa and flopped down onto it, lying on his back so that he could look up at the ceiling. He wasn't at the sick stage, but the quick consumption had moved him onto the dizzy stage. Adrian wandered over, taking the bottle from Reece's hands before returning to his armchair.

"Until we get drunk enough." Millicent finally replied, taking a drink from her bottle while subtly running her free hand up and down Goyle's body in a way that appeared to be flirty. "And when we are drunk enough, I suggest we play a game or have a chat." The five continued to drink right up until both bottles were empty. By that time Goyle and Millicent were snogging sloppily while Adrian danced around the room, making Theo cackle and Reece snigger at his drunken antics.

"I wanna, go _forawalk_." Reece slurred to Theo, trying to get up from his comfortable position on the floor and smacking his face on the coffee table accidentally. "Oww…" He moaned as he cupped his jaw. Adrian and Theo burst out laughing, not caring that they could wake anyone up with their roaring cackles. " _Shutup_ you wankers." There was a bit of blood running down his chin, but he didn't notice it or even feel the pain in his mouth. Reece stood up – this time successfully – and began stumbling his way over to the portrait. Only when the portrait swung open did he feel two hands on his shoulders, pulling him backwards.

"Wow, mate," Adrian paused to burp. "You can't go out. Filch'll kill you, and you're drunk."

"But I just wanna go and see her." He whined, swaying on the spot and giving Adrian the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Who?" Adrian asked as he pulled Reece back again. "Fleur?"

"Just let me goooooooo…"

"No."

"Please." Reece slurred, patting Pucey on the shoulder in some sort of friendly gesture as his attention moved to the snogging couple. "I really need her." Adrian sighed as he looked to the open portrait in thought. "She makes me-" A drunk hiccup cut up his words. "-forget about all _thebadshit_ I'm thinking about."

"If you get caught, don't you dare, drop me in shit." Adrian said seriously, gripping Reece's shoulders tightly before releasing them completely and wobbling back over to a hysterical Theo.

Somehow Reece managed to avoid Filch and Mrs Norris all together. His enemy on his trip was in fact the many sets of moving stairs that confused him to no end. In the state Reece was in all he saw was blurs as they moved and at one point he even tripped up a set, falling onto the hard stone and struggling to pull himself up using the banister. Eventually at around two o'clock he managed to find the right painting. But unfortunately for a drunken Reece, The Fat Lady was sleeping, snoring loudly as he stood in front of her.

"Oi, woman." That may not have been the best choice of words but Reece's filter was gone and anything that came to mind poured out. The Fat Lady stirred in her sleep but did not wake up, leaving Reece to sway on the spot as he glared at the painting. "Fat Lady." One eyelid peeped open; then the other followed. "Yo." She looked down at him coldly, her lip curling up in distaste when she noticed the colour on his Hogwarts robes.

"A Slytherin." The Fat Lady sighed dramatically. "A Slytherin in the middle of the night." Her tone was one of complaint and Reece rolled his eyes before losing his balance and stumbling to the right slightly. "Oh lord, what have I done to deserve this?" She continued, placing her hand to her head and pretending to faint.

"I need to- I need to speak to one of your girls." Reece garbled, falling against the structural support beside him and leaning on it to keep him on his feet. "Please, let me see her." The Fat Lady stared down at him blankly for a brief moment before snorting.

"Who?" She questioned dubiously.

"Hermione Granger."

"I really don't think she'd appreciate being woken at this ungodly hour!" The Fat Lady replied immediately, not bothering to conceal her shocked expression that had appeared upon the mention of the Gryffindor princess' name. "And I also don't think that she'd want to see _you_ either." She said harshly. Reece simply glared at the painting, his eyes making her large form blur slightly so that he could see two of her.

"You don't think she wants to see me?" He asked the woman quietly. Reece's mind was running as fast as the speed of light now; and the main thought that appeared was the talk with Ginny and Hermione. Ginny had mentioned a spark, but the two of them had shot down her suggestion without second thought. Reece hadn't spoken to Hermione since and he really, really wanted to speak to her. The firewhisky had just given him the extra push to go see her.

"No, I don't think she does." The Fat Lady shot back sharply. "Off with you then," She waved her arm briskly at Reece as he let go of the banister beside him. "Off with you, you drunken scoundrel!"


	36. First of many

A/N Thank you for the kind reviews and opinions. It makes me feel accomplished as a writer knowing that people can actually respond to my writing haha.

I'm really glad people are picking up on the arm folding because there are a few reasons for that. One of them is that it is a defence mechanism that both of them do. It's a way to protect themselves and attempt to close themselves off from each other when they know they're becoming really open emotionally or perhaps even physically. I feel that Reece and Hermione are both incredibly smart so they are both picking up on how close they are getting, and are in fact worrying about not closing themselves off from one another and becoming too attached. That's one of my personal reasons, but everyone has their own opinions and I know there are a lot more responses to things like this so feel free to have your own.

Chapter 36

"Your full attention please." Snape drawled, glaring down at Goyle because the boy was ogling at his official girlfriend, Millicent Bulstrode. "Full Goyle – not ten percent." Goyle stopped staring immediately, twisting in his chair so that he was facing the front exactly. "Now, I know you Gryffindors have already been told but my house has not, so," Snape began, eyeing Reece for a moment before continuing. "As some of you may know, the Yule Ball is to be held in December." A muffled giggle from Pansy was loud enough to get everyone's attention. Reece looked behind him to notice that Daphne had just elbowed her sharply in the ribs – probably to get the brunette to stop talking. "Obviously, dress robes will be worn, and the ball is open to fourth years and above – if you choose to invite a younger student they will be allowed to accompany you." Snape explained in a sour tone, clearly not liking the fact that he had to inform students of this dance. "The Yule Ball will begin at eight o'clock on Christmas day and shall end at midnight. Any questions?" Just as Blaise Zabini was about to raise his hand, Professor Snape cut in. "No? Good, you may copy down your homework – it is due in on Monday and I want two rolls of parchment."

"You're having a laugh." Blaise groaned once people began packing away. "Two rolls of bloody parchment I was hoping to spend some time with Daph-"

"Do we have a problem, Mister Zabini?" Professor Snape questioned sternly as students stopped packing away and began to wait for the bell. Snape had just been handing out an unnecessary detention to Seamus Finnegan so Blaise was definitely shocked when he heard his name called.

"No sir." He replied quickly, discreetly moving his foot and kicking Reece in the back of the leg to stop the snickering coming from his friend.

"Oi you fucking dickhead!" Reece laughed once Snape had turned around, moving his own foot and pressing it hard into the back of Blaise's left knee. Blaise's left leg gave out immediately and Reece howled with laugher as his friend almost collapsed to the floor.

"Not in here! Weasley what are you sniggering at?" Professor Snape's unimpressed voice boomed suddenly. He looked as if he was about to scold the two boys (and Ron Weasley for that matter), but luckily for Reece and Blaise they were saved by the ringing of the bell. As people started to move Reece and Blaise both dashed for the door, kicking at each other's legs in attempt to trip the other up as they made their way down the potions corridor, howling with laughter.

"So you taking Daphne to the ball then?" Reece asked once the two had reached the hall; the idea of a large lunch making the two call truce as they made their way over to the Slytherin table.

"Well yeah," Blaise mumbled as they sat down and began helping themselves to the sandwiches that were stacked high on a large silver platter. "I mean, I've still got to ask her officially, but because she's my girlfriend I guess we're automatically going together." Reece gave a small nod in agreement as he piled a load of crisps on his plate. "Who're you gonna ask?" He asked as he swallowed the last of his cheese salad sandwich.

"Granger." Reece said without second thought. The look on Blaise's face turned to one of shock and as his jaw dropped open Reece started to laugh. "I'm just messing." He said, secretly wishing that it wasn't a joke and that he could ask Granger. "I'm going to go and ask Danielle Rousseau I think."

"Oh," Blaise nodded approvingly. "The hot blonde that hangs around with Fleur Delacour?"

"Hey watch how you're talking." Reece warned light-heartedly. "How do you think Daphne would react if she heard you talking about a seventeen year old French bird like that?"

"She'd hex me, I reckon." He grimaced at the thought of his girlfriend firing a nasty spell in his direction. "You scared me for a moment a minute ago mate," Blaise said seriously, putting down his goblet and eyeing a composed Reece suspiciously. "When you said Granger I thought you were bloody serious – especially after potions, I wouldn't put it past you."

"To be honest," Reece muttered, leaning on the table rudely with his elbows and looking at the Gryffindor table without an ounce of his usual discretion. He spotted Granger instantly. She was seated with Potter and the two youngest Weasleys with a book propped up against her goblet, eating her soup and barely paying attention to Ginny who was trying to engage her in a conversation. "She's actually quite fit-"

"What? Now her teeth are actually the right size?" Blaise cut in sharply, giving Reece a glare that told him to stop being so daft. "Stop staring at her." He hissed, smacking his friend's arm roughly in attempt to get Reece to snap out of the trance that she had somehow put him under.

"Ugh Weasley's glaring, what the fucks he looking at?"

"Glad to see you're back with us." Blaise said in a worried tone that Reece didn't notice. "Weasley's probably glaring because he's caught you staring at his best girl mate, it'll be him trying to tell you to back off or sommat."

"Yeah well he can glare all he wants because a good view is not something I'm going to give up easily." Reece argued as he glared back at Weasley for a moment before returning to his food.

"You're calling Granger a good view?" Blaise snapped in annoyance. "Seriously mate, it's like you're suddenly obsessed with her. First outside potions and now this – you'll be flirting with her in runes next."

"And so what if I do?" Reece asked aggressively, flicking his gaze between an overreacting Blaise and the Gryffindor table. Ginny was watching him suspiciously again and Reece couldn't help but be slightly annoyed with her after her obvious hinting session before the first task. "Come on Blaise, look at her – like actually look at her. Ignore the baggy robes that could easily disappear and those idiots around her and just appreciate how naturally hot she is." Blaise reluctantly did as Reece was saying, and he looked for a moment before quickly returning to his lunch without saying a word.

"You're right." He mumbled in a tone of embarrassment and humiliation once he had had enough of Reece's intimidating glare. "I never wanted to see it but you're right."

"Yeah I am fucking right." Reece replied arrogantly. "So don't be a dickhead about it again, because I'm gonna keep looking at her whether you like it or not."

* * *

 **Grow some balls, go up to her, and ask her.**

That was Reece's plan for asking Danielle Rousseau to the Yule Ball. He just had to stay calm and he continued to tell himself to do just that as he made his way down the entrance hall staircase. Reece stopped in his tracks just before he entered the courtyard, using a spell he had learned just for this to make a thorn-less rose appear in his left hand. His right hand went in his trouser pocket and Reece plastered a charming half smile on his face before making his way outside.

Thankfully he spied Danielle quickly. She was standing with Fleur, Juliette and a few other friends and Reece had to muster up some extra courage to stop him from turning away. He made his way over to the group suavely; twisting the rose between two fingertips and avoiding the gossiping of the groups of Hogwarts girls waiting around to be asked. Their huddles broke out into whispers as he passed, but Reece had one goal in mind as he finally reached the group of girls in blue.

"Danielle," Reece greeted politely, keeping the attempt of a smile on his lips when he noticed her grinning at the sight of the rose. "Would you do me the pleasure of allowing me to escort you to the ball?" She happily took the rose as she smiled at the girls surrounding them and Reece couldn't help but feel as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Of course." Danielle said, giving him a seemingly flirtatious wink before leaning in and kissing his left cheek softly. "I'm glad you asked."

 **Well that was easy.**

* * *

"You managed to bag a French bird?" Malfoy questioned incredulously over the table as Snape passed by them, pretending to not hear their chatter as he made his way over to Potter and Weasley.

"Yeah," Reece muttered in confirmation. "She's one of Fleur's friends – its Danielle, you know, the one with the dirty blonde hair and the killer smile." He said proudly as he continued to sail through the work set without a struggle. "You got anyone yet?"

"I'm taking Pansy Parkinson." Draco mumbled as he put a neat line through a mistake in his written work. "So then there's Goyle and Bulstrode going together and Greengrass and Zabini going together which I presume you already knew about."

"What about Tracey Davis?" He asked while he placed all of his work in a neat pile ready to give to Professor Snape. "Any news on who she's going with or is she just gonna go with Nott or Crabbe?" Malfoy snorted slightly at the question, suggesting that he had a little information on the matter being discussed.

"Well according to Pansy, our little halfblood has managed to bag herself a fifth year Ravenclaw, so she won't be a backup date for either of them I'm afraid." Draco suddenly sniggered. "The couples mean that all Nott's and Crabbe's female friends are taken so they're actually going to have to ask someone. Nott might be able to get a date – probably a desperate third year wanting to get into the dance but at least it'll be someone. Crabbe won't though, I don't think – especially now that his wingman Goyle's got that monstrous Bulstrode attached to his arm."

"Here, I'm going to go and hand this in." Reece said as he placed his book under his arm and picked up his written work. "I've got some advice for your night with Pansy you might want mate," Draco raised a brow in question, gesturing for him to continue. "Make sure you talk about outfits with her, she'll probably cry about not discussing it if you don't."

"Good to know." Malfoy replied in a sour tone as he made an attempt to finish his work as Reece made his way over to Professor Snape. Snape took the work from his hands and just as Reece was leaving the hall he overheard Granger snapping at that idiot Weasley, saying that someone had asked her to the ball. Intrigued, he made his way out of the hall slowly and was soon met by the fast, angry walk of Hermione Granger. She was pissed off (even Potter probably knew that) and her anger seemed to reach a new level when Reece grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby broom cupboard.

"What are you doing?" She hissed angrily, pulling her arm out of his grasp and turning to leave. Hermione was nearly out the door when Reece blocked her, pushing her back inside and placing his hands on the door either side of her, pinning her against it so that she couldn't leave so easily.

"Why so snappy princess? Did one of your royal subjects say something that upset you?" Reece murmured arrogantly as he leaned forward slightly. Their bodies were now only mere centimetres apart. And they were in a cupboard – so it was getting a little bit awkward although Reece would not admit it. It was rather dark and even though he couldn't see her clearly Reece didn't need to. He could literally feel that heat that was being given off by her body and it was near to intoxicating; so intoxicating that he had to mentally remind himself to keep his cool. "What have those two prats done to get you in this state?" Reece continued quietly, referring to her erratic breathing and her angry fast walk.

"Why are we in here?" Hermione countered his question with one of her own.

"So you can tell me what's wrong and so you can calm down." Reece answered as the two stared each other down, their eyes battling to see who would blink first and lose. "Now tell me what they've done."

"Ronald seems to think that I'm incapable of getting a date for the ball – even though I've already been asked and said yes!" She ranted quickly. Reece was incredibly amused by her rant but the thought of someone else showing an interest in her did not sit well with him for some reason. "He's the one without a partner; and all of a sudden he's saying that I can go with him or Harry because _apparently_ it's embarrassing for a _girl_ to show up without a date."

"Well I for one am not surprised you've been asked if it's any constellation." Reece said smoothly, pushing away any feeling of jealously and the uncomfortable pushing of a broom on his back. He didn't want to move even if it was jabbing into his spine because being in this position with a very fiery Granger did not happen often. "I would've asked you myself if I could." He added in a sincere mutter.

"Really?" Hermione gasped and shifted her feet on the spot. "You would actually ask me to a ball? To somewhere you have to dance?"

"It may come as a shock to you but every pureblood with an expensive upbringing knows how to dance – including myself." Reece said in a tone of discomfort as he intentionally moved a tiny bit closer in a desperate attempt to get a strong smell of that enticing perfume that she often wears due to the repeated nagging of Ginny. It worked. And Reece inhaled deeply as soon as he could just to take it all in so that it would calm his discomfort and his jealous nerves.

"I should've guessed." Hermione said as her breath hitched when she noticed what Reece was doing. He smirked when he heard it but refrained from mentioning it out of fear of her hexing him due to embarrassment or irritation.

"So which lucky bastard is taking you to the ball?" His voice was suddenly deeper, raspier than before she noted, and they were so close now that when he spoke Hermione could almost feel his breath hit her skin.

"It's a secret."

"Not to me." Reece retorted. "Either you tell me now or I go and pester Ginny until she tells me." He was demanding, and the look in his eyes told Hermione that he wouldn't give up until she told him the valued secret.

"Viktor Krum asked me." Hermione gave in with a small sigh. "And we agreed to keep it a secret until the ball so you better not let this get out. You're going with Fleur Delacour I presume?"

"Ew Granger she's like a sister to me that's a little weird." Reece laughed, finally removing his arms from the door and trying to move the broom that had been sticking into his spine in a most uncomfortable way. "Like I'd dance with her and stuff but it's not like that between us."

"So who _are_ you taking then?" She asked.

"One of Fleur's hot friends." Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly as she folded her arms and he couldn't help but chuckle. "What? You expect me to show up alone?" He questioned coolly.

"No, I was just thinking about how you like to talk about what girls look like. You're almost as bad as Ron; he says that he won't go to the ball with anyone that isn't pretty."

"Well I don't know why his standards are so high I mean he's got nothing going for him." As Reece said this bluntly Hermione shot him a glare. He smirked but backed down under her gaze, not wanting her to go running off from their catch up in the broom cupboard. "Oi don't keep looking at me like that, you know you like my honesty."

"I suppose." Hermione replied flatly, failing to keep a straight face and making Reece laugh as the corner of her lips peaked on one side. "But I'm trying to make you see that I'm not happy with what you said about Ron – even if he's being a-"

"Dickhead,"

"-at the moment, he's still my friend Reece."

"But I don't like him." Reece whined. "He upsets you and pisses you off all the time, so don't get all arsey with me when I say he's a twat because he bloody well is and you know it."

"I really don't appreciate you saying that about him, and yes I know sometimes he can be insensitive and rude but that doesn't mean he's always like that." Hermione argued heatedly. Reece simply smirked smugly in a way that was sure to wind her up, and it did so. "You're being really judgemental. You don't know Ron, or Harry for that matter, well enough to have a proper opinion."

"You done?" Reece asked, making her jaw snap shut in shock as she continued to give him a death glare.

"Yes."

"Did we just have one of our first fights?" He asked, amused.

"Perhaps."

"One of the first of many?"

"Definitely." Hermione replied with coy smile as she turned, opened the door and left without letting Reece say another word.


	37. The Yule Ball

A/N I'm keeping this fic rated T so I think we can all just presume what happens during the second line break aha. Speaking of that I have been wondering if it needs a change to M due to the language sometimes used. It's quite colourful and even though you do indeed hear all of it in a British school, I'm worried someone might take offense. For the moment this fic is staying T rated but that may change as I reach year 5.

I've always thought of Ginny as that overprotective best friend type, so that's how I've written her here.

I also just want to thank everyone that is following this story because I've just seen the number hit 100. The fact that so many people have actually followed this story and are enjoying this makes me want to cry happy tears. There's one way that I know to thank you all for your support - and it's with this chapter: the chapter of the Yule Ball.

One more thing: lizy2000 am I that predictable? Because that bet was kind of right. :')

Chapter 37

Reece had only just managed to leave the hall when Danielle pounced on him, dragging him into the small social gathering in the Entrance Hall. The gathering consisted of Fleur, Juliette, Danielle and a few other French students as well as Cedric Diggory and a couple of his friends that seemed to be a bit out of place in the setting. Danielle had wrapped her arms tightly around Reece's midsection, pulling him into the group as she laughed at something Fleur had said. Reece was definitely caught off guard at first but he eventually returned the awkward embrace by looping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her even closer.

"Mesdames, my date to the ball." _(Ladies)_ Danielle beamed as some of Fleur's friends squealed. Fleur herself wasn't paying much attention, as she was talking intently to Diggory as his friends stood and watched Reece rather judgementally. Danielle removed her arms for a moment, taking both of Reece's hands in hers and moving in front of him before wrapping both of his arms around her waist.

"Reece iz such a gentleman," Juliette told the other girls as she quietly cooed at their position. Reece was now pulling her closer into him and her arms were now resting on top of his as she smiled a winning smile at her friends. "Danielle iz vairy lucky." She continued. The group soon silenced however, when Ron Weasley walked past, suddenly looking very unlike himself.

"Fleur Delacour – go to the ball with me?" Ron blurted out in a yell. For a few seconds everyone was silent, watching the expression on Fleur's face turn to one of disgust immediately. Then suddenly he seemed to come to his wits and made a run for it. As he was running away both Reece and Danielle burst out laughing, closely followed by Juliette, Cedric and everyone else. Even Fleur started to laugh harshly as Ginny Weasley ran past with Fay Dunbar and a couple of other girls, glaring at the French girls specifically and giving Reece the dirtiest eye roll he had ever seen. Reece gulped, loosening his arms on Danielle as he digested the look he got from Ginny. She'd seen him with his arms around Danielle not exactly long after she'd given him and Hermione that speech in the Astronomy Tower. Ginny was certainly not happy with him – and Reece was almost sure that Hermione would be either slinging twenty questions at him or avoiding him altogether. Great.

* * *

Christmas day couldn't have arrived sooner. It had been a long year so far, but now that snow was falling and Fleur was starting to complain about gaining weight, the approaching Yule Ball was getting everyone excited.

Ever since Ron Weasley had embarrassed himself Reece and Danielle couldn't stop making jokes about it. Everything was well with the Slytherins but not with the Gryffindors and Reece had a bloody good idea why. Ginny had of course told Hermione about the new development (Reece and Danielle now being rather physical with each other) and the Gryffindor princess didn't seem very happy about it. She seemed so annoyed in fact, that Reece didn't dare speak to her. Instead he spent a lot of time with his date to the ball and the Slytherins in attempt to get his mind off of Granger's obvious coldness towards him.

The day didn't seem to drag on until Danielle went to get ready at around four. She had kissed him goodbye and Reece was more than happy to kiss her back. They had in fact been snogging the daylights out of each other outside in the snow for around ten minutes until Fleur appeared, dragging her friend away saying that she would see him later. A good pull never hurt anybody and it put Reece in an incredibly good mood as he returned to the common room to lounge around until seven when he was to start getting ready.

At around ten to eight Reece left the common room with Blaise and Daphne. He was happy with his appearance as he had got hold of a neat set of black dress robes and his hair had gone well. The three made their way to the Entrance Hall and Reece told the two to have fun as he made his way over to Danielle. She was standing with Fleur and Roger Davies the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, wearing radiant red robes that were a similar colour to the rose Reece had given her when asking her to accompany him.

"You look stunning." Reece drawled, taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles as she blushed and smiled at Fleur.

"And you look 'andsome." Danielle said as people began filtering into the hall. "Should we make our way in?" Reece nodded, holding out his arm and allowing her to link with him. "See you inside Fleur." She giggled as they entered the hall.

"Lestrange." Malfoy greeted politely as Reece nodded his head in acknowledgement. Pansy was clinging to Draco just as Bulstrode was clinging to Goyle, and poor Crabbe stood to the side of his best mate without a date. Reece gave him the tiniest glance of sympathy as he and Danielle continued to move past, ignoring the slightly irritated glare of Ginny Weasley who was standing beside her partner, Neville Longbottom.

Then all of a sudden the hall doors flew open and the champions entered. Fleur and Roger entered first, followed by Krum and his incredibly hot date. Reece stood with Danielle, watching as the four champions entered when a sudden comment from a random Gryffindor beside him caught him completely off guard.

"Is that Hermione Granger?" Their date dismissed them but the girl continued talking and Reece couldn't help but listen in. Well shit, Granger had said that he'd asked her. "It is – she's Viktor Krum's date." This girl was having a fucking laugh. Reece stared at the girl beside Krum, his jaw hanging open when he noticed that it was indeed Hermione Granger, the girl that he fancied the hell out of. She looked amazing, absolutely gorgeous in her periwinkle-blue robes and Reece couldn't help but stare. Even when Danielle began dragging him over to a table to sit with Juliette and her date, his eyes were still watching Hermione's every move as she sat beside Viktor. He looked over to Ginny and unsurprisingly the redhead was giving him a smug grin from her seat across the hall and Reece couldn't help but sigh as he turned back to the conversation between Danielle and Juliette. They were discussing Fleur's dress and how nice it was, and Reece just slouched in his chair. He wanted Granger. He really, really wanted Granger and he could have had her if it wasn't for his name and his house and his blood and everything else.

After the meal the Weird Sisters appeared and began playing a slow song. The champions were all beckoned to the dancefloor and after they had danced for a while Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall light-heartedly joined the students. As more teachers moved to join in Neville and Ginny began to dance. Knowing that there was no time like the present Reece took the hand of his French date, leading her to a space and twirling her gracefully as the song continued. He almost enjoyed himself as the dancing continued and as the Weird Sisters broke out into a more student friendly song everyone began dancing faster, ignoring the movement from the teachers who chose to not take part in this dance. After a few more songs Danielle grabbed Reece's arm and began running through the hall, dragging him out into the Entrance Hall where they could have a moment of privacy.

"Do you know anywhere we can go?" She asked quickly, smashing her lips against his without giving Reece time to reply. He returned her intensity and the two battled for dominance as he pushed her against the nearest wall, pinning her against it roughly and lowering his hands so that he could feel something other than her lower back. As soon as his hands began to grope she let out a delicious moan, hissing as Reece moved his lips to her neck, biting down in a way that was sure to leave a mark. "We can't – do this 'ere." She moaned again, pushing her body against his as he moved to the other side of her neck.

"I know." Reece groaned deeply as her hands moved from his hair and found a new place against his body. "All I can think of is an empty classroom, near here."

"Mmm sold." Danielle laughed as his lips were suddenly crashing into hers again. He was very needy the French witch noted. And there was a lot of sexual tension that she was willing to try and get rid of. "Take me there."

* * *

Danielle had quickly left the classroom once she had got what she wanted. But Reece stuck around a little longer, sorting out his robes and fixing his hair so that no one would notice what had happened. He wouldn't mind if some people found out about the shag, but one person he did not want to hear about it was Hermione Granger – or even Ginny Weasley for that matter. Reece sighed. It would have always been him; the one to have sex for the first time and then think about another girl two seconds after.

Once he had triple checked that he was presentable, Reece began making his way back to the hall, hoping that there were still drinks left to quench his dreadful thirst. It was on his way through the hall doors when a certain sight shocked him. She was sitting on the stairs, crying softly, still looking as beautiful as ever. Reece paused. Should he go up to her after what he had just done only minutes ago? He still probably smelt of bloody sex and to go up to Granger when she's in this state – dirty. He kept his eyes on her, admiring the way that one of the girls had tamed her hair and tracing her appearing curves with his eyes. It wasn't like he'd cheated on her or anything. They were just friends. And with that Reece slowly made his way over to Hermione, crouching in front of her as she was sitting on the bottom step. She didn't seem to notice until he spoke.

"What's wrong, Granger?" He asked, giving her a gentle smirk as her head shot up. The crying hadn't done a massive toll on her makeup, and only her eyes seemed a little puffy and red, but even like that she still looked amazing.

"He ruins everything." Hermione quietly sniffed.

"Who? Weasley?" Reece asked, his tone sharpening slightly upon the mention of Weasley being a dick to her once again. She nodded and watched, confused, as Reece stood up straight again and held his hand out to her. "Will you allow me to try and fix what he's ruined?" Hermione was giving him that doubting look that he hated but he wouldn't give up that easily. "It only has to be one dance."

"Oh alright." She gave in with a small sigh, pushing away the aching in her feet and reluctantly placing her hand in his. Reece pulled her up softly, walking backwards while smirking at her and making her blush as they entered the hall once again. There were barely any couples left dancing. One of the couples, Reece noticed, was Ginny and Neville. They were still dancing slowly and Fred and Angelina were also still enjoying themselves on the dancefloor. Reece pulled her a little further before spinning her round softly and placing a hand on her waist. "You weren't lying about the dancing." She said as she forced a laugh while he spun her around once again.

"Want to know who taught me?" Reece chuckled as he caught Ginny's eye. The redheaded was giving them a very sceptical – borderline cynical look. He was close to giving up with Ginny. One moment she was all for a relationship between Reece and Hermione and the next moment she was giving him a dirty glare.

"Who taught you, then?" Hermione asked as she turned to see what Reece was looking at; noticing Ginny, she gave her a reassuring smile before turning her full attention back to Reece.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Reece said as he attempted to block out Ginny and everyone else around them completely so that he could focus on the girl that he was holding. "Started teaching me when I was five, stopped once I came to Hogwarts. What about you? You seem to know what you're doing."

"Well Professor McGonagall held a mandatory dance class for our house." She answered, smiling at the thought of Ron having to dance with McGonagall and how embarrassed he was about it. The twins had teased him over and over again and each time Ron's face almost turned as red as his hair. "But it was mostly my mum actually – she used to love dancing and we'd always dance around the house when I was younger."

"What's she like?" Reece asked quietly as he pulled Hermione closer slightly, hoping that she wouldn't notice how close the two were getting. "Your mum, that is."

"Well she's a muggle-" Hermione began, only to be cut off by Reece as he suddenly dipped her and brought her back up. She let out a small squeal as he did so, giggling as he spun her around once more.

"You know that's not what I meant princess." He said softly. "Like, what's she actually like, as a mum? What's your favourite memories with her and stuff?"

"She's amazing." Hermione replied in a tone just as soft as his as she adjusted the position of her hand on his shoulder. "Both of my parents have always been very – accepting of magic, and my mum's always supported me no matter what, so when I got my letter I guess it just didn't change the fact that she loved me." Reece smiled as she continued talking. He'd never really asked about her family before, and she'd not often mention it knowing that they were muggles and Reece's apparent thoughts about them. "When I go back home we still do stuff together that we used to do when I was younger – we'll bake and talk about the books we're reading."

"So that's where you get your love of books from? From your mum?" He'd always just presumed it was because she liked to be the smartest and know everything there is to know, but now Reece was seeing a deeper side of her. And he rather liked it.

"Kind of, I suppose. Muggle books definitely." Hermione said happily, flicking her gaze over to Ginny for a brief moment to see both her and Neville looking over at them as they danced. Neville's expression was unreadable. It was as if he was angry yet calm at the same time and Hermione had a pretty good idea why. Neville wasn't going to let what happened to his parents go easily and seeing Reece everyday must have been a hard reminder for him. "I've always enjoyed reading and my mum liked to make sure that I was reading the best books; it kept us really close, even when my accidental magic started kicking in."

"She does sound pretty amazing." Reece muttered in agreement. "How did your parents react when your accidental magic started? I mean, it must be hard to digest, if you've never thought it was real."

"They were really shocked at first – but once everything was explained to them and I got my letter, they were still proud of me, and they said before I left that they'd never ask for a better daughter." Hermione explained happily, smiling even wider when she noticed Hagrid and Madam Maxime still dancing together. "It's strange though, for muggles. The only witches and wizards they ever really hear about are the ones in children's books; and maybe ones written for fiction."

"So when you say to your mum you're a witch, she thinks fiction?" Reece asked with a chuckle. "Because we're all bloody real – I mean look at this," He said, looking around the decorated room with a grin. "Magic." Hermione laughed, noting that he sounded exactly like a muggle magician.

"A few years ago I would've thought fiction too." Hermione said with a grin. "The only witches I'd heard of were the ones in stories."

"And now look at you." He smiled. "Now you're as much of a witch as I am a wizard." Hermione knew at this point she'd never smiled so widely in her life. That statement was a huge breakthrough she thought to herself. She understood exactly what Reece was saying between the lines – that it didn't matter where she had come from – and that her bloodline didn't matter because she was still a witch just as he was a wizard. It was probably one of the nicest, realest things that Reece had ever said to her and after what Ron had said earlier it meant a lot.

"Hermione!" And suddenly her name was being called by Ginny, much to Hermione's silent annoyance. Reece sighed quietly as he turned his head to look Ginny and Neville who were approaching and now intruding inside Reece and Hermione's invisible bubble. "Fancy a quick partner swap?"

"Oh, sure." Hermione said politely. Reece inwardly cursed. He wouldn't mind sharing a dance with Ginny but he was enjoying himself far too much with Hermione to let her go. She looked up at Reece, giving him a look of apology as she removed her arms and went to take up a starting position to dance with Neville. Ginny quickly took up the vacant position and Reece reluctantly placed his hands on her waist as he began moving his feet.

"You're disgusting." Ginny said suddenly, once Hermione and Neville were far enough from them not to overhear. They were having a serious conversation that was most likely about Hermione suddenly dancing, laughing and acting all friendly with a Slytherin that had joined in on bullying Neville the previous years.

"I'm sorry, what?" Reece frowned in confusion.

"Apology accepted." Ginny answered sassily, smirking for a moment at the shocked expression on Reece's face as he spun her around. "Seriously though, you actually are."

"Yeah? And where's this hostility suddenly come from little red?" He questioned tensely. "Not too long ago you were trying to get me and Granger together, and now you think I'm disgusting? Not one to make up your mind, are you?"

"I saw you leave with your date before." Ginny snapped. "And now you're back in here acting like prince charming – making Hermione laugh and sweeping her off her feet while you're secretly with that French girl."

"I'm not 'with' Danielle." Reece snapped back. "We might hug," He almost coughed uncomfortably at the thought of what else they'd done previously as well as hugging. "But we are definitely not going out or anything like that – don't jump to conclusions so fast,"

"That wasn't hugging that I saw outside." Ginny cut in, her eyes flashing furiously as she purposely stepped on his foot.

"You saw that?" Reece cringed.

"Yeah I did." She said harshly. "So sorry if I'm not happy with you dancing with Hermione after seeing that. That's almost cheating-"

"But it's not cheating," Reece argued vehemently. "If I was with Granger I wouldn't let Danielle anywhere near me – but I'm not with Granger. At the moment we're just good friends, so sorry if it annoys you but I can do what I want. I certainly don't need you on my back about my personal life Ginny, even if it is because you care about your friend."

"I don't know what she sees in you." Ginny spat nastily. "Snogging one girl one second and moving onto Hermione the next; you're just going to hurt her and I don't want to sit around and watch one of my best friends get hurt."

"She was hurting before I brought her back in here." Reece hissed as his lip curled up in a sneer. "Your idiot of a brother decided to say something stupid – as per usual – and upset her. I don't know what the fuck he said but it brought her to tears and that's how I found her, in tears. If anyone's hurting her it's that prick, not me."

"If Hermione tells me one thing – one single thing that you _ever_ do to upset her – I'm coming after you." Ginny stated bluntly.

"And I'd expect nothing less." Reece smirked. "In fact, if I ever go wrong with Granger, I'm kind of relying on you to come and set me straight. You're actually quite scary when you're pissed."

"My mum's even scarier."

"Better be on my best behaviour then." He replied shortly.


	38. Conflict

Chapter 38

 _Smack._ Reece groaned, pressing his face into his pillow tiredly as Blaise and Theo both lobbed their own pillows at him.

"Aha." Blaise said happily. "Got him right in the back of the head with that one." The two lively boys summoned their pillows with a charm and threw them at Reece once again. That cycle was repeated at least four times until Reece finally decided that enough was enough. He rolled over drowsily, picking up one of the pillows and chucking it across the room.

"Right I'm fucking awake now – stop throwing your bloody pillows." Reece hissed at the two, taking a deep breath when he realised his throat was incredibly scratchy and dry.

"Someone's in an arsey mood." Adrian Pucey hollered from the open doorway. The sixth year was leaning against the frame cockily with his hands in the pockets of his winter jacket, grinning when he noticed Reece giving him a glare that suggested that he be quiet.

"Of course I'm in an arsey mood." Reece spat. "I've got two dickheads throwing pillows at my head when I'm trying to sleep." He ranted, throwing off his duvet forcefully and picking up the nearest clean t-shirt. He put the plain white t-shirt on quickly as the cold in the Slytherin dungeons was a force to be reckoned with. "You don't come in here often Pucey, do you need something or what?" Reece asked, grabbing a pair of black jeans and his jacket before flipping the bird at the sniggering duo of Blaise and Theo.

"I don't need anything." Adrian chuckled as he stepped aside and let Reece past so that the latter could go to the bathroom. "Just wanted to tell ya I've got the next stash. Bulstrode and Goyle already know I've got a couple of you-know-whats; just wanted to let you know."

"Right." Reece said in a slightly uninterested tone before going to get dressed for the day. It was when he began splashing water on his face that Reece realised what had happened the previous night. "Bloody hell." He muttered, fixing his hair quickly.

 _He'd shagged Danielle in a classroom._

Reece looked at his hair in the mirror, noticing that it looked absolutely terrible.

 _And then he'd gone and danced with Granger only minutes after, during that time receiving a rant from Ginny Weasley about how he was disgusting. The redhead had even informed Reece that she saw him pulling Danielle._

He began messing with his hair again, eventually giving up and doing what he'd always said he wouldn't do. Reece flattened it, pushing it down so that it fell near his eyes. This day was definitely going to be a long one, Reece sighed, shrugging on his jacket and replacing his nightwear with his jeans before heading through the common room with a word. When he reached the hall he went and sat down with Daphne and Tracey – both were talking quietly over a light breakfast.

"Happy boxing day Lestrange." Tracey smirked, playing with Reece's hair as he sat down beside her and looked across at Daphne with pleading eyes. He hated people touching his hair. Well…everyone apart from Granger; and maybe Danielle if she was distracting him with other things. "You're looking a little rough." She teased as she passed him the jug of pumpkin juice.

"Your boyfriend," He directed at Daphne. "And Theo decided to wake me up." Reece groaned in annoyance, filling the goblet full with the juice and taking a few slices of toast from the small rack that was lined with all sorts of different breads. He dropped them on his plate before reaching for the butter and picking up his knife. "I could've done with another ten hours of sleep after last night."

"I was actually going to ask you about that." Daphne said, a slight hint of concern lacing her tone. "You know how fast gossip spreads in this school." She said as Reece began eating his first slice of buttered toast. "So we've all heard about you dancing with Granger – a _muggleborn_." The emphasis on her final word was clear and Reece rolled his eyes at her.

"She looked beautiful." He argued calmly. "Even Pansy couldn't find anything bad to say." And then suddenly Reece's eyes were drifting back over to the rival table, even though she wasn't there. Ginny was there though, sitting with a girl in her year and giving Reece a knowing look as his mind focused back on Daphne.

"What was it you said to me in detention?" The blonde asked rhetorically. "You don't care about the mudblood, I believe that was what you said."

"Jesus christ Daphne, it's not like I've proposed marriage to her or anything. We danced. Nothing more, nothing less." Reece stated irritably, his eyes darting to the door, seeing Granger walk in alongside Fay Dunbar. It was as if he could sense her entering the room. That was kind of weird. He wasn't the only guy that was watching her though; it seemed that after her appearance with Viktor Krum the entire male population of Hogwarts had suddenly realised that Hermione Granger was indeed a girl. An incredibly pretty one at that.

"Reece stop looking at her." Daphne sighed to cover her laugh. He didn't stop though; Reece kept his eyes on her even when Blaise said hello, sitting down beside his girlfriend and asking what was going on. Granger wasn't paying him any attention, Reece noted disdainfully as he continued to watch her converse with Ginny.

"Oi mate," Blaise said suddenly, picking up a random slice of toast that was on the tray and throwing it at Reece. In return Reece gave his best guy friend a glare that could kill as he picked up the toast and threw it back hard at Blaise. Being a beater on the Quidditch team certainly gave Reece strength and the power showed when the noise of the toast hitting Blaise's forehead echoed through the hall. "Guess I deserved that." Blaise muttered to Daphne while wiping the crumbs off of his forehead. "Seriously mate," He said to a now attentive Reece. "This infatuation with that flaming know-it-all has to stop."

"What does that mean?" Tracey asked.

"It's not an infatuation." Reece snapped heatedly, ignoring Tracey's question and focusing his aggression on Blaise and perhaps even Daphne who had brought the topic up in the first place. "I told you the other day, Zabini, I'm not giving up a good view – and I'm definitely not gonna stop looking at her just because you lot don't like it."

"Oh, and what do you think will happen when the Weasley twins spot you looking at her like you are now?" Daphne pressed on, taking the heat off of Blaise. "They might be jokers but you know what they're like when they're protecting Granger and their little sister – the two of them are incredibly protective, and I bet they won't hesitate to come after you if they spot you staring at Granger with anything other than hatred in your eyes."

"Will both of you just shut up?" Reece hissed as he rose from the bench and picked up his last piece of toast. "I'm sorry for snapping but today just isn't a good day to have this talk." With that he began walking quickly, finishing off his toast as he exited through the large doors and bumping into a moody Ron Weasley who was walking with both Potter and Longbottom. The two collided, their shoulders knocking them back from one another making them both look up. Reece was most certainly not in the mood, especially after Ronald had brought Hermione to tears the previous night for reasons still unknown to the Slytherin. Upon hearing a growl of annoyance from the Gryffindor Reece blocked his path and used both hands to give Ron a vicious shove. "Manners, Weasley – where are yours?" He asked coolly, giving Ron another push backwards so that the confrontation stayed out in the Entrance Hall.

"Just leave it Lestrange." Harry said calmly, stepping in-between the two to attempt to diffuse the situation. Neville, not having much to do in the situation, discreetly snuck off into the hall to inform Hermione of the conflict outside.

"Actually, I don't think I am going to leave it, Potter." Reece spat, drawing his wand and pushing Harry aside with his free hand. "So Weasley, you have a choice. You can either tell me what you've been doing to upset Granger so much. Or you can draw your wand, come outside, and duel me." He said as he began twirling his wand between his fingertips. "Cards are in your hands Weasel."

"Ron-" Harry started in warning. It was clear Harry wasn't an idiot, and remembered the article about Reece winning an international duelling tournament. Ronald however, seemed to have forgotten. He'd either forgotten or really didn't want to have a conversation with Reece about Hermione.

"Right then," Ron said gruffly, ignoring Harry's warning and making up his own mind. "Outside it is." Reece smirked, chuckling to himself and shoving Ron once more as he made his way outside into the courtyard with his wand by his side. He stood in the middle of the cobble, one hand in the pocket of his jeans and the other still by his side. Snow was still crunching underfoot but Reece didn't care and neither did Weasley as he made his way outside with Potter, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

"Aw this is cute." Reece teased as they stopped a suitable duelling distance away from the Slytherin. "You brought backup, how nice." As soon as he finished, Ron quickly whipped out his wand and fired a vicious hex at Reece. Reece quickly threw up a shield with a circular wave of his arm – a miffed expression appearing on his face. It would have been Weasley to cheat. Ron quickly fired another hex but once again Reece blocked it, much to the redhead's irritation. A crowd was quickly forming around them as Reece began pacing, making Ron move so that they were circling each other. Many students were watching on, muttering amongst themselves as Ron threw multiple disarming charms at Reece in fast succession. And then Reece began to fight back, muttering "Everte Statum." Under his breath. Weasley, by far not on Reece's level of duelling was unable to avoid the spell, and was coincidentally sent flying backwards into the crowd of Gryffindors and other students behind him.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled fiercely as Dean pulled him to his feet. Once again, Reece blocked the spell, sending it up into the air and into the cloudy grey sky.

"Serpensortia." Reece mumbled, allowing a snake to shoot out of his wand and onto the floor. "Serpensortia." He muttered again with an arrogant smirk as another snake appeared. Ron was staring at them both, his lip quivering as he held up his wand in defence. **"Wait until you are commanded, then strike him, non-lethally as he can't die."** Reece whispered to the snakes, speaking in parseltongue for the first time in ages.

"Go on Lestrange!" Malfoy jeered, egging Reece on from the side. During the crowd gathering Draco had appeared with Crabbe and Goyle, and he looked incredibly happy to see Reece fighting with Weasley.

"No!" Reece's head snapped to the hall entrance, noticing Hermione running outside with Ginny. She pushed her way through the circle of students and began making her way towards Ron when one of the two snakes twisted the top of its body, hissing at her warningly. Hermione stopped in her tracks, looking at the snake fearfully and then looking to Reece. The gleam in her eyes was a furious one: one of anger and perhaps even betrayal. Reece stared at her for a moment – he couldn't let her stop him, not when he had come this far. Remorsefully, Reece waved his wand in her direction, using a soft spell to send her backwards into the crowd. Hermione looked enraged as Reece focused back on Weasley and his two snakes.

" **Coil yourselves around his legs."** Reece commanded. **"Go!"** The two summoned snakes advanced on Ron quickly, reaching him within seconds and wrapping themselves around the bottom of Ron's trousers. Hermione dashed towards Ron, and so did Harry and Ginny as Hermione tried to pry the snakes off of Ron's legs.

"Get them off him!" Hermione's head snapped round, shouting across at Reece who was watching on with an unreadable expression. Ron continued to whimper, watching the snakes helplessly as they tightened – cutting off the circulation in his legs.

"Just what in the world is going on out here?" The crowd of students silenced upon hearing Professor Flitwick's voice. The Charms professor began pushing through the huddled groups of students, making his way out into the middle of the courtyard and immediately spying Ron. "Goodness me." Flitwick said as he took out his wand and began muttering counter spells. Many students took this time as an opportunity to leave and Draco approached Reece, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away. Just as they thought they were in the clear and on their way inside they were stopped by Professor Snape. The man looked far from impressed.

"I'm sure you have homework to be working on." Snape said to Draco, grabbing Reece's collar and dragging him up to Dumbledore's study. It was rare that Snape would ever scold one of his own students, so physically dragging a boy was a new one for everyone to see. "Professor." The potions master said curtly, giving Reece a small push forward and releasing his collar. "Mister Lestrange here was found escaping the scene of a duel against Mister Weasley. I'm sure Minerva will be looking for him so, here, he, is…"

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore said as he looked down at Reece with his weakly twinkling eyes. "I'm sure she'll appear with Mr Weasley any moment now." It was as if Dumbledore could sense it, because as soon as he said this Minerva McGonagall barged through the door with Ron, Harry, and Hermione in tow. "A boxing day duel?" He asked both Ron and Reece before the transfiguration professor had time to speak. "May I ask who won-"

"Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall cut in tensely.

"Please Minerva," Dumbledore said with a calming hand gesture. "I was simply wondering." Ron's face was a mix of many emotions: anger, sadness, embarrassment – to name a few. Reece's however, was just a picture of boredom. In honesty he just wanted to get the punishment and leave but of course Albus Dumbledore was never one to have a simple conversation. "Mr Lestrange, I'm guessing?" McGonagall was about to cut in once again – probably to scold Albus for guessing and showing favouritism – but Dumbledore continued before she could do so. "I never really got the chance to congratulate you on your win this time last year. Even with that broken ankle-"

"Please don't remind me sir." Reece said with a small curt laugh.

"Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall said furiously. "These students have just been duelling on school grounds, unsupervised, when we have visitors. Surely you must take action?"

"And I will, Professor." Albus replied reassuringly. "But not with detentions – nor deductions in house points." McGonagall suddenly appeared extremely taken back and even Snape who had been silently observing seemed to be the tiniest bit shocked. "I simply ask the two of you not to duel again – and if you do, don't get caught." He winked at Reece.

"Professor-"

"Taking house points from Slytherin and putting Mister Lestrange in detention will not change his behaviour, Professor." Dumbledore said to McGonagall. "I believe that is what we have been doing since his first year, but have had no such luck so far." Minerva pursed her lips in silent agreement and even Severus nodded his head slightly. "Now I do believe that today is Boxing Day – a holiday that we should all celebrate. You all may go, apart from our man of the hour – Mister Lestrange if you wouldn't mind staying for a private chat." Snape swept out of the room quickly, followed just as rapidly by Professor McGonagall and the three Gryffindors. "I think perhaps, a deal between you and I should suffice to, shall we say? Dial down your behaviour."

"A deal?" Reece said questionably.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling with the mischief that Reece remembered seeing during first and second year. "You are a brilliant student, Mister Lestrange. Second in your year if I'm not mistaken, following closely behind Miss Granger and her extraordinary marks."

"What are you getting at sir?"

"Well you have the marks Mister Lestrange – but your behaviour is what's stopping you from getting that shiny prefect badge next year. If we come to an agreement now, as headmaster I can guarantee that the position will be yours."

"How do you know that I wanted prefect?" Reece asked with a smirk, feeling a slight pushing at the front of his mind that relaxed as soon as it appeared.

"Lucky guess." Albus said knowingly. "Do we have a deal Mister Lestrange? You control your violent urges and in return earn yourself the title of prefect at the beginning of the next school year."

"I can't promise Professor, but I'll try my best."

"That's all I ask." Dumbledore smiled.

* * *

"I love Hogsmeade." Draco sarcastically drawled as he, Reece, Crabbe and Goyle stepped around muddy puddles that were appearing in the snow. The January weather had been cold and wet so far: the weather was so bad in fact that it was even putting a damper on the snow in Hogsmeade. "Right lads, I say we go to Spintwitches – there might be no Quidditch this year but there is next year and it doesn't hurt to have a look around." Reece couldn't be fooled by Draco's words. The boy was a Malfoy; he never simply had a look around. The Malfoys all had an obsession with spending, simply because they had the money to throw away on costly things that they didn't need. Reece was positive that they let their obsession hit a new high when a member of the Weasley family was around, and they probably did it out of spite and arrogance.

"Pucey mentioned they were getting some new gloves in." Reece said, smirking as they made their way towards the shop. He always enjoyed baiting Malfoy. It was a guilty pleasure of Reece's; making Draco spend endless amounts of Galleons, Knuts and Sickles on things that weren't necessary. As the four entered the store Crabbe and Goyle shot off towards the brooms, leaving Reece and Draco to examine the new equipment that had appeared since their last visit.

"These do seem to be excellent quality." Malfoy muttered approvingly as he picked up the most expensive looking pair of gloves on the shelf. "Thirty five galleons just for the gloves." He hummed. "I think that's more than Arthur Weasley gets paid for a month's work." Reece snorted at the joke before picking up another pair of the same gloves and examining them.

"These look a bit better than my current ones." Reece said thoughtfully, trying one on his left hand and flexing his fingers to test the movement. "Yo Malfoy these are bloody decent, I think I'm going to get a pair."

"I think I'll purchase a pair as well." Malfoy said pompously as Crabbe and Goyle appeared from a different part of the shop. "I can't wait for Quidditch next year Lestrange." He said as he swaggered through the shop to pay. "It'll be our year – I can feel it. We'll win the cup for sure, and make sure Potter doesn't get any glory while we're at it."


	39. Valentine's Day

A/N I hate to ask and I'm usually not a fan of author's notes like these…but is there any chance I can get a few reviews for this chapter? Not for an ego boost or anything like that lol, but because I want to know which characters you all like. So for instance, which characters you want to see more of and perhaps even what you'd like to see happen in the future. Just more feedback really because I'm loving people's comments so far.

Not even joking this has to be one of my favourite chapters so I hope everyone enjoys this one.

Chapter 39

Gilderoy Lockhart was labelled by the boys in the Slytherin common room as 'Satan'. Why you may ask? Because he had set the curse of Valentine's Day on Hogwarts. The previous two years; Reece had ignored the piles of letters and gifts he had received, and this year would be no different. He planned to ignore the pretentious gifts, letters, poems and nervous smiles as per usual, but Reece did plan on doing one thing different this year: he was going to send Granger a gift.

"Reece I 'aven't 'zeen you in ages." Reece was pulled from his thoughts by the friendly call of Fleur. She sat politely on the end on the Slytherin bench across from Reece, pushing away a plate that had previously had Theodore's dinner on it with a revolted frown. "Danielle told me what 'append at 'ze ball," She smirked and he couldn't help but admire the fact that she was straight to the point. "But am sorry to tell you she's set 'er sights on Roger now, petit frère."

"Don't worry Fleur I'm not exactly heartbroken." Reece shrugged, picking at the small slice of cake that had appeared for desserts.

"You are still thinking about 'arry Potter's friend? Am I correct?" Fleur questioned quietly. "You are in love-"

"No I'm not." Reece snapped.

"Oh, 'ow long are you going to be in denial?" Fleur sighed, exasperated. Reece gave her a small glare, holding back a smirk as he continued to pick the chocolate cake apart with his fork.

"Let's just say for the sake of argument," Reece muttered as he watched one of Fleur's perfectly sculpted brows rise in question. "That I want to send her a gift. How would I do that? Would I use an owl or what?"

"I knew you were a, romantique, at 'eart." _(Romantic)_ Fleur teased, grinning at Reece. "What 'ave you got 'er? For Valentines?" He sighed as he discreetly opened his robes, taking a long black velvet box from the inside pocket and passing it over to Fleur. She gave him an approving nod upon feeling the material and her eyes widened as she cracked the box open. There lay a beautiful necklace that to Fleur seemed to be very, very expensive. It wasn't a huge pendant, but it was large enough to catch someone's eye if they looked closely. Attached to the gold chain of the necklace was a lion carved miraculously from the same material as the tiny beads that made up the chain. The details were sharp, and one thing about the lion caught Fleur's eye. As it only had one sculpted side (the other was flat) it only had one eye, and that eye was in fact a soft shade a red – for now. "Iz this, alexandrite?"

"I figured it was kind of fitting, you know." Reece said as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Cost a fucking fortune though – because it's not used in jewellery much apparently, but the fact that it can change from red to green makes it special, I thought."

"Reece, eets beautiful." She gasped, not daring to actually touch the item in the box out of fear that she could ruin it. Fleur shut the box softly, passing it over to Reece so that he could put it away before anyone noticed what they were doing. "I've heard a bit about alexandrite, my muzzer 'zaid that eet iz incredibly rare. It iz amazing – I can't believe eet goes green in daylight and red in artificial light."

"How is it that you know more English when talking about gems than when you're engaging in casual conversation?" Reece laughed as he made sure the box was safely tucked in his robes.

"Ah, zee, for me," Fleur said with a grin. "Talking about gems iz normal conversation." Reece laughed again, finally deciding to push away the plate in front of him so that he could lean on the table with his elbows. "Eet iz truly a beautiful gift, petit frère. She iz lucky to 'ave you falling at 'er feet."

"Shut up," He muttered, twisting his neck when he felt an uncomfortable heat rising that Fleur would soon point out as a blush. "I'm not falling at her feet – I just thought that she'd appreciate the gift because I didn't get her anything for Christmas."

"I suggest you 'zend eet by owl, if you wish to stay 'zeecret." Fleur said, finally answering Reece's initial question. "Ooh," She'd suddenly had an idea. "Write a note so she knows that eets you, but don't give who you are away to anyone but 'er."

"And what do I say on this note?" Reece asked attentively.

"You 'zay what you told me." She said, shrugging as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "That you think she will like eet and that 'opefully eet makes 'er think of you."

"Oi I didn't say those exact words."

"But you are thinking them."

* * *

Reece was sitting on the bench facing the Gryffindor table, scratching at the skin round his nails nervously; anxiously, as owls began swooping into the hall. He watched with narrowed eyes as the school owl he had trusted with his gift dropped it in front of Hermione. A few cards of sorts also began dropping in front of her and Reece grit his teeth in jealously. Of course she'd have admirers _now,_ after the ball. He discreetly looked on as Ginny swooped down on Hermione just as the owls had been doing, eyeing the cards and specifically pointing out the black velvet box.

"Oh my Merlin, Hermione, look at that box – it looks really, really expensive. Go on, open it." Ginny pestered, pushing Harry aside and squeezing onto the bench in-between her two close friends. "I told you you'd have boys sending you all sorts of stuff but I wasn't expecting anything like this." She said to Hermione in awe, running her hand over the velvet box and sighing as her friend began to pick up all the cards and put them in a neat pile.

"If you're so excited about the box Gin, why don't you open it?" Hermione asked, flicking her gaze to the Slytherin table suspiciously, noticing Reece watching her out of the corner of his eye as he tactfully avoided all of Blaise Zabini's questions and statements. "I think I know who the box is from." She sighed under her breath as she took it from under Ginny's hand and gently lifted the lid. As soon as the necklace inside was revealed Reece smirked as he watched both Hermione and Ginny gasp loudly. Hermione put the lid on the table softly, looking blankly at Ginny for a brief moment before taking the lion delicately in her fingertips and removing it from the box.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Said Fay Dunbar who was now looking across the table at the two girls and the stunning gift. "That looks like it cost a mountain of galleons." She exclaimed as Hermione eyed the coloured gem in shock. It was currently red – but she could've sworn it was green when she'd taken it out the box. "Who's it from?"

"I don't know." Hermione replied, glaring at Ginny when the redhead passed her a note that had been in the box with it.

"Read it out loud then." Angelina Johnson said. She had suddenly appeared with her two friends: Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Now all of a sudden Hermione was surrounded by the three older girls as well as Fay and Ginny, who were still interested in the gift.

"I'm not reading it out to you all." Hermione argued, fighting a blush as she opened the folded note and held onto the necklace out of fear that someone would steal it on their way past the table. The five girls all glared and now even Parvati Patil had joined the group, quickly being filled in by her roommate, Fay. "I hate you all." Hermione muttered playfully as her eyes scanned the note to make sure it wouldn't give away anyone's identity. "Right so;

It is in my belief that as the Gryffindor princess, you should be treated like royalty; and royal people receive expensive gifts every once in a while. I do hope you like the necklace, and who knows – perhaps it will make you think about how I'm always around. The gem is alexandrite by the way. It means a lot, wouldn't you agree?"

"That's so sweet, oh my god." Alicia Spinnet said in appreciation. "That there is how guys are supposed to do it." She stated proudly. "It wasn't completely sappy and it wasn't a poem or anything, but at the same time it makes you think and it was incredibly flattering."

"Yeah but what's that thing about the gem?" Katie Bell asked with a frown.

"Ooh I know." Parvati squealed happily, gaining the attention of all the girls. "Me – and Padma, love our jewellery and I'm sure my mum's mentioned alexandrite before. It's rare. Like, they don't really make much jewellery with it," She then paused as she leaned over the table, inspecting the design briefly. "As I was saying, they don't make much jewellery with it, and the fact that its custom made – this must have cost a fortune to get done."

"So the guy said that it means a lot because it costs a lot?" Ginny frowned. "There's got to be more to it than that – it's too much of a vague statement."

"Wait." Parvati said, twisting on her heels to face the Ravenclaw table. "Padma!" She shouted across the hall. "Please can you come here for a minute? We need your jewellery expertise!" Upon hearing the mention of jewellery Padma Patil shot up from the bench and scurried over to the constantly expanding crowd of girls. "Right so this gem in here is alexandrite, and I remember mum mentioning it saying there's something special but-"

"Oh I know." Padma cut her rambling off just as excitedly. "Alexandrite is special because under one type of light it is kind of a raspberry colour, you know, a soft red; but under another type of light it turns to a bluey-green shade."

"That's why our mystery gentleman said that the gem means a lot." Angelina Johnson concluded as Ginny gave Hermione a kick under the table.

"He's either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin, because one colour will be his house colours, and the red is yours Hermione." Fay Dunbar continued, getting a holler of yeses from Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Parvati Patil.

Reece continued to watch, amused as the crowd around Hermione grew bigger and bigger. She still hadn't put the necklace on yet though and that alone was slightly irking him. What if she didn't like it? Or she thought it was too expensive to keep? He just wished that Hermione would put it on, because that would shrink all of his insecurities and let him eat in peace.

"We need to find out who!" Alicia Spinnet said with a determined edge in her tone. Hermione glared at Ginny, knowing that it was her fault that this massive gathering started. Ginny simply gave her a smirk back, shifting her eyes without moving her head to gesture towards the Slytherin table; to gesture towards Reece.

"I agree Alicia." Katie Bell stated eagerly.

"Yeah, come on Hermione," Ginny said smugly as she took the necklace from Hermione and waited for her to move her hair so that she could get to Hermione's neck without all the hassle. Reece watched with the smallest of smiles when Hermione let the necklace hang around her neck. He looked down at his plate, letting his face crack into a full on grin as the girls continued nagging. "I mean come on, look at this. This isn't just a normal Valentines gift 'mione."

"It really isn't." Parvati agreed, being backed up by Padma who was nodding her head. "No one in their right mind would go through that much effort and spend that much money on someone just to be nice-"

"This guy – whoever he is – is totally head over heels in love with you Hermione." Fay Dunbar finished as every girl that had been involved in the conversation (even Ginny) burst out into squeals and theories as Hermione sat in the middle of them, considering the idea of Reece Lestrange being in love with _her_ , of all people.

* * *

The second task arrived soon after Valentines, and only Hermione herself had questioned Reece about the gift. She'd even warned him, begging him – for his own good – to keep his head down, as many of the Gryffindor girls were only the lookout for anyone that appeared remotely attracted to Hermione (that wasn't Viktor Krum). He'd laughed it off, saying that they'd mostly target the Ravenclaws rather than the Slytherins but Hermione had snapped at him, saying that it was his own fault if people found out who sent her the beautiful gift.

The weather on the day of the second task was indeed freezing, and Reece stood way away from the drama up in the stands with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Secretly, he was incredibly worried when Fleur had to withdraw from the competition, leaving her little sister underwater. But alas, Harry Potter had come to the rescue, saving both Ron Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour. Fleur was incredibly disappointed in herself and Reece understood why. She couldn't save her sister in a competition and that must have stung her pride badly.

"Fleur, are you alright?" Reece had asked once he managed to catch up with the French champion, who was walking back to the carriage hand in hand with her sister.

"As alright as I can be." Fleur had replied briefly, obviously not ready to talk about her feelings yet.

And that was that – the second task had been and gone. Reece was silently hoping that there'd be no new drama leading up to the final task, but boy was he wrong. It appeared that Blaise and Daphne's relationship was beginning to go through its first rough patch. At first it was just the old snapping at each other and maybe arguing over small things, but then one thing would escalate to another and all of a sudden Tracey Davis would be in the middle of the two on damage control. They'd only been going out for a few months but if this was what it was like already, Reece thought to himself, they'd have no chance in the long run.

Other than that it was all quite chilled. The 'Drinking Club' as Bulstrode had named it were planning another get together with the drink that Pucey had smuggled, and Reece's friendship with Granger was going okay – apart from Reece's odd snappy comments about Krum that she'd fire back at him. Ginny had laid off after Hermione received the stunning necklace and even Fleur's morale was making its way back up after her loss in the second task.

Now Reece was standing in the huddle outside potions, allowing Pansy to shove a copy of Witch Weekly into his hands.

"There's an article about Granger and Potter and Krum, it's really funny." Pansy snickered as she, Daphne, Tracey and Millicent all began to flick through their copies, paying slight attention to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle as they held their own private conversation.

"And you actually expect me to read a girls gossip magazine, in public?" Reece asked in a humorous tone. "I swear you're trying to get me teased or something."

"Oh just shut up and read the pissing article." Tracey snapped jokingly, turning it to the right page for him. Reece snorted as he read the title: Harry Potter's secret heartache. He skim read the rubbish that slandered Granger but couldn't help laughing at Pansy's statement.

"She's really ugly, says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student," Reece quoted teasingly, changing his voice to a more feminine tone as he spoke. "You weren't saying that about her at the ball." He winked, watching as the Gryffindors approached and chuckling to himself when Pansy threw the copy of Witch Weekly at Granger. They all went and sat in the classroom, listening to Professor Snape telling them to get their ingredients prepared. But every Slytherin – including Reece – turned to watch Granger's reaction as she read the article under her table. Reece almost laughed when she finished reading and gave him and his housemates a sarcastic wave from across the room. The sassy side of her wasn't exactly new but it was definitely on show more now than it was in third year.

But then the lesson took a drastic turn, as it seemed Snape had spotted the article under the table and chosen to read it out to the whole class. Although the Slytherins had already read it, they snickered at the end of every line because in honesty hearing Snape read something about romance was humorous in itself.

"Well," Snape said once he had reached the end of the article. "I think I had better separate the three of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than your tangled love lives. Weasley, you stay here. Miss Granger, over there, beside Miss Parki- actually no, beside Mister Lestrange…" Reece smirked as she made her way over into the Slytherin dominated area of the classroom, ignoring Pansy's snide remarks about almost having to sit with a mudblood.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, purposely using the cringe worthy line as he smoothly looped an arm round the bottom of her back. Who was going to stop him? Snape? Their Professor was too busy with Potter so Reece had freedom to do whatever he wanted.

"Seriously?" Hermione asked, forcing her lip into a curl of disgust. "That's the best you can do?" If she wanted to act and put on a show then Reece would too.

"Would you like me to try a little harder Granger?" He questioned deeply, using the arm wrapped around her waist to pull her back towards him as she tried to move away. Enjoying the feeling of her body beside his, Reece pulled her even closer – so close in fact, that he could feel her spine chilling heat against his side.

"Not even joking Lestrange, you'd flirt with McGonagall if she let you." Tracey said from a few desks in front. "Don't you think this habit should stop?" She questioned bitchily.

"What habit?" Reece asked as Hermione once again tried to move away, being stopped by his arm around her just like the first time.

"Flirting with anything that moves." Tracey replied, sneering at Granger with a full sense of hostility. "I mean come on, look who you're touching – again."

"It's not my fault she's hotter than you Tracey, don't take your jealously out on me because I'm flirting with her and not you." Reece said sharply, coming to Hermione's defence within mere seconds. He moved his arm from her lower back slowly, hanging it over her shoulders instead as Tracey stood gaping like a fish.

"I'm not jealous." Tracey said after a drawn out silence. "I'm just trying to help you Lestrange." She said sincerely, turning back round to work on her potion quietly. Reece looked to Hermione, who was still standing close beside him with his arm hanging over her shoulders in a friendly gesture.

"Welcome to the Salazar Slytherin's snake den." He uttered to Hermione through gritted teeth as he removed his arm from her shoulders and began working on his potion. "Bite or get bitten, Granger – that's how you survive in Slytherin."

"So she's not mad at you for saying that to her?" Hermione asked quietly, pouting in thought as she reread the instructions for what was probably the fifth time.

"Nope." Reece muttered, a sudden grin appearing on his lips as he looked Hermione up and down mischievously. "So…come here often?" Hermione grimaced at the second pickup line Reece had used since she'd moved. He was going for the most cringe worthy ones, probably in attempt to make her squirm.

"Lestrange what are you doing?" Theodore Nott questioned amusedly. Reece shrugged, purposely avoiding eye contact with Blaise and Daphne out of fear that they'd be giving him an extremely knowing glare.

"Entertaining myself." He replied nonchalantly. Theo gave him a sort of approving look as he went back to working on his potion, and Reece nudged Hermione with his arm, distracting her again. "Granger, your smile disarms me quicker than expelliarmus."

"Oh my gosh." Hermione let out a dignified snort, ignoring her reddening cheeks and instead thinking about how awful that line was. "That was atrocious – I can't believe you actually said that."

"Well believe it," Reece said with a comic smile. "Because I save all my dreadful pickup lines for you."

"I'm flattered." Hermione commented dryly, attempting to concentrate on cutting up her ginger roots perfectly. Unintentionally, Reece's eyes fell to her chest, wondering if she was still wearing the necklace he had sent her. She was, much to his satisfaction. He lowered himself closer to her, lightly resting his chin on her shoulder when Ron had stopped staring at the two heatedly and Draco had turned around.

"I love that necklace on you Granger." He mumbled, moving his hand to play with the lion until she slapped it away.

"I don't doubt that you do," She replied as she cupped his jaw, lifting it from her shoulder. "I still don't agree with you spending so much money, by the way." Reece simply hummed and pouted at her petulantly when she removed her hand from his jaw so that she could continue with her potion.

"Parvati Patil is watching us very suspiciously." Reece whispered, chuckling when he noticed Hermione roll her eyes.

"That's because of your gift." Hermione stated in a sour whisper. "Ever since you sent the necklace I've had Ginny, Fay, Parvati, Padma, Katie, Angelina, Alicia and even Lavender hunting for who sent me it." She said quickly. "They've been harassing Ravenclaws ever since and because you're talking to me now Parvati's going to tell them all its you – just like Katie Bell did when she saw Anthony Goldstein say hello to me the other day. The whole lot of them trapped me in the common room, flinging twenty questions at me asking about Viktor and if I'd 'break up' with him to date Anthony."

"Just deny it and tell them I was saying shitty pickup lines like when I did when you first moved over here." He said with a shrug, smirking in victory as his potion turned the correct colour as listed on the instructions.

"That is exactly what I'm planning on doing." She muttered, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Great minds think alike, ay?"

"Well," Hermione said in a rather sassy tone with a cheeky smile backing up her image. "I wouldn't go that far."


	40. Build up

Chapter 40

"Here, Crabbe's gonna be joining us." Adrian Pucey said to Reece as they entered the common room. "Goyle might be thick as a board but he knows when his best mate's feeling left out – you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I get." Reece shrugged. "They're inseparable and now Goyle's got Bulstrode and he hangs around with us when we get drink, I guess Crabbe's gonna feel like a bit of a loner." He said as the two of them pulled the different shaped and coloured bottles of wizard alcohol from the pockets of their robes. "I still don't know how you got the elves to give us this like."

"They love me." Pucey said with a smirk, twisting the cork out of a long, rectangular shaped brown bottle. "Especially the girl elves – I sneak in there and they treat me as if I'm a king." As he said this Millicent came flying into the room, grinning when she noticed the collection of bottles.

"Salazar, I love this drinking club." She grinned, taking a bottle of firewhisky from Adrian as Goyle, Crabbe and Nott all appeared. Reece passed a square green bottle over to Nott for him and Crabbe to share as Goyle and Bulstrode planned on sharing again. "Cheers." She said as she clinked the bottle against the one in Nott's hand. Adrian and Reece knocked their bottles together also, giving each other a nod before taking the first swigs of the night.

"So Pucey." Reece said, taking another swig of the mystery alcohol and grimacing at the bitter taste. "Now you've shown me where the kitchens are, I'm gonna go again-"

"Oi not many people know where they are, watch it if you go in mate. You don't wanna get caught in there – Filch will drop you in deep shit if he spots you." Adrian cut in seriously. "I've heard horror stories about a Hufflepuff that got caught years ago, apparently it wasn't pretty. Detentions with Snape for the first week, the week after with McGonagall and for the third of the three – Filch himself and that stupid cat that should've stayed petrified." Reece laughed slightly, still drinking from his bottle as if it was the only thing that was keeping him afloat.

"I'm not scared of any of them." Reece chuckled. "I wouldn't care."

"You wouldn't care about having detention with McGonagall?" Pucey asked in shock. "Merlin you are a fucking madman – you're crazy Lestrange – absolutely mental."

"Yeah well I've been told it runs in the family." Reece replied bitterly. Suddenly their attention was captured by Millicent's devil cackle, and both turned to look to see Crabbe falling to the floor clumsily. "Lightweights." He muttered to Adrian as Goyle burst out laughing at his mate along with a still cackling Millicent.

"He's hammered." Nott stated with a snigger, holding up the near to empty bottle. "I said even though it tastes nice you can't down it – Crabbe didn't listen."

* * *

"Look at this," Pansy hissed as she forcefully flopped down onto one of the Slytherin benches. Reece glanced over his issue of the Prophet that he had been reading and noticed Pansy pointing at her hair, gesturing to it maniacally. "Look at the state of it!" She complained dramatically.

"The state of what?" Reece questioned in amusement, purposely trying to wind her up as he examined the wild frizz that looked slightly like Granger's on a bad day. This style was unusual for Pansy, as her hair was normally straight – or perhaps even wavy in a way that made her look like she'd just exited the front page of Witch Weekly.

"My hair!" She snapped angrily. "I don't know what happened, it's just, frizzy!" Reece chuckled as she picked at the strands, and just as he was about to go back to reading she spoke again. "Oh don't you dare sit there laughing with your perfect quiff – help me." His eyebrows rose and he chuckled once more at the humorousness of the situation. "You must know a spell for hair Lestrange – I've tried everything I know," Pansy whined. "You've got to help me, please – I can't walk around looking like that mudblood Granger all day."

"Just because you said that, I think I'm going to let you walk in her shoes." Reece muttered blatantly. "You're not gonna get anywhere in life by insulting people left, right and centre Pansy – I mean, an insult is strangely satisfying every now and again, but you can't do it twenty-four seven."

"Since when did you give life lessons?" She snidely remarked.

"Since always. I'm the next Albus Dumbledore – didn't you know?" He said satirically, watching as Pansy rolled her eyes as she tried to supress a grin. "Shit, what do you have first lesson? I've completely forgotten whether I've got a free period or not – still haven't got used to my timetable after dropping that crap class last year." Reece said suddenly as many people began rising quickly, noting that the bell would soon ring.

"I'll tell you if you fix my hair." Pansy smiled deviously. Reece sighed, taking out his wand and pointing it at her head without a word. A quick silent spell that he used frequently did the job and she gave him a satisfied, conniving smirk. "I've got potions so you do as well."

"Bloody potions, I can't believe I forgot." He scolded himself. "And my book's in my dorm because I thought it was a free period."

"Oh well." She said, patting her straight hair and getting up from the table. "Professor Snape won't mind if you're late – because you went to get your book. Just say that you forgot it, it's not like he'd have a go at you in front of the Gryffindors and Potter, anyway."

"I can't be arsed going to get it." Reece complained as he stood up and began to walk to his lesson with Pansy. The two were only halfway to the class when the bell rang, but neither of them panicked as Snape was very lenient when Malfoy sometimes swaggered in five minutes late. Speaking of the swaggering blonde. "So what's up with you and Draco, then?"

"I haven't got any idea." Pansy replied stiffly as the two made their way through the quiet corridors. "One minute we're flirting you know, like on the train, and then the next minute he's acting like we're just mates or something. I don't know what to do Lestrange. He's so confusing and you're a guy, so – do you know something?" Reece chuckled to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets as they approached the closed classroom door.

"I don't think Malfoy would ever come to me asking for romantic advice Pansy." He muttered as Pansy cracked the door open. The two entered slowly, immediately being stared at by every student in the room as well as Snape – who appeared far from impressed with two. "Sorry we're late sir."

"Take a seat Mister Lestrange, Miss Parkinson – quickly." Professor Snape told the two snippily. Reece looked around the room and noticed two available seats: one next to Draco, and one next to Fay Dunbar. He inwardly groaned, knowing what was coming.

"You're the reason we're late." Pansy uttered under her breath smugly. "Bagsy Malfoy." Reece sighed through his nose, glaring at the snickering Slytherins as he went to sit beside a Gryffindor. Sitting down awkwardly, Reece gave Fay a nod before deciding that it would be best to completely ignore her.

"I'm not enjoying this either, you know." Fay whispered to him suddenly, hiding her mouth behind her hand as she most definitely did not want Snape calling her out in front of the whole class.

"Glad to know we've got an understanding Dunbar." He muttered cautiously. Reece had already been late and if Snape caught him talking now who knows what would happen.

"I'd rather not have any sort of understanding with you Lestrange." She said in a quiet tone of disgruntlement.

"And they say we're the prejudiced ones." Reece retorted.

"Is there any need for this talking?" Professor Snape's voice drawled through the dungeons, silencing the quills that were scribbling nosily on parchment and stopping the class from flicking through their textbooks with his tone alone. "Miss Dunbar," He said, focusing on the Gryffindor rather than his Slytherin. "Need I remind you that your last essay left a lot to be desired – therefore, I suggest that you focus more on your work; rather than chatting yourself up to Mister Lestrange." The Slytherins all burst out into a fit of snickers and giggles and even Reece had to snigger slightly as he watched Fay turn a bright shade of magenta in embarrassment.

"Don't get all embarrassed, Dunbar." Reece muttered with a smirk. "You're definitely not the first person that's tried chatting themselves up to me."

"Oh, give her a break, Lestrange." Said an exasperated voice from behind Reece. He froze for a split second when he recognised the voice, but then twisted in his seat, smirking at Hermione when the two ended up staring one another down. "Snape's already teasing Fay, don't you start."

"And who's going to stop me from talking to her Granger? You?" Reece asked arrogantly, knowing that his tone would rile her up. Hermione did that cute angry pout that she did often when Reece annoyed her and he had to do everything he could to stop himself from smiling.

"If she doesn't, I will." Reece hadn't noticed Ron sitting next to her, and now suddenly the bloody guy felt as if he had to butt in and answer the question for her. Hermione appeared slightly miffed that Ronald was trying to fight her battles for her – especially when it came to fighting with Reece Lestrange.

"I wasn't talking to you, Weasel." Reece spat.

"I know you weren't." Ron stated with a deep frown of irritation.

"Well if you knew that I wasn't talking to you, then I don't see why you had to get involved in this conversation." He said dismissively, turning back round when Snape began addressing the class.

* * *

 _Reece,_

 _I do hope this term is going well. Any more news on Karkaroff? Has he been talking with Snape? Keep me updated._

 _Mr Yaxley._

Reece sighed, muttering "Accio." under his breath and summoning some parchment and one of his quills to scribble a reply while Draco lounged on the armchair across from him, waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to leave the dorm so that the four could get breakfast.

"Malfoy I'm not going to have any breakfast; you, Crabbe and Goyle can go without me – I don't want to hold you all up writing this." Reece said as he began to write a brief reply to his guardian about Karkaroff storming into potions not too long ago and asking Snape to talk to him. Draco raised his eyebrows in question as the two mentioned boys appeared dressed scruffily in their uniforms. "Letter for Yaxley." He told Draco briefly.

"Aright, then." Malfoy said, frowning when he noticed the appearance of both Crabbe and Goyle. "You two should tuck your shirts in and stuff, you know," He told the two snootily. "You're both looking like larger versions of Seamus Finnegan, and as purebloods you should know better." The two boys quickly began tucking their shirts in as Draco stood up, nodding to Reece as he set off to breakfast with a fumbling Crabbe and a bumbling Goyle in tow. Reece sighed as he resumed writing his reply – Malfoy was never someone to point out flaws sympathetically. But then again, Lucius was the same. And the younger Malfoy had always aspired to be his father.

"Alright, Reece." Blaise Zabini said politely, taking a seat where Draco had previously been sat.

"Yeah I'm alright." He replied courteously despite his rather bad mood. "What about you?"

"Well…me and Daph had another argument last night." Blaise said awkwardly as he rubbed the top of his short haired head with his palm. "I don't know what it is mate – when we were just friends we'd never argue at all but it's like, now that we're dating we always irritate each other and I don't understand what's changed. You get what I mean?"

"Kind of." Reece shrugged as he completed the letter to Yaxley, folding it before continuing the conversation with Blaise. "And I get that you're confiding in me about this, but why haven't you told Daphne how you feel about it? It's not exactly like I'm gonna be much help – being painfully single."

"You choose to be single." Blaise said knowingly. "You could get almost any girl you wanted but you've got unrealistic standards and expectations." He hadn't though, Reece mused to himself. Because Granger ticked all of his personality and looks boxes; and the only box left unticked, much to Reece's fury, was blood status. But that didn't matter to him – not when it came to her. He still wasn't a fan of muggles, no. But for Granger he'd at least try to understand them so that he could perhaps relate slightly to her muggle side. "I just, don't know how to tell Daphne what I told you." Blaise muttered, ducking his head in shame. "Like, I guess I'm scared that she'll get pissed off and suddenly start caring about the fact that I'm pretty much halfblood."

"Oh fuck off Blaise you know she doesn't care about the fact that you're not one hundred percent pureblood. If she did she wouldn't have agreed to go out with you." Reece said sternly, not giving his friend any excuse to feel sorry for himself any longer. "Right seriously you know I like you both the same – you're both really good friends of mine – but if you hurt her Zabini I swear to bloody Merlin I will find a way to set the Weasley twins on you, and that would not be pretty."

"I don't know what to do." Blaise sighed in frustration. "I'm attracted to her and we've always got along but now it's just all gone different, and I don't want to admit it because you know, I don't think guys are supposed to say stuff like this, but I'm scared one day we'll just blow up at each other so bad that she'll hate me and I'll loathe her." Reece had now had enough. He respected what Blaise was saying and kind of understood how he was feeling, but this wouldn't get the poor guy anywhere in his relationship.

"Right shut up." Reece said, sending his quill and ink back to his dorm. "Now you've let all your feelings out, do something about it and stop being a bitch. Man up Blaise – if you fight again, ask her what's up. And to stop the fighting, you both need to respect that you're not one person, because believe it or not you are still two people even when you're going out. Two people with different opinions that can sometimes clash, and it's natural to clash over differences, and you two are both hot-headed sometimes so it's bound to happen often."

"I guess you're right." Blaise mumbled. "Harsh, with what you're saying. But right."

"Of course I am." Reece said, smirking cockily at his friend. "When am I wrong?"

"Well-"

"That question was rhetorical Blaise."

"Yeah, I know."


	41. Hissing

A/N I guess this is the chapter when everything starts to become grey:/ But this is also the chapter that leads this fic past 100,000 words. There's a good and a bad side to it I suppose.

Chapter 41

The day of the final task had arrived quickly – and no one would shut up about it. Reece couldn't escape the constant talk about the champions, the upcoming event and the points so far. The talk was everywhere and people only seemed to become even more excited as the day continued. Reece would be lying if he said he didn't care about the last task of the tournament, but in honesty he wasn't exactly buzzing like most of his fellow students were. Most was the key word; because Granger definitely wasn't excited about letting Potter compete in what was probably the most dangerous task yet, and even Danielle and Juliette had appeared worried when Reece bumped into them after breakfast. The reason Reece himself wasn't excited was because he had just been having this bad feeling over the past week or so. It wasn't one he could put a name to, but it was just this feeling that something was wrong in his mind. Something was going to go wrong, Reece had concluded to himself. But what? There was no way in knowing, and he'd just have to wait and see if his suspicion was correct.

And so he waited. He waited apprehensively as the champions appeared in front of the crowd and Dumbledore gave his small speech and the point standings. He waited along with the rest of the students as Fleur was discovered after the first set of red sparks appeared in the sky. He waited as Krum was rescued, looking very pale and unlike himself. It was only until only Potter and Diggory were left when Reece felt something. It was in his head – nearly unnoticeable. Hissing. A tiny hiss that he couldn't understand even with his parseltongue abilities. The hiss just kept going, constantly repeating itself as Potter appeared with the cup and a dead Diggory.

Reece joined the shocked crowd as they made their way back up to the castle. He couldn't mourn Diggory like the Hufflepuffs in front of himself and Theodore though, because Reece had a more important thing on – in – his mind. The hissing was still going and was beginning to become incredibly irritating. It wouldn't shut up; even when Reece tried Occlumency techniques the hissing continued.

"Do you think he's back – the Dark Lord?" Theo asked tensely as the two entered the dungeons and neared the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah." Reece muttered, still hearing the quiet hissing echoing in his mind. "I'm sure he is, Theo." The hissing was distracting Reece from most of his thoughts but he still knew that Potter wouldn't lie about something like that. Lord Voldemort was most likely at full strength again and ready to wreak havoc on people's lives just like last time, and Reece was sure that he'd meet the Dark Lord once again in the future. How could he not? Being under the guardianship of Yaxley, the son of Rabastan Lestrange and probably being mentioned by Wormtail if the rat was still alive.

"Think he'll, you know, break your father out? And your aunt and uncle?" Nott asked awkwardly as the approached the portrait.

"I don't even want to think about that yet." Reece forced a laugh, putting his hands in his pockets as they entered the common room and made a beeline for their dorm. The hissing was still going and Reece was almost sure it was getting louder as he took off his shirt and climbed into his bed. In fact, the bloody sound in his head was now annoying him more than Weasley. And that was saying something.

He drifted off rather quickly, ignoring Goyle's monstrous snores from across the room as he attempted to find a silent tranquillity that he hadn't had for at least an hour now.

Reece managed to get a bit of quiet before the hissing got even louder, waking him up abruptly and keeping him awake for what was at least half an hour before he finally snapped, hitting the left side of his forehead with the palm of his right hand. The torturous hissing wouldn't relent; even when Reece hit the top of his skull repeatedly with closed fists in attempt to knock the sounds out of his head. The hissing only got louder though, echoing persistently in his ears until Reece finally gave in to his rather insane urges. All he wanted to do was smash his head against the wall until the sound finally disappeared but alas, he settled for one of his four bedposts instead. Reece sat with both hands on the bedpost, hitting the front of his head softly against it at first. No difference. The hissing kept going, and he hit his head on it a little harder this time. When it didn't stop that was when Reece completely cracked, smashing his forehead into it countless times, not noticing that he'd managed to wake up both Theo and Blaise with the increased amount of noise he was making.

"Mate, what are you doing?" Blaise asked groggily, looking over at Theo. Reece heard him speak but had no clue what Blaise had said. All he could hear was the echoes of the hissing. "Reece?" He asked, getting out of his bed and squinting to see Reece hitting his head against a bedpost, blood smudged all over his forehead, colouring his dark hairline red.

"Fucking hell what's he doing?" Theodore cursed, noticing the blood drying on the bedpost as he and Blaise nodded to one another. They both made their way over to Reece, grabbing one of his arms and dragging him off of the bed.

"Should we take him to Madam Pomfrey or Professor Snape?" Blaise asked Theo as the two pushed open the door as quietly as possible, trying not to wake up Draco, Crabbe or Goyle. Reece barely processed the cold air hitting his shirtless upper body as he was dragged through the common room by the tops of his arms. The hissing was still there, as loud as it had been, and Reece could feel the blood on his forehead running down over his eyebrows.

"Pomfrey – look at his head – this isn't something Snape would want to handle." Theo stated reasonably, trying to not sound as worried as he was feeling. "Lestrange? Mate?" He said quietly as he and Blaise made their way towards the flights of moving stairs. Reece shut his eyes, blocking out everything possible only to be left with the hissing. It was a nightmare. One that he hoped he'd wake up from. When they entered, both Blaise and Theo noticed the small audience that all looked shocked upon seeing the state of Reece. There was Molly Weasley, Ron and Hermione all sat around the bed of a sleeping Harry Potter.

"What happened here?" Madam Pomfrey said with a serious frown as she approached them.

Blaise stuttered. "He, um-"

"Fell." Theo finished, looking cautiously at the two Gryffindors and Molly.

"Do not lie to me boys!" Madam Pomfrey snapped forcefully, guiding them over to a bed so that they could help Reece sit down. "Now," She said, closing the curtains so that they were out of view. "What happened?"

"We just, woke up and found him like this." Blaise said honestly. Reece looked at the three of them, narrowing his eyes and trying to push out the hissing so that he could solely focus on the conversation. He could feel the blood beginning to dry on his hairline and on his eyebrows, but that was still the least of his troubles. "He was hitting his head, on a bedpost," Reece didn't hear that either, instead going back to a previous method of trying to knock the hisses out. He started hitting the top of his head again; over and over until Madam Pomfrey finally took out her wand worriedly and bound him to the bed so that his arms were by his sides. "He's not going insane, is he?"

"Certainly looks it." Pomfrey said with a small huff, observing the damage he'd inflicted on his head. She moved over to Reece and began healing his self-inflicted wound as Theo and Blaise stood awkwardly, waiting to see if Reece was okay. "But I'm not sure. Would you boys go and wait for Professor Dumbledore for me? He's speaking to the minister at the moment, but once he's done, tell him that I'm in need of his assistance." The two nodded in agreement, leaving as Madam Pomfrey summoned a small towel and began dabbing at his bloody forehead with it. "Mister Lestrange I'm going to get you a few different potions to try – I'll be right back." She said rather calmly. Reece watched as she moved out of view, sighing through his nose when he looked down at the magical bounds that were over his arms. They looked slightly like belts and he couldn't believe what was happening. They all probably thought he was insane. It wouldn't be a shock – him being a Lestrange and all – but in his mind he wasn't. It was just this stupid, loud, annoying hissing.

"I'm not crazy." Reece muttered to himself, wriggling against the magical bounds and glaring at Madam Pomfrey as she placed around five different potions next to him. "I'm not crazy." He said to her clearly.

"I was hoping that you were still sane." Madam Pomfrey said in relief. "There's all sorts for you here – depending on what you need to take. Dreamless sleep, a potion for anxiety…" She explained, listing off all the different cups and bottles as Reece began to writhe once again, pushing himself up against the bounds and smacking his head back down as forcefully as possible into the pillow.

"Poppy." All of a sudden Dumbledore's voice echoed through the hospital wing for what seemed to be at least the third time in one night. "Mr Nott and Mr Zabini informed me you were in need of assistance. I hope you don't mind but I sent them back to bed." He said, closing the curtains he'd walked through before frowning upon seeing the state of Reece.

"Those two boys brought him up here." Pomfrey said as Reece's wriggling continued. "They said they'd found him hitting his head against a bedpost – a bedpost! I'm not sure what to do without answers."

"Mister Lestrange." Dumbledore said calmly, taking a sear beside his bed and looking him over a few times. "You're going to have to tell us what is going on, so that we can help you."

"I don't know sir." Reece said quietly as his voice caught in his throat. "It started when Potter and Diggory got back and it was quite quiet, and when I went to bed it seemed a little louder but then it woke me up and it won't shut up – I can't get any peace sir, the hissing won't stop."

"What hissing?" Dumbledore questioned, shifting his eyes to Madam Pomfrey for a moment before focusing back on Reece.

"I don't know – like I don't know what its saying it's just hissing." Reece said as he curled his fists in frustration. "It just won't get out of my head. I don't want to go crazy sir. I can't be like my family – I don't just want to be another insane Lestrange."

"Okay, Reece." Dumbledore said sympathetically, putting his hand on Reece's shoulder in understanding. "Would you mind if I had a look?"

"Be my guest." He replied. Dumbledore appeared to try to enter his mind, only to be repelled forcefully by what seemed to be the hissing of a thousand snakes.

"It seems I cannot get in." The headmaster stated thoughtfully, turning to address a tentative Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, please fetch Severus – perhaps he'll have some ideas." With an irritated expression Madam Pomfrey left without a word, leaving Reece with Dumbledore. "The sound I heard when I tried to enter – is that what you've been constantly hearing?" Reece nodded. He could still hear them and it was starting to become incredibly tiring. "I see what lead you to, trying to knock them out." Dumbledore said. "Now, we can try any potion that Madam Pomfrey recommends you try, but if none work and Severus has no ideas, I suggest we move to possible muggle solutions – if you are comfortable with that."

"I'm comfortable with anything that gets them to stop." Reece said bluntly, watching as the curtain flew open. Both Snape and Madam Pomfrey entered looking at Reece and Dumbledore.

"Ah Severus. I presume Poppy has filled you in." Dumbledore said, getting a nod from the potions master. "Do you have any suggestions on how to help Mister Lestrange here cope with the situation?"

"A few potions come to mind." Snape said shortly. "And I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has them in her stores. I must admit." He drawled. "This is a rather, strange, occurrence."

"Indeed it is." Madam Pomfrey said in agreement. "I'll get everything now." She stated before sweeping off without another glance.

"I think it's because he's back." Reece said plainly to Dumbledore and Snape. "I knew there was something off and this has never happened before – and now he's back it makes sense."

"But why?" Dumbledore muttered openly in thought. "That is the question that's on all our minds. If this is to do with your Slytherin connection – is it happening to him as well?"

"I could try mentioning it to the Dark Lord." Snape said to Dumbledore. "But if I do, he will most likely want to see and question the boy."

"Right here." Reece mumbled, gripping at what was left of his sanity to listen to the two men as the hissing continued. "And I don't care if he wants to see me." He said bluntly. "I'll have to see him again at some point – with my dad and all that."

"He's right Severus." Dumbledore said in a tone that seemed almost reluctant. "If Voldemort asks about Mister Lestrange, tell him about the hissing. And if he wants to see Reece, take him to see him." At that moment Madam Pomfrey returned, carrying a pile of different potions and almost dropping a few when she began placing them all on the stand beside Reece's bed.

The three adults stayed there for at least half an hour, watching as Reece tried every potion and said whether they had an impact or not. None of them did, and finally after around twenty potions Dumbledore came to a verdict.

"Poppy we should start to try muggle methods – what do they call them? Drugs?" Albus said, watching Reece continue to grind his teeth. The hissing was still going and he couldn't imagine the frustration that Reece was feeling.

"Yes." Madam Pomfrey said. "We can try any legal muggle prescription drugs that might help. If they don't work there is always the illegal drugs and methods but-"

"We'll stick with legal methods for now, Poppy." Dumbledore said as the healer left again. "Severus you may leave if you want." He said to the potions professor. "I'm certain Reece will hear from you over the summer holidays." With a polite nod, Snape turned to leave, eyeing Reece one last time before heading back to his living quarters. "Now, Reece, I cannot guarantee that any of these methods will work – and if they don't – I ask you not to resort to hurting yourself again. No matter how tempting it may be to try and hit the hissing out, it will not work and you'll only end up injured."

"Albus, I've got all sorts of muggle stuff here – we'll just have to try it all." Madam Pomfrey said as she started faffing with boxes of medication. They began trying everything muggle that Madam Pomfrey had on hand but none of it worked. Reece was in fact beginning to feel ill and it was probably due to the amount of potions and medication that he had consumed. "I've only got one more suggestion Albus," She said sullenly. "Perhaps we could see if nicotine would work – because it could at least calm the sound so that it isn't so intense-"

"Nicotine? That will kill him!" That voice didn't sound like Madam Pomfrey's or Professor Dumbledore's. In fact, that voice was comfortingly familiar. It appeared that Granger had been listening in on the conversation from behind the curtain and most certainly disliked Madam Pomfrey's final suggestion. As a muggleborn witch, Hermione knew all about the effects of nicotine and what it was used in, and it was clear that she was going to put up a fight. "Muggles have scientifically proven that nicotine is addictive and that it can help kill." She said, entering the covered space and failing to cover her shock when she noticed that Reece was bound to the bed.

"But if we do not try it, Miss Granger, I am afraid that he could die due to sheer mental exhaustion and agitation." Dumbledore argued reasonably. "Poppy if you could get some for us to try…" She nodded, leaving for what was probably the fourth or fifth time. After a small discussion about muggle science between Dumbledore and Granger, Madam Pomfrey reappeared with a box in hand.

"Right," She sighed, opening the box and taking out a single muggle cigarette. "Put this between your, erm, teeth, Mister Lestrange and then when I light it with my wand you're supposed to, inhale. Now you might cough, but just have another go." Reece did as she instructed, ignoring Hermione's disapproving scowl as Madam Pomfrey used a small flame at the end of her wand to light the end of the cigarette. He attempted to inhale it, coughing it back up when smoke began to travel down into his lungs. It tasted rancid, but he gave it another go, this time inhaling without choking. It took a few moments, but Reece began to feel the tension in his shoulders ease substantially. Madam Pomfrey took the rest of it out of his mouth as he was still bound to the bed, and Reece couldn't help but relax when the thousands of snakes reduced to around a hundred. They were quieter – almost quiet enough to let Reece think in peace.

"That one worked a bit." Reece said to the three. "Like, they're not gone but they're not as loud."

"Professor," Hermione said, aiming her statement at Dumbledore. "You can't just supply him with this – it'll turn his lungs black."

"Better than me busting my forehead open again." Reece cut in. "Could you get me more of these, please? Until I find out how to stop it completely."

"I suppose this is a temporary solution." Dumbledore concluded earnestly. "We'll see to it that you will be supplied with these – I suggest you take that box from Poppy now, and if you do not already know one, learn a spell that will conjure a small flame." Madam Pomfrey set the box down on the table and Reece turned his attention to a sulking Hermione. She had her arms crossed across her chest and her brow was furrowed in deep thought. "Well, goodnight mister Lestrange, I'm sure you'll be free to leave tomorrow." He said, hinting to Madam Pomfrey that the two of them should leave. Poppy understood, exiting the room for the final time with Professor Dumbledore and leaving Reece with Hermione.

"Come on Granger, it isn't that bad of a solution." Reece said, provoking a small glare. "You don't know what it's like – having them in your head."

"Argue with me about this and I will tell Mrs Weasley exactly what you are smoking and what it will do to your body." Hermione said in a no-nonsense tone. "Smoking is really bad for you Reece – you're going to be cutting days off of your life every time you light one."

"Look, I won't do it often. Only when it gets really bad." He told her calmly, looking down at the bounds Madam Pomfrey had not removed. "These bounds aren't flattering." Reece laughed humourlessly. "It's as if they all expected it – me, tied up like I'm insane. Feels like everyone's just been waiting for something like this to happen – to prove that I'm just like my family."

"You're definitely not like any of those people." Hermione argued, making her way over to his bed and inspecting the belt buckles that had bound him to it.

"I bet they hear things in their heads too." Reece muttered. "Bet Bellatrix is sitting in Azkaban right now banging her head against the walls while she kisses her fucking mark." Hermione ignored him, undoing the buckles and throwing the sides of the belt to either side of the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked as he moved his arms freely.

"Showing you that I trust you when you're not restrained, because you are not like any of those death eaters that are locked up in Azkaban." She said determinedly. Reece sat up properly, rubbing his forehead to see if there was still a wound there. There wasn't – Madam Pomfrey was literally a miracle worker.

"You trust me, how cute." He hummed, following Hermione's eyesight and noticing that she was looking at his chest. He'd completely forgotten that Theo and Blaise had dragged him up here without a shirt. "I'm gonna hold you to that you know."

"I know you will." She replied, looking into his eyes and searching for the same playful glint she had seen in potions when Snape had moved her. It wasn't there. The glint was non-existent, and it was that moment when Hermione realised that everything was going to be different.

"Do me a favour, would you?"

"What favour?" Hermione asked.

"Meet me in the holidays." He said simply. "One of the first days we have off – meet me and take me out into muggle London so we don't see anyone we know. I just, need to take advantage of my freedom – while I still have it."

"Are you sure?" She asked sceptically. "London's one thing but muggle-"

"I literally don't give a shit that we'll be with muggles." Reece said, cutting her off. "I'd go anywhere and be around anyone just to be with you."


	42. Accounts and muggles

A/N I cannot put into words how sorry I am about not updating for such a long time. I know a lot of people have probably chosen to give up on this and rightly so. But I'm finally back, and after an excruciating period of writer's block, personal issues and just being busy I give to you the next chapter of Reece Lestrange.

Chapter 42

And then Reece's fourth year came to an end. He'd explained everything about the hissing to Granger in the hospital wing, and explained it all to Theo and Blaise when he saw them. The date that Reece was going to meet Granger had been organised and she was going to meet him outside the Leaky Cauldron so that they weren't seen together in Diagon Alley. She'd even nagged him to dress slightly muggle and Reece couldn't help but think that Granger was doubting his ability to blend in. He had hugged Fleur goodbye when the two schools left, and she'd said that they would definitely meet in person again. It was hard for Reece to say goodbye to her after the year they'd all had, but Fleur promised they'd keep in touch by owl.

When Reece returned home Yaxley had greeted him happily. It was clear that the blonde knew about the return of the Dark Lord and seemed incredibly excited about it. For the first few days, Reece didn't tell his guardian about the hissing in his head, and instead had to open his window and smoke beside it sneakily. At the moment, Reece was on one muggle cigarette a day because he had promised Granger not to do it often, but the idea of having one every time the hissing got loud was very tempting. When Yaxley was at home Reece made sure that he was wearing one of his smart, black suits, in order to show Yaxley that he was no longer going through the 'rebellious' stage.

The day Reece was meeting Granger came around quickly and as soon as Yaxley left for work in the morning Reece went and changed into a pair of wizard-made black jeans and a dark green shirt. It wasn't exactly completely muggle but if he got spotted in Diagon Alley by someone he knew, it wouldn't come across as a scruffy outfit. They had planned to meet at twelve for lunch so at around eleven Reece left the house and set off to Gringotts. He'd been thinking about the Lestrange accounts for a while and now that the Dark Lord was back his family would soon be broken out, and he'd lose control of most accounts. This was an issue for Reece, as he liked having all of the vaults at his disposal. So, before his family took control of the accounts, Reece was going to make a few new ones and transfer equal sums from all of the existing vaults into his secret accounts.

"Reece Lestrange. I'm looking to create a new vault and transfer some galleons. Privately." He said to the goblin that he usually spoke to when making withdraws. Reece trusted this goblin – more so than the one that controlled Bellatrix's and Rodolphus' vaults. The goblin leaned over his desk, eyeing Reece suspiciously as he picked up and quill and stared down at a blank form over his hooked nose.

"Privately." The goblin repeated with a sickly smile. "Of course, Mr Lestrange. Right this way please." The goblin stood up, gesturing for Reece to follow him as he made his way over to the desk of another goblin. "This is Mr Lestrange – he's here to create a new _private_ account that he would like to _privately_ transfer some galleons into."

"Privately it is." The other goblin replied, grinning up at Reece and flashing his uneven, blackening teeth. "There will be a small fee of course," Reece nodded. "Fifty galleons to create the vault silently, or eighty galleons to create the vault and keep it out of the books – suffice to say that only the three of us will know about the transfer and the creation."

"Eighty galleons it is." Reece said with a smirk. Both goblins were now seated behind the desk: the one that Reece trusted was looking straight at him and the other one was ready to take notes. "I'd like this vault to be very deep within this building – it doesn't exactly need a dragon protecting it like the other Lestrange vault, but it at least needs some protection to keep unwanted visitors at bay. Now, I'd like to transfer four hundred galleons from the main Lestrange vault and put them all in the new account; is that doable?"

"Definitely doable Mr Lestrange." Said Grimshaw, the trusted goblin that wasn't making notes. "We have a large empty vault deep underneath the surface that will likely be to your liking."

"Excellent – now I believe there are four minor Lestrange vaults?" Reece questioned, still continuing to sit like Lucius Malfoy so that he was giving off the right impression. Grimshaw nodded. "I need one hundred galleons from each of them. They will also be moved into the new vault."

"As you wish, Mr Lestrange." Grimshaw said with a nod.

"No one else will have access to this vault, not even other Lestranges, so I'd like a key if it's not too much trouble." He told the two.

"Not a problem Mr Lestrange – we'll make sure that the crafted key is sent by a protected owl within a week." Grimshaw stated. "We'll also transfer the galleons from the vaults either today or tomorrow; feel free to come back and withdraw from the new vault or any other Lestrange account at any time. It is as always, a pleasure doing business with you."

"Thank you for your time, Grimshaw." Reece said clearly, rising from his chair while adjusting the cuffs of his shirt. As he left the bank the uncomfortable hissing in his head began to get louder. Reece had expected it though, as he hadn't smoked since the previous night.

He walked out into Diagon Alley, twisting the ring on his middle finger anxiously as he tried to block out the hissing. After passing Pansy and her family and engaging in small talk about how the weather was decent, Reece made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, still wanting to smash his head against a wall due to the sounds in his head. He was relying on Granger in all honesty. Hoping that she could distract him so that the sounds in his head would feel quieter.

He stopped in front of the door that lead out into muggle London. Was he – Reece Lestrange – really going to go out into the muggle world? Well it was leave now or be late, and Granger probably wouldn't be happy with him if he turned up ten minutes after their agreed time. Reece looked over his shoulder cautiously and when he knew no one was watching him, he quickly pushed open the door, stepped out into muggle London and then quickly shut the door behind him. Muggle London wasn't exactly what he had expected. In fact, it seemed quite normal. He took a deep breath, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he observed the area around him. It was almost soothing; being in a world where no one knew who he was.

"Reece." He smiled when he heard Hermione's calm tone calling his name. It was as if the feeling of tranquillity just washed over him and even though the hissing was still there Reece thought less about it. She approached him with a huge smile spread across her lips, ignoring the slight breeze that blew her hair in front of her face. Reece couldn't help but stare at her because the muggle denim jacket she had on made her look rather pretty in his opinion. Bloody Zabini would be laughing at him right now.

"Missed ya, Granger." Reece grinned, accepting the light hug that Hermione had pulled him into.

"We only broke up from school a week ago." She said, laughing when Reece frowned playfully at her. "But I missed you too, I suppose."

"How could you not?" He questioned cheekily, deflecting her sarcasm with his own. "So where's my favourite Gryffindor planning to take me for lunch?"

"Favourite Gryffindor?" Hermione commented as she began walking, Reece following her as he took in the surrounding buildings and the few muggles that were walking on the opposite side of the street. "That's a new one. And where we're going to eat depends on what you fancy."

"I'm already with what-"

"What you fancy to eat." She cut in a sigh. Reece simply smirked at her as he continued walking with his hands in his pockets. "There's a café that does fish and chips nearby."

"Of course there is." He commented sarcastically.

"You're clearly not feeling very British today; I think there's a place that does pizza about ten minutes from here if you're okay with Italian food." Hermione stated reasonably as she looked to her left and then to her right before crossing the road.

"Pizza." Reece said thoughtfully as he followed. "They've served that at school a few times, haven't they?"

"It sometimes appears during evening meals – not as often as a lot of my housemates would like it to be served to be honest." She looked at Reece's expression as she continued walking, taking note of the way that his brow was slightly creased, seemingly in thought and confusion. "Hang on a minute," The realisation had suddenly hit the brightest witch of her age. "Do you never have it at home?"

"Picture this Granger." He answered. "A stuck-up pureblood family, sitting quietly with their fancy cutlery and glasses and stuff, being served pizza. And if you can't picture that then picture the Malfoys seated at their stupidly long dining table picking the pizza up with their hands, trying to look elegant as the cheese becomes really stringy-"

"Okay." Hermione laughed as she led him into a street that was swarming with streams of muggles rushing around during the common lunch hour. "I can picture it." Reece smiled a strained smile at her, trying not to let her see how uncomfortable he was feeling around such a big crowd of muggles that he was brought up to detest for the reason that they were not magical. Hermione noticed how he'd closed himself off though, it had been his eyes that had given him away; she reached for his hand slowly as they walked side by side, placing her own hand in his in attempt to give him a form of comfort in the busy environment. "It's only a few minutes away from here." She said softly, pulling him across another road.

* * *

"This food is so fucking good." Reece said happily as he reached for another slice of the large pizza that was placed in the middle of the table between the two of them. When ordering Reece and Hermione had decided to order just one large pizza to share, along with a bowl of chips that was sitting just to the side of the pizza plate.

"Do you always have to swear?" Hermione asked him as she took a bite out of a large chip.

"Yes." He replied simply, taking another bite out of the slice of pizza. "You know, you should try it sometime. It can be good if you want to put emphasis on something; it's also a good stress relief and I'm normally stressed about something in my life."

"I'd rather not." Hermione replied with a slight grimace. "You don't really seem like a stressed person though Reece. You're usually calm or angry – what is it that has you stressed?"

"This." Reece answered simply, tapping his temple three times to gesture at his head and the sounds that were currently inside. "Sometimes it feels like there's thousands of snakes in my head and when they all start hissing it literally feels like my head's about to explode under the pressure. I haven't mastered being able to think straight with them yet; then there's what they gave me to stop the sounds, the stuff you said will kill me if I keep smoking them."

"Oh I'm so sorry for not asking how you are." Hermione said. "I can't believe it hasn't stopped yet."

"Yeah it hasn't stopped, some days it gets worse and other days it gets better. Today's one of my better days, I haven't smoked to quiet them down yet." He said, leaving out the fact that he was doing his best not to do it because Hermione had made it clear that she didn't like it. "I've gotten nowhere with research into it either," Reece muttered. "My best guess is that it's got something to do with the fact that I can speak parseltongue but after that I'm stuck."

"Right." Hermione had obviously just put her thinking cap on and was ready to work. "So it started after the third task?" Reece nodded. "Just after you-know-who regained full power – if what Harry described was correct."

"Wait, hang on." He said with a frown. "You have doubts about what Potter said, don't you?"

"Well I haven't really had the chance to talk to Harry properly about it." Hermione said in defence.

"The Dark Lord's back." Reece stated as he ate a chip. "People are talking Granger. People who would only talk about it if it was true. Old sympathisers, former death eaters that probably won't be former for much longer. Yaxley doesn't know that I know that he's been leaving late at night and returning at like two in the morning – meaning the meetings and parties have started. The darker side of wizarding Britain's not dormant anymore; it's waking up."

"At least someone believes him." Hermione spoke softly. "I don't get every issue of the Prophet when I'm at home but I get some, and people have already started slandering and making comments about Harry, and Dumbledore because he's sticking up for him."

"Does Potter know about all the hate he's getting?" As soon as the question left Reece's mouth Hermione immediately tensed. "So he doesn't get the paper when he's with muggles… Have you not sent him a copy or a letter or something?"

"That thought has crossed my mind more times than I can count." She replied with a sad smile. "But I can't. None of us can."

"Granger, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Dumbledore asked us all not to contact Harry over the summer." Hermione blurted out quickly. Reece's eyebrows shot up once he was finally able to process what she had said. Dumbledore had told them all not to be there for their friend who just survived a battle with Voldemort. Was the old man going crazy?

"What? That's ridiculous." He said finally after a short silence.

"I know. But we all promised we wouldn't write."

"Good thing Dumbles didn't make me promise then, isn't it Granger?" Reece said with an arrogant smirk as he took a sip of his water. "He doesn't want any of Potter's _friends_ contacting him; I'm not a friend."

"Oh will you actually try to get in contact with Harry?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I'll try for you Granger." He replied bluntly. "But if I get in trouble for this I swear to god-"

"If you get in trouble I'll take the blame." She cut in swiftly.

"No you won't." Reece said sternly. "If somehow we manage to fuck this up we'll just say I was trying to ask Potter about what he saw that night, because I'm searching for answers about my head."

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Simple. You write a letter to Potter saying everything you want to say and then I'll put it in an envelope with a note from me telling him that he needs to send the letter to you back with my owl. Once he's written a reply and sent it to me I can then send Vesi to you with the reply. I'll do this once, it won't be a regular occurrence because I'm not your bloody personal owl."

"You always try to put off a vibe that you're not a good person and you're the perfect Slytherin. It confuses me constantly because when we spend time together you are actually nice most of the time and you seem to always want to help me like you have just now." Hermione said softly as she absentmindedly fiddled with the necklace that Reece had designed and bought for her earlier that year.

"I don't really like people Granger. But I like you. And when I like someone like how I like you, I'd go to hell and back to make them happy." He'd been blunt with her, but in all honesty Reece didn't care. She needed to know how he felt because he was sick of not knowing whether he'd have a chance with her or not. For a brief moment Hermione appeared stunned; she had stilled completely and was staring at him as if he were an alien. But then he smirked at her, all nervousness that he was feeling covered by his confident expression. And then she smiled back, ever so slightly.

"I like you too."


End file.
